Let's Get Ethical
by DC Nixon
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a therapist at the top of his field. He has many patients all with their own set of problems, but it's not until he gets new patient Isabella Swan that he starts questioning everything and wondering just how much stock he has in his ethics. AH. Cullens included, but not related. J/B.
1. Chapter 1

**LET'S GET ETHICAL**

**A/N- **Jasper Whitlock is a highly trained and sought after therapist at the top of his field. He has many patients all with their own set of problems, but it's not until he gets new patient Isabella Swan that he starts questioning everything and wondering just how much stock he has in his ethics and whether or not he's willing to break them. AH. Cullen's included, but not related. Jasper/Bella.

This story is lighthearted at times, but the issues each patient has can be heavy and may hit close to home, so be aware of that.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER'S POV<strong>

_Edward Masen_

Seven AM, Monday morning. I despised this appointment every week, but I was not stupid enough to turn down the high price the parents were willing to pay me. We all have to do things that aren't exactly worth it, but at least the pay was good. His name was Edward Masen and he is only sixteen years old. I don't take on any patients under the age of eighteen, but what can I say, I'm one of the best in my field and Edward's parents wanted me and only me. Our appointments were always Monday morning, right before the school week began. Edward was an odd one. I had no doubt that he put on an act with his parents to get their attention. Initially he was brought to me because he was suicidal, and maybe he was, but everything I had gotten from him in the five weeks I had been seeing him pointed towards something else. I had a feeling he was just struggling under his parents' high expectations, whether they were real or just perceived. I believed that he thought if he was in therapy then his parents would cut him some slack, but regardless I treated him like I would any other suicidal kid. I was hardly ever wrong in my assumptions though, however I was not about to have the death of a kid on my hands just because I believed he was not suicidal.

"Edward," I greeted him, ushering him into my room. I could see his mother sitting in the waiting room looking frightful. What had her son done this time? "Take a seat." I motioned to the couch and he sat down. I grabbed my tablet and sat down opposite him in the armchair. "What's been going on since I saw you last?" I asked him as I pulled up his file on my tablet, ready to take any necessary notes.

"It's been the same, but…" Edward began, but stopped. He liked to play games, but I didn't allow my annoyance to show through. Edward was always playing an angle I suspected.

"But?" I prompted him, keeping my focus on him. He faltered under my stare. He was still only a young boy after all, plus I have been told by others that I can be very intimidating at times.

"I, umm, told my mother that, umm…" the boy stopped once again. "I got a 'B' on my math test and they weren't too happy with that, so I grabbed a knife and I threatened them with self-harm… They backed down."

"And were you really going to go through with it?" I asked as I made a note of the incident on my tablet.

"No, I guess not," Edward eventually answered.

"Have you taken a moment to think about how this made them feel?" I asked.

"No," he answered, dropping his head and staring at his shoes.

"We've talked about this, Edward. You know that before you do anything rash you're supposed to think of how it will affect the people around you."

"I know, I do, but they were just so overbearing. They were not happy with me. If it's not an 'A' then they're not happy."

"Have you talked to them about this?" I asked. It was always circles with Edward.

"Of course."

"Okay, so why did you get a 'B'? I know you're capable of getting an 'A' in math. What happened?"

"There was this girl-" Edward began, but we were interrupted by my assistant via the intercom.

"Dr. Whitlock?" She asked and I pressed the button on the phone next to me.

"Yes, Gina?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but your sister is on line one and she says that it's an emergency."

Rose, of course. I let out a sigh.

"Take a message and I will get back to her," I told Gina before disconnecting the intercom. Rose's emergencies usually weren't emergencies. I would allow Gina to make the decision as to whether or not it needed my immediate attention. "Sorry about that, Edward, please continue."

"There's this girl. Her name is Jessica, she's annoying, but she is so hot. She's smart, but I'm smarter. We switched tests, well I switched our tests," Edward explained.

"Jessica? You haven't mentioned her before, is she new?"

"No, she is not new. She's been in my year since kindergarten."

"Okay, so what changed? Why are you suddenly interested in her?"

"Because she's hot," Edward deadpanned, but I knew that wasn't exactly it.

"Does this have to do with Mike Newton?" I took a stab and I was right.

"No," Edward huffed before crossing his arms. Mike was just like Edward in many ways, except one. Edward was rich and Mike was considered high middle class. Oh, and Mike seemingly got everything that Edward wanted.

"If you say so," I answered back, being unable to go any deeper without Edward's permission. I could push him a little, but it wasn't worth the risk. I liked to be cool, calm and collected always. Plus, I didn't believe that baiting a patient to reveal more was ethical.

We sat in silence. Edward would speak eventually, he never could resist.

"Jessica is so hot. Brown hair, dark gray eyes, so skinny, and big…" Edward didn't continue that line of thought out loud, but he did take the time and effort to show me with his hands just how big her breasts were. Real classy there, but I had to admit that description ticked a lot of my boxes. I wasn't obsessed with breast size though and personally it was brown eyes that undid me. I had the image of the 'perfect' girl in my mind and she was, as Edward would put it, so hot. I shifted slightly in my chair, but Edward was none the wiser. I was 36 and yet to meet my future, but I had vowed not to give up hope. My younger sister Rose was in the same boat, but she was only 29, so according to her she still had time. But I knew just how desperately she wanted to meet her special someone and settle down and have kids. Thankfully she wasn't stupid enough to settle down with the first person who took an interest in her.

"Okay, I think we've established that she's hot," I told Edward trying to re-direct the conversation back on track. "So what's the problem? Ask her out."

"I can't," Edward mumbled.

"Why? Is she dating someone else?"

"No," Edward answered, but didn't offer anymore.

"Is she into the same sex?" I asked.

"No!" Edward answered, his voice rising, but he still didn't elaborate.

"Does she think you're gay?" I knew I probably shouldn't have said it, but I think it was just below that invisible line. In the end, I didn't regret it.

"NO!" Edward yelled. "I'm not gay. She likes Mike okay, she likes Mike."

Ah, there we go, finally. Jessica liked Mike, and Edward liked Jessica. There was one question left unanswered…

"So who does Mike like?" I asked. It was the missing puzzle piece.

"Fucked if I know," Edward answered. "Why would I care about that?"

Oh, Edward. Maybe we should move on.

"No reason," I answered vaguely enough for him to drop it for now, but I knew that it would annoy him enough to think further on it later. "So, how do you think your parents felt when you threatened yourself with the knife?" I re-directed and I saw him shudder.

"I don't know," Edward answered. "Not good," he lamely answered. He knew exactly how he made them feel, but he was unwilling to admit it.

"Answer me this," I began, "are you going to threaten yourself again?"

"No," Edward answered, but it wasn't convincing to either of us.

"And the reason you got into this mess in the first place…" I left it open-ended so that Edward could choose how to answer.

"It was my fault," Edward finally admitted.

"So you're admitting that if you never switched math tests with Jessica then you never would have threatened yourself?" I asked him.

"Yes," Edward let out a breath.

"And in the future you are going to do what?"

"Umm," Edward responded, thinking about it and I had no doubt that he was coming up with a smartass answer. "I'll convince her that she needs a tutor and then I'll tutor her."

Well that wasn't as bad as I suspected. Not a bad idea, but if she is already a 'B' student then she doesn't really need a tutor.

"Please think twice before threatening to harm yourself again," I warned him. "You're not only hurting yourself, but your family, Edward."

"I know," he grumbled and I hoped he would think more on that later as well.

"New goals for this week to go along with your other ones?" Goal setting was very important for Edward. I was trying to get him to plan for the future without him realizing it. My goal at this stage was just to get him through each week, and that is why I met with his parents without his knowledge. I didn't divulge any information to them. I believed highly in doctor-patient confidentiality, but I did help guide them to properly deal with their son and I did a lot of reassuring.

"I am going to get in Jessica's pants," Edward answered cockily. I knew he wouldn't and he knew he wouldn't, but that wasn't the point. Edward didn't have a lot of sexual experience and I could tell that he wasn't ready to go all the way, but he always said these things to try and get a rise out of me, but he never would.

"Try talking to her first, but good luck to you. Next week you can tell me how it all went. Any other goals, family related perhaps, maybe a personal one too?"

"I will try and be better at home." Very vague. "I will also try not to pick up a knife." I know he was joking when he said it, but I could read the seriousness behind it. It was a goal he would try not to break, which was good. If we could get through one week with no major incidents we'd be making progress.

"Okay, sounds good. Good luck with Jessica," I told him standing up. "Hopefully you can achieve all the goals you set."

"Okay, Doc, see you next week."

"Yes, next week. Enjoy the rest of your day, Edward." I shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief, no more Edward for one week. This was good. I walked over to my desk, taking my tablet with me and picked up my phone.

"Gina, I'm free. What did my sister want?"

"She said to tell you that, umm…"

"What is it, Gina?" I collapsed in my chair and rubbed my forehead.

"You suck."

"Excuse me?" I questioned confused.

"Your sister, she said, 'you suck', Sir."

Ah, I should have picked up on that.

"Okay, thanks, Gina." I disconnected the call quickly.

Gina was fine and all, but she was single and I was single, so somehow that meant we were destined for each other. It didn't help that she was always reading 50 Shades of Grey and had begun calling me 'sir' all the time. I wasn't stupid though and I knew how to avoid her advances. I, like my sister Rose, was not stupid enough to date someone just because. Our parents were so in love and had taught us so much. Unfortunately when Rose was 18 and I was 25 they were both killed in a car accident. It was tough, of course, but we made it through together and we never forgot the love they shared with each other and with us.

My door opened and I straightened up in my chair. I had tried teaching Gina to knock, but it fell on deaf ears. She sauntered over to my desk and I firmly ignored her.

"Here are your messages, Sir."

I reached out and grabbed them from her. She somehow managed to rub my fingers in the process. She let out a little giggle and left. I really should find a new assistant, but I was afraid I would get someone worse. Gina was harmless. Sure she liked to flirt with me, but she never actually came on to me and I had a feeling she probably never would, not unless something shifted.

I looked at the messages, there were only two. I shook my head, Gina didn't need to hand me these. The first was from Rose. I really needed to stop spacing my appointments out so that Gina didn't have a chance to enter my office. I looked at the message and it made me smile. It simply read, from Rose Hale (Rose had decided to honor our mother by taking her maiden name after her death. I kept my father's surname of Whitlock). Underneath Rose Hale it read YOU SUCK! in capital letters with three exclamation marks. It made me smile, I loved my sister dearly. I grabbed some tape and stuck the note to the corner of her picture on my desk. Apparently because I had no woman Rose said I should have a picture of her on my desk at work. I tried to argue, but it was pointless. It didn't matter though, I liked looking at the photo of her. In some ways it made me feel less alone.

I looked at the next message and let out a sigh. My new patient, who I had yet to meet, Isabella Swan had cancelled for the second week running. Usually I wouldn't care, but one more cancellation and she would breach her parole and be thrown back in jail. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number we had listed for her. It rang out, but I left a message regardless.

"Isabella Swan, this is Dr. Whitlock informing you that if you miss one more appointment I will have no choice but to contact your parole office. It's your choice." I hung up the phone, satisfied. I had done everything that I could. Her future was in her own hands now. I just hoped she would make the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are pretty awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_Carlisle Cullen_

I said goodbye to my patient before going back over to my desk and looking at who was next, Carlisle Cullen. I liked Carlisle. He was hugely compassionate, but ever since he lost full use of his hands, saving a small child from a house fire, he was struggling to find his place in this world. It was a tragic story. I had been working with Carlisle for a year now, but it was still a tough battle. I was trying to help him regain purpose in something new, but so far we were having no luck.

I busied myself at my desk as I waited for Gina to tell me that Carlisle was here. I looked at my schedule and noticed that Isabella Swan had not rescheduled her appointment yet, this disappointed me. I understood that she was only 24 years old, but that was no reason for her to throw her life away. I got several clients who were on parole. I liked to help the less fortunate get back on their feet. It helped that my late father was a pro bono lawyer, but I quickly learned that you can't help the people who don't want to help themselves and I was beginning to believe that Isabella Swan was one of these people.

"Carlisle Cullen is here," Gina announced through the intercom.

"Send him in," I answered as I picked up my tablet and made my way over to the armchair and stood in front of it. Carlisle entered and we had a brief hug before he sat down. Ever since I had met him Carlisle was self-conscious of his scarred hands and he would never shake my hand. In fact, even now, a year on, he still liked to keep his hands covered by putting them in his pockets, crossing his arms, or even going as far as sitting on them. He would relax around me and he would forget at times, putting his hands on full display, but as soon as he remembered he would scowl and quickly hide them from sight once again.

"Carlisle, how are you doing this fine Tuesday morning?" I asked him. I liked to initiate positivity into him as soon as he entered as I knew he lived alone and spent most of his time in his own black hole.

"I'm good, Jasper." He smiled a small smile at me before taking a seat, leaving his hands in his pockets.

"How's soccer going?" I asked him. Carlisle was still relatively young, only 48, but when he lost the full use of his hands, he lost his job. I had been trying to find new things for him to do in the community to get him out and about again, most things he vetoed. He wouldn't even give them a shot, but we compromised on soccer. Carlisle grew up in London and he had a passion for it. I had argued that he didn't need to use his hands for a game like this and persuaded him by introducing him to a local team I knew. Carlisle was hesitant, but his excitement to get back into the game he once loved as a boy won through. I went with him, it was a little above and beyond the call of duty, but Carlisle was a good friend. I had even given him the gift of some soccer goalie gloves so that he could keep his hands hidden without having to worry about them. He thanked me and it was the first time I had seen him smile. He had finally found a way to be out and about, doing what he loved without having to have his scarred hands on show.

"Good," Carlisle answered and I could feel his excitement. "We are on top of the leaderboard. You really need to come to a game again, Jasper, you used to come all the time."

"I know, I know," I answered. It was true. In the beginning I was always there supporting him, but as he gained confidence and new friends I had stepped back, just like I was supposed to. My patients can never stand on their own if I'm always there to hold them up. "Soon," I promised him, "give Gina your soccer schedule on your way out and I'll rearrange some things."

"Rearrange some things?" Carlisle questioned me, smiling. "You make it sound as though you're always working and we both know that's not the case."

I smiled back. Sure, I did spread out my appointments, but I did that for a reason. I owned a nice house, but it was very spacious and very lonely. I would rather spend all my time here than in my big empty house, so that's why I spread out my appointments. This way I could work to seven o'clock at night, Monday to Friday, adding the hour and a half commute each way on top of that. I even worked on the weekends. It was unconventional, but it worked out well for me. The less time I spent at home by myself the better my life was. _If I wasn't a shrink perhaps I would be seeing one_, I mused.

"I work weekends now," I informed him, his smile never faltered. It was good to see.

"I bet Gina loves that."

"You should have seen her face when I mentioned it to her. She wasn't happy at all, but as soon as she learned that she would not be required on those days everything was fine."

"So you just sit in your office on the weekends, all by yourself?" Carlisle asked me. "Do you even see any patients or do you just sit here, all alone?"

"Of course I see patients, Carlisle." I shook my head in disbelief.

"How many and who?" Carlisle questioned me.

"A select few who cannot make it during the week," I answered him truthfully. Sure I didn't have that many weekend patients, but I had enough to keep on using it as an excuse. Carlisle didn't question me any further and my secret was safe. "Enough chit-chat," I informed him. "Let's get down to business."

Carlisle scowled, but he didn't say anything. Truthfully I could chit-chat with him all session, he was the one paying me after all, but I liked to help people and Carlisle was not an exception to this rule.

"What do you want to know, Doctor?" he asked me and I could tell that he was nervous.

"Your rehab, how's it going?" I asked him and he looked anywhere but me.

"It's still going," he answered as he looked out the window, "but the results aren't promising. It's been a year and I have limited movement in my fingers and thumbs, as well as my wrists."

"Give it some more time, Carlisle. Your hands went through a traumatic experience, and like emotional scars, they need time to heal." Carlisle didn't speak, but he nodded his head. "I have something for you," I told him as I stood up and walked over to my desk. "I've had it for a while now, but it just didn't seem like the right time to give it to you."

I unlocked the filing cabinet and found his folder. Shuffling through all the papers before I found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and sat back down. I looked up at Carlisle and he looked beyond nervous. We were ready for this step I believed. I grabbed the photo and slid it across the coffee table to him. He leaned forward and looked at it. I could see his confusion. I waited until he had gotten a good look before I spoke.

"That's Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah," I informed Carlisle and his face faltered before the confusion took over once again. "The boy you saved from the house fire," I clarified just in case he wasn't on the same page as me. "His mother, Sue, contacted the hospital and they contacted me. Seth's been asking about you, he calls you his guardian angel." I watched Carlisle's reactions carefully. He was doing very well so far. "The photo came with this," I told him as I grabbed the picture Seth had drawn of the event and slid it across to Carlisle.

Carlisle gasped and backed away from the picture, but he never took his eyes off it. Young Seth had drawn a picture of his house on fire, but in the foreground was a picture of Carlisle with Seth in his arms, leaping from the flames. It was a tragic fire. Seth's dad, Harry, had passed away in a workplace accident only a few weeks prior. The fire started by an electrical fault in the middle of the night. Sue had managed to grab her daughter Leah and get out safely, but Seth was still stuck inside. Carlisle saw the glare of the fire and coming off a forty-eight hour shift decided to stop and see if anyone needed his assistance. When he got there the house was well alight and he found a crying Sue and Leah calling for their brother.

Carlisle never hesitated. He climbed onto the roof of the porch and broke the window to Seth's bedroom, climbing inside. He found the boy instantly, hiding under the covers in his bed. Carlisle picked him up, but the window he smashed had let in too much oxygen and it only spurred the fire on. There was no way to escape except through the flames. Carlisle had made sure the boy was covered up completely before he made his way for the window. The blanket was wrapped in Carlisle's hands and it caught on fire, but he never let go. He made it out the window and jumped off the roof, breaking his leg. He grabbed the burning blanket off Seth and threw it away from him, but the damage was already done, he had lost the majority of skin off his hands.

Carlisle had told me the full story once, but he never told me again. It was so shocking that it stuck with me. I had never met someone as selfless as him. He was willing to risk his life to save that of a stranger. It was admirable, but Carlisle didn't see it that way. He saved so many people day in and day out being a surgeon, so this didn't even register in his mind. It was just a normal day for him, a day which ultimately ended his career and he couldn't help but regret his decision because of that.

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?" I asked him, knowing that he had enough time to process this information.

"I…" Carlisle began, but trailed off. "Can I keep the drawing?" he asked me and this shocked me. I didn't allow it to show though.

"Of course, Carlisle, Seth drew it for you."

"I don't want the photo though."

That was understandable. We were making good progress regardless.

"May I ask why you don't want it?" I asked him cautiously. I didn't want to push him too far.

"He… I… Umm…" Carlisle faltered. "I don't want it because…" He stopped once again and I could see he was struggling with this. "He's perfect, not one scar."

I could see that Carlisle was heading for the self-pity train and I had to stop him from boarding it.

"Yes," I agreed, "because you saved him. His skin is perfect because you went above and beyond, Carlisle. It's all because of you. You're his hero." I looked at his face, _shit_, I had gone too far. He was closing up on me and worse he was boarding the train. This always happened when I cared too much. I considered Carlisle a friend and because of that I wanted him to get better quicker. It was always my downfall, I cared too much.

I tried to save the session, but I knew it was a lost cause. Carlisle had shut his mouth firmly and his smile was gone. I mentally berated myself. Nothing could be said now, so we just sat in an awkward silence for the remaining minutes. When the time was up, I jumped from my seat and headed for the door. I knew Carlisle liked his privacy when he needed to use his hands to stand up and I vowed not to do anything more to upset him today. Carlisle joined my side and brought me into a quick hug before placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Don't work too hard," Carlisle told me and I was glad to see that he had a small smile on his face. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

"Don't forget to leave your soccer schedule with Gina," I reminded him as I opened up the door.

"Thanks again, Jasper," Carlisle told me before stepping out.

I caught sight of my next patient, Esme Platt, she was early.

"Esme," I said once she caught my eyes. "Give me a few minutes and then I'll be with you."

She smiled shyly at me and nodded her head.

I closed my door behind me. I needed a few minutes to get my thoughts back in order. I needed to forget my setback with Carlisle before I began my next session. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the picture of Seth Clearwater and his sister. I noticed that the drawing was gone. Carlisle took it, just like he said he would. I was surprised he still wanted it after what I had said to him, but it was good to see and it made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews. So happy to know you guys are enjoying it so far

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_Esme Platt_

I put my reading glasses on and brought up Esme's file up on my tablet. Esme was a kind soul, but she had been through so much heartbreak. She was the victim of domestic violence at the hands of her husband. It had gone on for years, but like a lot of domestic violence cases it reached a tipping point and there was no turning back for everyone involved. Esme was four months pregnant the night it all went down. Her husband was drunk, which seemed to be a usual occurrence, and he was not happy with how Esme had prepared dinner for the night. In a drunken haze he attacked her and after one too many hits to her stomach, Esme began bleeding and she immediately knew what had happened. She had lost her baby, it was a boy.

Losing her unborn son proved too much for Esme and she fought back, managing to knock her husband off her. She wasted no time, running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife. To this day I don't know how she did it, her injuries should have had her writhing in pain on the floor, but she found the strength and the will and she stabbed her husband in the heart, killing him. Forty-seven more times she stabbed him just to be sure he was dead. After everything calmed down and the weight of the incident came crushing down on top of her, she slit her wrists. Attempting to end her life, fortunately help came and Esme's life had been saved.

Esme's family had contacted me when she was still in hospital and I had been seeing her since. It had been five months, with three of those in the hospital. I had heard from Esme's friends and family that she was a happy and vivacious woman before the abuse and ultimately the final attack, but now she was a shell of the woman she used to be. She hardly talked, rarely smiled. She kept on having flashbacks to that night and all she had lost, what she had done. She found it hard to forgive herself for killing another human being, even, in her mind, if that human being didn't deserve to be breathing.

I got up from my desk and made my way to the door. I opened it up to call Esme in and I was surprised to see Carlisle still here. He was sitting next to Esme, hands firmly in his pockets, talking to her. I had been with Esme for a while and because of that I got to know her really well and I could instantly tell that she was relaxed in his presence. They were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice me watching them. I decided not to disturb them and silently made my way back into my office.

Sitting back down at my desk, I couldn't believe it. Esme was very shy, she never put herself out there and although she wasn't saying a word to Carlisle, she was listening to him and that was just as good in my opinion. I tried to analyze their two personalities and fit them together. Carlisle is a compassionate man, well he was. I knew he was still compassionate, but he had hidden that part of him deep inside. Maybe he felt connected to Esme. Maybe they already knew each other. I didn't have the answers, but I knew that this wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Carlisle needed more friends and Esme needed to learn that not all men were abusive like her ex-husband.

"Dr. Whitlock, Sir," Gina's voice crackled through the intercom. I picked up the phone.

"Yes, Gina?"

"I have Isabella Swan on the line. Do you wish to take it?"

Isabella Swan? Had she finally decided to come out of hiding?

"Yes, put her through."

"Right away, Sir."

I waited for the call to come through and once it did I spoke formally.

"Dr. Whitlock speaking."

"Bella Swan listening," replied a low snarky voice.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, we speak at last."

"It's Bella."

"No, no," I said pausing for effect. "It's says your name right here, Isabella Swan. What can I do for you, Isabella?"

"You can call be Bella," her voice rose slightly.

I smiled, she was so volatile. I liked that. Her short temper would get her nowhere good in life.

"Isabella, please speak your piece or leave me be. I am a very busy man." I heard her scoff in reply. "I'm not the one who will break my parole and end up back in jail if we don't meet and talk," I warned her with a smile.

That seemed to shut her up.

"I got your message," she announced. What did she want, a gold medal? I didn't speak. "I had to cancel because I have to work. Surely you can understand that."

"Of course," I replied, "but we're very accommodating here. What is a suitable time for you?"

I could hear her snicker. "Friday," she finally answered. Friday, I could do that. "Seven PM."

Seven PM? I screwed up my face. I had worked hard to construct the perfect Friday afternoon and it did not involve having a late night appointment with one Isabella Swan. I paused for too long.

"Will that be a problem?" she asked me innocently, but I knew she was far from innocent.

"No, not at all," I responded, keeping my voice level. It was just an inconvenience I would have to deal with.

"Book it then, mark it in your calendar, set a reminder. Got it, Jasper." I knew she was baiting me, but I bit anyway.

"It's Dr. Whitlock."

"And it's Bella," she bit back. I didn't even get a chance to reply before Isabella slammed down her phone. It must have been a payphone by the force she used. I pulled the phone away from my now tender ear. Well that was Isabella Swan and she seemed like more than a handful.

I was silently grieving over my now ruined Friday evenings. I had one of my favorite patients visit every Friday afternoon and then usually we would go out and get drinks together. It made for the best end of the week. Slow and easy, no work got done, but now I had Isabella Swan to contend with.

I picked up my phone. "Gina, please send Esme in." I didn't want to see if she was still out there with Carlisle. If she was I wouldn't have wanted to disturb them.

When I heard my door open, I got up and grabbed my tablet. "Esme," I greeted as she came into the room and took a seat on the couch. I sat in the armchair across from her. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's okay," she responded, staring at her hands in her lap.

"I was looking at my schedule," I told her as I brought it up on my tablet, "and I can change your appointments to this time every week if it suits you better." I thought I would give her the option. Maybe with placing her and Carlisle's appointments closer together they would end up talking more in the waiting room.

"I think that would be good," Esme replied, but she seemed a little unsure.

"If it doesn't work out we can always change it back," I promised her with a smile and she finally looked up at me.

"Okay," she accepted.

I quickly changed her appointments on my tablet and then turned my full attention to her.

"So, how was your week?" I asked and I swear I could see a smile threatening to break free.

"Good. Carol visited. Plus, I met someone recently, very recently." Carol was Esme's older sister, and I had a feeling that the person Esme had met was Carlisle, so I decided to dig a little deeper.

"That's good. How did you meet?"

"We just kind of bumped into each other." Esme seemed embarrassed.

"Did you talk to them?" I asked, knowing that Esme rarely talked unless she trusted the person completely. Esme had never uttered a word to my assistant Gina, but I couldn't exactly fault her for that.

Esme shook her head no before speaking out loud, it was good to see. "No," she told me shyly.

"Any particular reason why not?"

"He's male," Esme answered, looking away from me. "I know not all males are the same," Esme said whilst she stared out the window. "You're proof of that, Jasper, but it's still hard."

"You trust me, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do." She turned her attention back to me.

"Believe it or not it is possible to trust men again after what you went through, Esme. Sure it takes a while and you have to constantly fight your demons along the way, but it will happen and it will be worth it. You've just got to learn to open up your heart again."

"I know," Esme agreed after a beat.

"So tell me more about this new… friend," I guessed and Esme didn't object to that term.

"There's really not much to tell."

"Okay," I accepted. "Perhaps next week then." Esme nodded her head shyly in agreement. "So, your sister Carol came? How was that?"

"Okay," Esme answered.

"Did she voice her opinion again?" Esme's sister Carol had a bad habit of constantly bringing up the past with Esme. Telling her what she could have done differently, how she could avoid the same situation in the future. This was not helpful to Esme's rehabilitation at all, but a patient's family is not something I had control over.

"Yes."

"I know this is hard, Esme, especially with Carol being your older sister, but just because she's older does not mean that she knows best. No one has gone through this situation but you. They can sit outside and judge it and you, but ultimately they don't have one lick of understanding, only you do."

"I know, Jasper, I do. It's just hard. I've looked up to her my whole life, she always had the answers, but I agree with you, she doesn't have them here, only you do."

"And you," I added. "Have you been researching adoption like I suggested?" Esme unfortunately had lost the ability to bear children after the attack. I noticed that this bothered her greatly so I had suggested that she research adoption, so she could see that there were other options out there to have a child in her life.

"Not yet," Esme told me. "I went to that website you gave me, but it's still too hard, it's too fresh. I was going to call him Anthony, did you know that?"

No, I didn't know that. Esme had never divulged this information to me before.

"Really, Anthony? That's a good name."

"It was a family name, but he just felt like an Anthony, even before I knew he was a boy, he was always Anthony."

I didn't know where to go from here. I didn't want to push her too far, but I had a unique opportunity to get her to open up further about her unborn son. For her to voice some of her worries and get them off her chest and out into the open. It was an opportunity never to be wasted.

"Did you have a middle name for Anthony?" I asked.

"Ryland."

"Ryland? That's pretty unique. How did you pick that name?"

"I just always liked the sound of it."

"Maybe your next child can have the name Ryland." Esme shifted uncomfortably at my words. I know it was tough for her to hear, but I knew how desperately she still wanted a child to care for. I believed that when she finally got one, once she was ready, then it would help her heal further. It would fill a huge part of the hole that Anthony left behind. Maybe if she and Carlisle got together… I immediately dismissed the thought. I was a therapist not a matchmaker. I vowed, right now, not to push my clients together any more than I had already. It just wasn't ethical.

"Maybe," Esme whispered back. It was so soft that I barely heard it, but it gave me hope. Esme wasn't against the idea of having more children. This was definitely good news. I decided not to mention it and moved on instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Thank you for taking the time to review. I reply to all of them

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_Mary Alice Brandon_

It was Thursday afternoon, finally. The work week was almost to an end, sure I still worked weekends, but I had no Gina on weekends and that was definitely a bonus. My next patient liked to mix up her appointments, change the time of them around from week to week. I didn't mind it, it kept things interesting and today's session was right at the end of the day, so she was my last patient. Her name was Mary 'Alice' Brandon and she was an enigma. One day I class her as delusional and the following day I completely dismiss that idea.

Initially she was referred to me because of her obsession with shopping, but once the trust was built she began opening up and she had some deep hidden secrets. She had what I would classify as hallucinations or delusions, some of society may call them visions. Alice didn't like to call them either. She described them as more of a gut feeling. She just knew things. I thought she was crazy, she had to be. Having visions of the future wasn't possible, I knew that, but every now and then things would just line up. She would mutter something about wearing a rain jacket and then a day later I would get soaked on the sidewalk by a passing car. I soon learned just to do what she said. It was always simple things like that, but I had a feeling she had more in depth visions, though she never spoke of them.

She didn't like to dwell on her visions or even discuss them. Alice wasn't stupid, she knew how this all sounded. I thought she was crazy as soon as she told me, but now I wasn't so sure. I'm wondering if perhaps I'm the one who's crazy. Maybe I want her visions to be true so much that I look too far into them, trying to make connections where there are none. I'm not sure. All I know is that Alice is a nice girl and she is not crazy, but she was so complicated. Alice Brandon was a puzzle I was still trying to figure out.

Alice came into my office and I met her on the other side of the door.

"Jasper," she said happily, bringing me into a hug.

"Alice," I greeted, hugging her back.

I knew that Alice and my relationship was very close to that line I would never cross between a doctor and patient, but I was confident in my ability to separate her from it. Truth of the matter, Alice and I are just good friends. During her therapy we got close because she needed to trust me fully before she would open up about her visions. Nothing ever happened though, she was just a friend and that's all I wanted her as. We never spent any time together outside of my office. Plus, she was taken.

"How's Kate?" I asked as we took our usual seats with me on the armchair and Alice on the couch.

"She's good," Alice answered, blushing. It still surprised me. Alice and Kate had been together for a year and a half now, but Alice was still completely enamored by her. It gave me hope that one day I would find the same.

"How's she doing with-"

"Ah, no, not this again, Jasper," Alice said, cutting me off. "I have talked to Kate, we both know she has issues, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone and I respect her decision."

"Okay," I accepted. I knew, through Alice, that Kate had some demons of her own, but as Alice said, Kate didn't want help, so I couldn't help her. That didn't stop me from trying though. "Maybe you and Kate can have a group session one day." I always mentioned this option and it was always met with the same response.

"I'll ask her," Alice told me, as usual. I'm not sure if she mentioned this idea to Kate, but the result was always the same, nothing happened.

"Make sure that you do," I reiterated.

"Can we talk about me now?" Alice asked. I always admired her enthusiasm.

"Go ahead," I prompted her as I grabbed my tablet off the side table and brought up her file, but not before glancing at my schedule for tomorrow. Isabella Swan's name glared back at me, she hadn't cancelled her appointment, not yet. This was good news. Her appointment was at an inconvenient time, but I found I couldn't wait to meet her.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice broke me out of my thoughts and I immediately made my face blank. "You're not watching cat videos again are you?"

"No, and that was one time," I muttered back, annoyed that I had been caught off guard. I frowned. It was all because of Isabella Swan. Why did I care about her already? I didn't even know her yet.

"Sure, sure," Alice joked back. I tried to clear my head.

"We were talking about you," I reminded her.

"Oh yes, of course." Her excitement grew. Despite all of Alice's faults she really did love herself. Her self-esteem and confidence were through the roof. It was refreshing to see. "I had a good week." I love how she took charge, she basically ran these sessions and that was okay with me. I enjoyed the break.

She proceeded to tell me about her week. Her shopping adventures, all the items she wanted to buy, but didn't because she was a recovering addict. She was only allowed to window shop, unless it was approved by her girlfriend Kate and for those instances they went shopping together. I wasn't really worried about her shopping addiction anymore. Alice was one of my longest patients. It had been two years now. She was only eighteen when her parents thrust her on me, not taking no for an answer. They said they were concerned that she had a problem, an addiction, but recently I've been wondering if the real reason they sent her to see me was always because of her visions. Either way it didn't matter. I took her under my wing and we resolved her shopping addiction early on. I was actually about to terminate our appointments as she was better, but that's when she broke down and told me about her visions. I knew she only did this to keep our relationship going, but truthfully she had a problem, a serious problem that needed to be fixed, or at least managed correctly, and I was more than happy to help.

"Kate got into another fight over me, sent the guy to hospital with a broken jaw."

"I thought we weren't talking about Kate?" I questioned.

"Shut up, Jasper, I'm the one paying you."

"Technically your parents still pay me," I corrected her. She just brushed it off and continued.

"We were in a club and the guy slapped my ass. Kate lost it."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, of course. She's basically Bruce Lee. You know she was trained in that weird Slavic tribe martial arts."

"Yes, a martial arts I still don't understand or even know if it exists."

"Well, just go and ask the guy whose ass she kicked, he'll verify it for you."

"Okay, continue." Alice and I always went off on these tangents. I think it was because our personalities clashed a lot. I knew her well, so I knew how far I could push her and she, in turn, just pushed me back until she got her way. I saw no harm in it, I actually enjoyed it.

"What else happened this week?" she questioned out loud to herself, tapping her chin.

"How was work?" I asked when she didn't come up with an answer to her own question.

Alice was interning at a fashion magazine, not exactly the best job as she was a recovering shopping addict, but we had agreed that she was ready for this step and so far, so good.

"Good, I mean I'm still delivering mail and coffee, and running asinine errands, but I'm hopeful. I'm learning so much just listening and observing. One day I will make my move and I will end up running that magazine." She was so confident and I had no doubt that she would achieve this.

"It sounds like things are going well. Were there any hiccups this week?" This is where we got down to it. Alice didn't like talking about her visions, but we had to.

"No, just the usual." Now was usually the time she became quiet and that wasn't Alice at all.

"Can we discuss what Kate thinks of your gut feelings?" I asked, hoping a different tack would work.

"She believes me and supports me."

Okay, now we were getting somewhere.

"And what do you think of them?" Alice usually avoided this question, but I had a feeling she wouldn't this time around.

"I…" she started, but stopped. "I trust myself."

"So you do believe. How often would you say that you allow your gut feelings to dictate your decisions and your life? How reliant are you on them?"

Alice looked away. I hoped I wasn't pushing her too far.

"They're my feelings, Jasper, mine. Of course I would believe in them fully. I don't know how often it happens, but I can tell you that I follow my gut always. I would never go against myself. You can't understand it, no one can. It's just a feeling I get and there's no other alternative, you just know deep down that you must follow it. You just must. Look, can we not talk about this anymore today?"

I could tell she was exasperated with me. I always pushed her, like I did with all my patients. You couldn't get results if you never pushed them, but because Alice was forthcoming I pushed her harder than I had before. I knew she didn't like to talk about her visions, but I disregarded that in hopes of gaining more information.

"So, how was your week?" Alice asked me once we both had a chance to calm ourselves.

"Same as usual, busy." I had made a point of never discussing my life with my patients, no matter who it was. Well there was one exception to that rule, my usual Friday afternoon appointment. The only patient I considered to be a true friend of mine. I smiled at the thought of getting to see him tomorrow, but I quickly remembered how Isabella Swan's appointment was directly after his and I frowned. I guess we wouldn't be hanging out after his session like we usually did.

Alice and I talked more about her and her life, just trying to get our relationship to back where it was at the start of the session. Nothing ever said in our therapy sessions was ever held against the other. Alice knew I was only doing my job and I just knew Alice. The time was finally up and I stood. Alice brought me into a tight hug and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't reciprocate. Hugs were as far as I would go with my patients and that was only with special cases. Alice left and I took my tablet and sat down at my desk. I hooked it to my computer and transferred all the day's information before bringing up Alice's file and typing in my findings for the day.

Fifteen minutes passed and Gina came into my office. She didn't bother knocking, perhaps I should make up a sign. I switched screens on my computer and turned my attention to her. She sat down on the corner of my desk, crossing her legs right in front of me. Her short skirt rode up in the process. My eyes never left hers. I knew how to deal with her. You just had to limit what you said and keep your eyes firmly on hers. Then you just waited. Her frustration would overtake her and she would storm out. It worked every time.

"That was your last patient for the day?" Gina already knew the answer to this.

"Yes."

"What are you doing now?"

"Working," I answered, but she wasn't convinced. "I have to go over my patient files from today and add some notes. It's probably going to take a while."

"Do you want to grab a drink?"

"No."

"Jasper," she whined.

"Gina," I replied, keeping my voice firm, eyes never leaving hers.

She let out a huff and left my office. It worked every time. I turned my attention back to my computer and finished filling out the information on Alice's file before going through the rest of my patients from today and expanding on my findings. An hour passed and I was finally finished. It was a productive day and I had no complaints. I leaned back in my chair and laced my fingers behind my neck, stretching my body out, before relaxing, keeping my hands on the back of my neck. There was a knock at my door, I didn't move. The only unwelcomed visitor I got was Gina and she didn't have the ability to knock. I didn't answer and Peter Buckley stuck his head around my door.

"Jasper, you done?" he asked me, his cheesy smile in place.

Peter was a fellow therapist and a good friend. We actually went to school together.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Come for drinks, you know you want to," he tried to bait me.

"Sorry, I can't," I told him and his face fell.

"What's the excuse this time?"

"Gina, she asked me for drinks and I told her I couldn't. If I go out with you then word will get around she won't be happy at all." The gossip at this practice was horrendous.

"So? Fire her ass already and hire someone hot like I did."

I rolled my eyes. Peter had been banging his assistant Charlotte for as long as we had been working here.

"And tarnish our practice more than you have already? No thanks."

"Come on, I allowed you to call our practice Whitlock and Buckley, and not Buckley and Whitlock. Everyone knows you do these names alphabetically."

"We've settled this argument, Peter. You gave me the name and I gave you the option to choose your own assistant with no complaints from me. A deal's a deal."

"Well I still say you fire her ass."

"Stop saying ass. I'm happy with my assistant."

"No, you're not," he argued back.

"Peter, please. Is there anything else?"

"No. Are you sure I can't convince you to come for a drink?" I shook my head no. "How about tomorrow? We always go out on Friday."

"I can't. I've got a new patient."

"Ditch them. You need to hold up our tradition. I'm worried about you, Jasper. All work and no play…" he trailed off.

"I know what I'm doing, Peter."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you be. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Okay, bye. Maybe I'll see if Charlotte's available," I heard him mutter as he closed the door behind him.

I let out a sigh. I loved Peter, I really did, but lately it was always Charlotte this, Charlotte that, and I didn't want to think of my friend falling in love when I was still single. It was best to be avoided. We still saw each other every day at work and even had lunch together if our schedules lined up. We had started this practice together a year after graduating. Both of us knew we didn't want to work for anyone right off the bat. We had money from running an illegal gambling business from a secret off campus location, so we were set and we already knew we worked well together. It just made sense to go into business together. We had a rocky start, but we soon made a name for ourselves becoming one of the top practices in Seattle. It was more than we could have ever hoped for.

I shut off my computer and unhooked my tablet, placing everything back where it belonged before collapsing back into my chair. I pulled out my phone and brought up a new internet search. I didn't know what I was doing or why, but I typed in Isabella Swan's name and hit search. The results came back instantaneously. I had always made a point of not researching my patients before I met them. I liked to have an open mind and I only judged them by what they told me. My finger hovered above the first link. I wanted to click it so badly. I wanted to know everything about her. Why she was in jail? What were the events that led up to her arrest? How long she was incarcerated for? I wanted to know everything about her.

I took a deep breath and pulled my finger away. I wouldn't look. I couldn't. Isabella Swan needed to stay a mystery. There was a reason I went in with a clear mind, it was better that way. I only made sound judgments on all the information I was given and I would never get ahead of myself. When you knew information your patients hadn't directly told you then it usually comes out at some point. You forget what you've read and what they've told you, and once you make the mistake of telling them something they didn't tell you, well, the trust just goes out the window. It wasn't right. I needed to know nothing about Isabella, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to know everything about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Thanks for taking the time to review, you guys are great

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_Emmett McCarty_

Just like Edward Masen had all his appointments scheduled for first thing Monday morning, my next patient was the same, except his appointments were always late Friday afternoon and they went for two hours. Most appointments were one hour in length, but Emmett McCarty was a special case. Emmett's therapy was court appointed and he somehow got it into his head that if he doubled up his hours he would get it over and done with twice as quick. I didn't have the heart or mind to tell him that he was stuck with me for six months regardless. I enjoyed my laidback afternoons. Every Friday from four to six I did absolutely nothing and it's not like Emmett didn't have the time to waste.

Emmett was a football player for the Seattle Seahawks and he had a bit of a temper which worked well for football, but not for much else. Emmett ended up with me because of a misunderstanding at one of Seattle's hottest nightclubs. Some guy was harassing a woman that Emmett didn't know and he stepped in, with his fists flying. The guy got banged up bad, it wasn't a pretty sight, and Emmett was arrested for assault. Lucky for him he got off easy with an expensive fine and six months anger management therapy with yours truly. I learned quickly that Emmett did have an anger problem, but he was harmless unless you wronged him. He was my easiest case, which always meant for an easy afternoon.

"Emmett McCarty is here, Sir," Gina's voice came through the intercom. I stood up from my desk with Peter's words ringing in my head, '_fire her ass_'. Could I really fire Gina? It would lessen my stress for sure, but I didn't want to hire and train someone new. I decided to think on it.

I opened up my door and looked out. Emmett was leaning over Gina's desk, flirting with her. I'll admit that there was nothing wrong with Gina, she just wasn't my type. She was smart and switched on, and she wasn't lacking in the looks department, but I just liked my girls with a little more substance. I didn't want someone who would always do what I said. I wanted someone who would challenge me.

I cleared my throat and Emmett turned around. He met my eyes and smiled, turning back to Gina. "Bye," he whispered to her and I shook my head. Emmett was a major flirt, so much so that he even flirted with me at times. He just couldn't help it. I think the prestige of being a NFL star had gotten to his head, but luckily I was only paid to confront his anger issues and I was content with that.

He finally walked over to me and I held the door wide open, he slipped inside and I closed it.

"Can we talk about Gina for a minute?" Emmett asked.

"You can," I replied.

"You need to fire her ass," he told me and I closed my eyes. Fucking Peter.

"You need to stop talking to Peter about me." I sat down in my armchair. I didn't bother grabbing my tablet as no notes were ever made about Emmett. I would just write up my report at the end saying that he was good to go.

"We weren't talking about you, we were talking about Gina, but speaking of Peter, he's joining us for the second half of this session." He was? This was news to me. "And that brings me to my second point, do you guys even do any work around here?"

"Of course, you don't become one of the top firms in Seattle by slacking off."

"Sure, sure," Emmett playfully replied.

"If we're doing 'speaking of's'… I can't come for drinks tonight." I frowned. I was still not happy with my new Friday schedule. Perhaps I could convince Isabella Swan to change her appointment to another time after tonight.

"New patient, I know. Who is it and why did you schedule their appointment for that time?"

"So you were talking about me," I said, dodging the question.

"Dude, I can't talk to either you or Peter without mentioning the other, you are a package deal after all. So, why did you schedule the appointment time to after mine? I didn't think you were that stupid."

"I'm not that stupid and I didn't schedule it." I offered him no more.

"Gina? You really need to fire her ass."

"No, the patient requested that time."

"And you just said yes? Whipped."

"Emmett, shut the fuck up."

"Oh, now you're getting defensive. Who is this mysterious patient?"

"I don't know. I haven't met them yet."

"Male or female?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm not talking to you about this and there's a little thing called doctor-patient confidentiality, so shut your mouth."

"Wow, I've never seen you this riled up before. Peter's warned me of your dark side, but I just brushed him off. The Jazz-man couldn't have a dark side, he was too nice. Why are you pissed off?"

"Because my perfectly constructed Friday afternoons are now fucked up."

"That can't be everything," he teased and I looked away from him, trying to calm my breathing.

"Don't test me, Emmett, you have the facts now."

"Okay," Emmett finally accepted, backing down. "I brought your favorite scotch, Johnnie Walker, green label, blended malt."

"How'd you even get a bottle of that, they discontinued it."

"No, they didn't, but it's hard to find. I have my ways though," Emmett smirked at me, getting up to grab the glasses. "Are you sure you should drink before seeing your new patient?" Emmett asked me as he busied himself.

Usually I wouldn't, but I needed to calm my nerves. I had no idea why Isabella Swan was getting under my skin. I hadn't even met her yet. I didn't care for her. It was odd and it threw me off. I have had several cases like hers before, young people just out of jail, on parole, and everything was fine. They showed up, I helped them, their parole ended and they left. This new case should be exactly the same, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be. And it fucking pissed me off.

"Here," Emmett said as he handed me the glass.

I took a drink and relaxed immediately. This was some fine scotch. I would have to get Emmett to hook me up. Emmett didn't speak and I took another drink, calming down further. This was good. I decided to pace myself and drank no more. I looked at Emmett and he was staring at me, he almost looked worried.

"You really don't want to talk about this new patient?" he asked me.

"There's nothing to tell," I responded, matching his soft tone. "I've never met them and I know nothing about them. They only thing I know is that they're close to breaking their parole and if they don't see me then it's back to jail for them."

"I don't understand why you take on these cases when you don't get paid for it."

"Money isn't everything, Emmett."

"Yes, it is," he responded with passion and I shook my head. He would learn one day. Emmett was only 30, so he still had time.

We sat quietly, each of us contemplating different things. Time passed and there was a knock at my door. I jumped up to answer it. It was that fucker Peter, I glared at him. He needed to learn not to talk to Emmett about me.

"What's up your ass?" Peter asked once the door had closed.

"Emmett," I answered and once I realized what I said it was too late to take back. Both Peter and Emmett cracked up laughing.

I ignored them, taking my seat and sipping my scotch slowly. Peter sat down on the couch next to Emmett after pouring himself a drink.

"You better not have switched your appointments around," I spoke to Peter. Technically we were both still on the clock for another hour.

"Of course not," he replied. "I got Charlotte to schedule this meeting with you days ago."

"How'd you get by Gina, she knows that no one can disturb me when I'm in a meeting."

"I fired her," Peter replied with a straight face. My eyes went wide and my anger boiled over. "Relax," Peter told me before I could explode. "It was a joke. I sent her an email telling her to get some photocopies and when she left her desk I snuck in. Geez, something is up your ass. You haven't been this volatile since…"

He was wise enough to not finish that sentence. I glared at him and he had no choice but to look away.

There was a reason I became a therapist. My life wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, and I had the scars to prove it. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked out the window. I didn't like to talk about it.

Peter and Emmett began talking without me. I kept looking out the window, sipping my scotch intermittently. I didn't feel like talking right now and the thought that I still had to deal with Isabella Swan today pissed me off fully. I just wanted to go home, and I never wanted to go home.

The time passed slowly. I didn't participate in the conversation, but I listened to it. I needed to calm down and start putting myself in the right frame of mind.

My intercom crackled and Gina's voice filled the room.

"Sir, I have finished all my work, do you need any further assistance tonight?"

Emmett and Peter couldn't hold back their laughs. I looked at the clock, it was 5:45, close enough.

I pushed the button to respond. "No, Gina's that all for this week."

"Thank you, Sir," she responded and the line went dead.

"Sir," Emmett mocked in a high pitched voice, I ignored him. I ignored both of them. Fifteen more minutes and I could push them out the door. Then I had half an hour to myself before Isabella arrived for her appointment.

I looked at the clock, only five minutes to go. I hated being unsociable with my friends around, but I was beyond caring at this point. Two more minutes ticked by and my door opened. I was on my feet in an instant, rushing over to the door and stopping it from opening fully. It could have been anyone and we weren't exactly following the rules right now. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed it was Rose.

"Rose, I'm with a patient right now," I told her.

"I don't care, Jasper. I had an emergency on Monday and I still haven't heard from you. I left a message with your assistant and still nothing."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't really think your message of 'you suck' really needed a reply. What was I supposed to say, 'thank you'?"

"No, you were supposed to call me and ask me what was wrong. It is your job after all."

"Okay, what's wrong, Rose?"

"Royce is back," she whispered and he face fell. "James is with him." This is not what I needed right now. "I'm afraid to be alone."

"Rose," I breathed out.

"I've been staying with Bree all week, but I can tell her and Diego are getting sick of me. Can I stay with you please?"

"Fine," I accepted and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Jazz."

"But I'm not out of here until 7:30 tonight."

"Oh," Rose's face fell.

"Rosalie," Peter called out and I opened the door wider. Surely it was after six by now and I could kick everyone out of my office. "Come hang out with us. We're going to get a drink, Charlotte's coming too, and when it's 7:30 I'll drop you back here."

"Really?" Rose questioned.

"Of course. If we can't have Jasper's ass, we may as well have the better looking of the Whitlock-Hale siblings." Rose blushed.

"Okay, Peter, thank you."

"You're Jazz-Man's sister," Emmett finally spoke and I prayed for Rose.

"Sure," she answered, taking one look at Emmett before ignoring him. "So, 7:30?" she questioned me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rose asked, resting her hand on my cheek. I nodded my head in response and smiled at her.

"Emmett's just stuck up his ass," Peter informed her, finishing off his scotch and standing up.

"Hey!" Emmett quickly defended. Oh, yeah, he definitely liked Rose. I tried not to think of that pairing, but God have mercy on Emmett. Rose was a badass when it came to men who liked her and I wished I could be there to witness it all go down, but I'm sure Rose would tell me all about it later tonight.

They all left and I was finally alone. I grabbed the three glasses, walking into the bathroom joined to my office. I rinsed the glasses out and sat them back where they belonged. Emmett had left what was left of the bottle of scotch and I stashed it behind some of the books on my bookshelf.

I sat down at my desk and reclined back in my chair, closing my eyes. Friday afternoons were usually a breeze, but not todays. I wanted to castrate Peter for making me think of my past, but it was too late for that now. And now on top of everything I had to deal with Rose and her problems. Royce and James would be better off dead, they were scum and given the chance I would kill them both myself.

There was a knock at my door and it caught me completely off guard. I sat up in my chair and looked at the time, noticing that it was 6:50 already. Isabella was early and she knew how to knock, this was off to a good start. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **You guys are awesome reviewers, thank you so much

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_Isabella Swan_

There was a knock at my door and it caught me completely off guard. I sat up in my chair and looked at the time, noticing that it was 6:50 already. Isabella was early and she knew how to knock, this was off to a good start. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

I stood up and stretched. My emotions hadn't settled down completely, but there was nothing I could do about that now. I walked towards the door and pulled it open before I had a chance to change my mind. I opened it wide and Isabella Swan was leaning against the door frame looking sexy as fuck. I made a point of keeping my face blank as I looked at her. My eyes never left hers, but I had great peripheral vision, plus there would be countless times to look at the whole package later. But, fuck she was hot. She had messy, wavy long brown hair, brown fucking eyes, and a soft fucking mouth. I never thought mouths could be soft before, but now I was a firm believer.

Isabella smirked at me.

"Isabella Swan, I presume," I said as I stepped back and motioned for her to enter my office.

"You presume correctly," she replied, walking into my office. I caught her looking around, taking it all in. It was probably your standard therapist's office, a desk over to the far side, a couch in the middle with two armchairs opposite it. The whole back wall, behind my desk, was completely filled with books. It was fairly standard. "I thought Whitlock and Buckley was supposed to at the top."

The top of what?

"It is." I shut the door behind me and walked over to her.

"No assistant?" she asked and there seemed to be more behind that simple remark.

"No, she's gone home for the week."

"Oh." Isabella had yet to take a seat. I was a few steps behind, just observing her. "Is that legal, you being here all alone with a young female patient?"

I made note of her concern. It said a lot about her. She was 24, but she appeared to believe herself to be younger. I wondered how long she had been in jail for because that could be the cause for this.

"It's smart to be concerned," I told her. "Perhaps next time you will schedule your appointment during working hours, but for today, security stays in the building until midnight and my door is never locked. You are free to leave whenever you wish. Please, take a seat."

I walked past her and grabbed my tablet from my desk before making my way over to my armchair and sitting down. Isabella just stood there, but I didn't look up at her. She finally decided to sit down and where she sat surprised me. She sat down in the armchair adjacent to me. None of my patients had done that before. I brought up her file, but didn't write anything down just yet. I did write another mental note though. Isabella thought we were equal and she wanted to make a point of that. Most patients just chose the couch because it was opposite me and they thought that was their only option, but Isabella was smart. She went outside the box, reading the situation and choosing the better option.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked her and she crossed her arms firmly across her chest. "Isabella," I sighed, "this goes more smoothly if you open your mouth, not close it."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why should I tell you anything when you already have all the answers on that fancy tab of yours?" I swear she glared at my tablet.

"I have no answers," I told her, but she didn't believe me. "Take a look for yourself." I passed her my tablet and she took it. I wasn't worried, everything was password protected and each patient file had an additional password that only I knew. She could do no damage.

I observed her as she looked at my tablet. All her file had written down were two words, _Isabella Swan_. She was shocked, I could tell that much, but she didn't speak.

"I don't know what you're used to, but I do things my own way," I told her and she started fiddling around on my tablet, she wouldn't get very far. "I like to give all my new patients a clean slate and I only write down what they tell me, it's how I create trust."

"So you have no idea who I am?"

"No," I answered simply.

"Do you know why I was in jail?"

"No." She seemed relieved by my answers and that made me even more curious to find out everything about her.

"I only know what you tell me," I repeated.

"So I could tell you complete bullshit and you would just write it down in my file."

"Sure," I answered, "but I'm very good at telling when someone is lying, and truthfully a lot of my notes come from your actions and the things that you don't say."

She finally handed me my tablet back and it didn't take me long to realize that she had made the only change that she could and the only change that she wanted to. Her file was now named, _Bella Swan_. I allowed a small smile to reach my lips and I kept her file change.

"So?" I prompted her, but she didn't speak. "Tell me about this job you have that keeps you from attending your appointments."

"I can't," Isabella answered and once again it revealed a lot more than she would have known.

Can't usually meant can't, won't meant won't, and silence meant fuck off. This was a good start.

"And why can't you?"

"Because you report to my parole officer and my job isn't exactly legal."

"Isabella-" I started, but she cut me off.

"It's Bella."

I ignored her.

"Isabella, what you say in these sessions is strictly confidential. All your parole officer wants at this stage is confirmation from me that you are attending. When the time comes and I give him my report, all it says is whether or not you've been rehabilitated, whether you're still a menace to society or not. It is not an opportunity for me to confess all of your crimes to them. I have a rule, it's not the best rule, but crime isn't illegal if you don't get caught. There are thousands of people alone in Seattle committing crimes every week and the police force can't be expected to apprehend them all. What you've got to ask yourself is, whether or not it's worth it. It's risk versus reward, that kind of thing. So, your current job?"

"I deal drugs," Isabella answered and it was in that moment I knew that I had her trust. She trusted that I wouldn't rat her out, and I wouldn't. Plus it was a good indicator that she was in jail due to something drug related.

"Okay," I accepted, "and?"

"And what?" She was confused.

"Is the pay good? Any benefits? Do you enjoy it? I need details, Isabella."

"It's an okay job, all I know really, but the pay is good. I've been pushing to get medical benefits, but, you know, my supplier just ain't going for it."

There was snarky Isabella, she was just hiding.

"Is this a job you're content with keeping for the rest of your life or do you have other aspirations?"

"Are you stupid?" she questioned me. "Yeah, this is my dream job. In kindergarten when they asked what we wanted to be when we grew up I said I want to deal drugs. Seriously, Jasper."

She was smart, but I was smarter.

"Okay, what is your dream job then?" I asked her and she physically shifted her body away from me, he knees were now facing the couch, her arms still firmly crossed over her chest. I was getting under her skin, but this wouldn't work if she didn't answer. "So what is it?" I baited her. "A career in fashion perhaps, you could be one of those models that walks down the runway. Or maybe you want to work with animals." I tried picking jobs that would be as far away from what Isabella would want, and the amount of shifting she was doing in her seat I knew I was getting to her, just one more and it would tip her over the edge. "Oh, I know, a clown, one of those clowns who do kids parties."

"A writer," Isabella finally snapped, turning back to face me. "I want to be a writer."

Ah, nice.

"And do you currently write?" I asked her.

"Every day," she mumbled, but I heard her.

"Good," is all I said before moving on. Now that I knew where her passion lies, I would be able to bring it up again at a later date. "So, do you want to tell me why you were in jail yet?"

"It's public record, look it up."

"No," I told her firmly and she didn't like that. She would tell me one day and I could tell that she realized this and she didn't like it at all.

Isabella finally untangled her arms to scratch an itch on her neck. When she did her sleeve fell down a little and the screaming red scars on her arm glared at me. They looked self-inflicted. I closed my eyes immediately and pinched the bridge of my nose. She had scars, she had harmed herself. Why? I hated scars, absolutely hated them. My body was covered in them and I could remember the pain behind each and every one of them, but there was nothing I could do about them. I was stuck with them forever. I battled with myself, trying to keep my head above the water. The darkness tried to drown me, but I fought. It was a constant battle.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Isabella asked me, her voice soft.

I let go of my nose and opened my eyes.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm fine."

She wasn't buying it though.

"No, you're not. You've been off all session."

What did she know? We didn't know each other.

"I am fine," I told her, "just give me a second."

I closed my eyes and regulated my breathing. I gathered all the negative thoughts and pushed them to the back of my mind, locking them up and throwing away the key. Then I focused on where I was and what I was doing. Isabella Swan was here and she needed my help. Once I was calm I opened up my eyes.

"How did you do that?" Isabella asked me, shocked.

"Maybe if you stick around long enough I'll teach you," I told her. "Now, why were you in jail?"

"Why do you call me Isabella?" she bit straight back.

"Never answer a question with a question," I told her firmly. "You don't want to know what that says about you."

It didn't say much about her, just that she was avoiding the question and that she was childish for doing so, but it didn't matter. Isabella didn't know that and she shut her mouth firmly. She was picking up what I wasn't saying, but she didn't know me well enough to make the right assumptions.

"I'm not going to answer that question this session," Isabella told me and I smiled, finally. Give and take, that's what this was all about.

"Okay," I easily accepted. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to discuss why you insist on calling me Isabella when you know that I don't want you to."

"Okay," I agreed. We would go through this once and only once. "It's your name, Isabella, and it's a fine name. I don't believe in using nicknames unless I know the person and count them as a friend. You, at this stage, fall into neither of those categories. Now, your turn, why do you want me to call you Bella?" she fidgeted in her seat again. "Come on, Isabella, fair is fair. I told you my reasoning, now you tell me yours."

"Bella means beautiful and intelligent," Isabella muttered. "I've never been called either before, so I get others to call me Bella because it matches how I feel on the inside. I'm smart, I know it, but no one else does."

"I think you're smart," I told her, but once again she didn't acknowledge me. "Why did you choose to sit in that chair, Isabella, and not on the couch?"

"Because the chairs are equal," Isabella answered automatically. "They are the same size and are positioned in the same direction."

"Exactly," I praised her. "You made an observation and you decided that you wanted to go into this relationship with me on equal footing. That alone shows your intelligence, but you've shown me more than that example for me to deduce that you're smart. As for beautiful, do you think you're beautiful?"

"No. I have brown hair and brown eyes. It's too common."

"That may be so-"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Isabella asked, cutting me off and I admired the little restraint she had not to answer my question with this question of her own.

"That's not my place to say," I told her. Part of me wanted to say, of course you fucking are, but that wouldn't be very ethical.

She huffed at my answer, but she knew that I couldn't answer her. She was courageous for trying though.

She didn't speak, so I decided to confront one of her issues head on, but truthfully I just wanted to get it out of the way.

"Let's talk about the scars on your arm?"

Isabella panicked and quickly looked down at her covered arms, pulling her sleeves down further.

"How?" she whispered.

"You're wearing a long sleeved shirt, this is good, but it has loose fitting sleeves. If you wish to cover your scars you need a shirt with cuffs, that way no matter which way you move your arms nothing is revealed."

"How would you know?" she spat at me.

"We all have scars, Isabella, some are visible, some are not. I have both," I told her as I unbuttoned my sleeve and pulled it up to my elbow. I don't know why I did this. I always kept my scars hidden, never showed them to anyone, not even Rose, but there was just something about this moment. Isabella looked so scared and so small, and I didn't want her to feel like she was all alone.

I heard her gasp as she took in the long scar running the length of my forearm on the inside. It looked like a suicide attempt, but it wasn't. None of the scars on my body were from my own hands, but Isabella didn't know that and she didn't need to.

"If you don't want to talk about them or have anyone see them then be more proactive." I pulled my sleeve back down and buttoned it. I then made a show of raising my arm up in the air and my shirt sleeve never moved.

I will admit that it took me a while to figure this out. I hated not being able to wear t-shirts whenever I wanted, but the looks I got from everyone else, the questions, it was enough to make the sacrifice. Isabella's scars looked relatively new, so she had a lot to learn.

"How did-" Isabella started, but I cut her off with one word.

"Don't."

She had enough sense to look abashed.

"Maybe we should call this a day?" I said glancing at the clock. We still had some time left, but I didn't think there was much more to discuss. "Unless you want to talk about something?"

Isabella looked thoughtful for a moment, but she shook her head no. Okay, then. I stood up and she stood also. We silently made our way to the door and I opened it up for her.

She walked through the door, but stopped and turned to face me.

"Can I change my appointment time?" she asked me.

"If you want to."

"I want first thing Monday morning." What was she up to now?

"You can't. I can give you 8:30."

"I can't do 8:30, I've got work." Again with the work, she was a drug dealer. Surely she could leave the drug dealing to later in the day. "How about six, I can do six."

Six AM, was she serious? Maybe she was trying to kill me with these appointment times.

"Okay," I found myself accepting. Yes, it was a shit time, an even shittier time than this, but I couldn't deny her. I already wanted to see her again and she was still standing right in front of me.

"Don't forget to mark it in your calendar," she told me. Why wasn't she leaving yet?

"I won't."

"Jasper?" she asked softly.

"What?" I snapped. I just wanted to go home, maybe I could take Emmett's leftover scotch with me.

"What happened to the person who gave you that scar?" she asked me and my mouth fell open. What the fuck? How could see tell that it wasn't self-inflicted?

"How?" I asked. I just needed to know.

"You're right handed and the scar is on your right arm." Well fuck. She was too observant. I would have to watch out for that. "So what happened to the person?"

"They're dead," I told her and then we just stared at each other. I had said too much. I stepped away from the door and shut it firmly, leaning my forehead against it. Shit, I had said too much. My breathing increased and the darkness appeared once again. I fought and I fought hard, it was a losing battle.

"Jasper," her voice washed over me through the door. I didn't move, but I listened. "Stay strong." Her words echoed around me and I heard her step away. I heard the ding of the elevator and I pushed away from the door. _Stay strong_. I needed to stay strong. I made it to the couch and collapsed back on it. How could I stay strong when I had no reason to? I took a deep breath and Isabella's scars came to my mind. Isabella was strong and I needed to stay strong so that I could help her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **You guys are simply the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I was lying on my couch, arm draped over my eyes, when there was a knock at my door. I didn't move to answer it.

"Jasper?" my sister Rose asked.

"It's open."

Rose opened the door and came inside. I didn't move.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose's concern washed over me. I pulled my arm from my eyes and just looked at her. She sat down on the coffee table and faced me. "Seriously, Jasper?"

"Nothing's wrong," I promised her. "It's just been a long day is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you ready to go?" I asked her as I stood up.

She was still concerned for me, but I was fine, really. Yes, my scars and past had been brought up today, but I was fine. My past was in the past and the only way it could come back and haunt me was in my thoughts. Rose on the other hand had a real big problem with Royce and James. She had to watch as they raped her best friend, Jane, knowing that she was next, but something happened and something scared them off. Rose hadn't been touched, but that didn't mean she wasn't affected. Royce and James left town soon after. I hoped they were gone for good, but now they were back. Rose was right to be concerned. James was vindictive and he never forgot anything.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We need to swing by Bree and Diego's though. I need to grab my stuff."

"Sure." I grabbed my tablet and walked over to my desk, syncing everything up. I would make my notes on today's patients tomorrow morning. I was not in the right mood to do it now, nor did I have the time to. I shut down everything and grabbed my navy blue suit jacket off the back of my chair, draping it over my arm. I picked up my briefcase, not even bothering to take anything with me.

"All set?" Rose asked me and I nodded my head.

I grabbed my glasses off my desk and put them on. Technically I needed them to drive. Most times I didn't use them, but it was now dark and my focus was elsewhere. I locked my office door behind me and we took the elevator down to the parking garage. The parking garage was practically empty. I approached my black BMW and unlocked the door. Rose gave me directions to Bree's place and we took off.

When we arrived I got out with Rose and followed her to the right apartment. Rose knocked and we waited.

"You're being silent," Rose said as she looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Rose, come in," Bree said as she opened up the door. "Who's this handsome guy with you?"

"My brother," Rose answered and when I didn't speak she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I reached out and shook her hand.

"Oh, I like him already. Why don't you have a Southern accent like he does, Rose?"

"We both lost them over time. Jasper's just comes out when he's trying to charm someone. Look, Bree, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you and Diego, but Jasper's offered me a room at his place."

"Oh, okay. It's going to be sad to see you go." Bree was lying, I could see the relief on her face.

"Yeah, sure," Rose joked. "You and Diego can get back to your honeymoon phase now."

"Don't worry, we will."

Rose walked in and grabbed all her stuff. I stood near the door and took the suitcase off Rose when she reappeared.

"Don't be a stranger," Bree whispered to Rose as she hugged her. "Jasper, it was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

We were done and out the door. When we were almost at the car Rose hit me.

"Jasper," she hissed, "could you have been any less talkative?"

"Yes," I answered back smartly as I put her suitcase in the trunk. Rose glared at me, but said no more.

We were halfway out of town when I realized that Rose didn't have her car with her.

"Where's your car?"

"Home," she answered, "I didn't want to risk being seen in it."

"How are you going to get around?" I didn't exactly live in town.

"I'll borrow one of yours," she stated.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely," I shot back.

"Jasper, please, can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" I kept my eyes firmly on the road.

"About why you've shutdown. You haven't been like this since you gave up that underground fight club or whatever it was."

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked as I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You're detaching yourself, Jasper. I don't want to go through that again. I was only twelve when everything happened, but I understood it all."

No, she didn't. Not even close. If she realized what I had been through, what I had done, she would never look at me the same way again.

I stayed silent.

"Are you fighting again? Getting the itch?"

"No, Rose, just drop it."

"Jasper, there must be a reason."

"Rose! Drop it! My problems aren't important, leave them be, okay?"

That seemed to shut her up. Five minutes passed and she spoke again.

"I'm not twelve anymore, Jasper."

"I know," I breathed out.

"You can confide in me. I am here for you and I always will be. Just let me in please."

"I can't, Rose, I can't."

Silence overtook us.

"Okay," she grudgingly accepted before moving on. "Peter told me you had a new patient, how did that go?"

She was still digging for the truth. Why couldn't she just let it drop?

"Yes, but I cannot discuss it, you know that."

"How did it go?" she asked, completely ignoring me. "Be vague if you wish, just answer me please."

"It went fine. It's a new challenge for me to crack. I can't wait to see them again and delve a little deeper."

"Good."

Good? Sometimes I believed that Rose didn't get the true nature of my job at all.

"So, how was Emmett?" I asked her, desperately hoping to take the focus of the conversation off me. Rosalie scoffed. "Oh, that good?"

"He's… I don't know, incorrigible."

I let out a laugh. Oh, Rose.

"Did he tell you what he does for a living?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason," I answered, "but he must really like you."

Emmett was proud to be a Seahawk. He even had his first Superbowl ring under his belt. Usually it was the first thing out of his mouth. He liked to brag, use it to get women, free stuff, yet he hadn't mentioned it to Rose. This showed just how much he liked my sister. He wanted to win her heart all by himself. He didn't want her to fall for him just because of his fame and money. I shook my head. Oh, Emmett. I could admit that they would work together well though.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop analyzing me and Emmett."

"Sorry," I apologized. It was a force of habit and it didn't help that Emmett was my patient, so technically it was my job to analyze him. "What are we going to do about Royce and James?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. This is my fight, Jasper, not yours."

I didn't even bother replying to that. I was her big brother, so of course it was my problem. Plus, she couldn't hide from them for the rest of her life. That was a stupid plan. I would leave it for now, but I would keep my ear close to the ground. As long as Rose was living with me I could keep a close eye on her. Rose took after our father and got a job in law. She was currently working in the evidence room for the Seattle police department, so I wasn't worried about her going to work at all.

"Why do you think they came back?" Rose asked me. "Your professional opinion."

"I don't know," I answered. "Could be because Seattle is their home and they feel most comfortable here, perhaps they had unfinished business."

Rose shuddered next to me and I realized what I implied, that she was the unfinished business, but truthfully a couple of guys like that would have a lot of unfinished business.

"You will be fine," I promised her. "They'll get what's coming to them."

"Jasper, you can't know that."

"No, I can't," I agreed.

Rose didn't know the full extent of my dark side, so she didn't realize that if anything ever happened to her then I wouldn't stop until justice was served. I had no one in life, only Rose. Sure I had Peter as my business partner and friend. I had my close patients, but other than that, nothing, no one. Isabella's face popped into my mind. I shook my head. I had no idea about Isabella, but I was happy that I would get to see her first thing Monday morning, only two and a half days to go. I could wait, or so I told myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **I love you guys, seriously. Also a big thanks to all my anon reviewers

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

It was Monday morning, 5:45 AM, way too early. I had to leave my house at 4:15 just to get here on time for Isabella Swan's appointment. It was going to be a long day. I pulled into the parking garage and parked my BMW. I grabbed my briefcase from the seat next to me and made my way to the elevator. I had my glasses on, but I was too tired to remove them. It was still dark and I had needed them to drive. The elevator finally dinged and I yawned. It was way too early. I walked down the hallway and turned left towards our offices. As soon as I turned the corner I saw her. Isabella was sitting on the ground next to the door, her iPod in her hand listening to music. She was early again. Maybe this was a personal trait of hers.

She didn't hear me. A part of me wanted to stop and observe her without her knowledge, but I was just too tired. I needed my coffee and I needed it ten minutes ago. I kept on walking and passed by her, shoving the key into the lock and unlocking the door. I pushed it open and walked inside. I didn't even acknowledge her. I think the only sound that would come out of my mouth at this moment would be a grunt and we couldn't have that. Next I unlocked the door that said Whitlock. Peter and I were in the same practice, but we had separate offices to keep up the sense of anonymity with our patients.

I left the door wide open for Isabella and unlocked the door to my office next. I slipped inside and sat my briefcase on my desk before heading back out. I left the Whitlock offices and walked into the staff kitchenette I shared with Peter and his employees. I numbly fumbled around, putting the filter in the coffee maker, then the coffee beans, before filling the jar with water. I don't know how I managed it, but I did. I rested back against the table behind me and closed my eyes whilst it brewed.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Isabella's soft voice reached me.

I didn't move for a beat, I couldn't be bothered, but I slowly opened my eyes and turned my attention to the door. I had left it open and she was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed gently. I pushed off the table and pulled my glasses off, examining them. They were just standard black framed rectangular glasses, nothing special about them. I was just glad I didn't look like a nerd in them. Rose said I looked hot in them and that I should wear them more, Gina agreed with her, but I just didn't think I was a glasses wearing guy. I left the glasses off and put them in my jacket pocket.

I stared at the coffee pot just waiting for it to finish. Out of my peripheral I could see Isabella move away from the door and walk into the room. She stood by my side.

"Are you one of those people who can't function without their morning dose of coffee?"

I let out a grunt in response and she smiled, it was beautiful. "'Tis early," I managed to get out intelligibly, just. We were making progress.

The coffeemaker finally finished. I grabbed my cup out of the cupboard and poured myself a cup. The second it was poured I brought it to my lips and took a long drink. It was hot, but I was used to hot coffee and it didn't even deter me. I drank half of the cup before filling it back up. I could finally think clearly.

"Do you want a cup?" I asked.

"No, I don't do drugs," Isabella answered and her comment surprised me, especially seeing as I knew she was a drug dealer.

"Coffee is not a drug," I replied.

"Technically it is," Isabella teased back. "It contains caffeine and caffeine is a drug, therefore."

"Okay," I accepted. "Come on," I told Isabella as I walked out of the room. I heard her let out a small laugh behind me. Someone was a morning person.

We entered my office and I closed the door behind us. Isabella sat down in her armchair, but I went and sat behind my desk, still sipping my coffee. Isabella looked at me confused.

"It's 5:54," I informed her once I had checked my watch. "Your appointment doesn't start until 6:00." I knew it was silly, but technically we still had six minutes and I wasn't going to start the appointment until I needed to. I turned my computer on and got everything ready. My weekend appointments went off without a hitch and I had caught up on all my patients' notes. I was completely up to date and that was a good feeling. I took another sip of my coffee.

"You still don't have an assistant," Isabella informed me.

"I have an assistant, her name is Gina and she works from 8-5 Monday to Friday, except technically she starts at 7 on a Monday. If you're unlucky you may just get to meet her once your appointment is over and done with."

"Unlucky?" Isabella questioned. Oh, she caught that. "You don't like her?"

"I don't have to like her. I pay her to do a job and she does it. Simple."

I looked up and Isabella shook her head, she seemed amused, but she didn't speak so I turned my attention back to my tablet. I brought up Solitaire and began playing a game of Tri Peaks. My attention was fully on the game and Isabella was none the wiser. I kept on sipping my coffee until it was finished. I stared at my empty cup and then looked at the time, two minutes to go. I was torn. I could either spend that time finishing off my game or I could go and refill my coffee cup. I really needed to buy a coffee maker for my office. Coffee won out and I left my office, cup in hand. I wasn't worried about Isabella being all alone in my office, I wouldn't have left her in there if I was.

I refilled my cup and debated whether or not to take the rest of the pot of coffee with me. I decided against it, it would be a bit too much. I walked back to my office and shook my head at the scene I came onto. Isabella really had no boundaries. She was still sitting where I left her, but she now had my tablet and she was finishing off my game of Tri Peaks. I decided not to mention it. I sat my coffee down next to my armchair before taking off my jacket, grabbing my glasses out of the pocket, and draping the jacket on the back of my desk chair. I sat my glasses carefully on top of my desk.

I went to grab my tablet, it was my usual routine, and after panicking about its whereabouts for three seconds I remembered that Isabella had it. It was still too early. I sat down in my chair and grabbed my coffee, taking a sip.

"I'm going to need that back before we start," I told Isabella as I watched her play the game. She had a cute concentration face.

Isabella looked up at me. She had an odd look on her face. She looked annoyed, but it was mixed with mischievousness. I didn't know what she was currently thinking and that was a first. Maybe I should make a rule, no appointments before seven AM.

"I have a proposition for you," Isabella said and I noted that she had a death grip on my tablet. The game was addicting, but not that addicting. I didn't speak and she continued. "I get to keep the tab and you can ask me twenty questions and I have to answer them truthfully, but one word answers are accepted."

Was she serious? She wasn't running this session, I was. I met her eyes and she just stared back at me. She was serious, deadly serious. I took another sip of my coffee and analyzed what she was offering me. Twenty questions was a lot, and she would answer them truthfully. All I had to do was give up my tablet. I wasn't stupid I could see her reasoning, one, she could hide behind the tablet, use it as a distraction. And two, I wouldn't be able to make any notes. I would have to remember everything she told me and write them down at a later time. I wasn't worried about this, I had a good memory, but did I really want to let her do this? Give her the power even if it was only temporary? I decided I didn't.

It was time for a counter-attack because her offer was too tempting to refuse.

"How about fifteen questions, but they can't have one word answers?" I suggested. If she accepted then the power would be back in my hands. She probably wouldn't have looked this far into this exchange, but it was my job to do so.

She looked down at her unfinished game and then looked back at me. She seemed torn. I was anxious to see what she would choose, but I kept my face blank. Usually I could figure people at instantly. I knew what made them tick and I knew what they would do, but Isabella never did what I expected. It was refreshing, but it was also infuriating.

"Okay," she finally accepted with a smile. What was she up to? There was no way she could swing this in her favor, no way.

"Okay," I accepted.

Isabella turned her attention back to the tablet and I thought hard on what I wanted to ask her. I only had fifteen questions. If I was smart I could focus my questions on one aspect and each following question would reveal more and more. I knew if I asked about her time in jail she would probably clam up and get hostile, so I decided to go for a different route and hope I ended up at the same destination, or at least close by.

"Tell me about your family?" I said to her, trying to trick her. I should have known it would never work.

"Just because you use an upward inflection at the end of your sentence doesn't mean your words make a question, Jasper."

She was smart, too smart.

"Okay," I accepted. She won, fair and square. "How many people in your family?"

"Including me, three."

"Mother and/or father?"

"I have no mother."

Okay, so only a father.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died."

Bella's eyes never left the screen of the tablet and I suddenly realized her game, she wasn't giving me anything with her answers. They were simple, but held just enough information for me to waste another question to get the full answer. I wasn't going to fall for her games.

"A brother or a sister?" Surely she must have one if it was only her and her father and someone else.

"Neither, it's just me and my dad."

This confused me. Why would she answer with three, but then not have any siblings. She could be referring to a pet, but I highly doubted that.

"When was the last time your family had three members?" She couldn't back out of this one.

I watched her closely and I saw the pain flash across her face.

"I don't know, about ten years ago."

So Bella was only fourteen, so young.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I stupidly asked. It didn't take me long to realize that this question was a complete waste.

"No, I won't," Isabella answered my stupid question with a seemingly stupid answer. It was my own fault. I was too eager and I wasn't thinking ahead. This wasn't like my usual sessions, I needed to ask specific questions.

"So, you and your dad, are you close?"

"Yes, we are."

"Does he know about your job, that you deal drugs?"

"Yes, he does."

I almost wanted to strangle her for bypassing my 'no one word answers' rule with unnecessary additions just tacked on to the end. It was frustrating, but she was revealing a lot more than she knew.

We were on question nine.

"What does your dad do for a living?" I watched as she closed her eyes briefly. She didn't want to answer this one.

"He's chief of police," she finally answered and this shocked me. Her father was chief of police? This was just getting more complicated.

"Where is he the chief of police?" Surely it wasn't Seattle.

"Not Seattle."

Yet again with the short answers, I wouldn't let it get to me though.

Only five questions to go. I needed to use these wisely.

"Your father is chief of police, but he doesn't care that you're dealing drugs?"

Isabella scoffed. "Of course he cares. He's the one who turned me in."

Her father turned her in? I needed to know why.

"Why do you think he turned you in?"

"Because he cares for me."

That was clearly the wrong question to ask. I tried again.

"What do you think his reasons were for turning you in?" There, that was better. It was all about how you worded the question to get the answers that you wanted.

"He knew I was getting in too deep, I was losing myself. He saved me."

"But now you're right back where you started?"

"Not exactly, but yeah, I guess."

"How did he turn you in?"

"He called in a tip. He had been tracking my phone and he worked out where the supplier's headquarters was. I was there when it all went down and I was stuck with the blame, everyone else ran. The judge worked out I wasn't the brains of the operation, but they gave me two years for the amount of drugs I had on me."

Bingo, we had an answer.

"Was your dad's sacrifice not enough to convince you of his love for you and that he wanted a better life for you?"

"That's question sixteen," Isabella informed me and I frowned. We were finally getting somewhere. "I will answer it for you, but only because I'm close to finishing my game." That was a lie and we both knew it, but neither of us said anything. "I understand the sacrifice he made for me and I do appreciate it. I needed to get out, the lines were blurring. I was changing and not for the better. He recognized this and he saved me, but it doesn't matter, not in the end. Where I am right now, it's where I need to be. I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing."

She finally stopped talking and handed my tablet back to me. I had one question in my head, why? Why had she finally opened up? I knew it was because she no longer had to answer my questions truthfully. But why? Why did she offer me so much information, too much information? I now had a million and one questions. Why was she in the drug game? What benefits did it have for her? She's right, she's not stupid. So what was her angle, what was her game here? I now knew why she was in jail, it was for possession, but she was busted during a raid, she was lucky she got off that easy. Perhaps her father had something to do with it.

I didn't know where to go from here. I had so many questions, but I knew she wouldn't answer them, not now. So I was at a loss of where to go next.

"Change the subject," Isabella prompted me.

She was offering me a continuance of sorts. I wouldn't waste this.

"Let's talk about your writing."

"What about it?" Now that her hands were free she crossed them over her chest once again.

"What do you write about, fact? Fiction? A little of both?"

"I just write what's in my head, my thoughts I guess."

"And you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"I would like to read some of it one day, if you're willing that is."

"No, no way. Nobody reads it except me."

"Why?"

"Because it's personal." Her anger was rising.

"So you write about your lucrative life as a drug dealer then?" My comment tipped her over the edge and I smiled. She was too easy sometimes.

"No! Why the hell would I write about that?"

"You could pen the next '_Orange is the new Black_', you'll become famous instead of infamous."

"Yeah, because that's the answer to all of life's questions, money and fame. No thank you, I think I'm fine without either."

I couldn't help it and I let out a laugh.

"What?" she accused.

"It's nothing."

"Jasper?" her voice was still angry, but I could hear her pleading tone.

"I really can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, but perhaps I can make an exception if you promise not to repeat this to anyone."

"I can't promise that," she replied. Oh, screw it. It's not like I was revealing anyone's name.

"I have a patient, male, around thirty years of age, who thinks that money is the answer to everything. It's not, obviously, but he still thinks it is. Then here you are. You're 24, just out of jail, and you deal drugs, yet you know the true value of money and, well, life. It's just amusing is all."

"You compare your patients?" she asked me, her face blank. Where was she going with this?

"Sometimes, I can't help what my mind thinks of."

"Technically you can," Isabella argued with a smile. "It is your brain after all, not anybody else's."

She was right technically, but we all have wayward thoughts that come into our mind every now and then.

I returned her smile with one of my own and I realized for the first time since I began my appointments with Edward Masen that I was having a great Monday morning. It was good. Isabella and I had discussed a lot and made some good progress. I could tell that she trusted me completely now and that she was even slowly offering up information about her life. It was so good to see. And the more she opened up the more I realized she was definitely not your stereotypical young adult who was into drugs and crime. There was definitely more to Isabella than anyone realized and I was going to be the first person to figure her out completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Here I sat, in Dr. Whitlock's office. I found myself staring at him more than I'd like to admit. His hair was short, but styled professionally, he was built tall and strong, and he had the grayest blue eyes I had ever seen. He was good looking, no doubt about it. And those glasses he wore, well, we won't even mention that.

I could tell that he was constantly trying to figure me out, I wished him luck. I was a fucking onion, layers upon layers. I never allowed anyone to get close enough to figure me out, though I will be the first to admit that he had some strange effect on me. He knew how to push my buttons. He knew how to get the answers he wanted without me realizing it until it was too late. It didn't matter though, he was just a therapist, sure he had scars, but he wasn't a threat, not to me at least.

He was still asking me questions, but I was ignoring him. I had answered enough for today. He had the information he wanted, but he didn't seem satisfied. He was still digging, but for today he would get no more. He huffed in frustration and I smiled. Sue me, it was cute, almost as cute as before-coffee Jasper. I thought he was going to fall asleep in an instant this morning, but he surprised me. He looked so tired and his movements and responses were so adorable.

He stretched his arms above his head, his tucked in light blue dress shirt attempted to free itself from his pants and I swear I could see his abs. Though I'm fifty per cent certain I just imagined them. Jasper was in good shape though, so I'm sure they were there.

"Isabella?" Did he have to call me that? Did I have to start enjoying it? I hated for anybody to call me Isabella and at the start it infuriated me, but now… I was enjoying it, too much. I didn't answer, I just looked at him. "We've got ten minutes to go, we're not just going to sit here and do nothing."

I smirked, he didn't know the extent of my patience. My arms were crossed protectively across my chest and I wasn't going to say a word. Five minutes passed and I could tell that he was itching to play some more card games on his tab, but he fought against that urge. It was amusing to watch. Jasper thought he was so smart, and he was, undeniably. I was smart too, but I had yet to decide who was the smartest out of us. One day it would be revealed. We both thought we knew everything, but I knew that was an impossible task.

The time finally hit seven am and Jasper jumped out of that chair like something burned him, it was amusing. "Thank fuck," he muttered and I heard him clear as day. It took a second, but what he said registered in his mind and he looked at me alarmed. I just smirked back at him.

Jasper was an odd duck. Sure he was good at his job, but he seemed to care too much. I expected him to be cold and to distance himself, but instead he was welcoming and warm. It annoyed me at first until I realized why. He had his scars, he had a dark past, and now he was trying to atone for that, and for that reason alone he cared, too much perhaps.

Jasper didn't apologize for his remark and I didn't expect him to. I stood up and made my way to the door. Before I could open it, Jasper reached out and put his hand on it. I turned and faced him, what did he want now?

"When will your next appointment be?" he asked. He was good at hiding his emotions from me, but I think I could sense some desperation. Maybe he didn't just care too much in general, maybe he cared about me. I couldn't have that. I was not lovable. I was not open to love or to receive love. He needed to stay away from me. I would only bring him down and I didn't want to do that. He was too good of a man for me.

"I'll call you," is all I said to him. He looked at me strange, I think he was disappointed. I waited for him to remove his hand, but he didn't.

"Isabella," he started, but stopped.

"Yes, Jasper?" I said, but my patience was wearing thin. I needed to leave, I had things to do.

"Just… Never mind." Okay then. A part of me wondered what he had wanted to say, but I couldn't worry myself with trivial things like that. He took his hand off the door and I pulled it open.

I only got one step out the door before someone spoke.

"Whoa, Doc, is that your girlfriend, she's hot."

I looked at the boy who said it, he was just a kid, and he had weird looking bronze hair, strange.

Jasper let out a noise and it sounded pained. I turned to face him and his expression almost killed me, he did not look happy at all, he looked like a sad little boy.

"Edward, close your mouth," Jasper told the kid as gently as he could manage. I'll admit that it was softer than I thought it was going to be.

"But, Doc, you never have any girls around here and you don't do earlier appointments, I know, my mom asked you."

Jasper didn't do early appointments? Well that was understandable after seeing his attempt this morning. Maybe I would ease up on my appointment times, but then again, why?

The kid, Edward, was still ribbing on Jasper and I found that upset me more than it should have. Hell, it shouldn't have upset me at all, but it did.

"Here you've been accusing me of being gay and it's actually you who is gay." I was still looking at Jasper and I swear he was about to blow a gasket. I actually feared for Edward's safety, but I knew Jasper would never do anything to the kid. I decided to step in.

"Oh my god," I said excitedly, raising my voice. "You're gay?" I asked Edward as I walked over to him. "I've always wanted a gay best friend."

"I'm not gay," Edward gritted out. Ooh, touched a nerve with that one.

"Oh," I pretended to be upset.

"But I'll be your friend, you're hot. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Who the hell was this kid?

"Oh, no, I only like them gay, like Jasper."

"Isabella!" Jasper hissed from behind me.

"It's actually Bella," I told the kid.

"Oh, nice, Bella means beautiful in Italian, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't," I replied sarcastically, but it went straight over his head.

"It's a completely fitting name."

"Oh, I know."

"Isabella!" Jasper hissed again.

"Fine, Jasper." I was only having some fun. I stepped away from the kid.

"She calls you Jasper, Doc, wow she must be your girlfriend. I understand if you don't want to share her."

Oh my god, this kid was a pain in the ass. I turned away from him and walked back over to Jasper. I leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Good luck with that one," I told him sincerely. Seriously, I had gone only one round with the kid and I wanted to strangle him. As I pulled away I swear I got possessed. I kissed Jasper softly on the cheek before disappearing out the door. I didn't even have the nerve to turn around and see his reaction, so all I could hear was Edward's.

"Damn, Doc, she's so hot."

Why did I kiss him? I wanted to kick myself. Why did I do it? I tried to think it out, there must be a reason. Was I apologizing to him for the gay comment? Was I trying to prove something to that kid Edward? Did I like him? My thoughts were interrupted as I ran into some woman and her papers went flying.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I helped her pick them up. When we stood she glared at me. Whoa, what had I done?

"Who are you?" she accused.

I didn't want to answer her, I really didn't, and it's not like I owed her anything, but I did anyway.

"Isabella Swan," I answered and I swear her glare intensified. Why the fuck was she glaring at me?

"Oh, you're Isabella. Please, in the future, stick to your appointments. Dr. Whitlock doesn't need the added stress of your cancellations."

What the actual fuck? Was this Gina, Jasper's assistant? I could see why he disliked her. What was shoved up her ass?

"Of course," I lied, keeping my voice as sweet as possible. "I'm sorry, I don't want to cause Dr. Whitlock any stress."

Gina let out a huff and walked into the office. I couldn't help myself. I walked back over to the door and listened in. It didn't take Gina long to contact Jasper and let him know that she was here. I could imagine Jasper's sigh and the look on his face and it made me smile. Gina kept on calling him Sir and I knew he would hate that. Maybe in my next appointment I would call him Sir and see how he would react.

"What are you doing?" someone asked me and my head shot up.

There was a man dressed in a sharp suit. His hair was brown and it looked very similar to Jasper's.

"Just eavesdropping," I answered truthfully, but he saw right through me. What was it with the therapist's that worked at this practice?

"Oh, nice, good luck with that. It's not a well-paying career and public perception is pretty horrible, but good luck to you. You're an entrepreneur."

He was silly. I liked him already. I stepped away from the door and towards him.

"Do you have the time?" I asked him.

"No," he answered and his face became grave. "It's always slipping through my fingers, it's so pesky like that."

"Do you know the time?" I asked instead and he smirked at me.

"Wrong question, try again."

God this guy was worse than Jasper, but I liked it. Proper English and grammar was hardly used anymore.

"What is the time?" I asked. It was direct and only had one response, or so I thought.

"You don't own a watch or a phone?" he seemed genuinely surprised.

"A watch, no. A phone, of course, but I'm not stupid enough to turn that fucker on in a building like this. I don't want anybody tracking my location." He let out a laugh and it was so heart-warming.

"I like it, here." He sat his briefcase down and pulled his watch off his wrist and handed it to me. I took it.

"You're giving me your watch? I don't even know you."

"My name's Peter Buckley, now you know me. Everybody needs to know the time…" He paused.

"Bella," I offered him my name and he smiled.

"Everybody needs to know the time, Bella, but the smart ones don't let it rule them."

"Thank you," I accepted, putting his watch on my wrist. It was too big, but I noted that it wouldn't slip off my hand. I set it on top of my long-sleeved shirt and I loved how it would keep my shirt from riding up and showing my scars.

"May I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Why would anyone be here? I'm crazy and Dr. Whitlock's fixing me up good."

He smiled at me.

"Let's just skip over the fact that you got Dr. Whitlock to come into work early, because we could discuss that for hours, and let me leave you with one piece of advice," he made a point of looking at his wrist for the time. I smiled, I now had his watch and he wasn't getting it back. You don't turn down something that's free. He shook his head and focused back on me. "If you're ever not happy with Dr. Whitlock's service, then I'll gladly take over your case. Now I should probably go or-"

He didn't even get to finish that thought before someone came barreling around the corner. I was so sure he had been flirting with me during our exchange, but what happened next set me straight, and I'll admit it relieved me a little. I didn't want nor need a boyfriend.

"Peter," the short girl with blonde hair almost whined.

"Baby, I'm here," Peter reassured her. I did not feel comfortable at all anymore. I gave Peter a smile and turned to leave.

"Where's your watch? You never take it off," I heard the girl speak. I slowed down to hear his response.

"Oh, I lost it," he replied back nonchalantly. I smiled. This watch could be a family heirloom, but I didn't care, it was mine now. Peter had given it to me and I wasn't giving it back.

I stepped into the elevator and looked at the time, it was 7:20. Good, I still had time. As the elevator descended I looked at the watch more closely, it didn't look that old so I doubted that it was an heirloom, but it did look fancy. I looked to see if it had a name branded on it somewhere, but I couldn't see one. Oh, well, it could be a Rolex or some knockoff brand, I hardly cared.

I hit the fresh air and made my way to my bike, it was an older Ducati, but it got me from point A to point B, so it was good. I parked near a covered trash can and I reached in and pulled out my messenger bag. The safest place to hide something was near the trash because nobody liked to go near that. I pulled my helmet on and straddled my bike. I kick started it to life, revving the engine, before letting it run at a nice purr. I took one look behind me before disappearing into the traffic. I loved my bike, it was so freeing. I didn't like to be confined. I wanted to feel the wind on my face. I skillfully made my way downtown, dodging all the cars that tried to cut me off, giving the finger to the ones who weren't the least bit apologetic.

I hit downtown and I circled the block of my destination, making sure I wasn't being followed. I wasn't. I pulled up to the back of the stupidly named club '_123 Main Street_'. I hated the name, but it wasn't my club, so why should I care. I knocked on the back door and the security guard, Felix, opened up the door.

"You're early," he grunted out. Nice to see you too Felix.

"Yes," is all I said, pushing past him.

I walked into the club. I liked it like this, quiet. I hated noise and people. I sat down in one of the booths facing the stage and pulled my writing book from my messenger bag. I liked to be early, always. It showed good character and it allowed you to get a jump start on the situation, allowed you to get into the right frame of mind. I grabbed a pen from my bag and began writing on a new page. My thoughts were solely concentrated on one being, I didn't question it. I just wrote what I felt, got it all out of my head.

_He looks at me and it's like he can see into my soul. I want to hate him for it, but I can't. He's so torn, right down the middle. He screams professional, accomplished, intelligent, but he's hiding so much. A past, a hidden past. There was more to him than anyone realized, he was like me in that aspect. We both had secrets. We both kept to ourselves. We wouldn't let anyone in because we didn't want to burden them. We did bad things because we had our reasons. I had no confirmation from him that he had done bad things, it was just a gut feeling coupled with two pieces of evidence. His scar, a deep, horrifying scar running down the length of his forearm, and something he said, the person who gave him the scar is now dead. I was reading between the lines, but I could just sense that he had darkness in his life._

"Why are you always writing?" James asked me and I looked up at him. "Beautiful, you know you don't need to worry yourself with these words."

"If I don't write my thoughts, my head aches," I responded, tapping my pen nervously, incessantly on my book.

"Still yourself," James told me, resting his hand on mine. "I've got some drugs, they'll calm you right down."

"You know I don't do drug, James, you know my rule."

"Beautiful, you must be the only drug dealer I've met that doesn't sample the product. It usually goes hand in hand."

"And that's why I'm your longest serving dealer," I smiled at him. "I don't steal from you to supply my habit and I also don't get busted."

"Except for that one time," he smirked at me. I wanted to hit him.

"That was a raid and if I'm not mistaken it was on yours and Royce's place, and you all ran like little pansy's, I stood my ground though."

"Yeah, stupidly, you got two years for that, beautiful."

"And you guys ran, far. Where did you go anyway?"

"Phoenix, Royce thought he had something good lined up."

"And did he?"

"No, he was just chasing a dream, forever chasing a dream."

"Why did you come back to Seattle?"

"For you, beautiful, of course. We couldn't pass up having you back on our side. I was actually surprised you still wanted to come back after everything."

"Well, what can I say, the pay is good."

"That it is." James reached into his pocket and slid a hundred dollar bill across to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, accepting it willingly.

"For just being you. Where did you get that watch?" he asked as he pulled my arm closer to him.

"From some schmuck, took it right off his wrist." I smiled at the memory.

"Nice, I like it… I like you."

"We've been through this, James."

"I know, I know, you don't date workmates and if I ever make a move on you you're gonna run and never come back. I can't lose you from my life, beautiful, I would die without you."

"I know, James, I'm not going anywhere. My life is here, you know that," I reassured him. "When's Royce coming in? I've got appointments I need to make."

"Royce is out, chasing his dream again."

"You know I know that's a euphemism right?"

"A what?"

"That Royce 'chasing his dream' actually stands for something else."

"You're smart, beautiful, sometimes."

"I just know fancy words, James, that's all. I'm not smart, you're the smart one." He smiled at my words. "So Royce?" I prompted.

"Just some unfinished business from his past, and people call me the vengeful one, they've got it wrong, babe."

I didn't doubt him. I would never cross Royce.

"Well, you need to give me my stuff. I've got an appointment with my parole officer that I need to make."

"And you're gonna take the drugs with you?" James was shocked.

"Of course not, James. I got caught once, but I'll never be caught again."

"Okay, come on, kid."

We walked into the back room and he gave me my next supply. I handed over the money from the last one and we said our goodbyes. Once I had sold everything he gave me I would be back. I jumped on my bike and headed by the University of Washington, UDub. College kids were the easiest customers and also the safest. I stashed the drugs in my usual hiding spot before I headed off to my appointment.

I walked into the old building, signed in and waited. This office was always full of miscreants and today was no exception. My name was called and I walked into the office for my five minute appointment, it was hardly worth it, but it was mandatory.

"Bella, please, take a seat."

I sat down across from the balding man who had been doing this job for way too long.

"I got an email from your therapist today, Dr. Whitlock, and he said you're attending regular appointments, this is good to see. How's your job hunt going?"

"It's still going."

"But you have a place to live and you can make rent, food, all that?"

"Yeah, a family member is letting me crash with them and I'm using my savings." It was a complete lie, but that didn't matter. "I'm confident that I'll find a job soon."

"Okay, this all sounds good. Do you have any concerns or questions?"

"Nope."

"Okay, see you next week, Bella." I didn't respond.

See pointless, a complete waste of time, but at least I now had him off my back about attending my court appointed therapy sessions. I headed back to UDub and grabbed my stash. I had a system and it worked well. I got all set up and grabbed my first lot of drugs, stashing the rest back where it was. No one would ever find it. I headed off and walked around the campus. I had regular customers and I always came to them. They never met with me and I always mixed up the meeting spots. Nothing I ever did was constant. I wouldn't get caught again, I was careful to make sure of that.

It didn't take long until I was approached by campus security, this always happened. I just had a look about me, like I was up to no good. It was the truth, but still, they should learn to be less judgmental.

"What is your business on campus?" they asked me.

"I'm a student," I told him as I handed over my fake student ID. He studied it closely before handing it back.

"Can I check your bag?"

"Of course," I handed it over to him and he thought he had me, he didn't.

He picked up my hard copy of Wuthering Heights before quickly dismissing it. Rookie mistake, the drugs were concealed in the book's spine. He went through everything twice, but he found nothing and he sent me on my way. He was stupid, I was smart. I got back on track and headed for my next customer. The sooner I offloaded these drugs, the sooner I could go back and get some more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, I really do appreciate them all

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was beyond frustrated. It had been days since my appointment with Jasper and I had called his assistant Gina about a million times, okay, so not a million, maybe three times. I had asked to change my appointment time and she denied me. I asked to be put through to Jasper and she told me he was busy. I was not happy at all. I know I could have just turned up there, but I didn't want to intrude, plus the thought of what Gina would do if I showed up unannounced wasn't a thought I wanted to dwell on. It was clear that she liked Jasper, but what the hell did I have to do with that?

"You need to stop frowning," Royce said and I glared at him. "It's not good for your face. Smile, Bella."

I was not in the mood to smile. I pulled my gaze away from him.

"Bella," he sighed, sitting down across from me. "What's wrong, kid? Hey?"

"Nothing, just people being… people. Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Why? Where's yours?"

"On me, but turned off. The cops won't track me by my phone ever again."

"Smart girl," he smiled at me. He was similar to James in so many ways. "Here, use this, it's a burner cell. When you're done give it back because it needs to be disposed of carefully." He slid the phone across the table to me, but I didn't pick it up.

"Thanks, Royce."

"Anything for you, Bella, and I'm not just saying that because of how much James likes you. We're all thankful for your sacrifice and your dedication to us. Keep this up and you will be rewarded." He smiled again and stepped away. He had one of the worst smiles, it always looked like a sneer.

I waited for him to go into the back room before I picked up the phone, making sure my sleeves covered my hands fully. I was smart about where I left my fingerprints and leaving them on Royce's burner phone was not a wise idea. I stepped out back to make my call. I looked at my watch, it was 9:30am, perfect. I dialed the number for Whitlock and Buckley for the fourth time this week and decided on a different plan of action, I needed to go around Gina.

"Whitlock and Buckley, how may I transfer you?"

"Peter Buckley please."

"Hold for one moment."

"Peter Buckley, this is Charlotte, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Bella, for Peter, he's expecting my call."

"Bella who?"

"Bella Buckley," I answered, not wanting to give out my last name. Jasper may be against googling me, but I'm sure Peter didn't have that same problem.

"Hold for a moment." I waited. "Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Buckley said he doesn't know you."

"Tell him it's Bella and I found his watch."

"Okay." I noted that Charlotte didn't seem to be too good at her job, but I guess if Peter liked her. "Transferring you now." I didn't even get a chance to say thank you.

"Bella, what can I do for you? You're not thinking of switching to my side are you because I'll take you?"

"No, nothing like that, Peter," I smiled. Peter was just one of those guys you felt completely at ease with, or I did at least. "You know Gina?"

"What's she done this time?" Peter asked knowingly.

"Well something is stuck up her ass and every time I call she won't put me through to Jasper and the only reason I need to talk to Jasper is because she won't change my appointment time."

"Okay, so you are switching to me. Don't worry Gina scares everyone away."

"I'm not switching, Peter. I'd rather have you as a friend than a therapist. What I'm after is Jasper's direct number, surely there's one to bypass Gina all together."

"There is." Peter wasn't offering it up willingly. "How's my watch?"

"Hasn't left my wrist, except, you know, to shower."

"Good. I'll give you the number. Do you have some paper?"

"Don't need it."

"Okay, it's," Peter rattled off the number and I memorized it.

"Thanks, Peter."

"No worries, Bella, one condition though."

"Okay?"

"Tell Jasper about Gina's antics, he needs to fire her ass three years ago."

I let out a laugh. "Okay, Peter, will do."

I hung up the phone and walked back inside.

"All sorted?" Royce asked, noting the smile on my face.

"Yeah, thanks." I handed the phone back to him.

"Anytime, Bella."

"Look, I've gotta go. Tell James I stopped by and I'm sorry I missed him."

"Will do."

I made sure I had everything and I exited the building and walked over to my bike. I pulled my helmet on and started it up. I needed to find a payphone in midtown to call Jasper and set up an appointment time.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Three days, it had been three days since I had heard from Isabella and I couldn't help but worry. She said she would call and make a new appointment time, but she hadn't. Gina was no help at all, she swore she hadn't heard from Bella, but I wasn't so sure. I wish I had a way to contact her, but the number she had on file always went to voicemail and she had not responded to any of them, so I had given up on leaving them.

It was Thursday and my morning was completely free. I used it to catch up on any work I'd missed, but I was all up to date, so I was just sitting here, twiddling my thumbs. I thought back to my patients this week. Edward Masen's pursuit of one Jessica Stanley was still in progress, but truthfully he didn't have the guts to approach her. I caught Carlisle and Esme sitting next to each other again in between their appointments, Esme still wasn't speaking, but she was smiling at Carlisle and that was a huge step. Alice Brandon swore to me that her girlfriend Kate was seriously considering a group session, I would only believe that when I saw it. All in all, it was a good week with no major setbacks.

My phone rang and it surprised me. All calls went straight to Gina and only Peter had my direct number. Hell, not even my sister had it. So I answered it confidently, knowing exactly who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey, fucker, you free?"

"Fucker?" Isabella's soft voice washed over me. "Who calls you on this line?"

"Oh, Isabella, my mistake, I thought you were someone else. Sorry."

"No, it's cool."

"How did you get this number?"

"I'm resourceful." I smiled, I had missed this, I had missed her. I wanted to hit myself, I was falling for her and I was falling hard. It had only been three days since I last saw her.

"How about, why are you calling me directly?"

"Because your assistant is an ass."

I closed my eyes, why did everyone refer to Gina as an ass? Was there a club that I didn't know about?

"Why?"

"I've called at least three times and she won't let me change my appointment or speak to you. And I ran into her on Monday, literally, and she claimed that I was stressing you out or something like that. She's an ass, or at the very least has something big stuck up her ass."

This was not good, fucking Gina. Isabella had called me, several times, the thought of this made me smile. Maybe she missed me just as much as I missed her.

"I'll speak to her," I promised.

"You'll fire her," Isabella countered seriously.

I wasn't going to respond to that, but how Gina treated Isabella may just be enough for me to fire her. I'd have to talk with Peter.

"Okay, so were you calling to change your appointment time or to talk to me?"

"To talk to you clearly." I shook my head, I did enjoy snarky Isabella.

"What time do you want your appointment this week?" I asked.

"Well I wanted Wednesday, but now that's in the past."

"What are you doing right now?" I asked before I could even think it through.

"Why?" Isabella wasn't giving anything away. "Did you want a session with me?"

"No, I need to get the fuck out of this office." Warning bells and sirens were going off in my head. What was I doing? This went against everything I knew. This was not ethical at all. "Let's meet somewhere and do something, anything?"

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked me and I frowned. Was I okay? Was I suffering some type of mental breakdown? Was this all because I simply missed her too much? I didn't know and I found that I didn't want to analyze my decision right now.

"I'm fine."

"This isn't very ethical, Jasper. You know that right?"

"I do. Isabella, are you in or out? Either way I'm getting the hell out of this office."

There was a long pause.

"I'm in," she said confidently.

"You're in?" I questioned, part of me was sure she would say no. "You don't have to work today?"

"Nah, one of my employers was a no show. I showed up and I got to leave, so I'm free all day."

"I'm free until two," I supplied. I looked at the clock, it was only ten am. This was good.

"Okay, I'll meet you out front in say, fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I accepted, disconnecting the call. I sat back in my chair with one thought, what the hell was I doing?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **You guys are awesome. You keep on reviewing and I'll keep on doing daily updates

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"_I'm free until two," I supplied. I looked at the clock, it was only ten am. This was good._

"_Okay, I'll meet you out front in say, fifteen minutes."_

"_Okay," I accepted, disconnecting the call. I sat back in my chair with one thought, what the hell was I doing?_

What the hell was I doing?

A sinking feeling overtook me and I felt sick to my stomach. What had I just done?

I was up and out of my chair in an instant. Peter would have the answers to my problems. I blew past Gina, ignoring her completely. I would have to deal with her soon, but now was not the time. I exited my part of the office and walked over to Peter's. I had enough sense not to burst into his office unannounced. I stopped at Charlotte's desk first.

"Is he free?" I asked her.

"Yes, but-" I didn't allow Charlotte to finish answering. I opened up Peter's office door and stepped inside. He was on the phone.

I didn't care who he was talking to, I just sat down on his couch, my head in my hands, but I couldn't help but hear his side of the conversation.

"No, you were right… I'll handle it… I'm not sure… I'll convince him if that's what you really want… Okay… No, it's cool. I don't mind doing it… Yes, agreed… Until next time… Oh, you have no idea, and it's all your fault… You're right, it's his, but still… I better go, I've got company… Yeah, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked Peter, pulling my head from my hands.

"Just a friend."

"What friend? I know all of your friends."

"Yes, you do. Now what can I do for you? Why the hell are you in my office?"

Oh, Peter, always so eloquent.

"I fucked up."

"You fucked up?"

"I made a huge mistake."

"You made a huge mistake?"

"Stop copying everything I'm fucking saying."

"Stop stating facts and tell me what the fuck you did wrong."

"I, ah," I hung my head in shame, how was I to tell Peter this? It was probably best just to get it over and done with. "I suggested to a client that we should meet up, outside of the office."

"Okay, and?" And what, stupid fucker? "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. It's like I just snapped. The words were out of my mouth before I had time to process them."

"Do you regret it?"

Did I?

"No," I admitted before expanding. "I think I'm falling for her, there's no other explanation."

"Wow, this is heavy. I've known you since you were nineteen, seventeen years, Jasper, and you've never once told me that you were falling for someone. This is serious."

"I know. I don't know how it happened. I guess it's one of those whirlwind romances, but I have no fucking idea."

"You said you didn't regret the decision, so what's the problem?"

"It's unethical, Peter, she's my patient, I'm supposed to be helping her."

"Is she insane?"

"No."

"Is she dangerous?"

"No."

"Does she really need your professional help?"

I thought about this one. Did she? Isabella had demons, but so did I and I was a high functioning adult despite my darkness. Was Isabella the same? She was only seeing me because it was a condition of her parole. I knew there was more to her. She was a drug dealer, but that didn't mean you needed professional help. Maybe Isabella didn't need to be my patient. I didn't think she would accept anyone's help even if it was offered to her.

"I don't think so," I finally answered.

"Why is she even seeing you then?"

"It's court appointed."

"Oh, now I understand. Well you have two options, one, pass her off to me if you're so worried about crossing that line, or two, stick it out, if it's court appointed then she ain't gonna be seeing you forever. Ethics are all about your morals and values, Jasper, if you like this girl than change them, or bend them. Make her an exception to the rule."

"I didn't think this was how you would react," I admitted softly.

"Why? Did you think that I was going to reprimand you, tell you off. Say no? You're a grown man, Jasper, you can make your own decisions."

"Why do I always come to you with my problems then?" I asked.

"Because you're fucked up," Peter smiled at me. "I was with you during your dark days, don't forget that."

"I never will."

Peter had saved me at a time where I desperately needed saving and I would never forget the sacrifice he made by doing so.

"What time are you meeting her?" Peter asked me.

I looked at my watch. _Shit_. "Right now."

"You better start running," Peter said, pointing towards the door. I noticed it immediately, how could I not?

"Where's your watch?" I asked him. I had given him that watch and every day since I had seen him wearing it.

"I misplaced it," Peter told me and he didn't seem upset about this fact. "I'm certain it will show up again. Now, go!"

He was right, I had to go. I didn't want Isabella to think I stood her up. I flew out of his office, hearing Peter laughing behind me, stupid fucker. I hit the elevator and it was moving so slowly. I glanced anxiously at my watch, I was late. I hoped that Isabella would still be there waiting. I got into the lobby and headed for the door, but once I saw her I stopped in my tracks. Isabella was so fucking hot.

Isabella was leaning up against a black Ducati, it was a sport1000 classic and it looked so fine, but Isabella looked like pure sin. She had on a pair of tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and an open fitted black leather jacket. Her hair was also windblown. She was so fucking hot. I subconsciously looked down at what I was wearing. Dark grey dress pants, a medium gray dress shirt, and a skinny black tie. I undid the top button of my shirt and loosened my tie. Next I undid my cuffs and rolled my sleeve up to my elbows. It wasn't enough, I still looked like a professional, but it would have to do. I looked back up at Isabella. I expected her to be waiting impatiently, but she was just standing there on the sidewalk, leaning against her bike, arms crossed against her chest, watching the people pass her by.

I walked out to her and when she noticed me, she pushed off her bike.

"Sorry I'm late," I told her. I really didn't mean to keep her waiting.

"It's fine," Isabella replied before looking me up and down. She smirked, taking a step closer to me. I didn't step away from her. She reached out with her small hands and pulled my gray dress shirt from my pants, letting it hang on the outside. "You'll do," she muttered and I couldn't help but smile.

The sun peeked its head out from behind the clouds and a glint on Isabella's wrist caught my eye. I looked down and noticed Peter's watch on her wrist. I grabbed her arm and brought it closer to my face. This was Peter's watch, it had to be.

"Where'd you get the watch?" I asked her, not letting go of her arm.

"It was a gift," she answered, pulling her arm out of my grasp.

A gift?

"From who?"

"A friend."

God, this was getting us nowhere, as usual.

"Maybe you found it," I suggested carefully.

"Jasper, this watch was given to me, I swear."

"Can I look at it please?"

"Why?"

"My friend lost his is all and it had an inscription on the back. Show me, prove to me that it's not his watch and I don't have a problem."

"Jasper, it's just a watch, what does it matter?"

"I gave that watch to my friend when we graduated, so I'd say it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, but how would I have your friend's watch?"

"I don't know, but you've both been in the same place at the same time, so maybe he did lose it and you just happened to pick it up. I don't fucking know, Isabella, just show me the damn watch."

"No."

Why did she have to be like this?

"Fine, I'll call my friend."

She didn't falter at my threat and now I had to go through with it. I pulled out my phone and dialed Peter's number.

"What?" he snapped. "Have you fucked it up already?"

"No, shut up, fucker," I replied and Isabella snickered. I stepped away from her. "Why do I have a feeling that I found your watch and you didn't lose it at all?" Peter had worn that watch for over ten years now and he had never lost it once. There were too many coincidences here and I didn't believe in coincidences.

"I didn't say I lost it, I said that I misplaced it and that's the truth."

"How does Isabella have your watch?" I demanded.

"Bella," he said and he made a point of calling her 'Bella', "was in need of a watch, so I gave her one."

"Why? I gave you that watch, Peter." Fuck, it's inscribed and I revealed that fact to her. Now she's going to read it. "Peter, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"She's special to you, Jasper, and I like her."

"How did you know she was special to me? I only revealed my feelings to you five minutes ago."

"You let her have an early morning appointment," Peter answered simply. "We both know you're not a morning person, Jasper."

"I still don't agree with what you did, Peter."

"Jasper, yes, you did give me that watch, but it's now mine and I can do whatever I want with it. I chose to give it to Bella."

"But she's a drug dealer." _Shit_. "Fuck. Peter, disregard that." Why am I breaking all the rules today?

"She's a drug dealer… I can see that."

"Peter, be serious for a moment. What the fuck am I doing?"

"Jasper, relax. Stop thinking with your head so much and start thinking with your-"

"Peter!" I hissed.

"Jasper, get back to Bella, she's waiting on your dumb ass. Go out with her once, see how it goes, see if you click outside of the office. If you don't then keep it strictly professional or transfer her case to me, if it does work out, well, we can discuss that if need be, but don't worry."

"Thank you, Peter, again. You always have my back."

"And I always will."

I ended the call and walked back over to Isabella.

"Take off the watch," I told her gently.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that watch is Peter's."

"He gave it to me."

"I know, Isabella, just please take it off. I'm not taking it from you, there's just something you need to see and I would rather be here when you saw it for the first time. Please, take it off."

She stared at me for a moment, but unclasped the watch and handed it to me.

"I gave this to Peter just after we graduated and I had it inscribed." I turned the watch over and there it was. Part of me didn't believe that Isabella now had Peter's watch, but she did. I didn't know how to feel about this, but Peter was right, it was his watch to do as he pleased with. "Read it," I told her as I handed the watch back to her.

The inscription read- _my salvation, forever in your hands, you fucker_.

"Peter saved you?" Isabella asked and she seemed to be in awe. "How?"

I let out a breath. "That is a story for another day, Isabella."

"But you will tell me one day?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do with you, Isabella," I said truthfully, not caring if it came across harsh at all. I had no idea at all, but for now I would do as Peter said, he had never steered me wrong. I would hang out with Isabella today and see where that took me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"So what are we doing today?" Isabella asked.

"Fucked if I know," I answered back.

"Do you always swear?" Isabella questioned, but I couldn't work out her angle.

"Yeah, I guess, unless I'm working. Gotta keep some things professional."

"Why did you become a therapist?" Isabella asked me bluntly. "I'm sorry, but it just doesn't seem like the most fitting job for you."

"That's another story for another day."

"You can't just keep on saying that," Isabella argued, it was cute.

"I can't? I'm your therapist, Isabella, I don't need to tell you anything."

"But you will?" she questioned, her voice soft.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath of air before opening them and looking at Isabella, "yes," I answered, hoping that I didn't regret it.

I wasn't stupid. I was falling for Isabella and I knew there was no turning back, not now. I had gone too far already and I don't think I would be able to go back even if I wanted to. I felt like my place was by her side and as long as I felt like that I would follow my heart and not my head… Maybe. Fuck, I was so screwed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Isabella asked instead.

"I don't know, something lighthearted and easy. I don't want to have to think."

"Okay," Isabella accepted, but said no more. It frustrated me, but I decided to let it go. I didn't want to fight with her.

Isabella pulled on her helmet and straddled her Ducati, fuck that was so hot. That beast between her legs, I wanted to be that beast. I caught the smirk on her face and I quickly snapped out of it.

"Do you have another helmet?" I questioned her.

"No, I don't."

"Then I'll ride," I stated, but she looked at me confused. "Motorcycles are dangerous, Isabella, if I have no helmet than I'm riding up front. If we were to crash and I was to get a head injury, well, I'd rather the fault be all my own and not yours."

"Do you have your license?" she asked me.

"Of course, I wouldn't be offering otherwise."

"Okay," she accepted. I expected her to just scoot backwards, but she got off completely.

I swung my leg over the bike and scooted forward. It felt so good to be back on a bike again. I owned one, but the hour and a half commute to work wasn't worth it, especially considering the weather most days. I looked over at Isabella and now she was the one eyeing me. I decided not to say or do anything, I just watched her. She finally shook her head and used my shoulder to help herself get on the back of the bike. Her bike technically only had enough seat room for one person, so Isabella was perched up on the back with me sitting below her. There was no need, but she scooted forward until, well there's no nice way to say this, until her crotch was against my back. I wasn't complaining.

"Where are we going?" I asked Isabella as I easily kick-started the bike.

"Head North on the I-5 and I'll signal you when to turn off."

Sounds good to me. I kicked the bike into gear and turned easily into traffic. Isabella's bike wasn't as smooth as my new model Harley Davidson, but I liked that. It felt just like my old bike, the one I rode it to its death. Good times. I navigated the traffic carefully, heading towards the I-5. Usually I wouldn't ride without a helmet, but I was willing to take the risk today. I was willing to take the risk for Isabella.

We hit the interstate and I actually breathed a sigh of relief. This was so calming, I needed this. Isabella removed her hands from my shoulders and wrapped them around my waist instead. I could feel her helmet against my back. Was she hugging me? I didn't care, I just enjoyed the moment. I forgot how freeing it was riding a motorcycle. I would have to make a point of doing this more often.

All too soon Isabella pulled away from me and signaled to the exit, it had only been ten minutes. I realized that I would love to take a ride with Isabella on the back, maybe on my bike, more seat room. We could be right up against each other, our bodies touching in every way possible and we could ride along the coast. I couldn't think of anything more perfect. I took the exit, thankful that Isabella at least kept her hands around my waist.

I followed all her directions to a T and was surprised when we arrived at the Woodland Park Zoo, I hadn't been here since I was a little kid. I found a spot and parked Isabella's bike. She slowly let go of me, but I swear she was running her fingers across of stomach purposefully. She finally stepped off and I joined her side.

"The zoo?" I questioned her.

Isabella removed her helmet and locked it up on the bike after I handed her the key.

"Yeah." She almost seemed nervous.

"We don't have enough time to see everything," I said regretfully. I wished I could spend all day with her here, but it just wasn't possible. I needed to be back by two, no exceptions. My patients relied on me and I wasn't going to let them down.

"Hey," Isabella said, snapping my attention back to her. "I know time is short, but we can do this. What's your favorite animal?"

"Here specifically, it's the snow leopard. What about you?"

"The sloth bear," Isabella seemed overly excited. A sloth bear? I had no idea what that was, but her excitement was infectious.

"Let's go," I told her as I headed for the entrance, we only had a small amount of time. It was already 10:30 and I needed to be back before 2pm.

"The way to do the zoo is simple," Isabella told me as we made the long trek to the entrance. "You see your favorite animals first and then you see how much time you have left and go from there."

It sounded like a solid plan.

We made it to the entrance. "Two adults, please," I told the young girl. "I'll pay," I informed Isabella.

"Good," she answered, smiling at me. I shook my head as I handed over the cash.

"Have a great day," the girl informed us as she handed over our tickets and a map to the zoo. I smiled at her and we entered the zoo.

"Let me look at the map," Isabella said, grabbing it out of my hands. I pocketed the zoo tickets. I walked over to the side and Isabella followed me, map in front of her face. I rested against a wall and looked at all the people whilst Isabella examined the map. "We're at the West entrance, this is good news. Okay, let's go."

I looked at Isabella confused as she folded up the map and began walking, didn't she need to use it as a point of reference. I decided not to question her methods and began walking alongside her. We didn't pass much before we came to a fork in the road.

"Can we see the bear sloth first?" Isabella asked me and I couldn't deny her.

"Of course we can."

She smiled so brightly in response and turned off to the right. I followed behind her, just enjoying her excitement. Isabella walked right up to a barrier and looked in. I joined her side and looked around for the animal. I didn't see anything.

"There, up in the tree," Isabella told me and I looked to where she was pointing.

"Well that's adorable," I said, and it was. It was a perfect mixture between a bear and a sloth. I had never seen one before in my life, but I liked it instantly. It looked so laidback, like it was going to fall asleep in an instant. It was just adorable, no other word fitted.

"I know," Isabella responded, never taking her eyes off it. She was awed, utterly amazed and it was so good to watch.

We stayed for a good thirty minutes, just watching the sloth bear sleep. It never moved the whole time we were there. It was interesting to watch, but I had to admit that I spent more time watching Isabella than the sloth bear. She was so beautiful in this moment, so carefree, so young. It was as though all her problems went out the window and she was just herself. It was so good to see.

"Okay." Isabella finally pulled herself away from the cage. "Let's go and see this snow leopard."

I stepped away from the cage. I expected Isabella to look at the map again, but she didn't. She began walking and I blindly followed. We turned around and walked a small ways and then there it was. I couldn't believe that our favorite animals were so close to each other. I expected we would have a long walk ahead of us.

I, much like Isabella had, walked right up to the fence and looked in. Isabella didn't join my side and I turned to look at her, she was just watching me with a smile on her face. I turned back around and looked for the snow leopard. I couldn't see it anywhere. I stepped back and got a better angle, but I still couldn't see it. I was so disappointed.

"Maybe it's feeding time?" Isabella suggested. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back. Keep on searching for it."

"Okay," I accepted. I watched her disappear from sight and I turned my attention back to the cage. Where was it? I knew snow leopards were really good at blending into their surroundings, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

I walked further around the cage, still trying to spot it, but it was no good. It was nowhere to be seen. I decided to sit on the bench nearby and watch the enclosure until Isabella came back. The minutes ticked by and there was no snow leopard and no Isabella. Fifteen minutes passed. I wanted to get up and look for her, but I knew that was stupid. Then we'd both be lost. I decided not to stress about it. Isabella was not a child and see seemed to know the zoo map like the back of her hand. She was fine. I stretched my long legs out in front of me and rested my hands on the bench. I couldn't help but worry though.

Another ten minutes passed and I had to grip the edge of the bench and keep my eyes glued on the enclosure just so that I wouldn't leave and go find her. It's a zoo, I reminded myself. She's a drug dealer, a badass. She was fine, but was she really? A shadow appeared over me.

"Close your eyes," Isabella said and I complied. She was here, she was okay. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in.

I sat up straighter, placing my hands in my lap. I could feel Isabella sit down next to me. I kept my eyes closed even though I wanted nothing more than to look at her.

"Did you see the snow leopard yet?" she asked me and I wondered why I had my eyes closed.

"No," I breathed out.

"I'm sorry," she said and I could tell that she meant it. "I got you this."

I opened my eyes and turned to her. Isabella had a small, stuffed snow leopard in her hands. It was so fluffy and so cute.

"I figured this way at least you would get to see a snow leopard today. Do you like?" her voice was soft and timid.

"I love it." I reached out and grabbed the snow leopard off her. It was so soft, I loved it. I was almost certain it was the best gift I had ever received, it was just so thoughtful. "Thank you, Isabella."

"Here," she handed me a stack of papers.

"There's more?" I asked her and she nodded her head, biting her lip. I sat the stuffed leopard in my lap and I watched as Isabella looked down at my crotch. Yeah, that wasn't intentional on my part. I smirked, but turned my attention to the papers. The first one was a certificate of adoption under my name for the snow leopard. Isabella adopted the snow leopard for me? I didn't think I could get anymore happier. I flipped through the rest of the papers which included a photo of my newly adopted leopard and a fact sheet.

"There's more," Isabella said and I turned my attention to her. I wanted to kiss her so badly right now. She was so thoughtful. "This," Isabella said as she held up two zoo passes and handed me one. "We can come back sometime when we have more time and hopefully your snow leopard is out of hiding."

Oh, I was so screwed. Isabella was perfect and I never wanted to let her go, ever.

"Thank you, Isabella, for all of this." I wanted to say so much more, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"You're welcome, Jasper."

Our eyes met and neither of us looked away. I wanted to kiss her so badly right now, but I resisted the urge. I looked at my watch, we still had time left. "Let's go look at the sloth bear again."

"Really?" Isabella asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

I stood up, grabbing the snow leopard from my lap. Isabella watched my actions again and I swear she licked her lips. I rolled up the papers and photo carefully and put them in my pocket, making sure not to bend them. I looked at the stuffed snow leopard one last time before putting it in my pocket with its head sticking out.

"What are you going to call it?" Isabella asked me, as she looked at it poking its head out.

I had no idea. All my mind could come up with was Snowy and surely there was a better name than that.

"I don't know."

"Maybe something to help remember this day by," Isabella suggested, but I doubted that I needed such a reminder. "What about Woodland?"

"Woodland," I said out loud, trying in on for size. It was unique, yet vague. I liked it immediately. "Woodland it is." Isabella's smile grew and I was so glad I could make her happy.

"Hey, Jasper," she said and I noticed that she had stopped, she looked worried. "Can I hold your hand? I know it's not professional, or ethical for that matter, but-"

I cut her off by reaching out and grabbing her hand within my own. Nothing more was said on the matter. We both knew it was wrong, but we didn't care.

"Let's go see the sloth bear," I told her and her excitement returned fully. Now that she had a hold of my hand she pulled me in the direction of the enclosure. I shook my head at her. Today started out so shitty, but now I was so happy and it was all because of Isabella. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Even knowing that I had to go back to work, and to the whole Gina situation soon didn't bother me in the slightest. I was happier than I had been in a long time and I would never forget this day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews. You're awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"This is not going to work out well," I said as I paced Peter's office.

"Are we talking about Bella again, because-"

I tuned him out. I had my day out at the zoo with Isabella yesterday and it was one of the best days of my life, clichéd to say that, I know, but it's true. She just… Anyway, I hadn't told a soul about what we did or my feelings about it. I knew what we doing wasn't ethical, so I decided to keep it to myself. I was a therapist after all, so I could always analyze myself if need be. And because of all this, Peter still thought I was in turmoil over the whole thing, which I still was technically. I was at war with myself, but I decided not to dwell on it.

"No, not Isabella, Gina."

"Ah, I gotcha. Why are we doing this in my office and not yours?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I'm not taking any chances, perhaps she bugged my office."

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So what's the problem?"

"I need to fire Gina, but I need to do it so it won't come back and bite me in the ass."

"Simple." Peter smirked at me. Stupid fucker.

How was this simple? Gina had been my assistant for three years and she had liked me for just as long. I had no doubt that the moment I fired her she would step up her stalking or something drastic like that, but then again Peter had a knack for having the answers to my seemingly impossible questions.

"Enlighten me," I said as I finally stopped pacing and took a seat in front of him.

"It's simple." The stupid fuck was enjoying this way too much. "You fire her and tell her your reason is because you don't believe in dating employees." What!? This was the stupidest idea ever. I was about to talk, but Peter raised his hand and I shut my mouth. "Once she's fired, the second after you say the words, you ask her on a date."

"Peter!" I didn't agree to this at all.

Peter kept a straight face for all of two seconds before bursting out in laughter. That stupid fuck.

"Be serious, Peter, I need your help."

"Like always."

I didn't bother to reply to that remark. He knew I needed him.

"Fire her for her incompetence. See simple." Fucking Peter was back at it.

Maybe I could run, take Isabella with me… Well that was a stupid idea, appealing, but stupid.

"You really think this will work?" I asked. "To be open and honest with her. I don't want it to bite me in the ass."

"I really do."

"And if it backfires?"

"Then we deal with it."

"Okay," I accepted, "but I want to find a replacement before we fire her, preferably a guy this time."

"I was hoping you would say that. What's your schedule like for right now?"

"Nothing until after lunch."

"So you're free until two?" Peter asked and I nodded my head. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?" I didn't move, but Peter did. He pulled his jacket off and grabbed his keys.

"You'll see, move your ass, Whitlock."

I stood up grudgingly and followed him out.

"Hey, Char, Jas and I have a little business to attend to, we'll be back before two. Maybe you and Gina can have lunch together and discuss your pet peeves, that would be fun."

Sneaky fucker.

Peter leaned over the desk and basically started making out with Charlotte. I didn't mind her, but I didn't know her that well. I decided I had seen enough amateur porn for one day and I grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and pulled him away. The fucker just smirked at me.

"What are we doing? Who do you think will be the perfect assistant for me?" I asked Peter as we took the elevator down to the parking garage.

"Patience, grasshopper," came his reply and I wanted to hit him. Instead I kept my mouth shut and tried not to sulk, all whilst wondering why my life had suddenly become less boring all of a sudden.

I kept silent the whole way there and I was surprised to see us pull up to the UDub campus. Peter and I went here, the University of Washington, and we had a great time.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him.

"Sure, it's almost graduation time and I know the perfect person you can use as an assistant and maybe an understudy. Let's go."

"How do you even know this person?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I did a couple of guest lectures here."

He did? Why was I never asked?

We were walking across the grounds when I suddenly stopped, something caught my eye. I looked up and there was Isabella. What was she doing here? I watched her closely and it didn't take me long to deduce that she was dealing drugs.

"Wow," Peter said, "you weren't lying. She really is a drug dealer. Go Bella the badass. She very discreet, blends in well. Do you want to go and say hello?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't?"

"No, she's working."

"She's working?" Peter managed to get out before bursting into a fit of laughter.

What? She was working. It may not be a socially acceptable profession, but it was still a profession.

"Let's go," I told him, walking off.

"So what? You're over her now? You never did tell me how your outing went yesterday."

"It went, okay, drop it."

"Did she find out that you're a giant douche? …It was only a matter of time."

"Peter, shut the fuck up," I hissed at him as we walked into Guthrie Hall.

Peter led the way to a class that was still in session and we snuck in the back, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Can I help you?" The teaching professor asked and I noticed that it was Prof. William George. He was one of our old professors.

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Peter said like an idiot.

"Come down here," Prof. George said and we complied.

We stood out the front of the class awkwardly, well I was feeling awkward. Peter was as confident as ever.

"Class, we are in the company of some of the greatest minds to come through this very building." I looked at the students and they looked beyond confused. "This here is Peter Buckley and Jasper Whitlock."

The students gasped. I knew we had a reputation at this school, but seeing it firsthand unnerved me.

One of the students raised their hand and Prof. George motioned for them to speak.

"The Jasper Whitlock?" they asked and I decided not to answer. "Your test scores are still the highest, you're the person to beat, but no one's even gotten close. Can I ask you how you scored such near perfect scores?"

I didn't want to answer, but all eyes were on me.

"It's simple. All the answers are simple, you need to dig that little bit deeper, expand your answers. You need to get inside of the mind of the person who's marking your test. You've just got to work hard and don't settle on the obvious."

I didn't know if that made sense, but I didn't care.

"Dr. Whitlock may not have gotten the best scores in class," Prof. George explained, "but he sat in this very class, towards the back. He never spoke up, never uttered a word. I thought he wasn't paying attention, but the whole time he was learning and observing. He's the only person I know who can sit still for a long period of time and just do nothing. Now, not that I don't enjoy this interruption to my class, but why are you here?"

"We're recruiting," Peter answered. "Dr. Whitlock is in the need of a new assistant at our firm, Whitlock and Buckley, and I've convinced him to take on an understudy." I could see everyone sit forward in their seats, now they were paying attention, but Peter soon dashed their hopes. "I already have a person in mind."

"Who?" Prof. George asked.

"Garrett Garrison," Peter answered confidently.

There were a lot of gasps and muttering, but someone finally got the balls to speak.

"Why him? He's not extraordinary. He doesn't have the best test scores. You have one of the top firms in Seattle, yet you choose him? I don't understand."

"Exactly," Peter answered, "and that's why I didn't choose you. You don't understand, yet it's your job to understand. Garrett, please stand."

I looked around the room trying to spot him, I still didn't know who Garrett was. A small kid stood up in the middle of the room. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was a mess. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. He pushed his glassed higher up on his nose and I noted that he did in fact look like a nerd with them on.

"Why did I choose you, Garrett?" Peter asked.

"Because I'm a hard worker and I know what I want in life."

"Tell the class, if willing, why you're always late for class and why your test scores aren't as good as they could be."

I watched Garrett carefully. I could tell that he was nervous and that he didn't want to answer Peter's request at all, but he never moved or backed down and I admired that.

"I have a daughter and she's only four years old. I am a single father so of course it's challenging, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm perfectly capable of acing all the tests and exams, but I simply do not have the time to invest that much of my effort in doing so. My daughter comes first always."

"See," I found myself speaking up for a guy I didn't even know. "You are all at the end of your degree, but you're still so judgmental. I bet none of you took the time to befriend the guy who was always late, the guy who screwed up your grading curve. In our line of work you leave your judgment at the door and I hope you all realize this sooner rather than later."

"Okay," Prof. George said. "Enough disturbing, or should I say aggravating, my class. I thought I was past all this when you two graduated. Garrett, you are excused to discuss this job opportunity. It was good to see you Peter, and Jasper."

"You too."

Peter hugged the professor, but I skillfully stepped away. We walked out of the lecture hall and waited for Garrett.

"Hey, Peter," Garrett said as soon as he come out and he hugged him before pulling back. "You must be Jasper, Peter's told me a lot about you."

I frowned at that, what did Peter tell him? I reached out and shook his hand.

"I would love nothing more than to work for you," Garrett said, "but I've got Angie to think of. She gets out of school at three, so a nine to five job isn't really possible."

"Garrett, relax, we can work out all the details. Just say that you'll do it."

Garrett was thinking hard and I couldn't help but like the guy already.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Good. No more Gina, well soon, very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I followed Alice to the door and she pulled it open, but turned to face me. "Jasper, be patient and follow your heart," she told me.

What was she talking about? Was she talking about Isabella?

"Are you talking about Isabella?" I just had to ask.

"Goodbye, Jasper," was her only response. I watched her walk towards Gina's desk as I shut the door.

I walked back over to my desk and sat down. What did she mean follow my heart? Was this one of her gut feelings? Was she talking about Isabella? I decided to ignore it. I was so thankful that this day was nearly over. I brought up my schedule and smiled, I only had one appointment left, Emmett McCarty, and then I was done. I frowned at the thought of having to fire Gina, but it would be good to get it over and done with. I looked at my schedule for the upcoming week. Isabella was still marked down to come in at six am Monday morning, this wouldn't do at all.

I picked up my phone to call her, but I knew she probably wouldn't receive it, so I grabbed my cell instead and sent her a message.

**Jasper Whitlock- **Isabella, call me to reschedule when you get a chance.

I didn't expect a reply as Isabella's phone was turned off almost always, so I was surprised when a text message came through.

Email me please** -Bonnie Parker**

Bonnie Parker? A reference to Bonnie and Clyde no doubt.

Email her? I looked at her file, I didn't have an email address listed for I stared at the screen it flashed before my eyes. I blinked, there it was, staring back at me. It wasn't there was moment ago, I swear. Did Isabella hack her own file? I typed it into my phone and went to double check it, but it was gone. It disappeared. I was sure I was going crazy, but the email address currently written on my phone told me that I wasn't. I brought up a new email and copied her address into it.

**J Whitlock- **Bonnie?

**Bella Swan- **It's okay to use names Jasper, these emails will be deleted as soon as they've been replied to. So always reply, no matter what.

**J Whitlock- **Okay, I understand. Are you keeping Monday's appointment or changing it? Personally I don't want to wake up that early.

**Bella Swan- **I can change it for your sanity. How about we schedule it for after that Edward kid's appointment?

**J Whitlock- **Yeah, that works fine. So Monday?

**Bella Swan- **Yeah, Monday.

I know Monday was only the weekend away, but it seemed like forever. I remembered that I had to reply to all emails, so I worked out what to reply.

**J Whitlock- **I enjoyed the zoo, thank you. Woodland's doing good, he's sitting on my desk by my keyboard, a constant reminder of that day.

I looked at the stuffed snow leopard Isabella had gotten me. It was sitting proudly on my desk. Every time I looked at it, it brought a smile to my face. I wanted to hang out with her again outside of my office, just as me and her, not as doctor and patient, but I didn't want to bring it up.

**Bella Swan**- Yeah, it was good. I enjoyed myself.

It was my turn to reply. I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I wanted to say…

**J Whitlock- **We should do it again sometime.

I hit send before I could take it back. I sat anxiously, staring at my phone, just waiting for her reply. Minutes ticked by and I was beginning to think I had overstepped my mark, but then my phone dinged.

**Bella Swan**- Sorry, at work, tech support. Yeah, I'd like that.

Tech support? Why would drug dealers or suppliers need tech support? Wait, she wanted to do it again?

**J Whitlock-** What are your plans for this weekend?

I had to wait for her reply again. Now that I knew she was busy I wasn't as anxious, but only just.

**Bella Swan- **Buusy, some1 ovvr shouldr, will replyy soon as can.

I sat back in my chair. Wasn't I supposed to reply to all of her emails?

**J Whitlock- **K.

I looked at my watch, I still had some time before Emmett came. I kept on glancing at my phone, but nothing happened. The time passed by fast and soon I was out of time.

**J Whitlock- **I've got to go, got a patient. I will be free in two hours, I'll email you then. Maybe we can do something this weekend.

I hit send and turned off my phone. I didn't want to hear it buzz and be caught checking it.

Gina informed me that Emmett was here and I told her to send him in. It surprised me that I was a little sad. I had known Gina for three years now, but soon she would be gone. I know it was the best decision for all involved, but it was still sad. Emmett came in and took a seat. I grabbed my tablet, even though I wouldn't need it and took a seat.

"What's on your mind?" Emmett asked as soon as I sat down across from him.

"Nothing." I shook my head and attempted to get into the right mode. "How was your week?"

Emmett thankfully let the matter drop and our session eventually eased back into the normal laidback session we were both used to. We talked about his anger, but mainly we just shot the breeze. I didn't mention Isabella at all and Emmett kept on trying to fish for information about Rose. I didn't tell him anything, he would have to win Rose's heart all on his own. The session quickly came to an end and Emmett stood up.

"Are you going to hang out with us tonight?" Emmett asked me expectantly. "Because last week you were a no show."

"Let me check my schedule." I got up and walked over to my desk, anxiously turning on my phone, hoping for a reply from Isabella, I frowned when there wasn't one. Was she still busy with work?

"Are you in?" Emmett asked.

Why hadn't she replied?

"Dude?" Emmett prompted.

"Sure," I answered typing a quick email to Isabella. "I've just gotta finish off up here. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay, bro."

Emmett left and I sent my email.

**J Whitlock**- I'm done for the day. I haven't heard back from you, please reply.

I pocketed my phone and turned off my computer. I was just about to grab my jacket when I remembered about Gina. I sat down at my desk and hit the button for the intercom.

"Gina, can you come in here when you're free?"

"Yes, Sir," Gina responded, but she sounded off.

A moment later Gina entered my office. She left the door open behind her, this was a first. She always closed it, wanting to make it seem as though we were all alone in the office.

"Gina, take a seat," I told her just as she spoke.

"Sir, I need to talk to you," Gina flushed embarrassed.

"You go first," I prompted her.

"Well, I was talking to Alice and she mentioned a job opportunity at the fashion magazine she works for and I think I want to apply for it, but I don't want to leave you."

Surely this wasn't playing right into my hand. What was Alice doing? Was it help Jasper day or something? I decided to play it cool.

"Oh," is the only thing I could come up with to say.

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking it through and I love working here and for you, but I don't really see it going anywhere. I'm just trying to figure this all out, but I wanted you to know."

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'm not going to lie, this is a little sad, but I completely understand. You need to follow your heart, Gina, and if that lies somewhere else then you would be foolish not to. It's no secret, I know you like me, Gina." Gina blushed at my comment and looked down. "But I don't feel the same way about you and I can't change that. Do you understand?"

"I think I finally am," Gina whispered raising her head.

"Tell you what. You think about this over the weekend and get back to me on Monday. And don't worry about me, I will be saddened to see you go, but I'll be happy that you're doing something that you love."

"Okay, thank you, Jasper."

Gina left and I could hardly believe my luck. It really was that easy? I couldn't believe it. I didn't have time to dwell on the matter because my phone buzzed and I pulled it from my pocket. Isabella had finally replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Royce stepped away to get something to drink and I quickly looked at my phone. There were two emails from Jasper.

**J Whitlock- **K.

**J Whitlock- **I've got to go, got a patient. I will be free in two hours, I'll email you then. Maybe we can do something this weekend.

His response made me smile. I loved our day at the zoo together, so I definitely wanted to hang out with him again. I heard Royce approaching, so I pocketed my phone. I didn't have time to reply, but that was fine because Jasper was busy for the next couple of hours anyway.

"How can you not find anything?" Royce asked me and his temper was rising.

"You're asking for the impossible," I said.

Royce wanted me to track a person down, someone by the name of Rosalie Hale. Truthfully I could find her if she was living under a rock, but I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly why he wanted Rosalie, I had no choice but to know, know your enemy, all that. Royce would get nothing from me. I had actually been erasing information about her from the internet every chance I got to make Royce's search all that much harder. Royce wanted revenge, but he wasn't going to get it.

"You said you knew how to use computers," Royce said impatiently. "Find the girl, that's all I ask."

When I was in jail they made us take some kind of schooling course, I took computers and the class was run by another inmate, by a girl doing twenty years for aggravated burglary. She knew how to hack and she taught me everything. It was how I was able to hack Jasper's system. When he left me with his tablet to play Solitaire I examined his programs and system. It was a secure system, but not that secure. The hardest part was cracking the password on my file, it was _SwanGirl_. I hoped that his other patient passwords were more complex than mine.

"I've looked for the girl and I haven't found anything."

"Find something, you cannot leave until you do. James, watch her." Royce stormed off and soon James joined me, sitting across from me in the booth.

"Don't worry about Royce," James said, "but maybe you can find one piece of information to satisfy him."

I looked at James above my expensive laptop. He didn't know it, but I knew he wasn't innocent in this whole matter. I let out a sigh for effect and turned my attention back to my laptop. Searching for more information on Rosalie Hale that I could delete, thankfully there wasn't much. She didn't seem to have an online presence at all unless she was using a different name that I didn't know about. The only information I could find on her was due to her job. She was a police officer, but a few years back she transferred to the records room for reasons unknown. All this was good. It made my job easier.

I looked up at James, he was just sitting there watching me. He caught my eyes and smiled. I smiled back and his smile got wider. Two hours passed in no time and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, a new email from Jasper no doubt. I wanted to read it, but James was watching me too closely. Usually my phone would be off, but I spoke to someone I met through my computer teacher back in jail and he placed a hack on my phone. It was kind of like airplane mode, but not. It allowed me to send and receive emails when switched into this mode, but I couldn't receive phone calls. Text messages got routed through to my email and that is how I was able to message Jasper back. It was very handy and it sent all emails to a hub, bouncing them around several Seattle IP addresses and servers before they reached their destination. They were untraceable and that was what I needed. I did not need my dad coming in and saving me again. I had worked hard to gain James and Royce's trust, but when I got out of jail I was back at square one. So I needed to be invisible.

Another half hour passed and Royce appeared, he had been drinking and he was angry.

"Did you find anything yet?" he asked me and I shook my head no. "God damn it, Bella."

Royce grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of the booth. He turned me around and pushed me against the table, my phone hitting the edge and digging into my leg. I didn't speak, I didn't move, I didn't even react.

"Do I need to give you an incentive?" Royce asked his face close to my ear.

"Royce," James said, stepping up.

"James, shut the fuck up."

I could see James sit back down. I was all on my own.

"No, I do not need an incentive," I told him, keeping my voice even. "I will find you something within the hour. If I don't then you can do whatever you want to me."

"Whatever I want?" Royce asked loosening his grip on me. I could see James' face pale, but I kept mine blank. I knew what I was doing.

"That's what I said," I re-affirmed.

"Okay, one hour." Royce let me go and I stood back up. I sat back down and he laughed at me. I ignored him and tapped away aimlessly on my laptop. Royce was satisfied and he walked away.

"Beautiful, you shouldn't have promised him that, you don't know what he's capable of."

I wanted to punch James, he always played the innocent card, but he had an equal part in this whole mess. I tore my eyes away from him and focused on my work. I only had one hour to produce something, easy, but it would take time. I was going to make up a fake Facebook profile for Rosalie and hand it over. I soon worked out that it would take more than an hour to start one up from scratch so I searched for a suitable profile already in use and hacked it. I changed the password and changed the profile pic to a picture of a girl with blonde hair that could look like Rosalie, it was slightly blurry, but it would work out fine. And then I began tailoring it to my needs. Setting up complex conversations and messages, putting in fake check-ins around Olympia and Seattle. I was trying to make it look as real as possible. I knew Royce wouldn't look at it too closely, but I had to make it foolproof and untraceable back to the previous owner, so I spent a good ten to twenty minutes changing all the friends names without affecting their profile pages. It was a smoke and mirror kind of thing.

I was just putting on the final touches when Royce left his office. I could hear James' pained gasped. I knew James cared for me, but I didn't care for him. He was in this too and he would suffer just as much as Royce.

"So?" Royce asked expectantly, though I could tell that a big part of him wanted me to fail so that he could do whatever he wanted to me. I tried not to shudder at the thought of that.

"I found her Facebook profile," I told him confidently as I spun the laptop to face him. "She was going under the name Hale Rose and that's why I couldn't find her. Take a look, it has where she lives, places she's been, everything."

Royce scrolled through the fake profile and he got the oddest look on his face. It almost seemed murderous mixed with pure happiness and joy. It was unnerving and I never wanted to see it again. Royce was focused on my laptop, but I needed it back and I needed to get out of here. I boldly reached out and grabbed it from him, and before he could argue or yell, I spoke, "I'll email you the link and you can look at it in private."

This seemed to satisfy him and he disappeared into his office. I grabbed my laptop, emailing him the direct link, and shut everything down, placing it in my backpack. Today I was scheduled for what Royce called tech support, so I had made a few changes. One, I took my backpack instead of my messenger bag and I drove my car instead of riding my bike. I walked towards the door, but James stepped in front of me.

"What are your plans for the weekend, beautiful?"

"You know the rules, James," I playfully replied. "I work for you and Royce Monday to Friday, so the weekends are mine. See you Monday."

"Okay," James accepted, stepping aside. "Have a good weekend, beautiful."

"You too," I replied, stepping out the back of the club, so thankful to be away from them for the weekend.

The weekend, finally. I remembered Jasper and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was almost eight o'clock. My last email to him was four and a half hours ago, if he wasn't freaking out, well… I looked at my phone and I was surprised to see I had sent off an email, it was all gibberish and I tried to work out when I sent it. The only time I could think of was when Royce pushed me against the table. I remembered that my phone dug into the table. I really needed to invest in a touchscreen phone, but I liked the feel of the keys on my blackberry. My random email to Jasper didn't worry me, what worried me was that he hadn't replied.

**Bella Swan- **Hey Jasper, sorry for the wait. I'm free now. Where are you at?

As I waited for him to reply I walked towards my car. I had parked three blocks over from the club. The car wasn't in my name, but it was better to be safe. Not long now, I reminded myself. I was working for Royce and James for one reason and one reason only and soon everything would be ready and I would get my revenge. Justice would be served for everyone they wronged. Soon.

I made it to my car and unlocked the door. Jasper still hadn't answered. I knew this wasn't exactly above board, but I really wanted to see him. I used his email address to hack into his phone and was thankful to see that he had his GPS turned on. He was currently at Tavern Law, a bar. This worried me immediately. I looked at the map, committing it to memory and drove off. I followed all the streets, thankful for my good memory. I pulled up a couple of blocks from the bar and parked my car. I made sure to lock my bag in the trunk, out of view.

I walked to the bar and stepped inside. I scanned the bar just looking for Jasper and when I saw him my heart faltered. He was sitting at the bar, by himself, drink in hand. He was definitely drunk, but he looked so sad. I didn't hesitate. I walked over to him and sat down. He looked up and a smile involuntarily came across his face.

"Hey," I said and his face faltered.

"You didn't message me back," he accused, but I knew it was the alcohol talking.

"No, I was busy. Are you here alone?" I asked. Jasper looked like he was one minute from falling asleep.

"My friends were here."

"Where are they now?" Surely they wouldn't have left him all on his own.

"I told them I was going home, but I stayed here. They went to a club."

A club? Which club, please tell me it wasn't Royce and James club, _123 Main Street_? I did not need my personal life and my work life to cross each other.

"Which club?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I remember this," Jasper said, but stopped. I waited for him to speak again. "It was Re-Bar."

Oh good. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know Jasper's friends, well I'm assuming Peter was one of them, but I didn't want any of them near Royce and James' club. Nowhere near it.

"What's your plan here?" I asked Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders. "Where do you live?"

"Port Townsend," Jasper said proudly.

Port Townsend? Could he live any farther out of Seattle? Hell, he was living closer to Port Angeles than Seattle. I would never understand this man and his choices I quickly realized. I really didn't want to make the almost two hour drive just to drop his drunk ass home, but I also wasn't going to leave him all alone.

"Come on," I told him as I helped him up.

"We're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him as I helped him out of the bar, thankfully he could still walk. I was alos thankful that I hadn't parked too far away.

We got to my car and I struggled with him, but he finally got his feet into the car, followed by the rest of his body. He sat back in his seat and I put his seatbelt on him. I was about to step away when he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Thank you," he told me.

I didn't reply. He let go of my arm and I shut his door. I got in the driver's side and turned to face him.

"Why are you drunk?" I asked him. He must have a reason.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just needed to let go, to stop thinking."

I could understand that. He closed his eyes and I reached for his phone in his front pocket.

"Hey, no," Jasper said, his eyes shooting open. "I don't want to have sex with you. No means no."

I grabbed his phone, a smile on my lips at his outburst. I held the phone out in front of his face and he closed his eyes again. I used his fingerprint to unlock his phone. My email was still there, unread. I brought up Peter's number and sent off a message.

**Jasper Whitlock- **I didn't make it home, but don't worry Isabella has me.

There, that should do. I didn't need his friends worrying about his whereabouts. I put his phone in my pocket, putting on my own seatbelt and starting the car. The moment we began moving Jasper spoke.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but I noted that he didn't open his eyes.

"My place," I told him.

"M'kay," he mumbled and fell asleep.

This is not how I thought my night would turn out at all, but I had to admit that having drunk Jasper to look after was better than just spending the night, and weekend, alone in my apartment. I just hoped he didn't suffer from bad hangovers.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- **Thanks to those who reviewed, you're awesome.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. My head was feeling so heavy and I was so warm. I moved my body. I was lying against something hard, but I didn't care. My hand moved and landed on something soft, it comforted me so I left my hand there and fell back asleep. I swear I could hear someone laughing, but I must be dreaming. I dozed for a little while longer not wanting to get up at all. It was so warm and so soft, and it smelled so good. Was I in heaven? Either way I wasn't going to open my eyes and face reality, not yet.

"Jasper?" someone called out and I could feel fingers in my hair.

"Hmm," I managed to get out and the laughter was back, it was so soft and beautiful.

"Do you remember last night at all?"

Last night? I tried to think back. I went out with Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Rose. We went to a bar. Did I end up drinking? Why was I at the bar again? Isabella. She didn't reply to my emails. Was she okay? I was worried for her.

"Hmph," was my next unintelligible reply.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Warm," I answered, flexing my fingers.

"Ah, Jasper, do you know where your hand is right now?"

No.

"Soft, warm."

The laughter was back again. What was so funny?

"I think you need to open up your eyes."

"Don't wanna." I snuggled further into what I now assumed was the person talking my ear off. My ears? Yep, I was definitely drinking last night.

Someone picked up my hand and held it. I pouted, missing the soft, warm… Shit, it felt like a breast. Was I holding on to mystery person's breast? Oh god. Now I definitely didn't want to wake up. I was still comfortable, so I didn't move. The person tried to move, but I wrapped my arms around them. My heat source couldn't leave me.

"Jasper, let me go and I'll get you some coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee."

I did like coffee. I let go of them reluctantly. I listened to them walk around and then I heard the door open and close. Only once they were gone I tried to open my eyes. I expected the light to bombard me, but it was completely dark, the blinds were drawn. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a studio loft apartment and it looked expensive. What did I get up to last night? Who did I run into? Who lived here?

Knowing that they were out getting coffee, I got up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and saw a glass of water, some Advil, and a toothbrush. Who lived here? I took the pills and drank all the water. I grabbed the toothbrush and stood up. I walked over to the window and pulled the blind up. The sun blinded me immediately and it was not kind on my now raging headache. My eyes adjusted and I jumped back. Fuck, we were up high. I stepped forward again and was surprised to see I was almost amongst the clouds. Who the hell lived here? Maybe I should leave now. I noticed that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, this was a good sign.

I wanted to brush my teeth, but I was more concerned with who lived here. I went into the kitchen section of the apartment and looked for some mail, something with a name and hopefully an address, but I had a good feeling I was currently in the Aspira skyscraper, a skyscraper that consisted of 37 floors. I knew no one who lived here and you needed big bucks to rent one of these places, big, big bucks and no one I knew came to mind at all. I looked around a little more and was surprised to find it bare, maybe whoever lived here was in the process of moving in.

My phone, I suddenly remembered. I checked my pockets, but it wasn't there. Had the mysterious person stolen it? Were they even going out for coffee? Maybe this wasn't even their apartment. I decided to brush my teeth whilst I had a chance, I didn't need the cops bursting in on me. Rose, she would know. Teeth first I reminded myself. I walked into the bathroom and deduced immediately that a woman lived here, that was good news, unless they were married. I brushed my teeth as I opened the cabinets and was thankful to see no products belonging to a man. I may just survive whatever this was yet.

I exited the bathroom toothbrush in hand, what was I supposed to do with this? Keep it, throw it away? I decided to throw it away. I looked around for my phone or any phone really, but I couldn't find one. This apartment didn't even have access to the internet it seemed. This was all weird, it reminded me of a model home. Minutes ticked by, where was the mystery person?

I finally heard keys jingle and I froze, shit, what was I supposed to do? I dove for the bed and pulled the covers over me completely. I heard a laugh and I relaxed slightly, it was a woman.

"You can't stay in bed all day," they said and I could admit that their voice sounded familiar, but with the covers over my head and my headache I wasn't sure.

I decided to just go for it and I pulled the covers down and looked towards the kitchen. The mystery woman had her back to me, but I recognized who it was instantly. It was Isabella, thank fuck. What the hell happened last night?

"Come back to bed," I mumbled and she finally turned around, meeting my eyes.

"You're coherent," she rejoiced.

"No, I'm not. Come back to bed."

"Jasper, I would, but no. It's Saturday and we're burning daylight."

"I hate mornings," I told her like a four year old.

"I know that, but it's Saturday, the weekend, let's go."

Saturday? Shit, I had patients to see today. I really needed to get up.

"I've got to get to work," I said frantically as I threw the covers off me.

"Relax," Isabella told me, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I called Peter who called Gina. All of your appointments for this weekend have been rescheduled for during the week like any sane person would have them."

They changed my weekend appointments? I didn't know how I felt about this. I liked spending my weekends at the office. It filled in time, allowed me not to be alone. Now what was I going to do?

"Why are you so worried?" Isabella asked me, running her fingers down my cheek. "You look sad, just like last night."

Last night. I wanted to ask her what happened, but I was too afraid of her answers.

"I don't want to be alone," I told her bravely, stupidly. I was blaming the effects of the alcohol in my system even though I knew it had most likely worn off by now.

"What happened to you?" Isabella asked and I avoided her eyes. I couldn't tell her, not yet. "You're not alone, Jasper, I'm here."

"You're not leaving?" I just had to ask.

"No. Now get up, we've got plans."

Did I end up making weekend plans with her last night? We were emailing about that.

"Where's my phone?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Here," she said taking it from her pocket and handing it to me. I grabbed it and she stood up and walked back over to the kitchen.

I unlocked my phone. I had a few unread emails, but no new text messages. I wondered why that was. Surely someone was missing me. I went to my messages and noticed that Isabella had sent a message off to Peter telling him that she had me. What the hell happened? I now remembered that Rose and my friends left to go to Re-Bar and I told them I was going home, but I decided to stay for a drink. What the hell happened after that? How did Isabella find me?

I looked at my call log, maybe I had drunk dialed her, nope there was nothing. I checked my emails next. There was only one from Isabella and it read,

**Bella Swan- **Hey Jasper, sorry for the wait. I'm free now. Where are you at?

I looked at the timestamp. She sent this email at around eight pm, but I never received it. Maybe I didn't feel it. I'm fairly certain that the others left around this time, or was it earlier. I couldn't remember.

"What happened last night?" I asked her, now wanting to know, no matter what her answers would be.

"I found you, alone, drinking at Tavern Law. You were drunk and you looked sad. I drove you to my place because you basically live in Canada."

"I do not live in Canada," I protested.

"Why do you live so far away?" Isabella asked me.

"Because I like the solitude," I answered truthfully.

"Yet you hate to be alone. Well that makes sense."

"It's not important," I told her, "I thought you were going to get me coffee."

"I was and I did. You don't get coffee until you get out of bed and walk over here and get it."

She was smart tempting me with coffee, I wouldn't be able to resist. I debated staying in bed, but it wasn't even an option. I stood up and made my way over to her.

"Thank you," I told her, "for last night."

"You already thanked me," she told me with a smile as she handed me my cup of coffee. I brought it to my nose, it smelled heavenly. It reminded me of another heavenly smell, Isabella. I was in bed with her, and my hand was possibly on her breast. I flushed with embarrassment and brought the cup of coffee up to my lips. I would not be asking her about the events of this morning at all.

"Did anything happen last night? I didn't do anything untoward to you did I?" I didn't want to ask, but the gentleman in me needed to know.

Isabella let out a laugh and when she calmed down she answered.

"No, you were a perfect gentleman, though you did call rape." I scrunched up my face in confusion. What? Thankfully Isabella clarified it for me. "I was reaching for your phone, which was in your front pocket, to send Peter a message and you freaked out. Apparently no means no, who knew."

I said that to her? Oh god. I just hoped I didn't say anything else embarrassing.

"Well I apologize."

"It's cool." I could sense that Isabella wanted to say more on the matter, but she turned from me and opened up a bag. "I got us breakfast, from a fancy place down the road, IHOP."

IHOP? I shook my head. I hadn't had breakfast from there in a long time.

I watched as Isabella put the food on the breakfast bar. She had pancakes, waffles, griddle melts and crepes. I was beyond hungry and this food would surely cure some of my hangover symptoms. I sat down at the counter and dug in. I didn't even wait for her.

"Half of the strawberries and cream crepe is mine," she warned me and I grunted out my acceptance.

The food tasted so good. I drenched everything in syrup and it tasted oh so good. Isabella grabbed two plates and set one in front of me. I loaded it up, thankful she had gotten enough food for both of us.

"You live here?" I asked, mouth full of food, "how?"

"That's not a question you're supposed to ask, Jasper," she said with a smile. "I'm smart with my money, that's all."

"So it's all drug money?"

"No, of course not. My suppliers take a big cut, sure I get more money than your average job, but I get it because of my hard work and dedication, then I invest that money. Play the stock market, use the banks to my advantage, all that. Plus no one would ever expect me to live in one of Seattle's best apartment buildings, so in a way it's the perfect cover, but truthfully I just like the solitude."

So she liked her solitude as well, maybe we were more alike than I suspected. I smiled at her and went back to my food.

"What's your house like?" she asked me, between bites. "At Port Townsend."

"It's ostentatious," I answered, that was always the best way to describe it. It was big and I had no need for the space, yet I bought it anyway because it overlooked the water and I couldn't help myself.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it fine. It's just not really me."

"First the job, now the house, is anything in your life really you?" Isabella asked and she had no idea how deep she really cut me.

"No," I answered simply. Ever since Peter saved me I had made a point of bettering my life. I went to school, I got the job, I made the money, and I bought all the nice things, but it wasn't me, not even close. "Give me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt any day," I said out loud.

"I knew it," Isabella announced happily. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but…" she trailed off as she reached across the countertop to grab another bag. My eyes went straight to her ass, I couldn't help it. I got enough sense to look away as she sat back down. "Here, I didn't think you'd want to be stuck in those clothes all weekend and my plan doesn't have you going home until tonight at the very earliest."

We got to hang out all day together? I couldn't deny that that thought made me so happy. I still didn't know what to think of this whole situation, but I could admit that I fell for Isabella hard and fast. Part of me thought perhaps we knew each other before, maybe in another life, but that wasn't possible. I doubt I would have been able to forget her if I had.

I grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"It's nothing fancy," Isabella said. "Just some jeans, a shirt, and a sweater from Target."

Who was this girl? She was so aware of her surroundings, but I think that had a lot to do with the fact that she had been in jail for two years where she constantly had to watch her back and try not to do anything that would cause her any trouble.

"I hope I didn't overstep any lines," she said.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I think we had both overstepped our fair share of lines, but buying me clothes so that I didn't have to spend the weekend in my work clothes wasn't one of those times.

"It's fine," I smiled at her.

"Good," she breathed out. "I got you some shoes too."

Shoes? The last time anyone had bought me shoes, or even clothes for that matter was when I was a teenager. She grabbed a pair of brown cowboy boots out of a bag and handed them to me, they were the perfect size, of course. I had no idea where she bought them, but I didn't care. Everything she got me was spot on and I wondered how she knew me so well when I hadn't told her a thing.

"Isabella, why did you do all this?" I asked her and she seemed embarrassed.

"My whole life, I was the one who looked after everyone else and that's never changed. It's always me. I'm expected to be the smartest, the one who is always switched on. People depend on me, Jasper, so it's become a habit. I just can't help it."

Well that was a sad revelation, but it explained so much about her and the way she was. We weren't in a session so I decided to leave it be and change the topic.

"So where are we going today?" I asked as Isabella cut the crepe in half, putting half on her plate and handing me the other half.

"The museum," Isabella told me.

"What kind of museum?" I asked. Please don't say art because I didn't get those museums at all.

"History," she told me, taking a bit of her crepe. I smiled. History, I could do that. It was my favorite subject in school after all and discovering it all with Isabella sounded like a joy. "Stop smiling," Isabella told me, but I just couldn't help it and soon she joined me. "Jasper, I'm serious."

I wanted to grabbed her and sit her on my lap, kissing her deeply, but I just couldn't. We were only friends, not lovers. I knew I was falling for her, hell I had fallen for her, but crossing that line from friendship to relationship was not one I was willing to make, not yet. I had to keep hold of some of my ethics otherwise what would I be left with? Nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- **Thank you for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"You look like a little kid on Christmas morning," Isabella told me as she stared at me.

I couldn't help it. I always liked history, it taught us so much. I especially liked the American civil war. I don't know why exactly. I just remember as a boy imagining myself fighting for the South, I was a Major, the youngest Major. I knew it was silly, but that was one dream I had always remembered. I guess it was because I always fought for what was right and I liked to help people. I had lost sight of this though, a long time ago.

"It's a musket," I told Isabella, but I just couldn't explain my infatuation to her. "We can move on to another section," I said, but I didn't want to.

"It's okay," Isabella said. She was sitting down on the conveniently provided bench, just staring at me. "You let me look at the sloth bear, so you can immerse yourself in the civil war world. I don't mind, trust me."

I stared at her for a beat. I was so screwed. Never mind that I had fallen for her, I had somehow landed in the water, not the ground, and I was still falling with every minute I spent with her. I hated that I was turning into such a sap, but I reminded myself that it was only for her, no one else. I turned away from her and moved on to the original uniforms they had on display. They had them set up so that if you were the right height it looked as though you were wearing them. I came upon a uniform from the south, it was gray and I just stood there, looking at myself. It seemed right, so fitting.

I stood there admiring myself for too long and Isabella got up and stood by my side.

"It's looks good on you," she said. "You would have made an admirable fighter."

Fighter? I immediately stiffened. A fighter? I stepped away from the display, away from Isabella. I couldn't do this. That's all I was and all I'd ever be. I was a fighter. I didn't only secretly run an underground fight club, I fought. I was the best, undefeated. I had killed to win. There was blood on my hands and there always would be. No one knew the depth of my depravity, only Peter. I was not a good person. People may argue otherwise, but they didn't know the truth and they never would.

"Jasper," I faintly heard, but I didn't take it in.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said, before making a quick exit.

I found the bathroom and gripped the sink tightly. My knuckles turned white and I slowly looked up in the mirror. A sunken face stared back at me, covered in dirt and blood. My eyes were pitch black, they held nothing. I turned the water on and splashed my face, desperately hoping I would snap out of it. The bathroom door opened and I kept my gaze down. I saw Isabella's boots standing beside me. She didn't speak and I looked up. I met her gaze in the mirror and was thankful to see that the only person staring back at me was myself and Isabella.

"Jasper," she spoke quietly.

"Not now," I told her. "Not here. Please just leave me be for a moment."

"Can I borrow your phone?" she asked me.

I turned to face her.

"Why?" I asked. "Where's yours?"

"Back at my apartment, I didn't think I'd need it."

"But you do need it?"

"Jasper, give me your phone and I'll leave you be. I swear. I'll go sit back on the bench and you can come out whenever you're ready."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I reached into my pocket and handed Isabella my phone. She grabbed it and left, just like she promised. I turned back to the mirror and stared at my reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I left Jasper and sat back down on the bench. I didn't know exactly what had just happened, but I know I must have triggered something for Jasper. He just shut down and disappeared. I knew there was only one person who had the answers I needed, Peter. I brought up his number and hit call.

"You stupid fuck," Peter's voice came though the phone. "So, did you fuck Isabella? She is a fine piece of ass. If you weren't interested I would totally be all up on that, but then again I have Char, so maybe not. Isabella's too wild for me I think. So how was it? Is she a firecracker? Did it go off? Why aren't you talking to me? Am I that boring? Did you butt dial me? Jasper? Wait, you fucking called me? Are you mute? Dead? Jasper!?"

"This is Isabella," I finally spoke, "but good to know you would fuck me."

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Bella. I always make this mistake. I shoot off my mouth and think later."

"It's okay, I've heard worse."

"Okay, good. So we're good?"

"We're good. Look, I called for a reason. Jasper, he, umm, I don't know exactly. We were talking about the civil war and I mentioned that he would make a good fighter, something like that. Things kind of went south from there if I remember correctly."

"You said that to him?"

"Said what?"

"That he would make a good fighter?"

"Yeah, I think I did. Anyway it must have triggered something in him. He's currently holed up in the bathroom and I'm giving him time. I thought you might have some insight into what I should do."

"How is he? Is he angry?"

I didn't like how scared Peter sounded.

"No, he's not angry, just, I don't know, not himself."

"Where are you? I need to be there for him and for you."

"Peter, I can handle this."

"Bella, where are you? His place?"

"Peter, drop it. Just tell me what to do."

"There's nothing you can do," he said and my heart sunk. I wanted to help him. "All you can do is be there for him. Bella, please tell me where you are."

"Thank you for your help, Peter." I hung up the phone before he could protest anymore.

All I could do was be there for Jasper. I ignored his pleads and my promise to him and I walked back over to the bathroom. The only way I could be here for him was if I was actually with him. I didn't hesitate. I opened up the bathroom door just as a man was walking out. He eyed me carefully, but didn't say anything. Jasper was still by the sink, gripping it tightly. His eyes were closed. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I'm here," I told him, before resting my head on his back. I was just holding him. It felt like I was holding him together, so I decided I would never let him go, not until he told me to.

I don't know how long we stood there. Jasper slowly relaxed over time. Several men came in to use the restroom, but we ignored them and they ignored us. Time ticked on and nothing changed. I didn't want to stay in the bathroom forever so I spoke up again.

"Let's go," I said, still not letting him go. "We can do whatever you want, go wherever you want."

Jasper finally let go of the sink and I let go of him. He turned around and he looked so sad and lost.

"Can we go back to your place?" he asked.

"My place?" I questioned out loud.

"I don't want to be alone right now," Jasper said and I could tell that it took a lot of courage.

"Okay," I accepted. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I stared after Isabella as she left the bathroom. What the hell was happening? I followed her and spoke as soon as I was back in the museum.

"You're not even going to ask?" Surely Isabella was curious as to why I had basically had a fucking meltdown, and now we were just going back to her place? Did she not care?

"Jasper, it's your business not mine. I know it's your job to ask about my problems and try and fix them, but it's not mine. You're the therapist, not me. I'm here, of course, and you should remember that. I have two ears and they're used primarily for listening, but I don't _need_ to know your problems."

She turned to leave and I was once again just staring at her. Maybe she was smarter than me. I decided to forget it. I just wanted out of this museum. We made our way outside and it wasn't long until we were back in Isabella's car and headed towards her apartment. I took the time to stare out the window, desperately trying to repress all thoughts of my dark past. I didn't like to think about it at all and I didn't like that I still had triggers. Usually I was good at composing myself, but it had been building up for a while now and I just snapped. I was just glad it was Isabella with me and not one of my friends or Rose. I couldn't handle that.

Everything was silent. We stopped to get food, but nothing was said. Isabella didn't ask me what I wanted or even what I liked. She just pulled into the parking lot, disappeared inside and came back out with the food. I hated that I had ruined our museum trip, but I was thankful that I was headed back to Isabella's apartment. I didn't know much, but I knew that I wasn't ready to go home just yet. Isabella was like my safe haven. The longer I could stay in this bubble, the happier I'd be. But I wasn't stupid. I would have to face reality again, most likely on Monday. I had to go back to my work and help Rose with her problems, and Isabella had to go back to her job as a drug dealer.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Isabella resting her hand on top of mine. We were in the parking garage of her building. We got out and the silence stayed with us all through the elevator, the hallway, her apartment, her empty apartment.

"Jasper," Isabella broke first, the silence becoming too much for her. "I'm giving you time and space, well not really space. Anyway, you need to talk, not about whatever it is that's haunting you, but words, you need to use your words. I like the silence, I do, but I also like talking to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can we talk about you?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"What about me?" she replied cautiously.

I sat down on one of her bar stools and just stared at her. She blushed under my gaze and it was beautiful.

"Come here," I told her, motioning her closer with my finger. She hesitated, but obeyed me.

She walked over to me slowly and stopped about a foot away. I spun the chair so she was right in front of me, my legs spread apart. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me, so that her body was flush with mine. My hand instinctively went up to her neck, tangling in her hair. I didn't hesitate, I didn't second guess myself. I pulled her face closer to mine and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to deny myself any longer. My lips hit her skin and I was undeniably happy, but it didn't take me long to realize something was off. I opened up my eyes and noticed that Isabella had turned her head and I was kissing her cheek. I pulled back, huffing in disappointment.

"Naughty, naughty, Dr. Whitlock," Isabella said as she tried to step away from me. I tightened my grip on her waist and held her to me.

"Why?" Was the only word I could get out.

"Because this," she motioned in between the two of us. "It's not me. I don't date."

"At all?" I asked, surely that wasn't right. Isabella was a smart, beautiful young woman.

"No, it's not safe with my profession."

"But you've had sex right?" Surely she had.

She blushed again and stepped away, I allowed her.

"No," Isabella breathed out. "I haven't."

"How?" I just had to ask, there was no thought process behind it at all.

"I don't know. In High School I kept to myself, then I got into the drug game not long after graduating. A few years later I got busted and spent the next two years in prison, and then here we are. Aside from the fact that I don't trust others, there are just more important things in this world than sex."

"You're only saying that because you've never done it before. Sex is great." I was trying to not dwell on the fact she was a virgin. I would have to analyze that later when I was alone.

"I'm not saying that it's not great, I'm just saying that I don't have time for it, not with everything that's going on in my life at the moment."

"But you have had a boyfriend before right?" Surely she had, but then again.

"There was one guy, Jake, our relationship was complicated. Let's just say that I led him on and I was with him for all the wrong reasons."

"When was this?"

"Is this Jasper asking or Dr. Whitlock?"

"Isabella, anything you say out of our sessions will not be held against you. Sure it will cross at some point, but as long as we're not in my office you're safe." I hoped this would reassure her.

"I was almost fifteen."

"And you never thought to lose your virginity to him."

"Jasper, do you have to say it like that?" Like what? "No, we were always just friends. He was one of my coping mechanisms, but that's all in the past. I think he's married now and has a kid or two. We kind of fell out of touch, but my dad tells me about him at times."

"Wow, kids."

"You don't sound too enthused about that. Now, enough about me, what about you Dr. Whitlock?"

"What about me?" I asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," I told her, keeping my eyes locked on hers. I was trying to convey everything I felt towards her with just one look and it seemed to work as Isabella stepped away from me.

"But you've had girlfriends surely?"

"Not really. I don't get along with most people. There is only one person of note."

"And?" Isabella prompted me when I said no more.

"Her name was Maria. She, we… We weren't good together at all. We brought out the worst in each other. It was destructive, but that's kind of what made it so good." Why was I telling Isabella all this? I never talked about this. "It was unhealthy at the best of times. She was the catalyst of my downfall in a way."

"How so?"

"Isabella," I pleaded.

"How so?" she asked again, completely ignoring me.

Why did I suddenly feel like I was the patient and she was the therapist?

"Promise me a kiss on your lips and I'll tell you." I had a feeling I was going to tell her either way, so I may as well get something out of this deal.

"Okay," Isabella accepted like I had just asked her if she wanted something to drink, not to kiss her. I wasn't going to waste this.

"She died and I coped." I know it was kind of a cop out, but they were the facts. Maria died and I coped the only way I could, with violence. My fight club wasn't a thing when Maria was alive. Sure I did get into a lot of fights when we were together usually over her. After she died I just found a way to make fighting and all my pain profitable.

I looked up at Isabella and she seemed to be thinking hard. I waited for her to snap out of it and say something, but she never did. I stood up from the bar stool and walked over to her. I stood in front of her, towering over her. She finally snapped out of it and looked up into my eyes. I tried to gauge how she was feeling and I could see sadness coupled with, kinship? Either way I didn't care. Isabella owed me a kiss and I was going to give it from her.

I stepped forward, until we were toe to toe. The gentleman in me was giving her a chance to back out.

"Jasper, this isn't ethical," she whispered, but her voice was strong.

"Right now, I don't care," I told her honestly. "It may be a mistake, but I know I will not regret this."

I paused, but she said no more. I grabbed the back of her neck, the same as earlier and brought her lips to mine, never closing my eyes until my lips were safely on hers. The kiss was innocent at first, closed mouth, but I couldn't control myself. I pulled her earlobe gently with my free hand and the second she moaned I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. Things were awkward, but we soon found our own rhythm. I noted that Isabella wasn't taking charge, but I thought nothing of it. We hit the fork in the road. I was either to end the kiss or push her up against the nearest piece of furniture. I knew what I wanted to do, but I just couldn't do it.

I pulled my mouth away from hers, giving her one last peck before stepping back and trying to catch my breath.

"Wow," Isabella said, her fingers on her lips. She seemed shocked.

I watched her as she slowly walked towards the kitchen island and sat down on a bar stool.

"Wow," she repeated.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"I never imagined…" she said trailing off.

Never imagined what? …Oh fuck.

"Fuck," I breathed out. That was Isabella's first real kiss. What had I done? Yes, she was 24 years old, but what had I done. I had just robbed her of her first kiss. I was so screwed and I was so going to hell. Fucking hell. Just, fuck.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- **Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"_Wow," she repeated._

"_What?" I asked her confused._

"_I never imagined…" she said trailing off._

_Never imagined what? …Oh fuck._

"Fuck," I breathed out. That was Isabella's first real kiss. What had I done? Yes, she was 24 years old, but what had I done. I had just robbed her of her first kiss. I was so screwed and I was so going to hell. Fucking hell. Just, fuck.

"We should probably talk about this," Isabella said and I stared at her incredulously. "What are you feeling, Jasper?"

"That I just fucking robbed you of your first real kiss."

"You didn't rob me of anything. I could have stepped away or said no, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" I just needed to know.

"I don't know. 24 and never been kissed rings in my head, that and you're not the worst person to lose my kissing virginity to, but you realize this can't go any further don't you?"

Now it was my turn to ask why.

"It just can't, Jasper. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. My job is dangerous, my bosses are dangerous. I'm not getting you wrapped up in all this. Let's eat, then maybe we can watch a movie."

"On what TV?" I asked as I looked around the bare apartment.

Isabella ignored me and set about plating up our dinner that she had brought on the way home. I didn't speak. I didn't even pay attention to what was going on. We both ate silently and I was just waiting until we were done and watching this movie to pounce on her and ask her some more questions. She couldn't avoid it forever. We shared some looks, but no words were said.

Dinner finished and Isabella cleaned up after us. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Isabella finished up, joining me with her laptop and setting everything up.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked me.

"I really don't care."

Isabella let out a sigh and started playing something, the moment she sat back, I laid down and rested my head in her lap. Part of me wanted to be closer to her and another part of me wanted to keep her from getting up. Isabella shifted underneath me, but she never moved away. The movie started and I had no idea what it was. I was more focused on Isabella than the laptop. I was trying to work out the perfect question to ask her. Half an hour passed and Isabella's hand found its way into my hair, she was rubbing my scalp and it felt so good.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached forward and stopped the movie, but I didn't move and Isabella didn't take her hand out of my hair. I suspect she was waiting for me to speak.

"If you weren't a drug dealer would we be together?" I asked her.

"No," she answered honestly. "Only in another life."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My life went to hell when I was fourteen, Jasper. I lost someone close to me and life was never the same."

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"I… It… It's complicated."

"So uncomplicated it." I didn't like that I was pushing her, but she was still here, running her hand through my hair, so I figured we were alright.

"Jasper," she pleaded me. "Just drop it."

"What are we doing then? What does this weekend mean to you?"

"What does this weekend mean to you?" she asked me instead and I wanted to berate her for answering my question with a question, but I didn't.

"I've fallen for you, Isabella, plain and simple. This weekend has been the best. Spending time with you, there's nothing like it. I understand that we have lives to go back to on Monday, but this weekend, it's shown me that there's more out there and that I can have happiness if I choose. I want you Isabella. Fuck ethics, fuck everything. You can say no and it will crush me. I understand that life isn't meant to be easy. But I'm all in."

Isabella's hand stilled in my hair and the silence overtook us once again. All I could hear was my labored breathing. Had I really just confessed my feelings to her? I moved my hand so that it was resting on her knee and I gripped her tightly.

"Jasper, I can't." Her voice was so small.

"I understand that you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Her voice rose and I knew I was close to hitting a nerve.

"I'll wait, Isabella, I'll wait for you. I'm not stupid enough to let this go, to let you go."

"But, Jasper, I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't."

"Give me one reason and I will drop this."

"My boss," Isabella said, her voice torn. "My boss likes me and if he gets wind that I like someone, or that I have a boyfriend, he will kill you. No maybe, he will kill you. He doesn't care, the risk will be worth it to him."

"I can take care of myself," I protested.

"I don't doubt that, Jasper, but I can't willingly lead you into the lion's den, I just can't. Do you understand?"

I closed my eyes. I could understand. If I was still running my fight club I wouldn't allow Isabella anywhere near me, it wouldn't be safe, but I had one more question.

"What now?" I asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"We go back to being doctor and patient," Isabella said quietly. "But, Jasper, please remember that I won't be in the drug game forever, only as long as necessary."

I stayed silent. I had given Isabella my heart and she had given it back to me, and somehow she had given it back to me in a worse condition... Maybe she dropped it. Either way I didn't make a move to get up. I reached forward and re-started the movie. A second later Isabella resumed running her fingers through my hair.

"Stay here tonight," Isabella whispered, once we had gotten back into the movie, but truth be told neither of us was watching it.

"Why?" I knew it was petty, but it just slipped out.

"Because I want to wake up with you again, you're adorable when you wake up."

I didn't say anything.

"Jasper?"

"I'll stay," I breathed out, focusing on the screen in front of me. I would stay for as long as she asked me even though it cut me deeply. I couldn't have Isabella so what was the point? There was none, but I couldn't deny her no matter how much it hurt me.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-** Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jasper, you need to wake up."

"No," was my only response. Unlike yesterday I knew exactly where I was and who I was with.

"Jasper, we fell asleep on the couch."

"Hmph," I said, wrapping my arms tighter around Isabella. I wasn't letting her go. It was Sunday, the last day before we had to face reality.

"Don't you want coffee?"

"No," I answered honestly. I just wanted to fall back asleep with Isabella in my arms. I snuggled my head down further and my forehead hit something soft. There was no confusion as to what I was touching today. Isabella didn't protest, so I didn't move my head.

I heard her sigh, before she brought her hand up to my hair.

"Jasper, I like my mornings."

"So?" I interlocked my fingers behind her back. She would have to pry me away from her.

Her hand tightened in my hair, I thought nothing of it until she pulled and she pulled hard. Ow! I didn't say a word though. I was used to pain and not letting it show.

"Jasper," Isabella groaned. "Can you at least let me get up? I feel as though I'm wasting the day away here."

"No, not just yet."

"I will give you this," Isabella accepted, finally relaxing in my arms, "but I know I will be paying for this sore neck for the rest of the week."

My smile grew so big. She was staying, for now.

I drifted back off to sleep, just dozing. This was always my favorite part of the day, not fully awake, but not dead to the world. It was perfection and having Isabella in my arms just made it all the much better.

I don't know how long I dozed, but Isabella had waited until I was relaxed fully before she wriggled out of my arms and jumped away from the couch. I groaned in protest, grabbing the couch cushion and hugging it to me tightly.

"Not fair," I grunted out, before dozing again.

"You have seven missed calls from Peter," Isabella said, but I didn't respond. "Do you want me to call him back?"

"Hmm," I replied unintelligibly. She could deal with Peter if she wished.

I heard her dial his number and I tried to listen to her conversation, but my half asleep brain was only able to process some parts of it. It was like I was missing half the conversation.

"It's Isabella again… Jasper is fine… He's at my place… You don't need to know where I live… Yeah, I'm sure… No, nothing happened… No, I wouldn't tell you if it did, but it didn't, so what does it matter?… When am I returning him? He's not being held hostage, Peter. I'm sure he'll be wherever he needs to be by tonight… No, I haven't discussed it with him… He's asleep, or awake, who can really tell… I don't know… No, nothing… Peter, it's not like that. We're just friends… I don't think it's any of your business…I told you he's fine… If you want to talk to him then by all means go ahead…" I felt Isabella approach me. "Peter wants to talk to you." Isabella held the phone to my ear and I reached up to take it.

"Hmph," I grunted out.

"You live! Or are you currently gagged? Two grunts for Isabella is a bad guy and has kidnapped me, one grunt for I'm fine, but I'm a huge dick." I let out three grunts in reply. "Three, what does three mean?"

"Three means you're a fuckhead. Leave me alone. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone, ignoring Peter's protests.

"Good to know it's the morning that gets you down and not just me."

I rolled over and faced Isabella who was sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Are you awake yet?"

"No."

"Your eyes are open."

"So? Come here and lay down with me again."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because if I lay down I'll never be able to let you go."

"So you do like me?" This woke me up.

"Who knows? I don't allow myself to think about it because it's not a possibility."

Way to burst my balloon with that one. Isabella's behavior made sense though, she was guarded. I suspect even if we weren't in this situation Isabella still wouldn't be mine, her lack of experience was testament to that fact. She may be afraid for my safety, but I believed she was more afraid of hurting herself. I didn't know what to do. I could push her a little, but if I ever pushed her too far I would lose her forever.

I decided to let the matter drop. Today was our last day together and we needed to make the most of it.

"I'm awake," I told her and she smirked at me.

"Are you?"

"Getting there. You know what would wake me up?"

"What?" Ah, her innocence was a gift at times like these.

"A kiss." I watched her face carefully and I didn't miss her frown. "You don't have to, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

What was I going to do with this girl?

"What's the time?" I asked instead, not wanting to dwell on the fact that Isabella wasn't jumping at the chance to kiss me. It put a massive dent in my ego, but I didn't allow it to show.

"Midday."

Midday? How many movies did we watch again last night, three? I know I lost count after two. And then we must have fallen asleep seeing as I was still lying on the couch.

"I have to leave soon," I said sadly and I was glad to see Isabella mirroring a small fraction of my sadness.

"Oh."

"Yeah, family dinner with my sister, every Sunday."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, I do." I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"You love her?"

"Of course, with all my heart."

The mood became somber.

"How are you getting home? Do you need me to drive you?" Isabella asked.

"You would make the drive to Canada for me?" I joked, but Isabella's serious answer surprised me.

"I would do anything for you, Jasper."

Everything except give me your heart.

I wanted her to drive me home, I really did, but I couldn't do that to her. I needed to end this weekend in Seattle, not an hour and a half away. I could just imagine her dropping me off and then having to make the long drive back all alone. It could work out well for me, give her time to think about our relationship or lack thereof. But then I had to think of Rose. Rose was at my place, so Isabella would only be dropping me home, I wouldn't be inviting her in. Rose was protective of me, I had no doubt that Isabella could hold her own, I just wanted there to be an us before Isabella met her.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Isabella asked, resting her hand on my cheek.

"Nowhere," I smiled up at her. "My car's in the parking garage at Whitlock and Buckley."

"So you want me to take you there?" Was I just imagining it or was Isabella really sad that our weekend had finally come to an end?

"Yeah."

Nothing more was said. Isabella stood up and got ready for the day. I picked up my work clothes and folded them neatly, sitting them on the kitchen counter. When we were both ready we took the elevator downstairs. Nothing was said and the drive was beyond silent. I wanted to say something so badly, but I didn't want to ruin anything. Isabella parked out the front of the building my offices were housed in and killed the engine. I turned to her and just looked at her. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

I let out a sigh and got out of the car, before I could get my things out of the back Isabella was in front of me. I eyed her warily.

"Jasper," she began, but stopped. "This weekend… I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, me too," I said evasively, trying to distance myself from her. _She doesn't want you_, I reminded myself.

I opened up the back door and grabbed the bag containing my work clothes and shoes. As I turned around I noticed that Isabella was still standing there.

"I should go," I told her. She didn't say anything so I stepped away.

"Jasper," she said. I stopped. I wanted to turn around, but I didn't dare. I didn't want to be rejected yet again.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. Why couldn't my life ever be simple?

My eyes shot open when I felt Isabella's lips on my own. She was kissing me and she had initiated it. I was so happy. I dropped my bag and kissed her back, holding her to me. I allowed her to set the pace, but I put everything I had into it. She eventually pulled away when she ran out of breath. I let her go and stared into her eyes. What now? Isabella looked down at the ground before looking back up at me.

"Goodbye, Jasper," she whispered and stepped away from me.

I watched as she got back into her car and drove away. I didn't chase after her or do anything because her goodbye had shocked me. It was so final and I knew that I wouldn't be kissing Isabella again anytime soon. It was actually a bittersweet ending. I was glad she had kissed me goodbye. I was also glad that our relationship hadn't crashed and burned, maybe down the track we could be together, maybe all we needed was some time. It didn't change how heartbroken I felt right now though. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all clearly didn't know jack shit.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews you guys really are awesome. I loved every single one of them

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I pulled up to my enormous house and I immediately felt homesick. My house was too big and therefore too lonely. There were a few lights on alerting me to the fact that Rose was inside. Her company would be welcomed, but it wouldn't be enough. I'd much rather be with Isabella right now, there was no doubt about it.

I parked in the garage and was two steps into my house when Rose was on me.

"So, who's the girl?" she asked and I ignored her completely, heading for the kitchen. "Come on, Jasper, you've been missing all weekend and you give me nothing? I was worried about you. So, who's the girl?"

"No one you know."

"Jasper, I'm your sister and you need to tell me these things. Peter said you're serious about her. So?"

"Look, Rose, there's nothing to tell. Yes, we spent the weekend together, but that's it. There is no us."

"Why? Peter acted as though you were in love. I just want to see you happy, Jasper."

"She doesn't want to be with me… It's complicated."

"Who is she? I'll track her down… How can she say that she doesn't want to be with you? What is she thinking? Is she on drugs?"

"No, she's not on drugs."

"Then what, Jasper?"

"Rose," I breathed out. "It's complicated."

"What's her name?"

"Rose, leave her alone. This isn't her fault. Look, do we have to discuss this?"

"Yes, you finally fall for someone for the first time since Maria and you tell me nothing? I grilled Peter and he said she's nothing like that bitch."

"Rose, do not call Maria a bitch."

"But that's what she was."

"Rose, enough! I'm not discussing any of this with you."

"Fine, it's your choice, but I will find out what's going on, Jasper," she threatened me.

Great. Now I had to keep Rose away from Isabella and make sure that James and Royce didn't come near Rose. Why was my baby sister always surrounded by trouble? She always thought she was fine, that she didn't need me to help her. Truthfully, I'm not even sure if she realizes the seriousness of this whole situation. James and Royce are two guys I wouldn't want to get tangled up with, but for my baby sis I'd be willing to make an exception. I didn't know what it would cost me just yet, but I was ready to pay anything to make her safe once again.

* * *

><p><span><em>The Next Day<em>

"Peter, step away from the coffee maker," I told him, but he only smirked back.

Peter had come into the office early to ambush me it seemed. He was standing in front of the coffee maker and he wasn't moving. I needed my coffee and I needed it now.

"Rose isn't happy with you."

"I don't care."

"We're your family, Jasper. I don't know why, but we care about you. When you can't wipe your own ass and we have to put you in a home we're the ones who are going to visit you."

Peter, always so eloquent, always.

"Can you at least pour me a cup? I will answer your questions."

"No. No coffee until you talk."

I let out a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

My only other option was to leave Peter and my morning coffee and lock myself in my office until Edward arrived. Now I was cursing myself for not buying a coffee maker for my office, if I had this interrogation could have been avoided.

"You told Rose that you and Bella aren't together."

"What is it with you talking about me and my business to other people?"

"Hey, Rose called me. She was concerned. I kind of built Bella up to her, I told her that you really liked her and then apparently nothing. What happened? I thought you liked her."

"I did, I do. Isabella and I just aren't at the same place."

"That's a load of shit and I hope you know it. Not at the same place? What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Look, Pete, she said no. She said no. There's nothing more I can do."

"I cry for you, Jasper, real tears. You know what, fucker, have your coffee."

"Peter?"

"Nope, no way. You're stupid, Jasper, perhaps Bella is too, but I suspect she isn't."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Spit it out, Peter."

"I've known you for how long, Jasper?"

"Seventeen years."

"And in those seventeen years how many girls have you told me about? Zero. Bella's special and you're stupid for letting her go."

"I didn't let her go. It was one weekend, Peter, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Peter asked before walking out of the break room. Stupid fucker, he always knew how to push my buttons.

I hadn't given up on Isabella, I was just going to wait until she was ready, until she was no longer a drug dealer. Yeah, and how long is that going to take? My mind sneered at me. I shook my head, none of this mattered. I had the situation under control and what could I do anyway, Isabella didn't want me.

I poured my cup of coffee before making my way to my office. Edward was already sitting in the waiting room with his mother. Edward, great, I did not need any added stress this morning.

"Edward," I greeted. "Give me a few minutes and then I'll be with you."

If Edward responded I didn't stick around long enough to hear it. I shut my office door firmly behind me, cup of coffee in hand. I sat down at my desk and began drinking. Ah, coffee, there was nothing else like it. I was halfway done with my drink when I noticed the answering machine light flashing on my desk. I frowned. All messages went through Gina, but this one clearly didn't. I hit play and Isabella's voice filled the room.

"_Jasper, it's Bella, I'm just calling you to arrange my appointment for this week. Wednesday, 5pm. Please let me know if it doesn't suit you_." There was a pause, but the message hadn't finished yet. "_Jasper… Try not to kill the boy_."

Kill the boy? Edward. I let out a laugh, she knew me too well. I wish I could call her or even email her, but I left it be. In her message she had stated to only let her know if the time didn't suit me and it suited me fine. It aggravated me not to contact her, but I would give her space. I would give her a chance to miss me. Wednesday evening wasn't that far away, surely I could wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

It was Wednesday, finally. I had stuck to my word and had no contact with Isabella. It was hard, but I think it was needed. I needed to distance myself from her. She wasn't available, not to me. It would be better for me to keep our relationship strictly professional.

"Dr. Whitlock, Isabella Swan is here."

"Thank you, Gina. Do you mind staying back for a few minutes? I'm not ready for her just yet."

"Of course."

I disconnected the call and just sat there. Gina had been good lately, no more inappropriate touching and no more calling me sir. It just made saying goodbye to her tougher, but it was for the best. Gina hadn't heard back about the job at the fashion magazine yet, but she had mentioned to me that she was looking around. She said it was time to move on and I was happy to hear this because I had no doubt that she was referring to moving on from me as well.

I literally had nothing to do, I just wasn't ready to see Isabella yet. So here I sat, twiddling my thumbs for no good reason. Isabella was a punctual person, so I did have a little hope that this delay would annoy her. I don't know why I wanted to annoy her, but I figured it'd be better to have her angry at me than not. Maybe it would help things.

Seven minutes passed and it was all I could handle.

"Gina, please send Isabella in."

I stayed at my desk, my glasses on the bridge of my nose. I tried to look as busy as I could. The door opened and closed, but nothing happened. I wanted to look up, but I didn't dare incase Isabella was looking at me. The seconds ticked by and I finally gained the courage to take a look. Isabella was there, sitting in her usual seat, but she wasn't looking at me and that surprised me. I got up from my desk, grabbing my tablet and sitting down across from her. The first thing I noticed was that Isabella looked dejected. Her usual confidence and high self-esteem were nowhere to be seen. This worried me greatly. This is not the Isabella I had grown to love.

"Isabella," I greeted and I immediately got my next clue that something wasn't right. She didn't correct me, she just accepted it. Isabella could never resist telling me that her name was Bella not Isabella. I frowned, but Isabella never met my eyes.

I wanted to stay professional, I really did, but I found that I couldn't.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I just needed to know.

She finally looked up at me and her eyes held a sadness I had never seen from her before.

"Just a rough day at work." She smiled sadly at me.

I wanted to hug her so badly.

"Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes."

"Emotionally?" I asked.

"I could be better."

"Well you're in the right place. I can help you."

"Jasper, you can't fix this, no one can."

"Isabella, please tell me what happened. If you don't want to go into specifics then don't, but please use me, I'm here to help."

"I fucked up," Isabella said and I hated the look of horror, sadness and self-disgust I saw on her face. "I made a mistake and now I don't know how to fix it. I fucked up."

"Isabella, even the worst fuck ups can be fixed, trust me on that one. Everything will work out fine."

She let out a maniacal laugh and it shook me to the core. This was not my Isabella, how could I help her?

"Maybe you're right," she said after she calmed down and I was momentarily hopeful. I was a fool. "I guess one more casualty in this game won't matter. What's one more life snuffed out? Nothing… It's everything and it's all my fault. This can't be fixed, Jasper. I wasn't careful enough and they're already there. Maybe this will work out, chances are she's dead already, now my job will be less complicated."

What was going on? Why was she in so much turmoil?

"Isabella, who's dead?"

"The beautiful flower, the rose."

Great, now she was making no sense at all.

"What happened? What was the mistake that you made?"

"I was so careful, beyond careful. I erased everything, everything. How could I be so stupid? I led him right to her. He didn't know, but I just assumed that he did. I underestimated him and he put the pieces together, he read between the lines. It's all my fault."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Royce," she answered and my world crashed around me. Royce was not a common name.

"Who are your employers, Isabella?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm as to not scare her.

"James and Royce," she answered.

Their names cut right through me. James and Royce, there was no mistaking it now. Isabella worked for James and Royce and I wanted them dead.

"Where are they right now?" I asked, allowing my anger to slowly overtake me.

"At the girl's place."

"What girl?"

"Rose."

My heart stopped beating and the silence crushed me. Rose, they were after Rose, they were at her place. I checked my watch, she would be on her way to my place right now. She knew not to go home, she was fine. She had to be fine.

"At the girl's place, you're sure? When did they leave?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They left just before I came here. She's probably already dead. I killed her, but it was an accident. She was…"

I ignored the rest of whatever she was saying and walked into my bathroom. I had a change of street clothes in there and I got changed quickly. I walked back into my office, but Isabella was still muttering to herself. I walked over to her and shook her gently. She looked up into my eyes.

"Snap out of it," I told her sharply. "The girl is fine, she's not home, trust me on that."

"How do you know?" Isabella asked and I was thankful to see that she was calming down. She trusted me and my word even though she had no good reason to.

I ignored her once again and stood up. I grabbed my phone from my desk and took off my glasses. I finally knew where Royce and James were and I was going to kill them. I headed for the door and left.

"Jasper, Jasper," I could hear Isabella behind me. I reached the elevator and hit the button. This delay allowed Isabella to catch up to me. "Jasper, where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill them."

"Kill who?"

"James and Royce."

"No, Jasper, you can't."

"They deserve to die." I tapped the button frantically. Maybe I should take the stairs. Yeah, the stairs would be faster.

I abandoned the elevator and headed for the stairs. As soon as I hit the door I heard the elevator ding in the distance, typical, too late now. I opened up the door and started descending the stairs.

"Jasper, you can't kill them," Isabella pleaded behind me.

"Why?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

"Because I've worked too hard on this."

"Too hard on what? This is not your fight, Isabella."

"No, this isn't your fight, Jasper. What are you trying to do? Do you think if you be my knight in shining armor and save me from the drug game I will automatically fall into your arms, because I won't, quite the opposite actually. If you screw this up for me I will resent you forever."

What was her angle here? I didn't know, but she was wrong about one thing, this was my fight.

"This isn't about you, Isabella, this is about Rose."

"What about her?" Isabella asked.

"She's my sister and James and Royce are going to pay for what they did to her and her friend."

I was wasting time. James and Royce wouldn't be at Rose's place forever. I turned from Isabella and headed down the stairs.

"Rose is your sister?" Isabella asked and I had no choice but to turn and face her. Her heart wrenching sobs were too powerful.

I turned and she looked so anguished.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said as I walked up to Isabella. "Rose is fine, trust me on that. She's been staying at my place. Rose is fine. She knows not to go home, but I still need to kill them. I know where they are and they need to die. My sister will never be safe until they are. Let me do this, Isabella."

"I can't."

"Why can't you? This doesn't need to be your fight. I know you've been fighting them for years, for whatever reason, but you can stop now. This is my fight and I will end them once and for all."

"I can't," Isabella said once again.

"Why?"

"Rose was not alone that night." I knew this. "She was with my sister Jane, so don't tell me this isn't my fight, Jasper, because it is. James and Royce will pay for what they did to my sister. She is no longer on this earth because of them and they will pay for it."

Images began flipping quickly through my mind. Images of my sister and her friend Jane together, they were thick as thieves. The blackness my sister went through when Jane took her own life, because she couldn't deal with what James and Royce had done to her, I remember it all. But one image stood out above all else. Rose had forced me to take her to pick Jane up. I went because I was trying to get back on my parents' good side. They didn't like my fighting. I was always coming home with new bruises and cuts. Rose made me come with her because the 'chief' scared her. I did. I had no choice. As we were waiting for Jane, who took forever, there was a little girl, her name was Bella. She must have only been seven or eight and she stuck to my side like I was the most interesting person in the world. My sister teased me that I had a new girlfriend, but I just brushed her off. I brushed it all off.

I looked up at Isabella, this was Bella, Jane's sister? I had only met her once, but she had made an impression. Her seven year old eyes, which were way too big for her face at the time, were the reason I had a thing for brown eyes. It was all her, even if I was too stupid to realize it.

"Bella-roo?" I questioned, holding back the tears. "You're little Bella-roo?"

I had finally found her. I hated that I had forgotten about her over time, but she was so young when we met. She was just my sister's friend's little sister. She was nothing to me, but I remember that day so clearly. I was well into my fight club, Maria was already gone. My face was mangled, my eye swollen shut and I had a cut on my lip, but Bella didn't care. She looked at me like I was an angel. She was enamored for the beginning. Her eyes never left me the whole time I was there and she was so sad when we had to leave. I remember Rose and Jane mentioning her from time to time, but when I went to college I forgot about her completely. I couldn't believe I had found her again.

Bella looked at me and I could see the realization dawn on her face.

"Jay?" she asked. I hated that nickname even worse than Jazz. Rose always called me that, so in turn Jane and Bella had as well.

"I'm sorry about Jane," I told her. "Every year I visit her grave and ask her to look out for Rose."

"You're the one who leaves the daisies?" Bella asked confused, but everything was slowly clicking into place.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Daisies were her favorite flower."

That was all it took. Bella broke down and I brought her into my arms.

"I never forgot you, Jasper, never. I think I've been waiting for you all these years. No one ever compared to you. You were so fierce yet so gentle at the same time. I knew you would always keep me safe if we were together, but I never saw you again."

"Shush, Bella, I'm here now. I've got you and I'm never going to let you go."

"Jasper, you can't kill them." I pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "I've worked too hard for them to die an easy painless death."

"Who says it has to be painless?" I asked her, a malicious smile overtaking my face.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - **You guys are just the BEST, seriously. I cannot thank you enough. All of you loved the last chapter and I think I surprised all of you with my big reveal, which is a good thing. You guys made me feel so loved which is so awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"_Jasper, you can't kill them." I pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "I've worked too hard for them to die an easy painless death."_

"_Who says it has to be painless?" I asked her, a malicious smile overtaking my face._

"Jasper, you can't kill them, not right now."

"Why?"

"I work for them. I know where they are, I've made sure of it. We have to do this the right way. Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you won't kill them, not tonight."

I looked at Bella. I was so torn. I wanted to kill them so badly, but she was right. This didn't need to be done right now. It could wait a little while.

"Okay," I accepted and a small smile crossed her face for a second, but then it was gone.

"Call Rose, I need to know that she's okay. I couldn't live with myself if…" Bella trailed off.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my sister's number.

"Put it on speaker," Bella told me, "but don't mention me to Rose, she can't know that I'm involved in all this."

I nodded my head and did as I was told. As the phone rang and rang, I desperately hoped the Rose was fine. She was smart though and I knew she wouldn't go home. I briefly wondered if James and Royce were still there, just waiting for her. Maybe they sent some of their own guys. I had no idea, but Bella did, she knew them very well it seemed. I looked at her. I couldn't believe she had infiltrated them and all because they inadvertently killed her sister.

"Jasper," Rose finally answered and both Bella and I instantly relaxed. Rose was fine. "Are you finally ready to tell me about the girl because…"

I looked at Bella awkwardly.

"Rose, where are you right now?"

"Driving, on my way to your place, why? Are you going to be late again?"

"Yeah, I am, but that's not the point. Don't go to your house okay?"

"Jasper, I'm not stupid. Royce and James have probably figured out where I live by now, they're not stupid either. What time will you be home?"

I looked to Bella.

"I don't know, late. I'll call you if my plans change."

"Okay, Jasper, bye."

I disconnected the call and turned to Bella.

"See she's fine," I reassured her, but I was really reassuring both of us.

"We need to get out of here. I need to get out of here," Bella said.

"I should probably lock up my office." I said as I remembered that I left in a hurry and didn't even log off my computer.

Bella nodded her head and we headed back up the stairs. As we walked into Whitlock and Buckley, Peter was there. I extended my middle finger to him and he smirked. Bella stopped and stood in front of me.

"I'll distract Peter. Go do what you need to do and I'll meet you out here."

I nodded my head and headed straight for my office.

"So, I see you gave Jasper his balls back," I heard Peter behind me, but I ignored him.

"Oh, Petey."

"Don't call me that, Bella."

"Why?"

"I'm not a dog."

I closed my office door behind me and did everything that I needed to do. Once I was done I locked my door behind me and then locked the door to the Whitlock offices.

"You know what," I heard Peter say. "I don't have to stand for this _Isabella_."

I turned around just in time to see Peter storm off. I wanted to know what she said to him, but it wasn't important.

"We need to talk about all this," I told Bella and she nodded her head.

"My place?" she suggested and I agreed.

We made our way down to the lobby and took Bella's car. She didn't trust me on my own and rightly so. I still wanted to kill James and Royce, and I don't think that would ever change. We kept silent the whole way there and I had a feeling when we were finally alone there would be no stopping the words that came forth.

We walked through the door and Bella turned on the lights. I sat down on the couch and Bella joined me.

"I don't know where to start," Bella admitted. I moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, holding her back to my chest.

"What happened to Jane?" I tried to pick the hardest topic to deal with first.

"She couldn't handle what they did to her. I overheard her and Rose one night, she felt like she had been used. She thought she was worthless and she hated that they robbed her of her innocence. She tried to deal with it, I saw it, but it just became too much for her and she took her own life. I remember her last day so clearly. She was being so nice to me and as I went off to school she told me goodbye and I just knew. I knew that would be the last time I saw her alive, but I left anyway. I knew how much she was suffering and I knew it couldn't be fixed, countless therapists had tried. So I just let her go and her suffering ended with her death. I vowed that day that I would get her justice. That James and Royce would pay."

"How?" was the only word that would come out.

"I knew their names, Royce King and James Hunter. I made it my business to find out everything about them. When I turned sixteen I worked out that they were dealing drugs and I spent the next year educating myself. When I turned 17 I began implementing my plan. I slowly got to know them, gained their trust, but I knew I couldn't do anything until I turned 18. On my 18th birthday I tracked them down and told them I wanted to work for them. They gave me a chance purely because James had a thing for me. That's how it started. There's not much more to tell. I became trusted and they gave me more responsibility. I was close, but I was getting in too deep when my dad called in the tip and we were raided. Once I got out of prison I tracked them down and had to start regaining their trust and that's how I found out they were after Rose."

"What do they know? How close are they?" I asked frantically.

"I spent weeks, Jasper, maybe even months erasing all the information I could find on the internet about your sister. I made it so that no one would be able to find her. I even fabricated fake accounts to fool Royce and it did, for a while, but he figured it out. He found her. I should have been more careful."

"Shush, Bella, you did all that you could. Even more than you could. Thank you for saving my sister. I owe you so much, Bella."

"I didn't do enough…"

I knew that I needed to change the subject immediately or Bella would fall into a black hole.

"Oh, do you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Your dad is Chief Swan."

"Yeah, so?"

"You dad scares the shit out of me."

"Really? Why?"

"I was always getting in trouble, always and the Chief would always pick me up and try to set me straight. I have a feeling he was working with my parents. Either way, we don't have the best relationship."

Bella let out a small laugh and I held her to me tighter.

"Yeah, Charlie will do that to you, but his intentions are always good."

"I can't believe we're both from Forks, that is so lame."

"Hey! …Yeah, that is pretty lame."

"Guess who else lives in Forks and goes to Forks High?"

"Who?"

"The boy you told me not to kill, Edward."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way."

"Are you supposed to be telling me this? What about doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a therapist, especially if I kill James and Royce."

"You can't quit, you're good at helping people, Jasper. You also cannot kill James and Royce."

"Yes, I can. I'm quite capable and it won't be the first time I've killed someone."

"What?" Bella asked turning to face me.

"I've killed before."

"How?"

"I was part of an underground fight club."

"So you were fighting for your life when it happened?"

"Yeah."

"That's an acceptable excuse then, Jasper."

If only she knew that I ran the club and I didn't need to kill the guy. Though it was an accident, I didn't plan for it to happen, it just happened and not long after that Peter came back and saved me from myself. I decided today was not the day to give Bella all the facts. It could wait until James and Royce were buried.

"The scars?" she questioned me, tracing her fingers down my covered forearm.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"How long were you in this fight club?"

"A year, maybe more. I don't like to talk about it. What about your scar? Did you try and kill yourself?"

I remembered Bella's screaming red scar on her wrist.

"No, it was purely for self-defense. We got a new inmate and she didn't like the look of me or something. She set out to get me. I don't know what she wanted with me, my will or my life, but I wasn't going to find out. I found out that she was only here until they could transfer her to a more secure facility, so I cut my arm. They put me in the infirmary until I healed and then they sent me off to the psych ward. By the time they worked out that I wasn't suicidal and they let me back into general population she was long gone."

"You continue to amaze me Isabella with the sacrifices that you make. You truly are selfless." And she was, so selfless. "I don't want to leave you tonight. Not after everything that's happened."

There was a pause, was she going to send me away?

"Then stay."

"Okay."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- **Haha, you guys really are the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"_I don't want to leave you tonight. Not after everything that's happened."_

_There was a pause, was she going to send me away?_

"_Then stay."_

"_Okay."_

I held Bella tightly in my arms. This was all so crazy. We were fighting the same fight without even knowing it. Plus we already knew each other, sure it had been seventeen years, but in a way it was like no time had passed. Bella still looked at me like I was the only person on this planet and I hoped that would never change.

"What was your plan?" I asked. "How were you going to bring down James and Royce?"

I just needed to know. In my mind, killing them was the only option, but Bella surely had a plan. She had invested too much time into this cause not to.

"At first I wasn't sure," she answered, "but I knew that I needed to gather as much evidence as I could and then set the police loose on them."

"You know that would never work don't you? They would get twenty years max, if you were lucky, and as soon as they're released who do you think they'll come after? You, and now me, plus Rose."

"Jasper, you don't need to get involved in this. Jane was my sister not yours."

"Aside from the fact that my own sister witnessed everything and had to deal with what they did to Jane, Jane was my little sister's friend. She was always over at our place. I was always driving them to Port Angeles so they could go shopping. She was my friend Bella and I was wrecked when I heard about her death, so wrecked. And it always came down to one thing, circumstances could have been different that night and it could have so easily been Rose and not Jane. They need to die, Bella, it's the only way this can all end."

"I don't think I can kill them."

"Why, because you've gotten to know them? They killed Jane, Bella."

"No, it's not that. I'm not a killer, Jasper. I could never rob someone of their life no matter how much they deserved it."

"Well then it's lucky you have me."

"Jasper, this isn't-"

"Don't say it, Bella. I know you've been fighting this fight alone for a long time, but it's my fight too and I'm not backing down. I'm going to kill them and you cannot talk me out of it."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? It's too much."

"Of course, Bella." I pulled her back so that she was sitting on my lap.

"What? No more Isabella?" she asked me softly.

"You've always been Bella to me, I just forgot."

"You forgot about me?"

"You were eight, Bella, I was nineteen."

"Technically I was seven."

"See, that's creepy."

"But it's not now?"

"No."

"Do you remember that day? I do."

"Yes, but you tell me about it."

"No, you first."

"Okay," I accepted. "Your sister and Rose were forced on me. I think it was spring break. Anyway I was forced to be their chaperone and the only reason I agreed was so that my parents would leave me alone. We pulled up to the Chief's house, thankfully he wasn't home, and as we waited for Jane to get her ass into gear, there you were. I don't remember a whole lot. As I said I was nineteen, I was very anti-kid, well actually I was anti-other people, but there you were with your huge brown eyes. You looked at me like I was someone and I remember liking how that made me feel. You stuck by my side the whole time I was there and when we left you were so upset. I wish I could remember the smaller details, but I wasn't in a good place back then."

"Lucky for you I do. You were my first love," she told me and I smiled so widely.

"I was?"

"Yeah," Bella answered and I knew she would be blushing right now. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "You were so beautiful. I remember looking at you that day. Your face was messed up and I just wanted to hug your pain away. I tried to, stupidly. I kept on pulling the leg of your pants, but you continued to step away with a small smile on your face to soften the blow of rejection. I soon gave up and just stared at you. You were so imposing and you didn't even utter a single world, but there was just something about you. I analyzed this, after the fact, and I worked out why I was so enamored by you. You were damaged, you needed help, and it was always my job to help everyone. I wanted to help you so badly, Jay, but you never would have accepted it."

She was right. I was not in a place to accept help of any kind.

"Aside from my undercover mission, you, Jasper, held me in place. Every guy I met I compared to you. My one and only boyfriend, Jake, well I was only with him after Jane died. I just needed the company. I just needed someone to hold me. I never liked him and you have no idea how much I wished it was you. I waited for you for so long, but you never came back to me. I had a small hope I would see you at Jane's funeral, but neither you nor Rose showed up. I think I gave up from that point on, but I kept you in my mind. You were who I wanted, so I was going to strive for it, or get as close as I possibly could. And now here you are."

"Yes, here I am." Everything was aligning, did this mean she would be mine now? Nothing happened so I decided to gather my courage and just ask her. "Bella, nothing's changed for me, I still want you. What about you?"

I was fearful. What if she rejected me? Maybe I wasn't the person she once idolized.

She spoke and I held my breath. It was now or never.

"Jasper, there was never anyone else."

I picked her up and turned her around in my lap so that she was now facing me. My smile was so wide and I was happy to see that she was smiling too. I realized in this moment that I loved her, so much. Hell, I was willing to kill for her. Sure it was to protect Rose, but Bella was in too deep to get out unscathed, so I was killing for her as well and the thought didn't even phase me as you always did everything you could for the ones that you loved. I leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. She kissed me back and it made me so happy. This felt so right. We were meant to be together. The kiss stayed mild and sweet. I pulled back after a while and just stared into her eyes.

"I will never let you go, Bella, and we will deal with James and Royce however we both see fit."

"Okay."

I stood up with her and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

"Let's go to bed," I told her, but she stiffened in my arms.

"Jasper, I'm not ready to give myself to you just yet."

"Bella, relax, just let me hold you tonight. I need to feel you in my arms. I was serious about what I said before, I will never let you go."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- **You guys are awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I felt so warm, very warm, but it was a comfortable warm. It felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon and someone was holding on to me tightly. I shifted a little and I could hear Bella's laugh. I was with Bella, the thought of this made me so happy. I finally had Bella and apparently I was always hers. I didn't bother to move or answer her laugh, I just snuggled in further.

"This is my favorite thing," Bella said as she squeezed me tightly.

I managed to let out a grunt.

"You're just so cute."

"Am not," I mumbled. I turned and tried to bury my head into the mattress.

"Yes, you are."

"What time is it?" I asked into the mattress. Bella laughed again.

"Don't worry, it's only 6:30."

"Sleep time," I told her, turning again and burying my head into the side of her body instead.

"Why do you think I woke you so early? I couldn't miss out on this part of the day."

"Hmph, sleep."

"You can sleep if you want, I'll just watch you."

"That's creepy."

"I know, it was a joke."

Well that wasn't fair. There should be no jokes before 9am because my brain clearly cannot handle it.

"Go sleep with me."

She laughed again, what was so funny? Was she laughing at me?

"Oh, Jasper, you have no idea what you're saying do you?"

I decided not to respond and Bella began running her hand through my hair.

"Go back to sleep if you want, I can wake you up in half an hour, then we both have to get ready for work."

"Mmm," sleep. I could use more sleep. I shifted once again so that my head was on Bella's chest and I buried my face. I could feel her laughing, but I was too tired to care. Sleep, hmm.

I fell asleep and began to dream of my Bella. She was so beautiful and all mine. I was so fucking lucky. What did I do in this world to deserve her? No seriously, tell me, because I'm fucked if I know.

The time passed and I was dead to the world, but there was something in my mind, something Bella had said, but I couldn't put my finger on it. My sleepy brain tried to figure it out, whilst I tried to protest. I just wanted to sleep. I kept on digging away at it and it finally hit me. Bella was going back to work today, she was going back to James and Royce.

"No!" I screamed, waking up from my little nightmare and sitting up in bed.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around me. "Did you have a bad dream? I'm here for you, you're okay."

I wiggled out of her embrace and turned to face her. I lifted my hand and traced her cheekbone. Maybe it was just a dream. Bella would never be stupid enough to go back into the lion's den.

"What, Jasper?" she asked again and my eyes focused on her. She was so concerned for me, yet I was the one concerned for her.

"What did you say before I fell asleep?"

"I don't know. Something about waking you up later so we could get ready for work."

Yes, that was it. Work.

"Bella, you're not going back to work," I said sternly and Bella didn't seem to like that.

She pulled away from me.

"Jasper, firstly, you cannot tell me what to do, and secondly, I didn't think you were that stupid."

That stupid? What?

"What are you talking about?"

"James and Royce found where Rose lived because of the information I gave them. What happens if I don't turn up today and they didn't get to Rose last night, what then? They put two and two together and they blame me. They'll suspect that I warned her to stay away. I need to be there for damage control, they need to know that nothing's changed."

"There must be another way."

"Jasper, I've been working with them for four years, I know how to handle myself. Yes, everything's changed now, but it's only changed for you and me. James and Royce are still the same and they still expect me, as their employee, to turn up and do my job. I know this may be hard for you to understand, but the best thing we can do right now is go back to our normal lives. We cannot do anything until we have a plan and I don't think we have one right now."

"Yes, we do. You tell me where they are and I will kill them."

"I've told you, Jasper, I don't want to kill them. My sister's death was one too many."

"But, Bella, there is no other way. I won't risk your safety or my sister's."

"Jasper, we're going in circles, once again. Focus on the present. I'm going to work and you're going to do the same."

"We can call in sick, both of us, and we can work on this plan." I knew I was basically pleading with her, but I didn't care.

I knew she was right, she almost always was, but that didn't mean that I wanted her going back to them. There must be another way, but as I had no viable ideas I kept my mouth shut. Fighting with Bella was the last thing I wanted.

"I've never once called in sick, it would cause suspicion, Jasper, and we don't need that."

"You've never called in sick?" That shocked me.

"No, I'm a drug dealer. I show up, they give me the drugs, I'm on my way."

"But you said you give them tech support, what is that?"

Bella let out a sigh.

"They are using me to find Rose, and as I've already told you, they're getting nothing from me, just false leads. Anyway, I only do tech on Thursday and Fridays."

"Today is Thursday."

"So it is." Bella moved closer to me and kissed my lips lightly before pulling away. "Jasper, you need to trust me."

I did trust her, I just didn't trust them.

"You know you can't stop me right? You had no objections to me being a drug dealer before you found out who I was working for. Jasper, please."

I looked up into her eyes.

"I need to do this, Jay."

"There's nothing I can say is there?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Instead of answering me, Bella climbed onto my lap, straddling me, and hugged me tightly. I wanted to hug her back, but I was too bitter to give in to my desires. Bella pulled back and looked into my sad, yet angry eyes. I wanted her to know that I was not happy with this at all.

"Jasper, you can't be mad at me."

"I'm not." Okay, that came out wrong. Maybe I was a little mad at her.

"Jasper," she said softly. She was trying to bring me around and I must admit that it was working. She leaned forward and captured my lips, but I was giving her nothing, stupidly. "You know what," she said, suddenly pulling back, "fuck you, Jasper, fuck you."

She jumped off the bed and a small smile crossed my face.

"What?!" Bella asked as she caught my smile.

"You're adorable when you're mad," I told her.

"Jasper, you're giving me whiplash. Am I able to go to work or am I going to have to drag you with me? …That was a joke by the way."

"You can go," I told her. "I understand. I just don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Bella said, walking back over to me.

"So does your offer still stand?" I asked. I decided to drop the matter, Bella would be going back to work no matter what and if I wanted to keep her I needed her to know that I would allow her to make her own decisions.

"What offer?"

"You said, _fuck you Jasper_, and I'm saying, _okay, if you must_." I lie back on the bed and put my hands behind my head. "I'm here, Bella, just climb right on."

Bella groaned and shook her head. "Jasper, I think you're bipolar."

"I'm not bipolar."

"Well, there is something seriously wrong with you."

"I know, I'm a psychopath."

"Don't say that! You're too empathic to be a psychopath. Maybe I should get Peter's opinion on this."

"Are you even talking to Peter?" I asked remembering Peter storming off from Bella last night.

Bella let out a laugh, "Yeah, I am. Peter just hates being called Petey. Oh, that was so funny."

"So?" I questioned. "Where did we land on the whole fucking me thing?"

"Jasper, the answer is no."

"Will the answer always be no?" I just needed to ask.

"No." Well that was a relief.

"So when?"

"I don't know. Let's deal with James and Royce first and then we can talk."

Why did we have to wait for them to die? I wanted Bella now, but the psychologist in me could tell that she wasn't ready just yet. I would wait for her because it would be worth it.

"Okay," I accepted. Grabbing the pillow and turning on my side. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Jasper! No! Get that fine ass out of bed right now."

I pulled the pillow away from my face and smirked at her. She thought I had a fine ass. She saw where I was going and she let out a groan before locking herself in the bathroom.

"So I guess that's a no for showering together too?"

"Jasper!" Bella said through the door and I let out a laugh. She would let me have her body and soul one day, I just knew it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- **Chapter 25, whoo!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I exited the bathroom fully clean, towel wrapped around my body. I smiled when I saw Jay still lying in bed, he was too cute. I leaned over him and gave him a small kiss. I pulled back and he had the silliest smile on his face.

"Grab a shower," I told him.

He took in my attire and he smirked at me. That boy, what was I going to do with him? I stepped away and walked over to my closet. Jasper must have taken the hint as I heard the bathroom door open and close. As soon as I heard the shower turn on I moved at triple the speed. I got dressed quickly, dried my hair and ate an apple. I wanted to get out of this apartment before Jasper could have a chance to stop me. I was crumbling under him and I knew my resolve wouldn't last forever. I knew he was concerned for me, but I knew what I was doing.

Before I left the apartment I left him a note telling him to take my car. I would have left him with my bike, but I did not trust him with that at all, it was my baby. I was at the door when I remembered I was on tech duty today. Great. Not my favorite time at all. At least usually I could grab the drugs and leave, but today I would be expected to be in the club with both Royce and James and after last night's lack of success it was not going to be fun. I walked over to my industrial looking garbage can and pulled it away from the kitchen cupboards. I always kept all my valuables hidden, and as previously mentioned, the trash is the best place because nobody wants to touch that.

I grabbed my laptop and charger out. I did a quick look and noticed that everything else was still in its place. I heard the shower shut off. So I quickly replaced the floor boards and garbage can. I grabbed my backpack and shoved everything in. I managed to get outside the door just as I heard Jasper leaving the bathroom. It wouldn't take him long to realize that I had already left.

"Fuck!" I heard him hiss. I smiled at this before heading for the stairs.

I was on the thirty-fourth floor, but I enjoyed the exercise, plus Jasper would never catch me on the stairs. I raced down the stairs as fast as I could and exited into the underground parking garage. I walked over to my bike, happy to find that Jasper hadn't followed me. I unlocked my helmet, put it on, and kick started my bike to life. Once I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything, I left my home, and Jasper, and headed off to Royce and James' club. Hoping like hell I could do damage control and that there wasn't much of it. I wasn't that hopeful.

I decided to forget about it all and just enjoy my ride to work. Jasper was still on my mind, but I didn't care one bit. I couldn't believe I had found him again. I felt such a strong connection to him when I was younger and then nothing, I never saw him again. That damaged me more than he'd ever know, more than anyone would know, except for maybe Jane. I was wrecked, but I never gave up on him. Countless relationship offers were turned down because they weren't him, no one even came close.

I tried to picture present Jasper with past Jasper. I was annoyed with myself that I didn't automatically recognize him. He was the one I had been chasing all these years. He was right in front of me and I didn't even realize it. But the truth was, physically at least, present Jasper looked nothing like past Jasper, but that wasn't a bad thing. He was still good looking, but he had lost his dangerous edge. His face was no longer battered, his glare, and dead eyes were completely gone. Present Jasper even used his words. He had come so far from past Jasper, but I wasn't sure it was all for the best. Jasper was missing the most important thing in this world, happiness, and I hoped like hell I was the key to his happiness. I hated seeing him so sad.

I parked my bike a few blocks over from the club. I locked up my helmet and made the short walk. When I arrived at the club I could instantly tell something was wrong. James was out the back and he was pacing back and forth. Felix was also there and he almost looked scared which was a tough feat for a guy that big. As soon as James saw me he stopped pacing and his face relaxed.

"Beautiful, you're here."

"Where else would I be?" I asked, reminding myself to act as normal as possible. Nothing had changed, I told myself. I was still in this for all the same reasons, I just had to worry about Jasper's fine ass now.

"We need you inside right now. Royce isn't in the best mood. I'm sorry, beautiful."

I decided not to respond and I made my way into the club. Royce was nowhere to be seen, so I sat in my booth and pulled out my laptop. I needed to look as though I was here and ready to work. I had seen Royce's bad side before and it was not pretty. James stepped away and I quickly stashed my cell in my backpack. I did not need Jasper emailing me and them finding it. I needed him to stay out of this completely. I knew there was only one option in his mind and that was killing Royce and James, but I was torn. Surely death was the easy way out. I didn't know, but I did know that Jasper's mind would be impossible to change.

I could hear Royce cursing and banging stuff in his office, but I ignored him. I got straight into my work. I didn't get far before his door swung open and hit the wall loudly. He walked over to me. I didn't look up, I couldn't give anything away.

"Bella!" Royce yelled and I looked up at him. Yes, he was definitely mad.

"Royce, what's wrong?" I didn't really want to ask, but I had to.

"We went to the girl's house, she wasn't there."

I frowned.

"So?" I said somewhat smartly. Royce's anger flared, but I continued. "Maybe she was at a friend's."

"And we were just unlucky enough to catch her on the day when she's not home? I don't think so, something happened. Maybe someone tipped her off?"

"Someone tipped her off?" Now I hit him with my sarcasm. "Who? Did you even tell anybody else about her?"

"Well, no, but something's up I just know it."

"From the little you've told me about this girl, well, she's not stupid."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe she knows you're after her. You and James didn't exactly come back into town quietly. James picked me up the day I was released by yelling out my name. If she was smart, and I expect she is, she's not going to go back to her house, but by all means stake out her house if you want to."

"Bella, don't test me. I'm not in the mood."

"Royce, just tell me what you need."

"I need you to find her, Bella, no more bullshit, just find her. I thought I had her last night and I was so happy… Just find her. You're not leaving until I have something solid."

"Understood," I told him and he stormed off and slammed his office door. Thank God he was gone for the time being.

"Beautiful," James said as he sat down across from me. "Don't tease him like that. You don't know what he's capable of."

"James, please I've got work to do."

"Okay." James stood back up. "Just so you know, he was serious. Royce was so enraged last night when he didn't get her. He's agitated and he won't let you go until you find something. I hope you find something soon, beautiful, or you'll be spending the night here."

James smiled at me before leaving me be. I wasn't worried. I would fabricate something to keep him happy. I was more worried about Jasper. I would have to find a way to send him some sign that I was alive or he would undoubtedly track me down like a blood hound and then everyone would pay. It wouldn't be pretty and I didn't want that outcome at all. Hopefully his work would keep him busy today and I could get out of here at a reasonable time. I put my head down and started to formulate a plan. I didn't want to make any more mistakes as the risk was now beyond great. I had screwed up and they had found Rose's house. I wasn't going to let that happen again, I couldn't. I did not want to lose Jasper, not now, not ever.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Between every appointment today I checked my phone, but there was no word from Bella. I hoped she was fine and I was sure she was. She had been doing this for four years now, I just needed to trust her, but I couldn't help but worry. I sent my patient away and sat down for my lunch. I wish I could just call her or email her, but I didn't want to do anything that may alert James and Royce to me. I had barely sat down when my phone rang. I grabbed it immediately and answered it, hoping like hell it was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper." It was her. I let out a sigh of relief, which she caught. "I'm fine, everything's fine."

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I can't talk for long. I'm on a smoke break."

"But you don't smoke."

"No, but they don't know that. It was the only way I could get away to talk to you."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Jay, they're just on edge, everyone's on edge. They're keeping a close watch on me, but that's it. I did call for a reason though."

"So you didn't just want to talk to me."

"No, but I needed to talk to you. I'm not sure what time I'll be free tonight, hopefully, if everything goes smoothly I should be out when you get off work. I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome to go to my place again, there's a key on the key ring you have for my car, but I understand if you want to go home and check on your sister."

"Bella, I really want to see you. Rose will be fine. I live in a gated community, there's even security. Plus my house is unlisted. No one knows I live there, only Peter and Rose. She is safe there, I'm sure of it."

"That's good to know. I want to come home to you too. I'm going to need you after today."

"I'll be there for you, Bella," I promised her.

"Thank you, Jay. Look, I better go. I've got a lot of work to do. I'll see you tonight though?"

"Yeah, you will. Don't work too hard and please be careful."

"I will, bye, Jasper."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone and I was both relieved and worried. I was so happy that she was fine, but I hated how stressed out she sounded. I could only imagine what James and Royce were getting her to do now. I had no doubt that they wanted my sister now more than ever. I just hoped that Bella knew what she was doing.

I looked at the time. It was only five past one. I wondered if Peter was free for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

The day was finally over and I was so happy, the only thing that would make it better would be if Bella was home when I got there. All I wanted to do was hug her tightly and make sure she was really okay. I packed up all of my things. It was getting close to seven, which was good, because the later I got to Bella's the more of a chance she will be there when I get there. I grabbed everything and exited my office and was surprised to see Gina still sitting there.

"Gina, what are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well you could have come in and disturbed me, I wouldn't have minded."

Things were going well between Gina and me ever since she had given up on the idea of having me we had become good friends.

"I had some organizing to do anyway, Jasper."

"Okay," I accepted. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I got a job interview. I may not get it, but I just wanted you to know."

"Oh, well thank you and good luck, Gina. Nothing's changed by the way, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, Jasper, but I really hope I get this job. I need it."

"Then let's hope that you get it." I gave her a smile. "Do you mind locking up? I kind of want to get on my way."

She looked at me shocked.

"Jasper Whitlock is actually happy to leave the office, who are you?"

"I'm just me."

"It's good to see you happy, Jasper."

"Thank you, Gina. So you'll lock up for me?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

I left the building and was in Bella's car in no time. I took the short drive to her place and got more nervous the closer I got. I wanted her to be on the other side of the door so badly when I opened it up, but what were the chances of that? I parked her car and took the elevator. Thirty-four agonizing floors. The elevator dinged and I was off it the moment the doors opened. I reached Bella's door and closed my eyes. I hoped she was here. I opened my eyes and shoved her key into the lock. The door unlocked and I stepped inside. I frantically looked around the room. First glance I didn't see her, but then I did. She was lying face down on the couch. My heart caught in my chest for a second, but then she let out a groan. She was fine, thank fuck.

I closed the door and put my things on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the couch and sat down on the small amount that was available. I reached out and pushed the hair off Bella's face.

"Kill me now," Bella groaned and I smiled.

"No," I told her sternly, "Never."

"I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life, it sucks."

"What happened?" I desperately wanted to know, but I had a feeling she wouldn't tell me and I was right.

"It's not important, what's important is you and me, and that tomorrow's Friday and I get the weekend's off."

Bella finally rolled over to face me. She was so cute I couldn't help but kiss her, so I did. I bent over and pecked her lips. I was about to pull away when she grabbed the back of my neck and forced my lips back on hers, I didn't protest. Things got heated and before I knew it, I was lying on the couch and Bella had her legs wrapped around my waist.

I pulled away after a while, not wanting to push her. As I gazed into her eyes I felt completely at peace and I could tell that she did as well.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered. "I wish everything was simple."

"Just say the word, Bella."

"What word?"

"Just say the word and I will kill them."

"Jasper, you can't."

"Why?"

How many times would we discuss this?

"Because I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"You're not Dexter, Jasper, the law will catch up to you and then I'll lose you forever."

"Is that the real problem?" I asked her. It did make sense.

"I want Royce and James to suffer, I think death is too easy for them, but I know you're right, they have to die. I just don't want you to do it."

I noticed that this upset her greatly, but what else could we do? James and Royce needed to die and I wasn't bringing in an outsider to deal with this problem when I could handle it myself.

"Forget it, Bella. Forget it for now, we'll figure it all out this weekend."

"So you won't kill them?"

"I can't promise that," I told her truthfully. "Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Today was Friday, thank fuck. Sure Bella had to go to work again, but it was better today. James and Royce had seemed to let up and Bella had been emailing me all day, letting me know that she was fine. We talked about utter nonsense, but it was needed after the day we had yesterday. My day passed fast and I was so happy. Bella and I were going to hang out tonight and then decide what to do over the weekend. I couldn't wait to be in her arms again.

I had no Emmett today due to the football season starting up again. My perfectly constructed Friday's were no more, but I didn't care. I now had a reason to leave on Friday's. I had emailed Bella and she was already off work and back at her apartment, this was good news and I couldn't wait to see her. I packed up my office, leaving my jacket and briefcase behind. I was only going to Bella's, so I didn't need them. I grabbed Bella's keys, the cell off my desk, and headed out. I said goodbye to Gina and ran into Peter on my way out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Peter asked me and I reluctantly stopped.

"Home," I answered automatically.

"Gina was right, you have been abducted by aliens and replaced with one of those… What do they call them, pod people?"

"Peter, I don't have time for this."

"You're really going home?"

"No," I answered with a sigh. "I'm going to Bella's."

"Isabella's?"

"Why are you calling her that?"

"Because she called me Petey. Why are you suddenly calling her Bella, you're the one who was on the Isabella-train for life."

"It's complicated."

"So you're spending the whole weekend with her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And that's where you were last weekend?"

"Peter, I really don't have time for this."

"Okay, but Monday morning we're discussing this."

"Sure, whatever," I said dismissing him.

I turned from him and headed for the elevators. Bella slowly came back on my mind, my Bella. Never has a weekend ever seemed so good to me, not since high school at least. The elevator took me to the parking lot and I made my way over to Bella's car. I got the keys out and was about to put it in the lock when a car alarm startled me. I dropped the keys and my head shot up. Next thing I know, something is placed over my mouth and my eyes are covered. I wanted to scream, but I knew that it was pointless. I heard a vehicle pull up and I was pushed inside. What was going on?

I kept still, I didn't struggle. I knew now was not the time to fight, to show my dominance. I tried to work out who had me, but I had no idea. Part of me thought it was Peter, but I knew he would never do this to me. The drive was long and short at the same time. I suspect they were taking the scenic route so I would never be able to figure out where we were. The vehicle finally stopped and I was quickly pulled out. I tried to keep up with them, but I kept on tripping over my feet. I was forced down some stairs and when I tripped they just let me fall the rest of the way. I didn't make a noise, but fuck that hurt.

"What's up with this kid?" someone said as I was picked up from the ground and forced into a chair.

The first thing I noticed was how cold it was. I was secured to the chair and then the hood covering my head was pulled off. I kept my eyes on my lap until my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. When they had I looked up slowly, remembering to keep my face blank. I stared at the two guys. I wondered whether or not I should play the part of the victim. I was after all, just a therapist to these people. Maybe I had given one of them or their family members a bad assessment. Either way I knew that I wanted them to think I was weak, at least in the beginning, that way they would underestimate me.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I asked, shaking for effect, though it was so fucking cold down here.

"Nothing," the one with brown hair spoke as he smiled maliciously at me.

I looked to the other guy. He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. I could immediately tell that he was the weaker of the two.

"Tell me," the leader said as he held my phone. "Who is going to come looking for you and don't lie?"

I didn't want to answer, but I knew that I would have to. I decided to stay silent until he asked again.

"Don't make me ask twice. Do you have any family members that will notice you missing, friends?"

"Only one," I answered truthfully. "I'm supposed to be with them now."

"Good, see how easy that was. Now who is it?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Parker," I answered and I was so happy that I had put Bella's name under that in my phone.

The leader got his sidekick to cut my arm free and the leader used my fingerprint to unlock my phone. I noticed that he had my work phone and this made me smile on the inside, no one contacted me on that one, no one except Bella. This was good news. I wondered where my personal cell was and then I remembered. Rose wouldn't stop texting me, so I shoved it in my drawer, out of mind, out of sight. I breathed a sigh of relief. I watched as the leader looked over my phone and I was so happy there was nothing incriminating on it. All emails from Bella had been deleted.

"He was right," the leader laughed. "He really does have no one, only this Bonnie chick. Call her," he told me as he handed me the phone. "Tell her that you won't be able to see her. Make it convincing or my friend here will cut your finger off."

I shuddered under his threat, but I wasn't worried. I saw how the sidekick's face paled at what he may have to do. He would never cut my finger off.

I dialed Bella's number and held the phone to my ear. I needed to make this convincing otherwise I had no doubt that Bella would track my phone and find me and I didn't want her anywhere near these guys.

"Hello, Jasper, where are you?"

"Hey," I said, remembering not to say her name. "Something's come up, family related."

"Rose? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, physically. She just needs me and I can't say no to her."

"Jasper, I understand, I do. Can I see you at all this weekend?"

"I'm not sure, maybe."

I looked up and I could see the leader telling me to wrap it up.

"Okay. I'll miss you," Bella said and it broke my heart. How long would these guys keep me? What did they want?

"I'll miss you too."

"What about our plans for this weekend?"

Our plans? James and Royce, right. I closed my eyes.

"I don't know, it'll have to wait. I'm sorry, but family comes first."

"I know, Jay, trust me. Do what you have to and make sure she's okay. I'll be here for you if you need a break."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye, Jay."

The leader grabbed the phone from me and smashed it on the ground. I looked at all the pieces and was thankful that Bella wouldn't be able to track me now even if she wanted to. She was safe.

"Good," the leader said. "Now you can sit here and get accustomed to your new home for the next few days at least. The only time you can leave is when we have the information that we need."

"What information? Why am I here?" I asked suddenly, I just needed to know.

They turned to each other and laughed.

"We want your sister," the leader told me and I shivered for real this time, not Rose. "And you're going to tell us where she is. Come on James, let's go."

James? Then that would make the leader Royce, shit fuck, shit fuck fuck fuck. I screwed up. The one person who would be able to get me out of this was Bella and I had just wasted my opportunity. I had her on the phone, but I didn't warn her. What was I going to do now? If I hadn't been so stupid I could have dropped some hints. I could have let her know that they had me and she could have… rescued me. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't know. I didn't want them to know Bella was involved at all. Maybe I could protect her and Rose better from here. Either way I was going to try.

The door swung back open and James came back down the stairs. I made sure to keep my face blank.

"I nearly forgot," James said with a smile as he grabbed another cable tie and reattached my free arm. "Royce would have killed me for that mistake."

He said no more and I watched him disappear back up the stairs and lock the door behind him. Only then did I look around the windowless room I was in and see how I was tied to the chair. I was fucked, so fucked. Bella thought I was with Rose, and Rose and Peter thought I was with Bella, and no one would contact each other to realize that I was missing. I was so fucked.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- **Thank you so much for reviewing. You guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I don't know how long I sat in the cold basement, my skin had lost all feeling, it was completely numb. Yet I didn't move or speak. I kept my ears open and it didn't take me long to work out that I must be underneath or near a nightclub. The techno dance music I could faintly hear was burning my ears and I was sure they would start bleeding any second now. James and Royce never came back, no one checked on me. Part of me wanted to sleep, but I couldn't risk it. I needed to be alert.

The music finally stopped, hours later, and the silence overtook me. I welcomed it. My ears were finally getting the break they deserved. It was maybe an hour later when James and Royce checked on me and I braced myself for the worst. I kept my eyes on them. James stayed near the base of the stairs, but Royce grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

"Thank you for waiting, Whitlock," Royce said with a laugh, but I didn't react. I was beyond acting like the innocent victim. They would pay for this, no doubt about it.

He didn't like my lack of response and he frowned. He reached forward and ripped the duct tape from my mouth. It hurt like a motherfucking bitch, but I didn't utter a word.

"There's something wrong with you," Royce said and I could tell he was trying to figure me out. He would get nowhere.

Yes this may be extreme for them, but not for me. For years I was in my underground fighting club. Night after night I fought to win and sometimes it was to the death. This didn't bother me, this was nothing. I was strapped to a chair. I still had my clothes, thankfully because the moment they noticed my scarred body I'd be screwed. The only pain I had was the plastic of the cable ties was biting into my wrists, but I didn't mind it, it kept me sane. I liked knowing that I was still alive, still living. The pain would help me when it came down to the fight, and it would, everything always came down to a fight.

"Tell me about your sister, where is she hiding herself these days?" Royce asked me, but I stayed silent.

"Does he even talk?" James asked from the stairs. I kept my eyes on Royce.

"Don't be stupid, James." Royce turned his attention back to me and backhanded me hard across the face.

I lifted my head back up. It wasn't that bad, there was no blood. The pain actually felt good, I had missed this. A smile involuntarily overtook my face and this enraged Royce further.

"You will talk or the pain will get worse, do you understand me?"

"Yes," I finally spoke and I could see James react. Did he really think I was mute? Wow, how stupid could he be?

"See," Royce said to James, "he can talk, he just needed the right incentive. Where is your sister?"

I didn't speak and I was hit again, harder this time, though I suspect it hurt Royce more than me. His knuckles were smarting and I could see the pain register on his face.

"Talk or I will find another incentive. Where is your sister?"

"I don't know," I lied.

"That's it. James, stand behind the chair and keep it steady."

James did as he was told and Royce stood up, kicking his chair backwards. Royce lifted his foot and he kicked me hard in the side of the chest. Oh fuck. The wind was knocked out of me, but I did my best not to react. I breathed slowly until it returned to normal and then I took a deep breath. The pain was minimal so I knew that I didn't break a rib or puncture a lung, one more kick in the same place and I might not be so lucky.

"I think you need an added incentive. What about this Bonnie girl you called? What about her? Maybe if we get her you'll talk."

I let out a laugh and Royce looked at me confused.

"Good luck with that," I told him. "I only contact her on that phone you destroyed. You'd have better luck finding a ghost."

Royce's rage overtook him and he swung at me again. Still no blood, but it would bruise for sure. He let out a frustrated scream and picked up the smashed phone from the ground, surveying it.

"Maybe Bella can fix it," he muttered and I made sure not to react.

"She doesn't work weekends," James replied.

"I think she can make an exception for this, it's important."

"No," James said sternly and it surprised me. Why would he stand up to Royce now? And then Bella's words hit me, it was something she said and I paid little attention to it at the time. She had told me that her boss liked her and if he ever caught on that I liked Bella I would be dead. James liked Bella. This was an unnecessary complication, but maybe I would be able to use it to my advantage.

"James," Royce warned.

"Don't call her," James said, standing his ground. "She won't be happy, the weekends are hers."

"Fine, but Monday she's on tech duty, got it?"

"Got it."

It surprised me that Royce gave in to James, maybe he was weaker than he appeared.

"Whitlock, we'll try this one last time and if you don't answer know that we will track down this Bonnie and we'll make you regret your decision. Where is your sister?"

I was confident they wouldn't get to Bella, so I lied once again.

"I don't know."

"God damn it! Why are you so stupid?" Royce asked as he hit me one final time before leaving me be.

"You should just tell him," James whispered to me on the way past, but I ignored him. I would never give up my sister, never.

The door closed and in the darkness I had time to take note of my injuries. My ribs were sore, my face was sore, but that last hit had split my lip and I could feel the blood running down my chin. Great. One may ask why I would go through all this, but it's simple, Rose is my family and you protect your family. Plus, I wasn't stupid, James and Royce didn't hide their faces or their names so as soon as they were done with me I was to be killed. The only leverage I had was the location of my sister, so as long as I could keep it to myself, I could live.

I needed to find a way out of here. It was pointless though, I couldn't move an inch and the room I was in was completely bare except for the chair Royce had used. I was trapped and I didn't like feeling trapped.

Another hour or so ticked on and I wondered if I could finally let my guard down to sleep. I was so tired and my body ached, but I didn't want to be caught unaware. My eyes drifted closed several times but I forced them back open. Another hour must have surely passed. I was half out of it when I heard a noise. My eyes snapped open and my ears pricked up, but I was too tired to lift my head.

"Jasper?" someone asked, but I couldn't make it out. "Jasper," they said again and this time it was clearer. I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Bella, my Bella.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

This chapter will start during Jasper's forced call to Bella and continue on

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

My phone rang and I was surprised to see it was Jasper calling, he was supposed to be here already.

"Hello, Jasper, where are you?" I asked him.

"Hey, something's come up, family related."

Something seemed off, he wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Rose? Is she okay?" Maybe something had happened.

"Yeah, physically. She just needs me and I can't say no to her."

Nope, something was definitely up.

"Jasper, I understand, I do. Can I see you at all this weekend?"

"I'm not sure, maybe."

No doubt about it.

"Okay. I'll miss you," I said, just wanting him to know that I was here for him, that I still cared for him no matter what.

"I'll miss you too." His remark almost seemed final, what was going on? The only reason he wouldn't see me this weekend would be if he couldn't. Physically couldn't. Oh no.

"What about our plans for this weekend?" I wanted to mention Royce and James to him. If they had him surely he would let me know.

"I don't know, it'll have to wait. I'm sorry, but family comes first."

Jasper's remark made no sense. He wanted to kill them so badly, no matter what, but now nothing. What got me more though was the fact that he didn't say anything. He didn't alert me, nothing. I knew he was probably trying to protect me, but I didn't need him to.

"I know, Jay, trust me. Do what you have to and make sure she's okay. I'll be here for you if you need a break." I tried to convey everything I wanted to say to him. I called him Jay so he would remember our connection. I told him to trust me because I would get him out of this. I said, make sure she's okay, but I really meant, make sure you're okay. And lastly, I'm here for you. I would always be here for him.

I don't know if he picked up what I was putting down, but hopefully he did.

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye, Jay." I ended the call and almost threw my phone across the room. They had him, they must, but I knew that I couldn't jump to conclusions, this was too important for that.

I grabbed my phone tightly. What could I do? How could I figure this out? Firstly, I needed to know that Jasper wasn't with Rose, but I couldn't call her. I decided to call Peter. As the phone rang I tried not to panic.

"I'm not happy with you," Peter answered.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that, Peter." I tried to keep my voice as playful as possible. I did not want to alert him to anything, not until I was sure at least.

"Isabella," he breathed out.

"You know that name doesn't bother me anymore right?" I questioned him. "Jasper's called me that so many times that now it just seems normal."

I was trying to bait him into shooting off his mouth and it worked.

"Why the fuck are you calling me, Izzy?" I shuddered at the new nickname. "Ain't Jasper enough to keep your attention? He basically ran out of the office an hour ago. I've never seen the boy that excited. Is he not man enough for you?"

Jasper left an hour ago, an hour ago? This was not good at all.

"No, Peter, have a good night." I disconnected the call before he could say anymore.

I didn't waste any time. I pocketed my phone and grabbed my helmet. I had to go to the last place Jasper was seen, his work.

The ride was short, thankfully. I pulled into the underground parking lot and scanned the sections. My heart fell when I saw my car still sitting there. I stopped and got off my bike. There was nothing amiss, everything looked fine. I walked around the car. Had he even made it this far? I knelt down and looked underneath, I needed to know, I needed a sign. And there it was, just behind the front wheel were the keys, he must have dropped them. Someone definitely had him and my money was on Royce and James. How had they found him? I had been so careful.

I grabbed the keys and got back on my bike, I needed to figure this out. I rode back to my apartment as fast as I could and started up my laptop. I logged on and started hacking into the cameras Royce had set up around the club. It didn't take long, fifteen minutes max. I was the one who had installed them, but I never thought I would need to gain access to them. The screens came up on my laptop and I flicked through them all. Royce and James were at the bar talking, but they just looked normal. They didn't look like they had just kidnapped someone and had them locked up.

I watched them for hours. I was sure they had Jasper and I was going to see if they left the club or not after it closed. I drifted asleep a few times during the night, but three am finally came around and the club began closing. Another forty-five minutes and the only people left were Royce and James. I watched them closely. Royce seemed to be instructing James and James was listening closely, and then they moved out of the main area of the club. I followed them, switching cameras when needed. They walked into Royce's office and I watched as he fiddled with his computer. I couldn't see what he was looking at as he blocked the screen.

He finally moved away and I got a quick glimpse of the image before the screen went black. It was hard to see, but it was Jasper, I was sure of it. They were on the move again and I followed them. They disappeared behind a door and then nothing. They were gone. I went through all the cameras but they were nowhere. Where were they now? The basement? Did the club even have a basement? I thought back to the image I had just seen on Royce's computer, he must have another camera in the room where Jasper was being kept. I needed to find it and hack it.

One hour passed and I had no luck. I needed to change my tactic, so instead I began trying to hack into Royce's computer. The video feed was already on his computer, so if I could access the computer I would be able to see it. I was getting close when Royce and James reappeared. I watched them closely as Royce hit James in the back of the head before cradling his hand. Had they hurt Jasper? I hoped not otherwise I would not be able to resist tracking them down. Royce walked back into his office and I stopped what I was doing. I didn't want Royce's computer to alert him if I had made it past his defenses.

I watched as Royce placed Jasper's smashed cell phone on his desk. Royce and James began talking but it quickly turned into an argument. I was sure fists were going to fly, but Royce backed down. They both took a moment to catch their breath, before they left, locking up the club. I doubled my efforts, trying to get into Royce's computer and almost two hours later I finally cracked it. I looked for the software running the camera and Royce was stupid enough to leave it on his desktop. I clicked it and it came to life on my laptop, but it also flashed up onto the screen of Royce's computer. I had to be quick. I couldn't stay logged in, unless… Maybe I could copy the software and feed across. I did and then held my breath as I closed down Royce's computer. I watched it turn off and then opened the software. It worked. I now had the camera feed for Jasper on my laptop.

It was hard to see him, the room was almost completely dark, but I could make him out. He was tied to a chair with his head down, he looked like he was sleeping. I reached out and ran my fingers over him on my screen. I couldn't believe they had him, I had to save him, but how? I couldn't just bust in there. I didn't have a key for one, and two, it wouldn't take them long to realize that it was me. Also, with all these cameras, they would see me coming a mile away. I noted that all the cameras had no sound, but there was something different about this program. There was a button on the screen that said speak. I hoped it meant what I thought it did, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I clicked the button and it opened another side program.

"Jasper?" I said softly and it registered on the screen. Jasper didn't move. "Jasper," I said louder this time and he moved. He heard me. "Don't move," I told him. "Don't lift your head. There's a camera watching you, so be aware of that. Royce and James could be watching you at any time. Don't worry they can't hear me, only you can. Are you okay?" I knew I wouldn't be able to hear him so I devised another plan. "Shift your right foot for yes, left for no."

I watched as his right foot moved. Oh good, he was okay.

"Did they hurt you?"

He moved is left foot and I frowned. He was lying to me.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you out of this, but I can't come until Monday, it's too risky. In the four years I've worked for them I've always had weekends free. I can't let them know that I know. I can let them get suspicious. If they know who I am, they will kill you. Do you understand, Jasper?"

Another yes.

My adrenalin was finally wearing off and my sadness hit me like a freight train. They had my Jasper and they were hurting him. I knew he would never give up his sister and that would keep him alive, but I knew that Royce would quickly lose patience. I just stared at the screen at my man. I had only just gotten him and now he was taken away from me. I didn't speak and Jasper slowly lifted his head. His face was swollen and bruised. I had to put my hand over my mouth so that he wouldn't hear my response. I would kill them for doing this to him.

"Jasper, baby, you need to sleep okay. They'll be back at around ten. Please sleep, Jay, you need it."

I could tell he was scared and that he wanted to protest, I tried to add some humor into the situation.

"Please, Jay, maybe they'll like sleepy Jasper as much as me and let you go."

I could see him try to crack a smile, but the pain overtook his face.

"Baby, just sleep. I'll watch over you. I'll wake you up before they come back," I promised him.

Jasper dropped his head back down and I shut down the audio program. When I knew he could no longer hear me I let out a strangled sob. They had Jasper and they had hurt him. They were going to die.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews, you're awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It had been a long weekend. My gaze was never far from Jasper, only looking away when I fell asleep on my laptop or grabbed a quick bite to eat or drink. It crushed my heart seeing him like that. I wanted to save him so badly, but I had no idea how. I had thought of including my dad or maybe even Peter, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This wasn't their fault and I didn't want to risk their lives.

Royce and James never checked on Jasper again which surprised me. They must have a plan if they were keeping him alive yet not trying to extract information from him. I wondered what it was, what they were waiting for. I was thankful that Jasper didn't have to deal with them and that he hadn't gotten hurt again, but I knew that wouldn't last. And because they hadn't checked on him he had gotten nothing to eat or drink. My poor boy. Thankfully James took him some water today and some bread. I could tell Jasper didn't want to eat it, but he gave in. James cut his arm free and Jasper finished his food quickly.

I had spoken to Jasper as often as I could, but Royce and James practically lived at the club, so it was hard. The only time we had together was around 4am onwards, so I was completely wrecked. I was so tired.

I looked at Peter's watch, it was 8:15am, finally. I let out a sigh of relief. I could finally leave. I still didn't have a workable plan, but at least if I was at the club I could be closer to Jasper and run interference if need be. I looked at the video feed one last time. Royce was in with Jasper and Jasper was on the phone. I had no doubt that he was calling his assistant Gina to tell her that he wouldn't be in today, or tomorrow… I really needed to get him out of this mess. I waited until Royce left Jasper and I just stared at him, my poor boy. My patience was wearing thin and I knew if I didn't come up with a plan soon, the minute Royce had his back turned I would be busting Jasper out, no matter the cost. I kissed the screen before shutting down my laptop and grabbing my things.

I grabbed my trusty switchblade. I needed a weapon if I was going to bust Jasper out. I put the blade in my bra, surely they wouldn't check there. The cold metal pressed against my skin and comforted me. I decided to take my car, but soon realized that it was at Jasper's work. Damn it. If I got Jasper out I would need a ride, maybe I could call Peter, yeah, I would call Peter if I got Jasper out. With that settled, I grabbed my helmet and backpack, and headed for my bike.

I made sure to ride to the club slowly, I didn't want to get there too early. They knew I was an early bird, but I couldn't do anything that was out of the ordinary, not today.

I parked closer to the club, but still two blocks away, and near a payphone. The closer I walked to the club the more nervous I got and the more my anger flared. They had hurt Jasper, they had hurt both Jane and Jasper, the two most important people in my life. They would pay for this. I had to stop just before the club and calm myself down. I couldn't let them see me like this. I needed to be my usual self. There was one big problem though, the moment I saw them I would want to kill them and I wasn't sure I could resist, but as I was unsure how Jasper was locked in, I needed them alive.

I calmed myself down and made my way to the back of the club. I ran into James first and I somehow managed a smile.

"Hey, beautiful," he said like nothing was different, and I guess nothing was. They didn't know what Jasper was to me. He was just Rose's brother and to me that meant nothing. The thought of this helped me and I slipped further into my practiced role. "Sorry," James said with a sad smile.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what Royce is about to ask you to do."

I looked up at James. What was Royce going to ask me to do?

I made my way into the club and Royce was instantly on me.

"You're on tech duty today," he told me and it made me so happy that I would be in the club all day, but I had to play the part. I had to act normal even if it may cost me in the end.

"Royce, it's Monday, today is not a tech day."

Royce groaned though I swear it was a growl.

"I don't care, Bella. If it was up to me you would have been here this weekend, but thanks to James I waited until today. You are on tech duty, now shut up and sit the fuck down."

I did as I was told. Everything was finally falling into place. They needed me for something and that's why Jasper was safe. They were waiting for me, but for what? Royce came back and placed Jasper's smashed phone onto the table. Act normal, I reminded myself.

"What do you want me to do with that?" I asked as I picked up the smashed iPhone and looked at it closely. I don't know how Royce smashed it so well, iPhone's were fairly durable.

"I need you to get a name and number off it."

"You're serious?" I asked him. "I don't think you're getting anything off this thing. It's completely smashed, Royce."

"Bella, just fucking try already."

"Geez, okay. What's the name and number you want?"

"Bonnie Parker. Please find it, it's important, Bella," he said, his voice softening.

"I'll try," I said, lowering my voice as well. "But I don't think it's hopeful."

"Just try." Royce smiled sadly at me and walked into his office. I had a feeling he knew it was a lost cause, and it was, it was completely smashed, but it was keeping Jasper from harm so I had to do what I could.

Bonnie Parker though? Was I Bonnie? I had used that name with Jasper before. Did he put me under that in his phone? Smart boy. I was now looking for myself, the irony was not lost on me, but just like my search for Rose, I would give them nothing. I began working, or at least looking like I was working. Royce was in his office, safely away from Jasper, and James came inside and sat across from me. He was just watching me.

My mind started wandering to where Jasper was being kept, was he underneath me right now? I had made sure not to talk to him about today. I didn't want him to know that I had no plan, or that I would be here, but maybe he already knew I was here because of the phone. I had no idea how much Royce and James had revealed to him.

I hooked the phone up to my laptop, but of course nothing happened. I unplugged it and began slowly taking it apart. James asked why I was going to slow and I told him some bullshit lie about not wanting to ruin the phone's hard drive, he swallowed it hook, line and sinker. I was just buying time, forever buying time. Maybe Royce and James would leave me alone, I knew that would never happen though. I looked up as the door opened and Felix came inside. He went straight into Royce's office and shut the door behind him. Felix was huge and I did not want to come up against him at all. My slim chances of saving Jasper today had just decreased even more and it crushed me. I somehow managed to keep my face blank.

I kept working on the phone and Felix eventually left Royce's office and went out the back door, where he usually stood guard. Not long later Royce called James into his office and the door was shut once again. They were up to something, I just knew it. I wanted to check the camera feeds, but it was too risky. I couldn't expose myself.

I kept working on the phone, just keeping my head down. James left and came back over to me.

"I've got to go on a special errand, beautiful, I'll see you when I get back."

"Have fun," I smiled at him.

I watched him leave and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, this was not good. I didn't have much time to dwell because Royce came out of his office and sat across from me. I focused solely on the phone, never looking up at him.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"Slow," I answered.

"Are you going to be able to get anything off it?"

"I really don't think so, but I can try for you."

"That's what I thought."

I looked up at him. What was going on? Felix came inside and stood near the door. What was going on? Why did he send James away? What did he want from me?

"Something happened," Royce told me, watching me closely. "On Thursday you were talking about family and it got me thinking, Rose must have a family, it can't just be her."

No. No, it was me who led them to Jasper. Inadvertently, but it was me. I don't even remember how the talk of families came up, but I do remember fighting with James about it. Royce must have overheard.

"So I looked up Rose's parents, they're both dead by the way, but guess what, she has a brother. Now I don't fault you for not finding this information for me, Bella, because he's a slippery one that brother of hers. Did you know she had a brother?"

"She has a brother?" I questioned, trying not to overact and make things worse. "How did I not find that?"

"Probably because I had you focused solely on Rose and that was stupid of me, very stupid of me. If I was smart I would have realized that family was the key to everything."

I didn't notice, but Felix had moved away from the door and closer to us, but I didn't know.

"What are you talking about? Let's get this brother and question him, he must know where Rose is?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're good, I'll give you that." What was he talking about? "After I found Rose's family I thought I better do my due diligence and look up a ghost I know, just to be safe, and guess what? They have a sister, a sister who is sitting across from me right now."

"What are you talking about, Royce?" My only option was to act stupid.

"You had me fooled, Bella, so fooled. James still doesn't know, I couldn't break it to him just yet. No wonder you never defected from us, no wonder you were so loyal, but you waited too long, Bella. Whatever your plan was, you waited too long."

"Royce?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bella, or I'll do to you what I did to your sister Janey, but this time I won't let you live to see whether or not you kill yourself."

My face twisted in pain, I couldn't help it. He knew I was Jane's sister and he had just thrown her death into my face. He was going to pay for this. I stood up quickly and I could see Felix coming towards me. I didn't have much time, I needed to think fast. I could grab my blade and kill Royce, but then Felix would kill me and James would most likely kill Jasper. Jasper! I needed to protect Jasper. There was only one thing I could do. I grabbed my laptop, closing the lid and smashed it against the brick wall of the club, watching it smash, knowing that the hard drive would have broken. I closed my eyes and smiled. Jasper was safe. They would never connect him to me. He would be safe.

Felix grabbed me around the stomach and I made sure not to move because I didn't want them to find the blade on me. I was pulled away and Royce began taunting me.

"I should do to you what I did to your sister, but I know James won't allow that. Maybe I can convince him that it's the only way he'll get in your pants, yeah, that might actually work." Royce began laughing and I hated that laugh so much.

They pulled me towards the door that had now become familiar and stopped outside. I watched as Royce used two separate keys to unlock the door.

"But don't worry, Bella, these things can't wait for a little while. You crossed me and I will make sure I find the perfect punishment for you before I kill you. In the meantime you can make friends with Rose's brother because you'll have an eternity together as soon as I get the location of his sister from him by any means necessary."

I was pulled into the room and down the stairs. I noticed that Jasper had a hood over his head. Royce grabbed the other chair in the room and set it up sideways to Jasper's, they were about six feet apart. I was forced into the chair and tied to it with cable ties. When they were done I was so thankful that they hadn't discovered the switch blade in my bra, but then again, Jasper and I were both so tightly bound that I doubt we'd be able to get to it, not when we knew we were being watched.

Royce checked my bindings and Jasper's, and when he was happy he rotated Jasper's chair so that he was facing me and pulled his hood off. I made sure not to react and Jasper wisely kept his head down.

"I felt so bad that you were down here all alone," Royce whispered in Jasper's ear, "so I brought you some company. Enjoy it whilst you can because I will be back."

We both listened as Royce and Felix left the room. I noted that you didn't need a key to get out and this was good news. This basement was used to keep people out, not in, but I guess them were confident enough that we wouldn't be able to break free of our bindings. I was glad to be facing the door, but also not, sometimes it's better not being able to see your fate coming. Jasper finally raised his head, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. This would not be good. I had no doubt he was protecting me from down here, but then here I am. He had failed, but it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't see it that way though.

His eyes met mine and the total look of devastation on his face killed me. I tried to crack a smile and I did, but my eyes overflowed and tears began falling down my face.

"Please tell me this was part of the plan," Jasper said quietly, trying not to move his mouth.

"No," I replied the exact same way and my tears fell faster.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Please tell me this was part of the plan?" I asked Bella. How could this happen?

"No," she whispered back and I watched on as her tears fell faster.

Fuck in hell. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not good, not good at all.

"What did you do? What do they know?" I demanded.

"Jasper, now is not the time to discuss this."

"Can they hear us?" I asked her.

"No."

"And can they see us?"

"Yes, but the video quality isn't the best."

"Then why can't we talk, as long as I can keep my anger in check they will just think we're getting to know each other, or do they know what you mean to me?" Oh god, I hoped not. James would kill me, where was James and who was the new guy?

"No, Jay, no, they don't know about me and you."

"Please don't call me Jay right now, I'm angry at you, Bella. Please explain to me what happened. I kind of get why I'm down here, kind of, but you, how did that happen?"

"I don't know," she said and I hated seeing her look so defeated and weak. My Bella was strong. "James and I were talking about families or something on Wednesday. I hardly remember. And Royce must have overheard and took what I said to heart. He figured that Rose must have a family and that is how he found you. Then he got it into his head to look up Jane's family and I guess that's how he found me, but it's weird. This morning he was perfectly fine with me and then he went into his office with Felix."

"Felix?"

"The guy you just met. He's the official bouncer for the club, but he's more of a bodyguard for Royce and James. Maybe he gave Royce the information he needed because it all went south from there. James was sent on an errand and Royce was on me. He was toying with me at first, but then it came out and there was nothing I could do. I was trapped, so I smashed my laptop so they would never link us together. They can't link us, Jasper, if they do, James-"

"Shush," I said, cutting her off. "I know."

If James knew Bella was with me, what little good side he had would vanish and I suspect we would both be killed.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, Royce was right, I waited too long. I should have taken them out long ago."

"And why didn't you?"

"I was afraid," she admitted. "This is my whole life, Jasper, my whole life. What was I supposed to do when it ended? I didn't go to college, I don't have a job history I can put on my resume. It's stupid, especially seeing where it's gotten me, but I was afraid, plain and simple."

"Is there any good news at all?" I asked, knowing that there wasn't. I watched Bella and a small smile came across her face.

"A little," she told me. "I have a knife on me, in my bra, my trusty switchblade. And I'm with you now, Jasper, one hundred per cent, Royce and James, they must die."

Thank fuck.

"Finally," I breathed out. We were finally on the same page. "You have a knife?" Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be wise to take a weapon to work today. It was a smart idea, but I can't reach it."

I watched as Bella looked down at her breasts and I did too. She wouldn't be able to reach it, she was right, but if we could get closer to each other I may just be able to grab it.

"Do you know their schedule, Bella? Do you know when we'll be all alone?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't be sure, not anymore. Now we're both down here they may never leave, though when the club opens they would be busy, but the club doesn't open again until Wednesday night and today is only Monday."

Well fuck.

"Do you have any plan at all?" I asked.

"Not really. We get the knife, cut the cable ties and then sit and wait for them to come back down and attack them."

"Maybe we can get James on our side?" I suggested. "He has a soft spot for you, Bella, and Royce has a soft spot for James. It may be possible."

"Royce will never allow that. He's going to lie to James, tell him that I'm fine, that I'm at home. James won't question him. And when everything finally comes out Royce will tell James that I'm Jane's sister and I don't think he's going to see past that. I betrayed him, Jasper. I was infiltrating them, yet I didn't get with James to make my job easier, he'll see that as a personal attack. I don't think his love for me will win out. I think we're on our own. Well almost on our own."

Almost?

"What are you talking about?"

"Peter. He's not stupid. He knows we were together this weekend. What do you think will happen when you don't show up to work? He'll get worried. He cares for you, Jasper, and then when he can't find me either. He'll figure out a plan, I know he will."

"Peter's smart, but I don't think he can crack this one, Bella. Where are we even being held?"

"In the sub-basement of Royce's club, _123 Main Street_."

That's where I currently was? This was the worst club in Seattle, but that didn't surprise me.

"Once we get free, can we get out?" I asked.

"Yes, the door isn't locked from this side, so our only problem would be Felix."

Well there was some good news to come out of this.

"But we're not just walking out of this, Jasper. Royce and James, they're going to pay for what they did to you and Jane and they're going to pay with their lives."

I was so glad Bella was now with me on this, though I didn't like her idea of staying to kill them, when we'd be better off leaving and coming back or something. I didn't know. My lack of sleep and food was taking a toll on me and my body ached so much. Most of Saturday and all of Sunday they had left me be, all by myself, but I knew that wouldn't be the case anymore. And now Bella was down here. How was I supposed to protect her from all this now? I couldn't. What did they want from her?

"Bella, what do they want with you? Why are you down here with me?" I didn't want to know the answer, but I needed to know.

I watched as Bella shifted her gaze away from me, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Royce is going to kill me," Bella said, her voice completely dead. "But not until he's done with me. Torture… Rape, who knows? I don't want to find out. If I have to use my knife on myself before it comes to that, I will not hesitate."

Those fuckers. If they touched one hair on Bella... I let out a scream of frustration. How did this happen? Why couldn't Bella and I be safely locked up in her apartment in each other's arms? I wish I was holding her right now, she looked so small and scared. I wanted to comfort her so bad. And she was going to kill herself if it came down to it. My chest ached painfully. I couldn't live my life without Bella, it would destroy me. I thought I was in love with Maria and when she died I started my underground fighting club, fighting every night, but I wasn't in love with her and that scares me. If I was willing to do all that for someone I didn't love, then what would I do when Bella died? I didn't even want to think about it.

"You… Just fuck, okay… Fuck!"

"Now, now," Royce said as he came through the door and down the stairs. "Be nice to her, Whitlock, we wouldn't want you to go to hell now would we."

I shut my mouth firmly. Royce stood near us. Part of me was thankful that it was only him, but I knew that wasn't a good thing. He turned his attention to Bella first and I hoped that he didn't lay a hand on her because I was doubtful I would be able to hold back. She was my weakness and I hoped they never found that out.

"Bella," Royce said, his back now to me. I could hear the anger in his voice. "Tell me, do you know who Rose is?"

"Yes," Bella answered truthfully.

"And when is the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know, maybe when I was ten," Bella's voice stuttered, whether from fear, the cold, or because she was playing a part, I couldn't tell.

"Why, Bella? What was your goal here? Your endgame?"

"I was going to get enough information up to send you to prison for as long as possible."

Royce let out a laugh.

"I admire your courage, Bella, but your stupidity outweighs it. You're just a silly little girl fighting a fight which isn't yours. You should have stayed out of it, but it's too late for that now. Who else knows of your plan?"

"No one," Bella answered and I was surprised with how truthful it sounded. "I didn't want anyone to get involved."

"Do you know what? I believe you," Royce told her. "And even more because I did a little research into you and your family and it turns out that your father was the one who organized the raid. It confused me at first, why would he do that? Was he working with you and was helping you catch us? But it didn't make sense. You were captured and did two years because of that raid and then it clicked, he called in the raid because he wanted you out and you got out, but it didn't matter because you came back, you always came back. Now," Royce said as he turned to face me. I was so glad he seemed to be done with Bella and he didn't even touch her, this was good. "Maybe you can learn from Bella and see exactly where the truth gets you."

I didn't bother to say anything and I could see Royce's frustration.

"Where is your sister, Whitlock?"

I stared up at him, there was no way I could be truthful. I tell him the truth and he gets to Rose and he kills me. Then god knows what happens to Bella and Rose. I needed to keep my mouth shut.

"Why are you so stupid?" Royce questioned me with a backhand to the face. "Open your mouth, Whitlock."

"Royce," I finally said, "I don't know if you know this, but families are sacred. I can never betray my sister."

"Argh!" Royce said as his anger boiled over and he used his fists on my chest and face to get his anger out. I just sat there, taking it, going to my special place, but it no longer worked. Bella's face popped up in my mind and I focused on that.

I kept my mouth shut and Royce finally stopped.

"I don't think you get it, Whitlock, if you don't tell me you die anyway."

"Good," I said, taking a huge risk. "I know where my sister is and I'm the only one who does. You kill me and you'll never find her. I have a guy J. Jenks, look him up. If enough time passes he's going to have a new identity for her and you'll never find her."

Most of that was the truth, go me. I did know J. Jenks and now in hindsight I should have set this up because if I wasn't there to protect my sister then she needed to get out. She needed a new name and new place. She needed to be as far away from these monsters as possible.

"What is wrong with you?" Royce asked again. "You're not really a therapist are you? There's something else, something I'm missing. I know you don't feel pain, Whitlock, I'm not stupid."

"How could I not feel pain?" I asked him incredulously, was he serious? Maybe his stupidity would trip him up.

"I hit you and you don't utter a word," Royce said and he demonstrated his point with a devastating right hook. We all heard my cheek bone crack. Damn that hurt like a motherfucker. I managed to keep my mouth shut, but my face scrunched up in pain. "See," Royce said. Then he became frantic. "What is it? Why are you so different?"

He began moving manically in front of me and then he began clawing at my shirt. Oh no. He ripped it open and then he just stopped in front of me. He saw my scars, this would not be good. Fuck.

"Ha, that's it," Royce said, his eyes never leaving my chest, "and now I know how to get to you." He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "torture. I'm going to torture the truth out of you and trust me when I say that I'm not going to kill you until you tell me where your sister is. I will bring you as close to death as I can and bring you back, time and time again until you start begging for death, but you won't receive it until you tell me and then when I have your sister in my arms I will grant you your final wish. I will kill you."

He said no more and left the room. My head feel down instantly. He was going to torture me until I told him. He wouldn't kill me, not anymore. Fuck. I kept my head down. I didn't want to face Bella, not now. My scars were on full display and I didn't want to look up and see her disgust and sadness. My chest was marred with so many scars that the unblemished skin now looked like it was the thing out of place. The scars were me and they are the part that looked normal. I hated it and I knew Bella would as well.

"Jay?" she questioned, but I didn't look up. I couldn't. "Jasper, please."

I couldn't deny her and I knew that I would have to face her sometime. I slowly lifted my head and met her eyes, all I could see in them was anger.

"We will kill him," she promised me before her face softened. "Jasper, you're face," she said sadly and I was thankful that she was ignoring my chest and all the dark bruises covering my scars. "Does it hurt?" she stupidly asked me.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"Are you okay?"

Was I okay? What a loaded fucking question.

"No, I'm not okay."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews, I really am grateful

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

It was Tuesday morning at the office and still no Jasper. I was worried yesterday because it was not like Jasper to miss work, but Gina had assured me that he had called in and he sounded sick, so I let it go. But when he didn't show up again today and Gina hadn't heard from him I knew something was up. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was going to find out. I got Bella's phone number from Gina and called it, but there was no answer. Surely if Jasper was sick they would be together, they were dating each other weren't they? I called Bella all morning, but there was no answer, this worried me greatly.

Next I decided to call Rose. I needed to know when she saw Jasper last, or if she had heard from him. As the phone rang, my mind ran through a million different scenarios and none of them were good. Jasper was my brother and he was missing, someone would pay for this.

"Peter, what can I do for you?" Rose answered.

"Random question, but when is the last time you've seen or heard from your brother?"

"Wednesday morning before he left for work, why?"

"Isn't that odd to you, not hearing from him?"

"Yeah, but it's Jasper, god only knows what that boy gets up to."

"I think there's trouble."

"Trouble?" Rose questioned and I noticed that her voice faltered. "What do you mean?"

"Jasper hasn't been at work this week and I tried calling him and his girlfriend and I've gotten no answer, something's up, I just know it."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Jasper doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, he does, her name is Izzy," I hissed out the name, I still hadn't forgiven Bella for calling me Petey, she really knew how to push my buttons. "He spent this past weekend with her."

"Say you're right, he's probably just with her."

"No, I told you, she's missing too."

"Peter."

"Rose, please, trust me on this, something is up. We need to do something, contact the police, something. Jasper's girlfriend wasn't exactly on the right side of the law, something is up."

"Okay, Peter, I'll trust you. We can't go to the authorities, not until we're sure."

"Rose," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, I know a guy. Are you up for a road trip?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Good, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

Thank god. I hung up my phone and packed everything away. I knew Jasper wouldn't like me leaving work early for him, but what was I supposed to do? He was missing and I just knew this was bad.

"Charlotte, can you come in here please," I spoke through the intercom.

"What is it?" she asked me concerned.

"Jasper's missing, I have to find him. Can you please call and reschedule all appointments for today, get Gina to help you."

"Okay. Is there anything else I can do?" she asked me as she hugged me. I held her to me tightly.

"No, just sort things out for me here."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"I'm not sure," I told her, not wanting to lie to her.

"Stay safe, Peter."

"I will," I promised and then I was out the door, not looking back.

I had saved Jasper once before and I vowed to do it once again.

I wondered what was up. Had Bella got mixed up in something and Jasper was taken too? I didn't know, but I just had a feeling that it was bad.

Rose met me out the front and I jumped into the car, Jasper's car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we left Seattle.

"Forks," Rose answered. "There's someone I used to know, they can help us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to waste any time."

"I'm sure."

"I wonder what's up. This isn't like Jasper to just disappear. I thought it might have something to do with his girlfriend, she is a drug dealer."

"A drug dealer? Who is this girl?" Rose asked me.

"But it can't be her, it can't be. Izzy was good for Jasper. It must be something else. Can you think of anything, Rose, any reason Jasper might be in danger?"

I looked to Rose and her fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"Yes," she said, "I can think of a reason and it's all my fault. I told Jasper to stay out of it, that it wasn't his fight. Why didn't he listen to me?"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Could this situation get any more complicated?

"Someone was after me," Rose told me evasively. "That's why I've been staying at Jasper's. It's got to be them, it's got to be."

I saw her face pale and I knew it must be bad. Ever since I had met Jasper in that fight club I had promised to protect him and I did. I came back for him and pulled him out. I hadn't protected him this time though, but I would save him.

The drive was long, but I had faith in Rose. She seemed to know what was going on and she was going to take us to a guy who would help.

We pulled up outside and two story house and I was out of the car instantly.

"Let me do the talking," Rose told me and I nodded my head.

We walked up the front steps and Rose knocked. An older man with greying hair and a mustache answered the door.

"Rose?" he questioned and his face twisted in pain before I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Yeah, Charlie, it's me."

The man broke down and brought Rose into a hug, who was this guy? Rose's parents were dead, so it must be someone else.

"I haven't seen you since…" Charlie trailed off. "Well since you know when."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Charlie, I just couldn't deal with it."

"I understand. What can I do for you?"

"We need your help," Rose told him and Charlie's eyes fell on me.

"Who is this guy? Your boyfriend?"

"No, Charlie, he's Jasper's business partner."

"Peter Buckley," I introduced myself, holding out my hand for Charlie to shake, he did.

"Come inside out of the cold and let's discuss this."

We walked into the small house and sat down on the couch. Charlie got us drinks and sat down in the armchair.

"What kind of business partner are you?" Charlie asked me.

"Jasper and I run our own psychotherapy practice," I told him proudly and he frowned.

"Who let that kid become a therapist?"

I was going to speak up and defend Jasper when Rose spoke.

"Please, Charlie, I know you and my brother don't see eye to eye, but we need your help. Jasper is missing."

"Missing, what do you mean missing? I'm sure he's just roughhousing with someone, up to no good as usual."

I wanted to speak up so badly, but I didn't want to disrespect whoever this guy was, so instead I stood up, taking a step away from the situation.

"Charlie, please, this is serious. I have a feeling Royce and James are involved."

I turned around and saw Charlie's face pale. What was going on? I turned away and began pacing. How was this guy going to help us? We were wasting time. I walked over to some pictures on the wall and looked at them. One was a family photo, Charlie and young two girls, it grabbed my attention immediately and I picked it up. The young girl, she looked like Bella. Surely it wasn't.

"Who is this?" I demanded as I turned to face them, showing the photograph.

"That's me with my two daughters, can you please put that down?"

"No, who is this? The younger one with the brown hair?"

"That's Bella, now please put it down."

"That's Bella?" Well fuck shit. "Fucking hell."

"Peter, was it? If you're going to cuss then get the hell out of my house."

"I don't know who this guy is to you Rose, but that there, this girl here, that's Jasper's girlfriend."

"Peter, what are you talking about? Jasper doesn't have a girlfriend and if he did it wouldn't be Bella."

"It is her, I swear. I would recognize those mischievous brown eyes anywhere."

"You are mistaken," Charlie said, standing up and grabbing the photo off me. Why wouldn't they listen to me? "Bella would never date that lowlife."

"Umm, excuse me," I finally protested. I had finally had enough. "Jasper is not a lowlife, he's a good man. You're the one with the lowlife, your daughter a drug dealer, did you know that?"

I watched Charlie's face pale and he sat back down.

"You've seen Bella? How is she?" he asked me. Good, someone was finally believing me.

"She's good, well she was good and now she's missing with Jasper."

"Wait, so Jasper is really dating Bella?" Rose questioned and I told her yes. "Why wouldn't he tell me? Wait, what do you mean Bella is a drug dealer?"

Rose directed at both Charlie and I. I turned my attention to Charlie.

"You're not going to like this," Charlie told Rose. "But Bella is working for Royce and James."

"Charlie, please tell me I heard you wrong, and you're allowing this?"

"No, of course not. Bella's been undercover since she was eighteen and by the time I found out it was too late. I tried talking to her, but it was no use and when she got in too deep I tried to help her out. I called in a raid, but nothing happened. Royce and James ran and Bella got busted. She was locked up for two years and I tried countless times to talk to her, but she couldn't forgive me. She thinks I betrayed her. When she was released I tried again, but she wasn't there. A guard said someone had already picked her up. I had my suspicions that it was James, but they were never confirmed. Since that moment, I lost her. She was wiser this time around. She never left her cell on, she didn't use her real name. I searched for her, but I couldn't find her. There was nothing more I could do."

"You should have told me, Charlie."

"How? I haven't seen you since before Jane's death. I didn't think it concerned you. Bella told me that she was protecting you, so I thought you were safe. Bella is a smart girl, Rose, she knows what she's doing."

"No, she's not. She's Janey's baby sister, she's just a little kid."

"She's not, I've met her and she's twenty-four, she's all grown up," I said, trying to show Rose some reason.

"How does she even know Jasper?" Rose asked.

"She's his patient," I answered without thinking and Rose and Charlie were shocked. "A condition of her parole was that she had to see a therapist, she was assigned to Jasper. I don't think they knew each other though."

"Why would they? That kid would never remember my baby girl, he was always so selfish."

"Charlie, enough! I don't know what Jasper did to you, but he's a good man. Are you going to help us get him and your daughter back or not? If this Royce and James have them then I'm scared. Jasper can handle himself, but if he could have escaped he would have already. I don't want to think about what condition he's in. I'm just praying he's still alive. If you're not going to help us, I'll do this on my own."

"I will help," Charlie said. "If you're right and Bella is in danger then we need to move quickly. I've been tracking Royce and James and I have a few leads but nothing solid. Let's get to work."

Thank god. Finally we were getting somewhere. I wasn't a big fan of Bella's dad, but I could admit that he seemed to know what he was doing. I just hoped that we find Jasper and Bella quickly. I can't even think about their current situation. The only bright spot was that they had each other, and fuck, apparently they already knew each other. I had no fucking idea, but when they were both safe and sound I would be finding out all the details. I just had to get to the stupid fuck first and I would.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- **You guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Jasper, Jasper," I hissed quietly at him. "Jasper, please. Please, you have to look at me."

Jasper slowly lifted his head and I couldn't help but gasp. The whole left side of his face was swollen, but that wasn't the worst part. With his head up I could see his chest clearly. Royce had begun his torture and it was so painful to watch. I wanted to kick and scream, I wanted to save Jasper, but it was no use. If Royce worked out what Jay and I were to one another, we would both have to pay. So far I had gotten off fairly easy. I had only received a couple of punches, one of which cut the skin above my eyebrow. I only got hit because I opened my mouth, but I soon learned, because Royce ended up punishing Jasper because he thought that Jasper was teaching me to defy them just like him. But Jasper's chest, it was filled with cuts and burns, there were no longer any unmarred pieces of skin left, not that they were many to begin with, but it looked so painful. I just wanted to hug my boy, but I couldn't move.

Today was finally Wednesday, thank god. The club would open tonight and we would make our escape. I no longer cared about the risk. My Jasper was dying in front of my eyes. He was battered and bruised, cut and burned, and I could tell it was starting to take a toll on his body and mind. I was sick of just sitting here. I would rather be caught escaping and be punished and hopefully killed, than to just sit here and watch Royce get his way. I knew Jasper would never talk, but Royce wasn't giving up, he kept on raising his level of torture with each visit. I hoped he didn't come back again because I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Jasper, baby, look at me."

Jasper readjusted his head and I could see that he was trying to focus his undamaged eye on me, but he was having so much trouble.

"Listen to me, baby, just listen. Close your eyes if it's easier." He closed his eyes and dropped his head again. "Save your energy, tonight we break free. I know you're weak, Jasper, but we need to break free, you need to be strong for that. When we're free, we'll get help and you'll get better."

He didn't respond and I hated that. He hadn't talked in at least a day, ever since the torture began. I didn't say anymore and I let him rest. I hoped Royce didn't visit us again before the club opened and he didn't. James was still missing and I wondered what lies Royce was telling him. Either way, neither Jasper nor I had seen him and I could only think that was a good thing. I looked at Peter's watch. It was getting so close now, the club was set to open any minute. I had my plan set. Whilst Royce, and most likely James, were distracted by the duties of their club I was going to get my switchblade out and work on freeing Jasper and I, or at least loosen the bonds. Then I would give the knife to Jasper and when Royce checked on us again we would attack.

The music of the club started up and I could see Jasper's adverse reaction to it. His head fell to the side and he was trying to block his ear with his shoulder. My poor boy. This was it, this was our chance. I looked down at my bindings, my wrist were secured tightly, but Royce had made a mistake when doing my legs, he had only strapped them to the legs of the chair and not around the support bar, this was good news for me, but Jasper's was secured properly. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, just praying that Royce and James weren't watching the video feed right now. I leaned back on my chair and scooted my butt forward. I stretched my leg out and the binding moved down the leg of the chair and I breathed a sigh of relief when it slipped off the end, freeing my leg. I planted it on the ground and did the exact same thing with the other leg. Both my legs were free, so far, so good.

I looked at Jasper, but he seemed out of it. I hoped he would wake up enough to help me. I glanced up at the door, but no one burst in. I had to move quickly. I used my now free legs and scooted my chair closer to Jasper. Our knees touched and I loved the comfort I felt from this small amount of contact. Not being able to touch him had almost killed me. I pushed one of my knees in between his and scooted in further getting as close as I could.

"Jasper?" I whispered and he straightened his head, trying to meet my eyes. Seeing him this close, seeing all his injuries, it crushed me, but now was not the time to grieve. "Jasper, baby, I'm going to lean forward, near your hand and you're going to have to reach in and grab the knife. Can you do that, baby, for me?"

I looked at him closely and I swear I could see some determination. Either way it was good enough for me. I leaned towards his hand and it didn't take Jasper long to snake his hand inside my shirt, trying to find the switchblade. Right in the middle of it all I had a stupid wayward thought, this is not how I thought my first skin to skin feeling up would go. I shook my head, now was not the time. I felt Jasper's hand grab the knife and I pulled back. When I saw the knife clutched tightly in his hand a massive smile overtook my face. My plan was working perfectly.

I reached out and grabbed the knife, but Jasper wouldn't let it go.

"Let me loosen your bonds, baby, and then you can have the knife back, I promise." Jasper let go of the knife and I grabbed it.

I held the knife carefully in my hand and hit the button to release the blade. Now would come the hard part, but I had practiced this. Charlie had taught me. Cable ties were easy to manipulate and loosen. You could even use the end of the cable tie to free yourself, thankfully we had a knife. I moved around so I could see better and I began working on Jasper right wrist. I stuck the end of the knife in where the cable tie locked into place and I worked on levering it out of the way. It was hard to do in the dark, but I managed to get it. I held the knife in place.

"Lift you wrist, baby," I told him and Jasper did as he was told. The cable tie loosened. "Good, baby, good. Rest it now."

He did and I scooted over to the other side and repeated the process until the cable tie on his left wrist had been loosened too. When that was done I looked down at his legs. He was wearing black pants, so I knew I could just cut the ties and no one would ever notice, not if he didn't move his legs.

"Jasper, can you move you're right hand out of the bindings?" I saw him try and move it, but it wasn't co-operating. "That's good, baby, just relax again."

I couldn't use, Jasper, not right now, but how was I going to cut his legs free? I moved my legs, kneeling on one on the ground and stretching the other one out. I was completely awkward and the chair still strapped to me killed my back, but I was able to just reach Jasper's bindings. I held the knife tightly and began sawing at the plastic until it broke. I moved onto the next one and did the same thing. When they were both cut I grabbed them and sat back up. I set the ties underneath me and sat on them, Royce would not find them until it was too late. I looked at Jasper and he looked so exhausted. I knew he wouldn't be able to cut me free and I hated that I would be left defenseless.

I sat back upright and got close to Jasper again. I grabbed the knife and slid it under his right wrist, so that it was hidden. His hand immediately wrapped around it. I leaned further forward and rested my head carefully on his injured chest.

"Soon," I told him, "as soon as Royce comes back in you need to pick your shot. Listen to me okay, you slide you wrists backwards and then you attack with the knife. Your legs will be weak, but you've got to try. You need to kill him, Jasper, now is finally your chance. I need you to do this for us. Please, baby. You can kill him for what he's doing to you and me. Build your strength and wait, then attack." I pulled away and looked at my broken boy. "I love you, baby," I told him and I thought I saw a glimmer of a response. I watched on sadly as a lone tear ran down his cheek. "Stay strong, baby."

I pulled away from him and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I scooted back to my side of the room and made sure my chair was exactly where it had been. Now there was nothing to do, but to wait. One look at my boy and I was unsure if he would have the strength to do what he had to do. I knew he wanted to kill Royce more than anything, but I don't think it was enough and I didn't think he had the strength, nor the will, not anymore. I tried not to think about it, I needed to stay positive.

"Try and sleep, baby, you've got about five hours maybe more. I'll watch over you."

I saw him close his eyes and I hoped he would be able to sleep, but I doubted it.

For the next five hours whilst the club was open, I watched him sleep, just hoping that he was still conscious. I wanted to talk to him, to keep him awake, but I knew that wouldn't be good for him at all, so I stayed quiet and just watched over him. The music finally ended and I prayed that Royce would come down soon, but part of me didn't want him too. I didn't know if Jasper was strong enough and if Royce figured out that we were trying to escape it wouldn't be good. I needed a plan a new plan, a better plan. I needed to enrage Jasper enough that he would attack Royce with no forethought, but the only way I could do that would be to get Royce to attack me. I didn't like the plan, but I knew it was the only way.

I sat and I waited, two more hours passed. Peter's watch said it was just after five am. I heard the door open, but I decided against waking Jasper, hopefully he would awake to Royce attacking me and he would in turn attack Royce. I knew I was asking a lot, but I just had to try. I looked towards the stairs and met Royce's eyes, good it was only him. And hopefully the club had cleared out completely, though there was still the threat of Felix at the back door. I guess I would have to deal with him.

"Royce," I spoke when he hit the bottom of the stairs, I had to keep his attention off Jasper.

"What Bella?"

"Are you ever going to do something with me or am I just to sit here whilst you torture Jasper, who let me tell you now, is never going to give up the location of his sister?"

"Bella, shut your mouth."

"Why? I thought you wanted us to speak. You think you're tough, Royce, but you're not."

Royce got up in my face, we were so close now.

"Shut up, Bella. Do I need to remind you what I did to your sister?"

"Please, I bet it was James who initiated it. He was probably the one behind it all."

"You're wrong, James didn't want a part of it. He was only there because of me. I offered him your sister and Rose, but he was too pussy to fuck either one of them. You know, I was saving you for him. I thought I could finally get him to fuck someone, but you know what? I'm sick of you Bella. I don't know if it's because you've spent too much time with that sack of shit over there, but you're nothing. I thought fucking your sister was good, and it's true I prefer blondes, but I'm going to enjoy fucking you regardless."

Royce moved closer to me and ripped my shirt. My legs were free and I wanted nothing more than to knee him in the balls, but that wasn't a part of the plan. So I just had to sit there and take it all. I couldn't even see if Jasper was awake yet, though he could have been unconscious this whole time. I tried not to think about it.

"Fucking you is going to be so good," Royce said and I stared at his face. I locked my eyes with his. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you bleeeeeeed."

I looked at Royce's neck as he grabbed at it. I saw the knife sticking out before it was removed and Royce's blood began spurting out, landing all over me. He staggered back, a confused look on his face. Jasper seemed to be more switched on because he cut my arms free and I jumped up. Royce was trying to talk, but nothing was coming out.

"You screwed up, Royce," I told him as I put my arm around Jasper to support him. "I knew where Rose was this whole time, but you're too stupid to figure that out. Enjoy your time in hell."

Royce fell to the ground, still holding on to his neck.

"Come on, baby, let's leave."

I saw Royce's eyes widen. Yep, now he knew we were together. It didn't matter, not anymore. He would just lie there, bleeding out, until there was no more blood left. He would die slowly, not being able to do anything about it. Jasper sunk onto my shoulder and I began moving. Jasper's adrenalin would fade completely soon and when that happened he would be of no use to me and I couldn't carry him. I grabbed the knife from him just in case we needed it and headed up the stairs. It was slow going, but Jasper was still co-operating. We walked past Royce's office and I was unsure if James was still around, but we were in no condition to stick around to find out. We made it to the back door and I held my breath. Felix.

I propped Jasper up against the wall and opened up the door, my knife at the ready. The door got stuck so I pushed it harder. Felix was lying on the ground, his throat slit. Shit, who had killed him? I heard a noise behind us, so I quickly grabbed Jasper and we made our way outside. It was still dark, but the sun would be rising shortly. The fresh cold air hit my face and it had never felt better. I automatically made my way to where I kept my bike, cursing myself for not taking my car. Maybe Peter could give us a ride. I made it to the spot and my bike was gone.

"Shit," I muttered as I laid Jasper down on the bench. "Baby, I'm just gonna call-"

"Carlisle," he told me, his eyes closed. He looked so close to death right now. "Call Carlisle," he said again before telling me his number. I didn't question him, I just dialed the number.

"Hello," a man answered. "Who is this? It's early."

"Umm, are you Carlisle?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Umm, it's Jasper he's hurt, bad. He told me to call you. Can you please come and pick us up, please? I don't know how much longer he has."

"Where are you? Esme, get up, we need to go now."

"Umm, downtown Seattle." I told him the address. "Please hurry, please."

"We will," he promised before hanging up the phone.

I sat down on the bench and pulled Jasper's head onto my lap. I was thankful it was still dark out. I could only imagine what we both looked like, dirty, bloody, bruised, our clothing torn. It was so cold out.

"Stay with me, Jasper," I whispered to him. "We're free now. Carlisle is on his way. Just stay with me. Keep focusing on my voice." I could feel him trying to move closer to me, so I knew he was listening. I kept talking to him, about everything and nothing. The sun started peeking out between the buildings and I wondered where this Carlisle was.

A black Mercedes came towards us, driving fast, and pulled up to the curb. A man with pale blonde hair got out.

"Shit," he muttered. "Esme, grab the girl, give her your coat. I'll get Jasper in the back."

A coat was put around me by a sweet woman with golden brown wavy hair, she looked so kind. I held the coat to me tightly as I watched Carlisle pick Jasper up and put him in the back of the car, covering him with a blanket. I sat in the back and pulled Jasper's head onto my lap.

Carlisle and Esme got in the car.

"We need to go to the hospital," Carlisle said.

"No," I pleaded. "We can't go to the hospital, we can't."

If Jasper and I went, they would question us. I couldn't tell them the truth. They would find out we killed Royce. What if they didn't see it as self-defense and they got to Jasper? I couldn't lose him, not now.

"Carlisle," Esme spoke quietly, my gaze never left Jasper's face. He was still alive, just. "You can help him, I know you can."

I looked up and they were looking closely at each other.

"Okay," Carlisle said, though he didn't seem confident at all and then we were off and I just hoped that Jasper was strong enough to hold on a little bit longer.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- **You guys are the best at reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

Royce had me running all over town, chasing leads. He was sure one of them would lead to Rosalie, but I was having my doubts. We had been searching for Royce's girl for too long and I doubted that we'd ever find her. I couldn't understand why he was so hung up on her, sure she was technically the one that got away, but what did that matter? It had been over ten years since the incident with Rosalie and Jane and I still had nightmares about that night.

Royce was dating Rosalie at the time, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, but she wasn't willing to give it to him and one night he just snapped. We had stumbled down a dark alley in Port Angeles and before I knew what was happening, Royce had Jane on the ground. I was so young and so confused. Royce was my friend. I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I didn't have the guts to stand up to him. I was afraid. Royce kept on trying to get me to join in, but I just couldn't do it. I liked my girls to participate. I liked them to like me. I was so thankful when we were disturbed, but I never let Royce know. I knew I still had to pay for my actions that night and I would. I've just been trying to work out my penance.

For the longest time I thought my penance was Bella, or beautiful as I liked to call her. She really was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was so smart and kind too. I could tell she didn't like me, but she never shot me down outright. She always made me feel like just maybe we'd be together, perhaps in another life. These past two days have been rough, Royce sending me out, Bella not on tech duty. I had missed her. I had missed our talks mainly. Something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't too odd not to see Bella, but I couldn't understand why Royce didn't want my help with Rosalie's brother anymore. I liked being down there. I figured that if I'm down there I can help, I can keep everyone from harm. I knew exactly what Royce was capable of and it wasn't good.

Early Thursday morning I headed to the club. Royce had stayed late last night to work, but I suspect he was paying a visit to our prisoner. I hated that I couldn't be there, but there was nothing I could do. Royce was my friend and my loyalty lay with him. I pulled my car into the back lot and headed for the door. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw Felix, Royce's bodyguard, lying on the ground with his throat slit. This was not good. Had Rosalie's brother escaped? I knew Felix was beyond dead so I made my way into the club. I needed to check on our prisoner.

I headed for the door to the basement and it was wide open. This was definitely not good. I braced myself as I headed down the stairs. The first thing I noticed was all the blood, the next thing I noticed was no prisoner and the third thing I noticed was Royce lying on the ground. I hit the bottom of the stairs and I saw that he had his fingers in his neck. Was he still alive? I knelt down in front of him.

"Royce?" I questioned, looking around at all the blood. "What happened?"

Royce opened and closed his mouth. He was trying to speak, but only a hissing sound came out.

"T-t-t-the g-g-g-irl."

"What girl, Royce, what girl?"

I could tell that he was close to death. I wanted to end his suffering, but I didn't know if I could do it. He was beyond help that much was clear. How long had he been down here? It was now seven am. An hour or two surely. I looked closer at his neck as he choked on his own blood. He seemed to have the artery clamped closed with his fingers. He was limiting the blood flow, but he was still losing it.

"Rose, are you talking about Rose?"

"B-b-b-bell-a," he managed to say.

"What about Bella?" I asked frantically. Was she alright?

"K-k-kill t-them."

"Kill who? Royce you're not making any sense."

I could see the anger flash across his face. Great, he was angry with me yet again. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of here before I snapped. I walked back up the stairs much to Royce's hissing protests. I looked around. What was I going to do? I couldn't just leave Felix and Royce here, I would surely be blamed. I went out to the back lot and pulled my car as close to the door as possible. I opened up the trunk, thankful that I had some supplies in there. I grabbed Felix's body and hauled him into the trunk before heading back inside.

I went down to the basement and Royce was still alive and still choking on his blood.

"S-ss-save m-me," Royce pleaded with me, but I just couldn't do it. How long would he take to bleed out? Do I just kill him now? I could curse whoever left him here to die slowly. Was it Rosalie's brother? I no longer cared.

I left Royce once again and entered his office. What was I supposed to do now? There was probably evidence on the computers, security footage, what about all the blood and hair fibers? Maybe I should burn the place to the ground, yes, that should get rid of everything. First I needed to grab Royce and stash the bodies, then I could come back and burn the club. I was heading out of Royce's office when something caught my eye. There was a strap hanging out of one of the drawers. I found it odd so I opened up the drawer and grabbed the item. It was Bella's backpack, but why would Royce have Bella's backpack?

Did Royce have her? Is that why I haven't seen her? I knew something was up, but this? Why would Royce grab Bella? Did he kill her? He must, there was no sign of her anywhere. Fuck, fuck Royce. I grabbed Bella's backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I headed for the basement again and dropped the backpack at the top of the stairs. I raced down. Royce was still alive, but he wouldn't be for much longer. I knew he couldn't talk and I knew he wouldn't answer me truthfully even if he could, so I just decided to kill him. I lifted my boot and slammed it down on his face. His fingers let go of his neck and his blood came spurting out. I raised my foot again and kicked him in the face. I did it over and over again until the blood stopped spurting.

He was dead. I finally felt a sense of relief wash over me. Royce was dead and I no longer had to work for him. It was sad as well, he was my friend, but the good outweighed the bad here and I was thankful. I grabbed his lifeless body and threw him over my shoulder. I walked up the stairs, bending down to grab Bella's backpack. I threw Royce into the trunk on top of Felix's body and sat Bella's backpack on the seat next to me. I needed to stash the bodies and then I would come back and burn the club to the ground. Then once everything had been settled I could run away, start fresh somewhere.

My thoughts went to Bella and I couldn't believe that Royce had her. I knew she was most likely dead, Royce shows no mercy on those he doesn't care about and he never cared about Bella. She was only kept around because of me… Me? I was the reason she was now dead. This was not good. I tried to protect her, not that she ever listened to me, but Royce, he just couldn't handle it. I guess he killed her and then Rosalie's brother must have gotten free and attacked Royce… Who knew? Royce had clearly excluded me from the loop at some point. The trust had been broken. He mustn't have wanted me to figure out that he killed Bella. He knew that I would never be able to forgive him for that and he was right. Bella was mine even if I knew she wasn't interested, she was mine and Royce took her away from me. He deserved to die.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- **Watch for the shifts in time, but I think I made them clear

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Peter and I pulled up to the club we believed Royce and James ran. We hopped out of the car and looked in the front windows, it was dead. We circled the building looking for any signs that would be useful to us. Peter opened up the back gate and we stepped inside, technically we were trespassing, but we weren't breaking and entering. We were only checking the place out, hoping that this was the right place. Peter was ahead of me, but I was looking more ahead than him. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"What?" he asked me confused.

Peter Buckley was a character that was for sure. I could tell that he was fiercely protective of Jasper and I wondered why that was. Every bad thing I said about Jasper was rebutted swiftly by Peter. Even when he found out that I was the Chief of police in Forks, he never backed down. He didn't like Jasper being attacked, but I had my reasons. That kid gave me hell growing up. He was always getting into trouble, fighting. I had picked him up countless times for speeding on his motorbike, he had a death wish and everyone knew it. His sister Rose spent many nights at my house because her brother was causing their parents too much grief. He just wasn't a good kid. I knew that was in the past and he could be different now, but in my experience people don't change that much.

The news that he was dating my Bella did not hit me well. I knew my Bella was brave and smart and would never put up with something or someone if she didn't believe in it, but it was my baby girl. I had already lost one daughter and I was in the process of losing my Bella. She was all I had left and I tried to protect her, but she was too stubborn and headstrong. She got it into her head that she was going to bring down Jane's attackers and I did everything I could to stop her, but the more I did, the further she pushed me away. I didn't want to lose her as well so I backed off. I hoped that once Royce and James had been brought to justice she would come back to me, but now I wasn't sure, maybe she was too far gone, especially if she was with that kid now.

I knew exactly what going deep undercover did to a person, it's how I lost my wife Renee, Bella's mom, well my ex-wife. In her eyes I had changed and she couldn't handle that, thankfully she left the girls with me, though maybe things would have worked out better if she took them with her. But now I knew, no matter how much Bella had changed, I would still be here for her.

"There's blood on the door and a puddle in the dirt," I told Peter. "We need to call this in."

"No," he protested. "What if they're in there?"

"Peter, whatever happened, has happened. We need to call it in so that nothing gets tampered with."

Peter didn't respond and I called it in. When I had finished the call I noticed that Peter had disappeared and the door was now wide open. I didn't hesitate and I ran in after him. I carefully skirted all the drops of blood on the ground and followed the trail to a door at the back. I stood in the doorway and looked down the stairs. Peter was standing on the bottom step, just standing there, not moving. Oh god, what had happened? There was so much blood everywhere in the club. I didn't want to descend the stairs, but I knew that I must.

I walked down the stairs and stood behind Peter, looking over his shoulder. This was definitely where the prisoners were kept. There were two chairs, one of which was knocked over. There were cut cable ties and some still attached to the chairs. The worst was the blood, it was everywhere, and most importantly there was a big pool on the ground, outlining the shape of a body. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed that the outline was too big to be Bella. Maybe she was okay, but I no longer believed that. And Jasper, well things didn't look good for him either. Peter had said they had been missing since Monday, maybe even longer, and it was now Thursday. The circumstances were not good.

I heard a noise upstairs.

"Peter, we've got to move," I told him, grabbing him and dragging him up the stairs when he didn't respond.

We headed back towards the main part of the club, but we weren't met by the cops. There was a man with dirty blonde hair throwing gasoline everywhere. Damn, why didn't I bring my gun?

"Put your hands in the air!" I yelled loudly as I reached into my jacket. The man freaked and ran out of the club, I gave chase, but he jumped into a car and took off.

"Who was that?" Peter asked me, but I didn't answer. I had no idea. I did have a detailed description of him and the license plate number, so I knew the police would be able to chase him up quickly. I also didn't fail to notice the blood on his clothes. He was definitely involved and he had come back to destroy the evidence.

The police finally showed up and I explained everything to them, all about the mystery guy and the fact that Peter had entered and I went in after him. They questioned us both and then we were free to leave. It seemed final, I knew it wasn't in my jurisdiction, but I just had to try. I explained to them that I was the Chief of police in Forks and my daughter was one of the victims. The guy in charge said he could make no promises, but he would talk to his supervisor about bringing me in.

I pulled Peter away from the club, he was a mess. He wouldn't talk to me and I could tell that he was plotting his revenge. I put him in my car and took off. I needed to keep a close eye on him or he would undoubtedly do something stupid.

* * *

><p>"<em>This just in. Police have surrounded popular Seattle nightclub 123 Main Street and the details we're hearing so far, although unconfirmed, are that something big when down. More to come soon."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>More details on what is now being called the Main Street Massacre, no bodies have been found, but police have determined blood from at least four different sources. Investigations are ongoing, but the police are looking for a James Hunter who was caught fleeing from the scene. Anyone with information is urged to call authorities immediately."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>New details emerging. The bodies of Royce King, owner of 123 Main Street, and bouncer, Felix Carter, have been found washed up in the Sound. Authorities believe that whoever dumped the bodies was hoping they would be found. Police have officially ruled this case a homicide. It is suspected that missing Seattle therapist, Jasper Whitlock, is related to the case, though that has not been confirmed. Main Street Massacre body count is officially at two, but that could rise."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>The police are now confirming that missing therapist Jasper Whitlock is involved in the Main Street Massacre, but authorities believe that he had been kidnapped by the club owners, Royce King and James Hunter. Please be on high alert for James Hunter, if you see him call the authorities immediately."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>This just in. Isabella Swan, suspected drug dealer has been linked to the case, it is unknown at this stage whether she is a victim or a perpetrator, but the police have urged the public to be on high alert for her and if they see her they are not to approach her because she could be dangerous."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

"Could be dangerous? What is this? Bella isn't dangerous. They think she killed them, I just know it. This is not possible. Bella would never kill anyone, she was dead, Royce killed her."

I picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"What is your emergency?"

"My name is James Hunter and I would like to confess to the murder of Royce King. I am at my place of residence, 270 Worth Street and I am not armed. I will surrender myself willingly... Just please come and arrest me. I just want this to be over and done with."

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking news. James Hunter has turned himself in. Not many details have surfaced, but he's confessed to the murder of Royce King. It is still not known who killed Felix Carter, but the police are thinking that Hunter is involved. …Further details just coming through, it has been revealed that Isabella Swan is dead… It is not confirmed and no body has been found as of yet."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

She's dead, Bella's dead. James swears by it. I was behind the glass when they were interrogating him. I saw his reaction when he was asked about her. She was dead and he was devastated. I couldn't believe she was dead, and Jasper was still missing. I no longer felt hope, only devastation. James claims to know nothing about the fate of Jasper, but what else could have happened, especially if Bella was dead. This was not how it was supposed to all work out.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket. I didn't even bother to speak.

"Peter?" A voice asked and I temporarily snapped out of my bad mood.

"Bella? Bella is that really you?" I could see Charlie turn to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Pete, I'm okay."

She sounded so broken, so dead.

"Jasper, he's with you right? He's okay right?"

"Peter," she said before pausing. "Yes, he's with me."

Good, good. I knew he wasn't dead.

"Listen, Peter," Bella said and I could tell she was trying to keep it together. "It's not good, Pete, it's not good."

"Bella?" What was going on?

"It's Jasper, Peter, he's… I… Just…"

"Bella, please just tell me." I just needed to know.

"He's… I've got to go, Peter. I need to be with him, he can't be alone, not any longer. Goodbye."

"Bella! Bella!" No, she hung up, she hung up on me.

I was vaguely aware of Charlie taking the phone from me.

"Bella?" he questioned, but it was too late, she was gone. "Peter, what did she say? Is she okay?"

"She's okay," I said blankly.

"Peter, what did she say to you?"

"It's Jasper, she didn't say it outright, but…" I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say it, but there was no doubt in my mind.

"Say what, Peter?"

"Jasper, he's dead."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- **You guys are the best and you deserve this chapter

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Ever since we had broken free I hadn't left Jasper's side. In the car his head was in my lap. When Carlisle carried him inside his house I hovered nearby until Jasper was placed on the bed, then my hand went into his. Jasper had slipped into unconsciousness the moment Carlisle showed up and I knew it was because he felt safe with this man. It was good, but also bad. I liked that he wasn't suffering anymore, but I hated that he was unable to respond to me.

I remember looking up from Jasper and noticing Carlisle and Esme in the doorway, she was whispering something to him and helping him put on some rubber gloves. I didn't understand why rubber gloves were needed, but I didn't question him. Carlisle came into the room and stood by Jasper, but he faltered. He was eyeing me cautiously.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked me and I only realized then that I hadn't supplied it.

"Bella, my name is Bella."

"Bella, dear," Esme said, walking into the room. "I know you want to be with Jasper right now, but how about you come with me and grab a shower and some clean clothes." I wanted to protest, but she kept on speaking. "Come on, dear, when you come back I'm sure Carlisle will have some answers for you."

I brought Jasper's hand to my lips and kissed the back of it before leaning towards him and whispering in his ear.

"I'm here, Jay, I'm not leaving. We're finally free, remember that."

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew that I must. I had a feeling Carlisle wasn't going to start his examination with me still in the room. I followed Esme to the guest bathroom and she drew me a bath. She helped me out of my clothes and I looked in the mirror. I had lost weight, not much, but it was noticeable. I also had dark bruises on my sides from Royce's punches. I looked at my face. I looked so dirty and tired. I had another bruise around my left eye and as suspected my eyebrow had been cut open and there was dried blood on my face.

Esme gave me a hand into the water and then asked if she could wash me, I didn't deny her. I had never grown up with my mother, though my older sister Jane did look after me. Jane, a smile came across my face. Royce was dead, he was finally dead. He couldn't hurt anyone, not any more. I hated that Jasper had to kill him, but there was no other way. Esme's touch was warm and welcoming and I stayed in the bath much longer than I intended to. When I finally got out and dried off, I stepped into some sweats and I felt better instantly. It was so good to be free.

We walked past the door where Carlisle was examining Jasper and Esme kept going, leading me to the kitchen.

"Let me get you some food," she said and I noted then that she didn't seem to speak much.

She guided me to a chair, but I just couldn't sit down, I had been sitting down for days. I stayed standing even though my body ached, but it was better than having to sit down again. The food was served up, but I took no note of it. I was starving and I ate it all quickly and had three glasses of water along with it. I was slowly starting to feel like myself again and I liked it. I was so happy we had escaped and that Royce and Felix were dead, though I had no idea who killed Felix. The only person it could have been was James, but I knew James would never do that. I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't, not until Jasper was well again.

I couldn't take the separation anymore and I headed back to the room. Carlisle stepped out just as I got there and closed the door behind him.

"How is he?" I asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"Not good, Bella. I've got him set up on an IV drip to help replenish all the fluids he's lost and get him feeling a bit better, but there's not much else I can do. His wounds are mainly superficial, but they will take time to heal. He's still unconscious, but that's normal at the moment. Let him rest, Bella."

"But I need to be with him."

"Okay then."

Carlisle stepped aside and I walked into the room. Jasper was just lying there, looking pale with an IV in his arm. He looked so small. I lied down on the bed next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>We had been free for two days now, almost three, and Jasper still hadn't woken up. I didn't know anything medically and Carlisle wasn't telling me anything, but I could tell this wasn't good news. The longer Jasper was unconscious, the worse it would be in the long run.<p>

I had been paying attention to the news coverage on our little escape plan to see if any details had been released about us, but so far there was nothing concrete. They mentioned our names, but nothing more, so I wasn't worried. But today's information put me on edge.

"_Further details just coming through, it has been revealed that Isabella Swan is dead… It is not confirmed and no body has been found as of yet."_

They were saying that I was dead. Dead. It's weird listening to the news and hearing that the world thinks you're dead, but you're really just living. It's odd and I found I didn't like it. I didn't want my family to think I was dead. I needed to call Charlie. I grabbed Carlisle's phone, but chickened out at the last second and dialed Peter's number instead. He picked up, but he didn't speak.

"Peter?" I questioned him softly.

"Bella? Bella is that really you? Are you okay?" Peter's franticness worried me greatly. This wasn't a call I should be making.

"Yeah, Pete, I'm okay," I tried to reassure him, but my heart just wasn't in it. I was okay, but Jasper wasn't. Why hadn't I taken Royce and James down before this happened?

"Jasper, he's with you right? He's okay right?" Peter sounded so scared. What was I supposed to tell him when I knew that the truth would crush him?

"Peter," I started, but stopped. Shit, I couldn't tell him this. "Yes, he's with me," I lamely settled on. Peter didn't speak. I just needed to bite the bullet, lay it all out for him. "Listen, Peter," I said, trying not to break down, "it's not good, Pete, it's not good."

"Bella?" he questioned me once again.

"It's Jasper, Peter, he's… I… Just…" I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell him the truth. How was I supposed to tell him about the torture, about Jasper's new scars, about the fact that Jasper's been unresponsive for days? I just couldn't do it.

"Bella, please just tell me," his small voice washed over me. I needed to tell him.

"He's…" I started but stopped once again. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. "I've got to go, Peter. I need to be with him, he can't be alone, not any longer. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and held it against my head, breathing deeply. Why did I call Peter? I couldn't tell him that his best friend wasn't in the best shape. I just should have kept quiet and called my father liked I had planned. I dialed my father's number, hoping to reassure him that I was alive and well, so that I could get back to Jasper's side. I didn't like leaving him alone, not even for a second.

"Bella?" my father's frantic yet hopeful voice came across the line and that was it, I couldn't hold it any longer and I broke down. "Please, Bella, talk to me. I need to hear your voice. I need to know you're okay."

"I'm okay, dad," I promised him.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad. Where are you?"

"I don't know, a friend of Jasper's, he's a doctor, dad."

"Yes, Jasper… Peter said he was dead."

"You're with Peter right now?"

"Yes, Bella, but is Jasper dead? I kind of need to know."

"No, dad, but it doesn't look good."

"Oh, thank god. Geez I never thought I would say that about the kid, but thank god. Peter, he's not dead," I heard my dad talking to Peter. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm talking to her right now. She said he's alive, but it doesn't look good. Bella, where are you? What hospital are you at?"

"We're not at a hospital, dad."

"Okay, so when are you coming forth?"

"We can't come forth, dad, Jasper killed Royce," I whispered. I felt as though I was betraying Jasper.

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did, dad, I was there. I saw him jam the knife into Royce's throat."

"Bella, listen to me, okay? James killed Royce. Royce's official cause of death was blunt force trauma and James confessed to kicking his head in. Jasper did not kill Royce."

My sobs became louder. Jasper didn't kill Royce? This was good news, but in a way it didn't matter, none of it did.

"Bella, did you or Jasper kill Felix?"

"No, dad, he was dead at the back door when we escaped," I said between sobs. I just wanted to be with Jasper right now and nowhere else.

"Bella, tell me where you are, I'll come and be with you."

"No, dad, I can't. I need to be with Jasper right now, please."

"Bella-" Charlie started, but I cut him off.

"Goodbye, dad."

I hung up the phone and went straight for Jasper. I pulled open and door and took my usual spot on the bed, lying down right beside him.

"Please, Jasper," I sobbed into his side. "Please wake up. I need you. We're free now, we're free. Please, Jasper, please wake up."

I wiped my wet eyes and snotty nose on Jasper's ripped shirt and I wondered why Carlisle hadn't taken it off him yet.

"Gr-gross," I faintly heard and I jumped up.

I hovered above Jasper's face and just stared at him. His good eye was open, but he couldn't get it to focus on me. He was awake.

"Hey," he said more clearly this time and my smile grew. He tried to smile back, but failed, and I watched on as the darkness swallowed him again, taking him back into the land of unconsciousness.

"No!" I screamed into his shirt, sobbing louder. Why couldn't I just have my boy back?


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- **You guys seriously are the best. No contest

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I had been forced away from Jasper's side, but I didn't mind. Being by his side and not having him respond was hell and I needed a break. I was sitting at the table eating with Carlisle on one side and Esme on the other. We had hardly gotten to know each other in the past three days as I was concerned with Jasper and they appeared to be as well.

"So Bella?" Carlisle asked. "How do you know Jasper?"

I smiled slightly, remembering how we first met, well technically re-met. I didn't want to see a therapist at all, but I was forced to. I didn't care about Jasper at all. I just wanted to get my therapy over and done with and move on with my life, but Jasper wormed his way into my heart even when I had it locked up tight. It didn't matter though, because my heart always belonged to him. We had a special relationship, I could see that, even though I denied him time and time again. We were connected, always had been. I remembered our trip to the zoo and the nights spent at my apartment, things were so simple back then, so perfect. I hoped we could get back to that. I had never wanted something so bad.

"I'm one of his patients," I answered and Carlisle let out a laugh. I looked to Esme and she was smiling as well. What was going on?

"It's a small world," Carlisle said. "Esme and I are patients of Jasper's too."

They were?

"I knew Jasper was way too close to his patients. I'm actually relieved to find out it just wasn't me," I told them.

In my mind Jasper shouldn't be a therapist, but he was good at his job.

"Jasper's a special one," Carlisle said fondly. "He's a good friend of mine and a good therapist."

"Yes," Esme agreed. "I like him."

"Wait, so if you're both his patients, do you have group therapy or something?"

"No," Carlisle said still smiling. "Esme and I met three or four weeks ago. My appointment with Jasper was ending and Esme's was just beginning. I thought she was beautiful, so naturally I started up a conversation with her. We've been together ever since. We started out slow of course, but things just progressed. When you know, you just know and there's nothing you can do but jump head first into it all."

Oh, so they were separate patients. I guess that made this little get together weirder. We were all clearly in the need to see a therapist. I glanced at Esme and Carlisle, just wondering why they needed to see a therapist. Esme was usually quiet and timid, but I could tell that she was strong, and Carlisle, well nothing seemed to be wrong with him, he was a little unconfident at times and he did like to wear gloves, but he seemed normal. We all seemed normal.

"I should probably explain some things," I said, focusing on my food. "I'm sure you've both seen the news reports by now. I am a drug dealer, well was a drug dealer. Royce King and James Hunter inadvertently killed my sister, so I went undercover to bring them down. Only problem was that they were searching for Jasper's sister who just happened to be my sister's best friend. It's a little confusing, but they found out that Jasper was Rose's brother and they kidnapped him, two days later they worked out my connection to it all and took me as well. Jasper was held for nearly six days and I was there for almost three. I don't want to talk about the horrors of what happened down there, but I know you can put some of the pieces together. I got sick of them hurting Jasper and we decided to make our escape. In the process, Royce was stabbed in the neck and we left. And then we called you Carlisle."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme said as she grabbed my hand.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head. "Why won't you go to a hospital? I understand why you didn't to begin with, but what's stopping you now?"

"You don't want us here?" I asked, trying not to overreact.

"No, of course not, Bella, we like having you here. I'm just trying to understand your reasoning."

Okay, okay. I was imagining how I could get Jasper out of here. I was sure I could look after him in my apartment. But I was so thankful that I didn't have to. Carlisle was a doctor and a good one at that if all the diplomas on his wall were anything to go by. He was letting us stay.

"I don't think you can understand," I started. "We were held hostage, our freewill had been revoked. We can't go to the hospital because it will put us right back there, our freedom will vanish. Jasper will be confined to a hospital bed and set to eat at certain times. I will have to conform to visiting hours and that's if they don't arrest me for my part in all this. I just can't lose my freedom, not again, not now. I like that I can sit by Jasper as long as I like. I like that when he wakes up he will be around people that care about him. He'll be in a safe environment where he can do exactly as he pleases. We need freedom now more than ever and in Jasper's current condition this is the best place for us to attain this."

I finished and looked up at Carlisle, he seemed confused. Esme squeezed my hand and I turned to face her.

"I understand," she told me and I could tell that she did. "Please stay as long as you like."

Carlisle was going to speak up, but Esme gave him a meaningful look and he backed down.

"I'm going to go sit by Jasper. I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Bella," Carlisle said sadly.

I knew what he was going to say because he said it constantly. He didn't want me to get my hopes up. I ignored him. Jasper would wake up, I just knew it. He wouldn't leave me in this world all alone, he just wouldn't.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- **Reviews from you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I sat down on the bed next to Jasper and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. I looked at my boy. He was hooked up to his fluids, but Carlisle had warned me that if he stayed unconscious any longer he'd have to put a feeding tube in and I hoped it didn't come to that.

"Jasper, baby," I whispered as I moved a piece of wayward hair off his face. Jasper always kept his hair styled nicely, but now it was just that little bit too long and it had become wild. It was cute. "I miss you, Jay, so much. Please you've got to wake up. I need you."

"Bella?" he croaked out and I smiled so widely.

"Jasper, Jasper, I'm here, baby, I'm here. Can you open your eyes?"

"No, hurt. Don't wanna."

"That's okay, that's okay," I reassured him.

"Blurry, everything's blurry."

"It's okay, just keep them closed for now. I'm sure they're fine."

"I need to hold you," came his first request and my heart swelled, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. He wasn't allowed to move because of the stitches on his chest wounds.

"I'll hold you," I promised him. I lied down alongside him and carefully held him to me tightly.

"Bella," he said, but it sounded like a sob. "I want to hold you."

I didn't want to tell him that he couldn't, so I scooted up and held his head against my chest, hoping he would get some form of comfort out of it.

"Hmm, warm," he muttered and I breathed a sigh of relief, all was temporarily forgotten. "So warm. I don't ever want to be cold or alone again. We should move down south, it's warm down there, I remember from when I was a little boy."

Leave Seattle? Leave this whole mess behind us? Could we really do that? Nothing was tying me here except my dad, but Jasper's whole life was here.

"Somewhere warm sounds nice," I told him truthfully. He probably wouldn't remember this conversation anyway.

"I don't wanna help people anymore, I'm too fucked up to help others."

"Oh, Jay, don't say that." I held his head to me tighter, running my fingers through his hair.

"Why? It's the truth."

"Enough of that."

"Maybe I'll just to confess to killing Royce."

"And why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. He tortured me, Bella, and I killed him."

"But you didn't kill him, not in the end."

"Don't try and lie to me."

"I'm not, Jasper. James found Royce still alive and he killed him. You did not kill him not in the end."

"So I can't go to prison?"

Why was he now obsessed with going to prison?

"Do you want anything to drink, coffee perhaps?" I asked trying to change the subject immediately.

I felt his face scrunch up against my chest.

"No, I don't like coffee, I never have."

What? That cannot be right. Jasper loved coffee. What was going on with my poor boy? Yes, Royce hit Jasper in the head, but Carlisle didn't seem to be worried about brain damage, at least he didn't mention it to me.

"Okay, baby. Can I get you anything?"

"I just want to hold you in my arms."

"You can't, baby."

"Why?" he pleaded. He was completely frustrated and I could feel his tears on my chest.

"Because it will hurt you."

"I don't care. I just want you in my fucking arms. Is that too much to ask? I fucking love you, Bella, and I couldn't touch you for days. Just let me hold you please."

I couldn't deny him because I could tell that he needed this. I let go of him and carefully climbed over him. I lied down carefully, resting my head on his shoulder. Not one second later his arms enclosed around me and he pulled me more onto his chest and hugged me tightly. My cheek was resting against one of his deeper cuts and I could tell he was in pain, but he didn't say anything. I moved my arm and carefully rested it on top of him. Jasper let out a sigh of relief.

"I missed holding you the most," he mumbled into my hair. "It was torture."

His phrasing made me think of the actual torture he was put through and I shuddered. I hated that I would always be stuck with these memories.

"Where are we right now?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Please remember.

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah, we're at Carlisle's. He's been looking after you."

"Really?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, Jay."

"Fucking perfect," he said happily.

We lay in silence for a while before Jasper sat bolt upright. I pulled away from him and looked at him concerned. His good eye shot open, but I could tell once again that he was having trouble focusing it. What was wrong with his eyes?

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked him concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically, his hands feeling all over my body seeing as he couldn't see me clearly. I allowed him to check me over. "Did he hurt you again?"

"No more than what you witnessed," I admitted to him and he seemed to calm down.

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah, Jay, I'm okay. How are you?"

"Fucked up."

"Are you in pain?"

"Constantly." Oh, my poor boy.

"I can get Carlisle to give you some morphine."

"No! Don't."

"Why not?" I asked him concerned.

"I need to feel this. I want to feel this."

"The pain?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said, lying back down.

"Why?" I just had to ask.

"Because pain tells me that I'm still alive. I can't leave you all alone, Bella, I can't. I wanted to let go, I wanted to give up, but I could never do that to you."

"Oh, Jasper." I laid my head back on his chest and broke down. "We're free now. Royce and Felix are dead and James is in prison. We're free now, Jasper."

"Did you kill Felix? I can't remember that part?"

"No, he was already dead."

"James?"

"I don't think so. It was someone else."

"Someone else?" Jasper questioned, clearly trying to work it out. "Oh, of course," he said in realization after a while and let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked him confused. "Who killed Felix?"

"What?" he asked me confused. He had clearly lost his train of thought.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," I told him, admitting it for the first time.

"Mmm, kay, that's nice."

Had I lost him again? I tried to pull away to look at his face, but he wouldn't let me.

"Stay," he told me sternly before his voice softened. "I can't lose you."

I settled back down against his chest.

"Good. Pickles are a man's best friend," Jasper mumbled.

What? I sure hoped his brain was okay. Hopefully he was still recuperating.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," I told him again, wondering if he would reply the same way.

He had already admitted that he loved me, so it wasn't an issue. But I had never laid my heart on the line like this and I was desperately hoping that if I mentioned it again he would remember it the next time her awoke.

"Mmm, I love Peter."

Ah, close enough. I smiled into his chest and listened as his breathing evened out.

I fell asleep with the knowledge that Jasper was now simply sleeping and no longer unconscious, this was the best news. I loved this boy so much and I couldn't lose him and I wouldn't. No matter the outcome. If he had brain damage, if his eyes were broken, or if he was truly as fucked up as he thought he was, I would never leave him. I loved him too much to do that. I would happily take him any way that I could.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- **Some of you are going crazy not knowing who killed Felix, trust me when I say that I'm trying to reveal it as soon as I can

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I could slowly feel my mind coming back to me. Everything was fuzzy and my body was so sore. My mind cleared further and I thought I was waking up, but I wasn't sure. When my senses kicked in I felt something surrounding me and I panicked. I imagined that I was back in that cold basement, tied to the chair. I began struggling trying to break free and the moment that I got free, I scrambled away. Something happened and I was falling. I hit the ground, landing on my arm. I found I didn't have the strength to hold my head up, so I let it drop. My unbruised cheek hit the ground, it was cold.

I opened my good eye, the other one was surely swollen shut. I tried to look around, to try and work out where I was, but it was too dark and my eye just kept on watering. I closed them immediately, it wasn't worth the effort. I tried to move my legs and arms to pick myself up, but nothing was co-operating. The arm I landed on now hurt when I moved it and I simply didn't have the strength to pick myself up. I tired myself out quickly and gave up. I relaxed my body on the cold ground and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke again later and I remembered my fall and the hard, cold ground. As my senses came back to me I found that I was back in bed and I was warm. I remembered my sore arm and I tried to move it, but I couldn't. I slowly opened my eye and the bright light burned, so I closed it. Bella? Where was Bella?<p>

"Bella?" I called out, but I got no response. Every time I had woken up she had been by my side. Where was she? "Bella?" I asked louder this time. "Bella!" I ended up screaming.

"Shush, Jasper, it's okay," a woman spoke, but it wasn't Bella. Who was it? They sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"Bella?" I asked again as I felt them sit on the bed.

"Bella's not here right now, she'll be back shortly."

Not here? Where was she?

"Where is she? She can't go out, it's not safe."

"Shush, Jasper, Carlisle went with her. I think they're getting some supplies for you."

That voice was so familiar. Who was it?

"Who are you?" It may have been insensitive to ask, but I just needed to know.

"It's me, Esme," Esme said and she sounded hurt. "Don't you remember me, Jasper?"

Of course I remembered her, but what was she doing here?

"What are you doing at Carlisle's?" I think I knew why she was here, but my brain wasn't being kind to me and the answer seemed to be just out of my reach.

"Jasper, please try and sleep." She was dodging the question. "Go back to sleep and I promise to wake you when Bella comes back."

I opened my mouth to protest, but what was I going to say? What argument could I use? Nothing would work, so I just accepted it. My head was fuzzy anyway and I was sure I would be out in a few minutes regardless. I settled back against the pillow and I felt Esme run her hand through my hair, it was comforting, but it made me miss Bella more. Where was she? I wanted her to be here with me.

* * *

><p>"Don't do it too tight." I heard someone say as I slowly made my way back into the land of the living.<p>

"I can't help it, it needs to be tight, Bella."

Bella? Bella was here again.

"Just be careful."

I slowly made my, what was now becoming normal, adjustment from sleep to awake. It was a long process, but my body and brain seemed to need the extra time to switch on. I just hoped that it wasn't like this forever. I heard Carlisle leave and then Bella picked up my arm. It felt weird, it felt warm.

"I'm so sorry, Jay. I should have protected you better."

"Bella?" I questioned, not even bothering to open my eyes this time. "You're back?"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone, but I had to."

"S'okay, you're here now."

I wanted to look at her so badly, so I tried opening my eye. The room wasn't as bright and I could keep my eye open, but it was still blurry. I focused on the blob I thought was Bella and I gave her a small smile.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "I got you something. I don't know if it will help, but I had to try something."

I couldn't comprehend what she was saying, so I kept my mouth shut. She moved out of my vision, but was back just as quick.

"Close your eyes," she whispered to me and I did.

I felt her sliding something behind my ears and I soon realized that it must be my glasses. Once they were on I tried opening my eyes again. I opened them slowly, praying that I would be able to see clearer. When my eyes were open, it took a second to focus, but I was thankful to be able to see clearer.

"How's that?" Bella asked me. "Better?"

I scrunched my eye closed and re-opened it. It still wasn't crystal clear, and my eye was still having trouble keeping its focus, but it was better. I could actually see my Bella now. See all of her. Her bruised and cut face, my poor Bella. I could only imagine how my face looked.

"Better," I answered. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"I'm not sure, but I discussed it with Carlisle and we believe that you've just got a bad case of eye strain. The darkness of the basement would have put your eyes into overdrive trying to focus in the low light for such a long period of time and because you weren't wearing your glasses it would have caused your eyes to overwork themselves. If this is the case, Carlisle said with time and the help of your glasses they should correct themselves, but worst case scenario is that you'll just have to wear your glasses all the time."

I scrunched up my face, I did not want that. Moving my face muscles hurt my sore face, so I relaxed them instantly. Now that I could see, I slowly lifted up my warm, but sore arm, and looked at it. What? What had happened?

"My arm?" I questioned and I looked at Bella. She smiled sadly and looked away from my face.

"You seem to have fallen out of bed sometime last night and you landed on your arm. Carlisle can't be sure of the damage without getting an x-ray, but it was swollen, so he put it in a splint just to be safe." You've got to be kidding me, I did not need this. "I'm so sorry, Jasper, I should have woken up. I should have kept a better eye on you. I should have stopped this from happening."

"S'not your fault," I tried telling her, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me.

"I got you something else," she told me as she moved out of my vision again, but this time I moved my head to keep her in focus. "When I picked up your glasses from your office-"

"My office?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, it's guarded by police, but I snuck up the stairs whilst Carlisle created a diversion."

"Police?" Why?

"Jasper, you're missing, so am I. No one knows where we are."

"What about Peter?"

"Peter's with my dad and they know we're okay."

"Rose too?"

"I suspect, but I'm not sure."

"I want to see Peter."

"Jasper, you're still recovering."

"Bella, I need to see him. Please."

"Okay," Bella accepted. "I will call him. Now do you want your surprise or not?" A surprise? I smiled widely. "I'll take that as a yes," Bella said with a laugh and it was so good to hear. "Here," she told me, bringing an object into my line of vision. It took a second for my eye to focus on it. "It's Woodland," she told me. "I saw him on your desk and thought you might be missing him."

Woodland, my stuffed snow leopard, my smile grew. I reached out to grab it, but soon realized that I was trying to grab it with my injured arm. I put my arm down and used my other one. I carefully flexed my fingers and grabbed it from Bella. I held it tightly and sat it on my chest. It was so soft and it reminded me of Bella and the fact that although we've had our fair share of bad days together lately, we've also had some good days too. I needed to remember that, so I could heal and we could make more good memories together.

"Thank you," I told her, staring up into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly right now, but I knew I didn't have the strength to move. I pouted my lips hoping she would get the hint and she did.

Bella laughed at me before lowering her lips to mine and leaving me a chaste, yet sweet kiss. She pulled away way too fast and I let out a grunt of annoyance.

"No more," she warned me with a smile, "not until you get better."

She was withholding from me? I smiled and shook my head, my Bella was so smart. I would get better and then she wouldn't be able to stop me. She must have seen my mischievous look and deduced that I was up to no good because she stood up from the bed. I pouted once again, but for a completely different reason this time, I didn't want her to leave.

"I'll go call Peter," she told me and I stopped pouting immediately. I missed my friend so much. I knew he would be worrying about me and I wanted him to see that I was okay. "Try and get some more sleep as I'm sure Peter won't wait to see you once he has permission."

She was right, as always. I smiled at her one last time before she left the room. I hated that she was gone from my side, but I was glad that I now had Woodland. I held the snow leopard in my hand tightly. That day at the zoo really was perfect. I brought the memory to the forefront of my mind and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dream filled sleep filled with sloth bears, snow leopards, and my Bella. It was perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- **Thank you so much for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I was half asleep and someone was running their fingers through my hair, but I wasn't conscious enough to care who it was.

"Bella," I heard someone speak from the door. "Your father and Jasper's business partner are here."

"Okay," Bella responded. I didn't move. I was too warm and too comfortable. "Jay, baby, you need to wake up, Peter's here and I know he'll want to see you."

I let out a groan and snuggled further into Bella's side.

"Jasper, come on. Open your eyes."

I did, but I closed them just as quick. It was too bright and they were still sore.

"Sorry," Bella said, reaching over me and sliding my glasses into place.

I tried to open my eyes again and after a few blinks I was able to keep them open, though I suspect I was squinting.

"Now are you going to be good and stay awake for Peter?" she asked me.

I let out another grunt. I could not promise that at all.

"Okay." Bella leaned over me and gave me a kiss. "I'll need to talk to my dad, but I'll join you again as soon as possible."

I immediately stiffened, the Chief was here? I didn't want him to see me like this. I was going to plead with Bella to keep him away, but she was already gone. I was left alone and I wondered just how long it would take Peter before he burst into the room, not long I suspected.

I lay flat on my back, I wanted to sit up, but Carlisle had told me that it was not possible, not yet. I was officially on bed rest, which was good as I always fell asleep all the time. I heard some kind of commotion outside the door and I mentally braced myself. I wanted to close my eyes to try and hide from Peter, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. I turned my attention to door and just stared at it. A second later it flew open and Peter stepped inside, shutting it firmly behind him. I saw him take a deep breath before he turned around and faced me. The look on his face was incomparable and one I hoped I'd never have to see again after the first time I had seen it.

"Jasper?" Peter questioned as he slowly walked over to me.

When he was close enough to hear my sleep-laden voice, I spoke, "hey, fucker."

He smiled for a moment, but then it was gone.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked me.

"l was kidnapped, as was Bella."

"Fuck," he breathed out. "What did they do to you, Jasper?"

"Nothing, Peter, they just used me as a punching bag I swear."

"Why are you lying down like that? What are your injuries?"

"Peter, I'm fine. I'm on bed rest, that's all."

"Why aren't you in hospital?"

"Don't ask me," I responded. "I only just woke up."

"Only just woke up?" Peter repeated with the worst look on his face.

"Carlisle's a doctor, he's been looking after me," I tried to appease him though I wasn't sure he was even listening anymore. "Peter, I'm fine."

"Stop saying that, Jasper. Stop lying to me. I was with you after you escaped from that fight club. I was the one that saved you. You were a wreck, but you never admitted it, not for a long while. You're acting the exact same way now. How are you mentally?"

I scrunched up my face, which was a bad idea once again. How was I mentally? Fucked up, Bella knew this, but I trusted her completely. We had gone to hell and back, but I didn't like Peter to see my weaknesses.

"I'm okay, not good but not bad either." I knew was answer was utter bullshit and so did Peter.

"Jasper, buck up and be a fucking man. You were kept hostage with the one you love, forget you for a moment, I saw the bruises on Bella's face, I know how helpless you must have felt. Now stop it. You know it's impossible to bullshit a bullshitter. Now tell me, straight up."

He wanted straight up, okay then, he asked for it.

"Fine. Every time I close my eyes I'm transported into that cold, dark basement filled with hunger and pain. Every time Bella is not by my side I breakdown. I need to know she is okay at all times. I cannot protect her if she's not by my side. My body aches and I'm afraid of my injuries. I'm afraid of the damage done. Royce's death echo's in my mind, reminding me of the past. There was blood everywhere and all because of me. I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice. Bella keeps on telling me that James killed Royce, but it doesn't matter because I was the one who stabbed him fatally first. And even worse, a friend, well not even a friend, but someone I know, risked their own life to help us out. My mind is filled with blackness and it scares me. Is that good enough for you?"

I stared up at Peter, but he didn't speak.

"Dad, no, please," I heard Bella and I took my focus off Peter. "Jasper's resting, he's not up for visitors."

"Peter's in there. Bella, step aside."

The Chief, could I close my eyes now? The door swung open and there stood a man I hadn't seen in a good fifteen years, Bella by his side. It stuck me then just how much alike they looked. I didn't say anything, but I didn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to. The Chief had always intimidated me, not that I ever let him know that. He stepped into the room and my eyes never left his. He took one step closer to me than Peter and stopped.

"Kid," he said, his voice rough.

"Chief Swan," I responded, but it came out weaker than I intended.

"Dad, please." Bella came as sat on the bed next to me, grabbing my hand. She was protecting me from her father and I both loved and hated her for that.

I watched as the Chief looked from Bella and back to me.

"You really love the kid?" Charlie asked and I was surprised. Bella loved me?

"I do, dad, he's the only one I've ever loved."

The Chief looked back at me.

"I just knew there would be trouble when you met my baby girl and left with her heart all those years ago." Shit, he knew about that? Fuck, just kill me now. "But Bella's smart and I trust her opinion and judgment. We both know what we're capable of." I nodded my head. "And I know that you understand what I'm saying."

I did. We would both do whatever was needed for Bella and if either one of us hurt her then the other one would be in for some pain.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked frustrated.

"What happened to your arm?" Peter finally spoke again. "Did they break it?"

"What? No," I said and Peter frowned. "I fell out of bed."

I saw the anger flash in Peter's eyes and I knew that look well, but I hadn't seen it since he was fighting in the ring. This would not be good. Everything became a blur. Peter advanced on me and Bella jumped out of the way in shock. Peter ripped the IV out of my arm, motherfucker that hurt, and next thing I know, I'm in his strong arms and he's taking me out of the room.

"Peter! Peter!" Bella called out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking him to the hospital where he needs to be."

"Peter, please, you're hurting him. Peter!"

Peter looked down at me and my face was scrunched up in pain.

"I'm doing what's best for him," Peter told her, never stopping. "He's safe in my arms, I've rescued him from worse."

I knew nothing could be said or done, so I used what little strength I had left to speak to Bella.

"Bella?" I said and she came up to my side, running along to keep up with Peter's long strides. "Don't leave me alone," I pleaded her and then my eyes closed and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>I awoke and the bright lights burned my eyes. I closed them immediately and focused on the voices in the room, it was all I could do.<p>

"Male, thirty-six years old. Possible kidnap victim. We need to get him hooked up immediately…"

There was too much noise and confusion and I took solace back in the darkness. When I awoke again it was better, it was quieter. I kept my eyes closed.

"Jasper?" I heard Bella speak and I turned my head towards her voice. "Are you awake?"

I let out a grunt.

"Jasper, baby, open your eyes." I felt her slide my glasses on. "I've dimmed the lights so they won't hurt your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I saw Bella and I smiled. Bella was here, she didn't leave me.

"Cold," I whispered.

"Dad, can you please grab Jasper a blanket."

I heard the Chief's groan and this made me smile wider.

"Jay, baby, I need you to be conscious, no silliness, okay?"

What was she talking about? She stepped away and the rest of the room came into view, there were two people dressed in suits at the end of my bed, who were they?

"Jasper Whitlock?" the older one asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Aro Volterra and this is my partner Detective Marcus Cain. Are you up to answering some questions?"

I turned my attention to Bella and she nodded her head.

"Okay," I told them and then everyone was asked to leave the room. The panic began rising in my chest, but I pushed it down. I was safe here, I was in the hospital. I grabbed the remote to adjust the bed and made sure I knew which button alerted the nurses. If needed I could push it and someone would come and check on me.

"Okay, Jasper, can you tell me what happened and how you got these injuries?" Aro asked, pulling out a notebook and sitting down in a chair next to the bed, Marcus sat down beside him just staring at me.

"I was leaving my office on Friday when a car alarm went off in the parking garage, startling me, next thing I know, someone grabbed me and I was put in a car, a van I suspect. The drive was long and they placed a hood over my head and tape over my mouth. When we arrived I was led out and down some stairs. They tied me tightly to a chair and talked to me. It was then that they revealed that they grabbed me because they wanted to know where my sister was. I wasn't going to tell them and I paid for that, hence my injuries."

"Did you know Royce King and James Hunter before this incident?"

"Only from my sister. I knew they were the ones who attacked her and her friend Jane, but I had never met them before."

"And Isabella Swan, what is your relationship with her?"

"She's my patient," I answered honestly, trying to stick to the facts. I had no idea what Bella had told them.

"And is she only your patient?" Marcus asked and he had a knowing look about him.

"No, Bella and I were growing close and after the incident our feelings have intensified."

"Isabella Swan told us about her little undercover work. Did she get close to you to enlist your help?"

"What? No! Bella doesn't like to include others. I knew through our confidential court appointed therapy that she was a drug dealer, but I didn't know it was James and Royce she was working for, not until it was too late and she was tied up in the basement with me." It was a half lie and I hoped it lined up with Bella's story.

"Who tortured you? Royce or James? Both of them?"

"Royce. James was there for the first day or two, but he never hurt me, he just helped Royce. Then James disappeared and it was only Royce, but sometimes he had that guy Felix with him, but Felix just stood there."

I tried not to think too much on my feelings and just state the facts to the detectives. I couldn't show them just how much this had affected me.

"And then what happened? How did you get free?"

"I don't remember entirely. Bella had a switchblade. I remember her telling me that we had to get out, that we had to try. By this point I was out of it. She loosened my bindings and cut my legs free, giving me the knife, but I was too tired to move. She told me, that I had to attack, that if I didn't we would be killed. I fell asleep and woke up to Royce trying to… Trying to rape Bella. I didn't think, I just acted. I slipped free from my bindings and used all my strength to stab Royce in the neck. He fell and Bella helped us escape. When we got to the back door, Felix was already dead, his throat was slit."

"Okay, and why didn't you come forward straightaway or go to the hospital?"

"I was half out of it, but I told Bella to call Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen is a patient of mine and he used to be a doctor. I knew he could help us."

"But why?"

"I was afraid. I had just stabbed Royce and I didn't want to be blamed for his death."

"There is such a thing as self-defense," Marcus said.

"I know, but I just couldn't take that risk. I had just gotten free and I didn't want to be locked up again. I just wanted to be somewhere I felt safe and I felt safe with Carlisle."

"One more question and then we'll let you rest. Do you know who killed Felix?"

"No," I lied.

"Any ideas at all?" Marcus asked.

"No, the only person it could have been would either be James or Royce, but I don't know who and I don't know why."

"Okay, that's all for now. Get some rest, Jasper, and we'll be back when we have some more questions."

I desperately wanted to ask what was going to happen, but I knew that would seem like I was guilty of something. My brain got heavy and I decided to just close my eyes and escape from the situation. Maybe when I woke up Bella would be here and she would have some answers.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing. You guys are great

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I slowly woke up and was thankful to feel my glasses perched on my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, giving them time to adjust before I looked around the room. I found the room was empty except for Bella and that made me so happy. She was sitting in a chair by my bed, but she was hunched over with her head resting on my bed. She seemed fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb her, but knowing that I seemed to be sleeping more than being awake lately I knew she would want me too.

I slowly lifted my arm and reached out, carefully tracing her face. I was still feeling weak, but I could tell that my strength was returning. The doctors said the more I used my body the better I would get. I just needed to build my muscle strength back up. I was tracing Bella's bruised face when my strength failed me and my hand dropped onto her bruised skin. Bella shifted under my touch, but she didn't wake up.

"Bella?" I called out softly and she stirred further. She was so cute. "Bella," I said louder.

I watched on as she scrunched up her face. She was clearly thinking hard, it would all come back to her soon. And just like that reality snapped back into place and her body shot up, her eyes searching for mine.

"Jasper, you're awake?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

"You were asleep for a long time," Bella said and I hated how upset she sounded. "Rose apparently came by when I was in a cafeteria. I don't think anyone's told her about my participation in this because I would have assumed she would have hunted us down by now."

"Maybe she's giving us space. I doubt Peter would have been able to keep his mouth shut about our relationship."

"Then why is she avoiding us?"

"Do you know why Rose didn't go to Jane's funeral?" I asked Bella and she shook her head no. "She didn't go because you remind her of Jane so much. I remember her talking about you, saying that you were always hanging around them. They of course found it annoying at the time, but deep down I could tell they enjoyed the attention. And because of your presence, Rose just naturally associates you with Jane. She regrets that night so much, Bella, she blames herself, even stupidly wishes that she was the one in Jane's place. It's just hard for her. She will most likely be standoffish at first, but once she gets to know you again I'm sure you'll become good friends."

"Since when do you know so much?" Bella asked with a forced laugh.

"I'm a therapist it's kind of my job."

"Of course."

"We need to talk," I said seriously and Bella's face dropped. "What did you tell the police and what is happening?"

"I told them the truth," she told me, avoiding my eyes, "but I left out some of the things that didn't matter. Don't worry about it, Jasper, those detectives have talked to me again since they talked to you and they said that our stories line up. There may be one problem though."

"One problem? What problem?"

"I have to go to court."

"What? Why? You didn't do anything wrong, don't they know that?"

"Shush, relax, baby. I did do something wrong, I breached my parole. In order to tell them my connection to Royce and James I had to tell them that I was dealing drugs and that is a big no-no after I just got out of prison for drug possession. So now I have to go to court, but the evidence presented will say why I was doing what I was doing. There may be some jail time involved, but I'm hoping to get a good lawyer and get it bumped down to community service. We'll have to wait and see though."

What? This was not good news. I couldn't lose Bella again.

"But you've already been tried for that crime, they can't try you again."

"It doesn't work like that, Jay. Last time was for drug possession and intent to sell, this time it's more about me selling the drugs. They say they have a witness, but I'm not so sure. Just don't worry about it, Jay, it'll work out, and if I have to go back to prison we'll deal, or we could, you know…" Bella trailed off and looked nervously around the room before leaning in closer to me. "We could always run. Start a new life down south. We have options, Jasper, all hope is not lost yet."

The door opened and Bella pulled away. I wanted to pout, but now was not the time. All I could think of was losing Bella. I would wait for her of course, but it's not what I wanted at all. Could we really run away together? Is that even what I wanted? I had no idea. I looked towards the door and spied Rose, she looked so fragile at the moment and my heart broke.

"Rose," I said and she came flying across the room and into my arms. She landed on my battered chest and I tried not to make any sounds of pain.

"Shush, Rosie, I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Jasper, I told you this wasn't your fight."

"I know, Rose, I know. I was stupid okay." I knew she didn't mean it. She surely knew the full story by now of how James and Royce tracked me down and not the other way. But I knew she needed this right now. She needed to place the blame somewhere and that fell on me.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, none of that now. I'm fine. Just a few flesh wounds, a sprained wrist, and some cracked ribs."

"Jasper, don't lie to me."

"Okay, and maybe one fractured cheekbone, but that's it, nothing more."

"I thought you were done with all this," Rose whispered. "I don't like to see you hurt, I never have."

"Umm, I'm going to go," Bella said as she awkwardly stood by. "Jasper if you need me…"

I looked over my sister's head and nodded at Bella. '_Stay close by_,' I mouthed to her and see nodded her head and left us be.

"You do know that I'm with Bella now right?" I just had to ask. I didn't like how Rose was ignoring her. "Bella Swan."

"Yes, Jasper."

"We're dating. We've exchanged our 'I love you' vows. It's serious, Rose."

"Don't you think I know that, Jasper? I just can't deal with that right now on top of everything else."

"Well you're going to need to. I'm not going to allow you to ignore her or make her feel anything less than what she should. She was with me, Rose. It just wasn't me trapped in that basement, Bella was with me too. We suffered together."

"Yeah, but that was her fault. No one told her to avenge…" Rose trailed off.

"You can't even say her name."

"Jasper!"

"Jane died, Rose, and we all have to accept that. And don't you dare pin this on Bella, this was not her fault."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it was James and Royce's."

"Don't you dare say their names, Jasper."

"Rose," I breathed out, closing my eyes. "To use your words, I can't handle this right now. You see me here, you see me safe, and I see that you're safe. James and Royce are dealt with, you're welcome. Just leave me alone." I closed my eyes, it's the only thing I could do to ignore her presence. "Please send Bella back in, oh wait, I bet you won't do that. Please get someone else to send her back in, anyone, I don't care who. I just want her near me."

I heard Rose huff and then I heard the door. I closed my eyes. The fight with my sister had drained me completely and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's awake? He looks dead," I heard an unfamiliar voice speak.<p>

"Yeah, he's waking up now." Another voice said, but this one was familiar. I kept my eyes closed. "Jasper, open your eyes, I know you're awake."

"Can't," I replied. "I need my glasses."

"No, you don't. It's nighttime, now open your eyes."

I did as I was told and my eyes slowly adjusted to the low light. My bed side light was on, so my eyes didn't have to strain as much as they would have in complete darkness. I turned my head and focused on the two visitors. One of them I knew well, the other one I was meeting for the first time. I kept my eyes on the newcomer and spoke.

"Thank you," I told them and I really was thankful. If it wasn't for my new friend getting rid of Felix he would have most likely killed both Bella and I.

"Don't thank me, thank her," they said as they stared at their partner fondly. "I have killed many in my home country, so one more was no worry. And when asked to do something by this beauty I cannot deny her."

I watched on as Kate picked up Alice's hand and kissed the back of it. They were polar opposites those two, the lion and the lamb, but they made it work. I could see just how much love they had each other and it made me so happy.

"I'm sure I don't need to ask, but what happened?" I directed at Alice.

"You were missing, Jasper, it was all over the news. Plus a day or so before Gina had called to cancel my appointment claiming you were sick, but I didn't buy it. I kept on searching my mind, hoping that I would have one of my gut feelings and then when that didn't work, Kate and I took to the streets, driving all over Seattle until I finally had a one. It's hard to explain, but I knew if we killed the guy at the back door of that club then everything would work out. You and your girlfriend would get out safely and you wouldn't be charged with murder."

Part of me still didn't want to believe in Alice's gut feelings, but I could no longer deny them. All doubt was washed from my mind.

I had heard stories of Kate and her violent streaks, but to know that she killed for Bella and I, well it was too much.

"I really am grateful," I told Kate.

"Forget it, Jasper, it was nothing and I did it for Alice not you. I know just how much you mean to her and I feared for her sanity if you were taken from this world. You're the shrink and you need to make sure her head stays on straight."

"Okay," I accepted.

What else could I say or do for the person that saved mine and Bella's life? Nothing. It was a gift that could never be repaid.

"This news does not leave this room and we will never speak of it again," I told them and they agreed. "I may have to tell Bella because she will always wonder who killed Felix, but no one else will know."

Alice and Kate agreed and we just sat in silence. This was good. My suspicions on who killed Felix were confirmed. Kate was the only option in my mind, no one knew we were there, no one, but I had a feeling Alice might and she did. Her and her gut feelings. I would forever be indebted to her. I knew Alice would never kill for me, she was too good of a person, but her partner Kate might. Either way it was now confirmed and it was the only option that made sense.

"So?" I said, needing to break the silence. "Are you two ready for that group session now?" I joked.

I saw Kate's face pale and she looked anywhere but me.

"I don't know," Alice responded. "I have a feeling you're not a doctor anymore."

I wasn't? So I do quit? Ah, Alice, I did not envy her and her gut feelings at all. I liked not knowing my future.

"But then again," Alice said. "It keeps switching. It's as if you keep on changing your mind or something." I was going to reply, but Alice stood up, as did Kate. "Get some sleep, Jasper, Bella will be here when you wake up. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you," I told them both, knowing that I would never be able to thank them for their sacrifice again.

They left the room and I felt disjointed from their short and odd visit, but it made sense. They came in the dead of night when no one else was around, and when they left it was as though they were never even here. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, more at peace than I had been since this whole ordeal began. Felix's killer had been confirmed and I was so happy to know that it was from someone on my side.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- **A big thank you to all of you who reviewed

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Bella?" I questioned softly, holding her in my arms. Well holding her the best that I could. I was lying on my side and it was a relief. I was sick of lying on my back, but it was more painful this way. My arm had been x-rayed and it was not broken from my fall out of bed, only sprained, so it no longer needed to be in a splint. It was sore, but I could deal with the pain.

"Hmm," Bella responded and I smiled. Who was the incoherent one now?

"I love you," I whispered, still afraid to admit it out loud, but I never had anything to worry about.

"I love you too," Bella replied and it made me so fucking happy. I held her to me tighter. There was still one thing I needed to tell Bella before we could move forward and forget all this… Well until Bella's court date, but I was not thinking about that at all.

"Bella..." How was I going to say this?... "I know who killed Felix," I blurted out and this got her attention. Her eyes snapped open and found mine.

"Who?" she asked. "Who was it?"

"It was a friend of a friend."

"Jasper, please make this clear, no fooling around, this is too important for that."

"Okay," I accepted. "One of my patients partner's killed Felix."

"Jasper, that was not any clearer."

It wasn't? What more was there?

"One of my patients, let's call her Mary, well her girlfriend, Tanya, killed Felix."

"Jasper, I got that part. Why? How?"

"Why? Because I'm a good doctor and 'Mary' wouldn't be able to deal without me. How? Well, you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Jasper, can you explain anything clearly?"

Bella was getting frustrated with me and I found that I had missed this so fucking much.

"Bella, I'm sick," I told her and her frustration grew. "Just ask me the questions and I will answer them."

"Why would 'Tanya' kill Felix, aside for the excuse you already gave me? You don't just go and kill someone and if I'm not mistaken 'Tanya' is a girl's name."

"Tanya could by a guy's name."

"Jasper! Focus!"

I wanted to kiss Bella so badly. It had been so long since we bickered and I was so thankful that we were able to fall back into this. Neither of us was walking on eggshells because we went through hell together. Nothing had changed, not between us at least.

"Kate is a badass."

"Kate?"

"Whoops, I mean Tanya, ah it's not important. Kate is not my patient. Kate does not come from this country. She was trained in some weird form of martial arts and she grew up in war. Apparently she's killed before and she didn't seem to bat an eyelash at killing Felix. Don't ask me why, these are all the details I have."

"Can I meet her?" Bella asked.

"I don't know about that."

"But I need to thank her."

I let out a laugh. "I think I thanked her enough for the both of us, Bella. Any more questions?"

"Yes. How did Kate and her girlfriend know where to find us?"

Now comes the tricky part.

"I will tell you the whole story, but you have to keep your mind open and don't question it. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella said suspiciously.

"Kate's girlfriend, my patient, well she can see the future."

"Jasper, be serious."

Bella didn't believe me, I knew this would happen.

"Kate's girlfriend was recommended to me because of her shopping addiction but as we got to know each other and I dug a little deeper, well I found out that she was suffering from delusions. At least I believed they were delusions in the beginning. She calls them gut feelings, but bottom line, she can see the future. I'm not pulling your leg, Bella, this is true. Look into my eyes and see that I believe it. I may be stupid, part of me thinks I'm stupid for believing, but I no longer care. Her gift is not hurting anyone except herself and I'm working with her on that. And nothing else makes sense as to how she knew where we were and what to do to make sure that we made it out alive."

I took and breath and waited for Bella's response.

"I still don't believe you, but I believe that you believe yourself." What? Did that even make sense? "If you believe she can see the future then I won't doubt you. I would like to thank them one day though."

"I will ask them," I promised her.

"So Felix was really killed by someone on our side and not someone else?"

I could sense Bella's worry.

"Yes, Bella."

Her smile grew and I could finally see her happiness.

"I cannot wait until you're out of this hospital, Jay."

"Me either." Being in hospital was almost as bad as being in that basement, though it was warmer here and there was moderately less pain. Still, I'd rather be home with Bella. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"When I get out of here what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well firstly, I can't be away from you and I suspect you feel the same way, so my house or your apartment?"

"I don't know, Jay, but whichever we choose we'll be together, I promise."

"Now, second question, and don't beat me up for this one." She eyed me warily. "What are we going to do now? I can always go back to my practice and I think I may. My patients need me and I want to get back to helping people. If it becomes too much or I decide I can't handle it anymore, I'm out that door. But what about you? You've always been focused on revenge, but now you're free. Do you have any idea what you're going to do now?"

"I don't know," Bella answered honestly.

"You could always do something with your writing. There's still the option of penning the next _Orange is the New Black_." I just couldn't resist it and Bella hit me softly, somehow managing to find an uninjured part of my body.

"No, I won't be doing that. I do not want anyone else to go through what we had to go through. I was thinking maybe I'd try and get into the University of Washington." I let out a laugh at the irony and Bella frowned. "Thanks for telling me how you really feel, Jasper," Bella said moving away from me and out of my arms. "You could be supportive and not be a dick."

"Oh, hey," I said sobering up. "I was merely amused at the fact that you would want to go to the school in which you used to deal drugs. It's just odd is all."

"Yeah, well I know the campus." I tried not to laugh at that. She knew the campus? Of course she knew the campus. "And I've talked to some of the students about the classes offered."

Nope, that was it, I couldn't hold it any longer and I burst out into laughter. Bella wasn't happy with me at all.

"I can't believe dealing drugs on campus has led you to think, '_hmm, you know what, this isn't a bad school, maybe I'll attend_'. It's so… funny. It's like you've been going on one of those campus tours they hold for prospective students, but you didn't."

"Come on, Jasper, it's not that funny," Bella said, trying not to smile, though I suspect she was smiling at the fact that I seemed so happy and nothing else.

"Oh, man," someone said, coming in through the door. "You must be the girl who has Jasper's balls. I'm the guy who's up his ass... Wow that did not come out right, again. Sorry, I'm Emmett-"

"You're Emmett McCarty," Bella said, shocking me.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Did Jasper talk about me?"

"No."

"Oh, so you're Seahawks fan?"

"No, not at all." Bella almost seemed offended and Emmett's face dropped.

"Then how?"

"I know you play football, but I know you from your earlier work."

"Earlier work?" I asked confused. What was she talking about? Emmett's face fell and he almost seemed scared.

"Didn't you know," Bella directed at me, "Emmett here used to be a teen model. He even did some underwear shoots for Calvin Klein. Jane and your sister were obsessed with him."

"What?" Emmett asked suddenly, all traces of fear and embarrassment gone. "Say that part again about Jasper's sister. You are talking about Rose aren't you?"

"Yeah, Rose, she was obsessed with you. I can still picture her and my sister gushing over how hot you were, all those muscles, your dark hair and eyes. Frankly, I don't see it. I like my men blonde and well Jasper, I like my men to be Jasper."

I pulled Bella's face to mine and kissed her. Thankfully Emmett was not any attention to us at all. We pulled away from each other and stared at a dumbfounded Emmett.

"Excuse me," Emmett said. "I need to go."

"What's his problem?" Bella asked when he had left the room.

"He likes Rose, but she's just not that into him… But maybe she secretly is."

"Oh," Bella said putting the pieces together.

The door opened again and Bella and I looked up. It was Emmett.

"Jasper, I'm glad you're okay," he said before running off again.

Bella let out a laugh. "Who was that?" she asked me.

"One of my patients," I told her and she laughed louder.

"Oh, Jay, my poor lost boy. Only you would have all these patients as your friends. We were doomed."

"Doomed? What are you talking about?"

"Even if you weren't my Jay we would have ended up together."

"How do you know?"

"Because with your complete lack of boundaries between you and your patients it was bound to happen one day and I never would have let it be with anyone else but me."

"Ugh," I let out a frustrated groan. I just wanted to be alone with Bella right fucking now. Why were we in the hospital again? Yeah, that was right, it was because of Peter, that stupid fucker.

"Bella," I said seriously. "You busted us out of that basement, now it's time for you to bust me out of hospital."

"Oh, Jasper, if only I could," she said with a smile.

What did that mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"I kind of, accidentally… okay maybe on purpose, promised Peter that I wouldn't let you leave this hospital until you had been discharged. That friend of yours knows you better than you know yourself."

She was right. The stupid fucker had screwed me over once again. But I couldn't be mad, I never could, because Peter always had my back and I had his. He was still a stupid fucker though.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N-** Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jasper?"

"Hmph?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"You're talking."

"I sleep talk."

"Jasper?"

"Bella, please, it's sleep time."

"No, it's just past noon."

"So?"

"So if anything it would be nap time not sleep time."

"What do you want?" I groaned out, keeping my eyes closed, desperately trying to hang on to my sleep.

"Jasper, you need to be nice to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend."

"So?"

"Jasper, behave or I'll get Peter."

"Peter? What's he going to do?"

"Nothing, it's what I'm going to do to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know just how much you love, Peter."

"I do not love him."

"Yes, you do. I can think of many reasons why you do and one of which is Peter's watch on my wrist."

"Okay, I'll give you the watch, but I bet you can't come up with anything else."

"Challenge accepted. When you were just waking up I told you that I loved you and do you know what you said?"

"Was it something about pickles because I remember saying something about pickles."

"Yes, no… Let's ignore the pickles. You said, I love Peter. So there, solid proof that you love Peter more than me."

"It's not that I love Peter more, I've just loved him the longest. Where was this conversation going again?" I was officially confused.

"So you do love Peter?"

"I'll never admit that."

"You just did."

"You can't prove it."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Admit it."

"Never."

"You're so frustrating, Jasper."

"We aim to please, Miss Swan."

"No, no, that's it. I'm out of here."

"What?" I asked confused as Bella pulled out of my arms and I finally opened my eyes.

"You did not just quote Fifty Shades to me. Have you read that book?"

"No, of course not. Have you?"

"No, but let me tell you that it was a very popular book in prison." I watched Bella shudder at the thought. "How do you know that quote then?"

"Gina."

"You're bitch-assistant."

"Hey now, be nice. Yes, my assistant Gina. She was obsessed with that book and she thought I was her Mr. Grey."

"That bitch, I should teach her a lesson."

"Bella, please don't. I do not want a Jack Hyde situation on my hands."

"A-ha, you have read the books."

Crap.

"Takes one to know one," I countered and Bella screwed up her face.

"Hey, I only read it because I was locked up. What else was I supposed to do? What's your excuse?"

"Rose made me read it. Something about using it as a guide to find my future wife… I don't know what she was thinking. Peter's read it too, but his excuse is that it was strictly professional as he wanted to find out all about Fifty Shades of fucked up."

"Oh god, thank you for that, I am going to tease Peter relentlessly about this."

"Leave my name out of it and I will be there to cheer you on."

"Deal," Bella agreed and I smiled.

"Come back to bed," I told her.

"Jasper, I'm sick of lying in bed."

"You're sick of lying in bed, what about me?"

"Oh, baby," Bella said, walking over to the bed and leaning towards me. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

I kept my sad face in place and she leaned closer. When she was in reaching distance, I lifted my arm and pulled her head down towards mine, kissing her firmly. She struggled for a while, but she soon gave in. I was so glad I could kiss Bella once again and I didn't want to end it.

The door banged opened and Bella pulled away, I allowed her.

"Ew, gross, I don't not need to see this." Ah Rose, always a pleasure.

"Then go away and let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"I see you're feeling better, Jasper, good. Bella-roo?" she greeted. I wanted to smack Rose, she wasn't being nice to Bella at all and to call Bella her old nickname… As soon as I was allowed out of this bed she would get a talking to.

"Rosalie," Bella countered.

"Did you come for any particular reason or do you just have your bitch-britches on today?" I asked.

"Jasper, don't attack me. I don't care if you're feeling better or if you're pissed off with me."

"Sorry ma'am. What can I do for ya?" my southern accent slipped out the moment Rose told me off. She reminded me of my mama too much at times.

Bella leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "That accent is delicious, did you know that?" Before she pulled away she licked my ear and I gulped.

Fucking hospital, fucking Rose, fucking Peter.

"Ew, stop that. I don't want to know what's going on between you. Look I came here to ask you about Emmett."

"What about him?"

"Did you say anything to him? He's acting like he's the cat who ate the canary, something's up, I just know it."

"No," I answered honestly. "I didn't say anything to him."

"Well someone said something."

"Hey, Rose," Bella said and Rose turned toward her. "You know how I used to hang around you and Jane a lot?" Bella didn't wait for her to answer. "And you remember how you both fought over the same guy, that model guy… What was his name again?"

Bella was toying with Rose and the moment Rose caught on her face fell.

"Oh no," she muttered before running from the room.

"That was evil." I smiled at Bella.

"Not if it pushes the two of them together and I bet it will."

"I love you."

"Stop saying that already."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know her answer to this one.

"Because it makes me want to jump you," Bella answered with a blush. Oh.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"God damn it, Jasper. I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want? Nothing? Okay, cool, bye."

"Get me mac and cheese," I called out just as she was leaving me alone. I didn't know if she heard me, but I would be disappointed if she didn't come back with some.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N- **Thank you for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"This is so like Jasper," Rose said, pacing the room. "Two people don't get along so what do you do? You force them in a room together."

"This was Peter's idea, not Jasper's," I told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard them talking about it."

"And you didn't stop them?"

"Why would I? I don't have a problem with you, Rose, I never have. We both know you can be a bitch at times, but I never thought you would be one towards me."

"Yeah, well this is one fucked up situation."

"Rose, just talk to me."

"I don't need to."

"Rose, aside from the fact that we used to know each other, Jasper is my forever, so our paths are going to cross. What is your problem?"

"My problem? I have many problems."

Okay, good, we were getting somewhere.

"Name them and we can work through them. Please, Rose, I don't want to fight with you."

"I'm not fighting you, Bella, I'm upset with you."

"Why?"

"Because Jane and I tried to protect you from Royce and James and you just… I can't even say it. How could you, Bella? What made you think that going undercover was a good idea?"

"I was there, Rose, through the whole thing. I saw my big sister damaged in the hospital. I saw how much you were affected too. I saw how my sister struggled day in and day out and I saw her lose that battle. I was devastated when she died and the moment she died I lost you as well. I lost my friend and my sister. That's what you were to me, Rose, my friend and you just left me all alone. I had to get my revenge. I was so angry that Royce and James had taken everything from me. I needed to do something, I needed to feel as though I was avenging Jane. She didn't deserve this and neither did you. No one was doing anything, so I took it upon myself."

"Don't you see how stupid that was?" Rose whispered.

"Sure I did, but what did I have to lose? Nothing. I had no one Rose, only my dad. My mom is a flake, my sister was dead, you were gone, and the only guy I ever loved was a ghost. It was a risk I was willing to take and I thought if I could bring them down then everything would go back to the way it was. I thought you would come out of hiding and thank me. I know it was stupid, but I was a kid, Rose, just a kid who was left all alone."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't deal with it all. It was hard after the incident, but it was even harder after Jane's death. You remind me of her so much, Bella, and I hate that. I just miss her so much, every day."

"So do I, Rose. What other problems do you have? We need to air everything out."

"You're with Jasper?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't like it."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're little Bella-roo, Janey's baby sister and Jasper is my big brother, my stupid big brother. He's not good enough for you, Bella, I know that's not a good thing to say, but he's damaged."

"And I'm not?" I said loudly, interrupting her. "I'm fucked up, Rose, you would know that if you bothered to stick around."

"Bella, you're not fucked up."

"That's your opinion I guess, but Jasper is no more fucked up than me."

"Has he even told you about his fight club?" Rose asked me.

_His_ fight club? His? I guess Jasper left that part out.

"Yes, Rose, he has. Not everything, but he's mentioned it."

"Yeah, well he started up that fight club so that he could get money fighting other people. He used his pain from losing Maria and channeled it into something worse."

"Yes, just like I channeled my pain into bringing down Royce and James. Don't you see, Rose, Jasper and I are very alike."

"I know that, I've always known that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I met you I thought you were like him and that day you met him I knew that if you were closer in age you would have been together and it would have worked out well."

"So what's the problem? We're together now and as you said, we're good for each other."

"That's not the problem, Bella, well not entirely."

"Then what is it?"

"I just always thought Jasper was destined to be alone… I thought I would find my soul mate before him, but I haven't."

"What about Emmett?" I asked her. "He seems to be head over heels for you and you've liked him for a long time."

"I know, but I feel as though I'm betraying Jane. We both lusted after Emmett, we had countless silly fights over him. It just doesn't seem right. Why should I get him when she can't?"

"Rose, I know this is hard to hear, but Jane is dead. Also, if she was alive we both know she would be cheering you on, hell, she'd be pushing the two of you together. Jane was your best friend, Rose, she lived for your happiness. I never got a chance to tell you this, but the day before she died we were sitting down together and she was talking about you. I didn't find it odd, she was always talking about you, but this time was different. She was talking about how much she would miss you. I didn't realize what she meant, she was saying she was going to miss me too, but I just thought it was because she was going off to college soon, not because she was thinking of leaving this life. Aside from me, I think you were the only thing tying her to this life, but in the end it became too much. She loved you, Rose, more than you can know and she didn't want to leave you alone, I know that for a fact."

"Then why did she?" Rose asked, tears in her eyes. "Why did she take the easy way out and leave me here to deal with it all? Why couldn't she confide in me and take me with her?"

"Because that's just not Jane and you know it. She's always been the suffer in silence type. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but she did. It was the lesser of two evils. She knew once she was gone that everyone could move on, the only problem is that we didn't. Maybe if we were together we could have gotten past this, Rose, but we weren't. You left me alone."

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I truly am, for everything. I just… You and Jane… You were always with her. She loved you, Bella, so much. She was always saying how smart you were and how you took such great care of her and Charlie. She would be so proud of you, Bella, sure she'd call you stupid like I did, but she'd be proud. You were always so selfless and this path you've taken shows this."

"Oh, Rose," I said stepping closer to her and bringing her into a hug. Rosalie never cried, never, but she was crying now. I always knew her for her strength and toughness, so it was hard to see her like this. "It's okay, Rose, I forgive you, just don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, Bella, I promise. Even if you and Jasper don't work out, I'll be here."

"Good to know, but Jasper is my forever," I told her as I held her to me tighter. It was so good to finally hash it all out and to finally be able to console each other. I had always missed Rose, but now she was back. I knew nothing could ever bring Jane back, but this was a close second. "Let's go and see Jasper," I said, pulling out of the hug.

"You really love him don't you?"

"With all my heart, Rose."

"Good."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N- **You guys are the best and I mean that

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Sit down, you're still on bed rest," Peter said, crossing his arms firmly.

"Ah, Pete, I kind of need to get dressed before I leave, they have officially kicked my ass out of here."

"Some things never change," I heard Charlie mutter from the corner, but I ignored him.

"Yes, but you're on bed rest."

"Fine," I told him, coming up with a better plan instead. "I need to go to the bathroom. Am I allowed to get up for that or are you going to hold the bottle for me?"

"Jasper," Rose admonished.

I looked to Peter and he was actually contemplating it. Weird fucker.

"Fine, you can go to the bathroom."

I stood up on my weak, shaky legs and I could tell that everyone's eyes were on me. Where was Bella when I needed her? Why did she have to schedule her appointment with the dean at U-Dub today? Stupid timing. Now I was left with an overbearing Peter, an overprotective Rose, and the Chief… I didn't dare think anything bad about him in case he somehow managed to gain the ability to read minds.

I made it into the bathroom and mentally fist bumped the air. My change of clothes were in here and Peter had no idea what I was up to. I quickly pulled the hospital gown off and threw it in the corner. I hoped I never had to wear one again. I pulled my own clothes on slowly, Bella had bought them for me. A pair of dark gray sweats, a white t-shirt, and a navy blue hooded sweatshirt, it's not what I would have went for, but I was thankful it would at least be comfortable. I managed to get my pants on, but when I lifted my arms to put my shirt on, I couldn't do it, the pain was just too great.

I walked back over to the door and held it open a crack, sticking my head out. Now who did I want to help me? Not Rose, she couldn't see all of my scars. Not Peter either, I knew he would blow a gasket. It'd have to be the Chief then, great.

"What do you want?" Peter asked me. "I ain't gonna hold your dick for ya."

"Chief Swan," I said, ignoring Peter's remarks. "Can you come in here please?"

"Look, Jasper, I don't know what kind of stuff you're into…"

What was with everyone today?

"Please," I said and he gave in.

When he was in front of the door I held it open and stood behind it, closing it behind him.

"Jasper, what do you…" his voice trailed off as he turned to face me, getting a good look at my scarred chest for the first time. "Jasper, what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, Chief, please forget it."

"Jasper, please call me Charlie."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling we're going to be family one day."

Charlie? I still liked the Chief better, but I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Charlie, can you please help my put my shirt on?" I grabbed the shirt and handed it to him.

Charlie grabbed it, but just stared at my chest.

"Jasper, some of those scars are old." I knew that, what did he want? A fucking medal? I ignored him. "But a lot of them are new too. When do you get your stitches out?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I have a checkup in a couple of days."

"Oh."

"Can you please just put my shirt on?"

"Yeah, of course." Charlie finally snapped out of it and carefully put my shirt on before putting on my sweatshirt. "How's that? Does it hurt?"

"It hurts all the time, so it's fine. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, Jasper. Hey, Jasper?"

"What?" I asked, my patience beginning to wear thin.

"Did you get those fresh scars protecting Bella?"

"Some of them," I answered.

"Thank you, son."

Son? He called me son? Who was this guy and what had he done with the Chief?

I decided not to respond and walked out of the bathroom.

"So did you get lucky?" Peter cockily asked before he took in my attire. "God damn it, Jasper, you got changed? Get the fuck back on that bed right now. You can't do anything by yourself."

"Chill, Peter," I told him, sitting back on the bed and lying down even though I didn't want to.

"That's it, you're coming back to my place," Peter said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah," Rose agreed with me, "he's coming back to his house. I will look after him."

"Actually, I'm going to Bella's," I told them, but they weren't listening to me at all. They were arguing with each other. "I'm staying at Bella's," I said louder and their heads whipped around to look at me.

"Why?" Rose asked conspiratorially. "Is it because she's your girlfriend?"

"No," I lied, "it's because her place is the best option for me."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Peter asked.

"Easy," I said. "My house is too far away, I would never make the drive, so that's out. Your place is out, Peter, because it's two stories and I'm not navigating the stairs all the time. Bella's place has no stairs and the bed is literally fifteen steps away from the kitchen and five steps away from the bathroom."

"Where does she live? A dumpster?" Peter asked.

"No, she lives in a studio apartment, it's all one room except for the bathroom, it's the perfect place for me."

"I don't like this," Peter said. "We should all go over and make sure it's okay for you."

"Peter, Bella likes her privacy."

"So, she can make an exception for us. I'll call her and ask."

"Don't call her, she could be in with the dean discussing her possible enrollment, you're not screwing that up for her. Give me your phone."

Peter handed it over and I sent Bella a text message asking her to call me when she was free. Not even a minute later the phone rang and I answered it.

"Bella," I breathed out. All was right in the world again.

"Jay, what's wrong? My dad isn't giving you trouble again is he? I don't mind talking to him again."

"Nah, he's fine. It's Peter, I told him that I was staying with you and he's not happy."

"Well tell him to find Emmett and shove him up his ass because I don't care."

"Good to know, I will pass that along. Anyway, I think I've convinced him, but he wants to come over and check out the apartment, everyone does." I looked up and both Charlie and Rose nodded their heads. "I told them you like your privacy, but…" I trailed off.

"I understand. Umm, have you been released yet?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go anytime."

"Okay, good. Time it so that you get to the apartment in twenty minutes and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, I got it. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon, baby."

"So?" Peter questioned as I handed his phone back.

"She said you could visit. She's going to meet us there, so let's go."

Peter didn't argue and he grabbed the wheelchair and helped me into it, whilst Rose went and got my nurse.

"Are you happy to finally be breaking free?" the nurse asked as she wheeled me towards the elevator.

"You have no idea," I told her.

We made it outside and I stayed sitting in the wheelchair. I knew that I would not have the strength to stand on my own. I had been given a list of activities to do to strengthen my muscles back up and I couldn't wait to get started on them. I just wanted to get back to what I was before, but I knew that was impossible.

Peter pulled up to the curb and Charlie helped me into the front seat, whilst he got in the back with Rose. I guess they were going to get their cars later.

"Where to?" Peter asked.

"Aspira," I answered and his mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding me right?"

"What's Aspira?" Charlie asked.

"Only the most fucking expensive apartment building in Seattle. How can Bella afford that?"

"She's a drug dealer, or was a drug dealer," I answered.

"There's no way that'd give her enough money to rent that place, hell, even I don't have enough money. I know because I tried to rent one."

I ignored Peter and closed my eyes, just enjoying my freedom. I was startled awake by the car coming to a stop and someone slamming their door. I opened up my eyes, thankful that they were no longer blurry with the use of my glasses, and Charlie helped me out. We slowly made it to the elevator and Peter asked what floor. When I told him the floor number I could see his jealousy come through, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. I just hoped Bella was home when we got there because I was ready to crash.

The elevator dinged open and I rested more of my weight on Charlie.

"I got you," Charlie said quietly as his arm tightened around me and he helped me walk.

We walked to the door and Peter knocked. Bella opened it a beat later, thank fuck. Bella tried to intercept me, but I was just too tired and Charlie seemed to realize this. He helped me over to the bed and I lay down immediately. I hated being tired all the time, but I was told that when I got my strength back that would fade. I hoped so as I never had any choice, I couldn't fight sleep and I couldn't fight it now. I hated that I was leaving Bella all alone with our crazy house guests, but there was nothing I could do about it. I just hoped that when I woke up they had all left and it was just me and Bella.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N- **Thanks for all your reviews and comments

As always the lemon will have a page break at the start and end for those of you who do not wish to read it

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Don't you dare move," I said as I felt Bella trying to leave my arms.

"Jasper, baby, I need to use the bathroom."

"Don't care," I told her, hugging her to me tightly.

"Jasper, seriously, let me go and I'll be right back I promise."

I didn't want to let her go, but I just knew that I had to. Being out of the hospital was so much fun, I was finally able to let my guard down and just hang with Bella, it was perfect. I untangled my arms from around Bella and opened my good eye to watch her scamper to the bathroom and close the door behind her. My vision was still blurry without my glasses, but I thought it was clearing up, and as a bonus my swollen eye was no longer swollen shut. Things were definitely starting to look up.

I closed my eyes again, not wanting to damage them any further, and rolled over to blindly grab my glasses. I slid them on before rolling back over and pulling the covers over my head. I started drifting back asleep when Bella finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Jay?" she questioned, but I didn't move. I was way too warm for that. "Oh, Jay?"

"What?" I mumbled back, my head still covered.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked me and I had no fucking idea why.

"Fucked if I know."

"You were released from the hospital." Fuck, it was too early for this. "And what does that mean?"

"Don't know," I answered and I knew Bella would be getting frustrated with me.

"It means you were finally freed, we're finally free, Jasper."

Could I go back to sleep yet?

"Jasper," Bella said and I could feel her sit on the bed. "It's time to wake up."

"It's morning. I don't like morning, the sun is up."

"Yes, the sun is up, but it's hiding behind the clouds. Wake up, baby."

"Come back to bed," I countered.

"I'm not leaving the bed and neither are you."

What?

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you that removing the covers would be worthwhile?"

"Do you have coffee?" I asked.

"Well no."

"Then it wouldn't be worthwhile."

"Trust me, Jay, you don't want to miss out on this."

"Fuck, Bella, let a man have his sleep," I said as I pulled the cover off my head and stared at her. I just fucking stared at her, my mouth was probably wide open too.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked me shyly as she grabbed ahold of my hand and played with my fingers.

Did I like it? What kind of question was that? Bella was dressed in some short, white lingerie dress looking innocent as fuck. I was going to hell for having these impure thoughts about her.

"I-I like it," I fumbled out and Bella smiled shyly at me.

* * *

><p>"Really?" she questioned and her innocence went straight to my dick, hardening it.<p>

"I wanna fuck you so bad," I said without thinking and before I could take it back Bella spoke.

"Then why don't you?"

I wanted to question her, ask her if she was sure, but I wasn't going to give her the chance to back out. I could tell by her eyes that she was ready and nothing was holding her back anymore. She just wanted to move forward with her life and she chose me to do it with.

I lifted myself up into a sitting position and it hurt like hell, I kept the pain off my face though, I didn't want Bella to end up being the one in charge or to stop this. I saw her look down at my chest and the moment she did, I grabbed her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine. Bella soon forgot about my wounds and gave herself over to me fully and I didn't hesitate to take advantage.

I grabbed her small body up in my arms and flipped us over so I was now on top. I looked down at her, just looked at her wondering how the fuck I got so lucky. She was so beautiful and the whole white dress was just screaming, _I'm a virgin, don't corrupt me_, but I was going to anyway. Bella was mine and I was hers, we belonged to each other and I was so glad that she saved her most precious gift for me. When I was done admiring her I lowered my body so I rested on top of her and kissed her again, running my sweatpants clad dick over her blazing hot covered center. Fuck she was hot.

All I was wearing were my sweatpants and nothing else. I managed to line my dick up just right and rocked against Bella's clit, listening to her moans and reading her face to bring her to her first climax of the night, and if I was correct, I think I just witnessed her having her first orgasm from someone other than herself and it was so beautiful to watch. As she was coming down I pulled at the top of her dress, pulling the thin fabric to uncover her breasts and rest underneath them. I wanted to undress her fully, but there was just something about the white. I wanted to keep it on her. I bent down and began my assault, first on the left nipple and then on the right. I was building her back up again.

When Bella was close, I reached down and managed to pull her panties off without having to detach my mouth. When her sex was free to me, I began teasing her. I was giving her light touches and touching her everywhere but where she most desired. Her moans became groans before becoming pants and protests. Patience my dear Bella. I knew that her first time would most likely hurt, so I wanted to make it something she would remember, a good memory at that.

When she was close to coming I unlatched my mouth and kissed her as I pulled down my sweatpants. I pulled back and watched her as she looked down at me. I wasn't huge, just average, but I knew how to use it and I knew how to use it well. Either way Bella wasn't complaining. I circled Bella's clit a few times making her groan louder before stopping.

"Protection?" I asked her. I hated to stop in the middle of all this, but protection was always important. I was not ready to put kids into this world, not when I knew they could end up as fucked up as me.

Bella shook her head. "I'm on the pill."

Well that was fucking brilliant news. Aside from the fact that I didn't have a condom and our sex could have taken a detour this evening because of that, sex always felt better without having a rubber sheath on your dick. My fingers went back to Bella's clit and circled it, building her back up to where she was before. I left my thumb on her clit before I began preparing her, making sure to go slowly as it was her first time. I managed to get one finger inside her and fuck it was tight. I doubted I would be able to last long at all. I moved my finger around inside her and I was surprised to find that she still had her cherry, hadn't she busted it on her own during masturbation? Obviously not. I pulled away from her resistance and began moving my finger in and out, slowly stretching her until I could get three fingers in.

I watched her face closely as I moved my fingers in and out of her. I could see that she was in some discomfort, but there was no pain yet. It was now or never. I was leaking pre-cum like a fucking fire hose and I was ready to burst, Bella was too if her groans were anything to go by. I pulled my fingers out and Bella whimpered. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I felt silly that I was wearing my glasses during all this, but there was no way I was going to look at my beauty through blurry eyes. I wanted to see all of her. I lined my dick up and rested it again her entrance. I looked at her again and she nodded her head. I knew this would cause her pain, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I slowly worked my head into her. It took a lot of effort and the second it was in her sex closed around me like a vice. I hissed out at the sensation. It had been a long time since I had sex and Bella was so tight and hot. I knew I would last a few minutes tops. When Bella relaxed I slowly slid my dick in until I reached her resistance. I looked at her again and she nodded her head. She looked scared and I didn't blame her. I had never broken a girl's cherry before but isn't that shit supposed to hurt? I reached forward with both hands, trying not to push my dick further in, and grabbed both of Bella's hands within my own, holding them tightly.

The moment she closed her eyes, I pushed forward with a little force and broke through. The moment I was nestled completely inside her I suddenly realized why it was called 'popping the cherry' as it definitely felt like I popped something. Bella slowly opened her eyes and I was surprised to see no tears, she didn't even make a noise.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it didn't even hurt, there was just a pressure." Well thank fuck. "Just give me a second here."

I did as she said and waited for her to be ready. When she was I pulled back slowly and pushed back in. I did it a few times, watching her face closely, but she seemed fine. I picked up the pace a little and looked down at our joined bodies. As I pulled my dick out I noticed the faint traces of blood and it weirded me out a little. I had done that to Bella, at least it would never happen again after today. I slowly picked up my pace until I was moving in and out of Bella at a medium pace, I realized then that she wouldn't be up for a hard fuck today and that was okay. Looking down at her in her messed up white dress I felt as though I was corrupting her and that was enough to keep me close to the edge.

I knew I would cum soon and I hated that Bella was nowhere near close. I sped up a little as I felt my pleasure build and as I hit my climax I pushed into Bella, planting my seed deep in her. As I was calming down I began slowly moving, milking my dick for all it was worth. The second I was done I pulled out of Bella and lowered my head to her. I was a firm believer in not leaving your lover unsatisfied. My mouth attached itself to her clit as one hand found her nipple and my other hand filled her now empty hole. It didn't take long to get Bella to the edge and a pinch of her nipple and a teeth scraping of her clit sent her over the edge. I let go of her nipple, but kept on her clit and inside her until she couldn't take it anymore and her legs clamped around my head.

* * *

><p>I pulled back and slowly pulled my body up so I could rest alongside her. The moment my head hit the pillow I pulled Bella so that she was lying on my chest.<p>

"That was different than I expected," Bella said, trying to calm down her breathing. "I enjoyed it though, very much so. Did you enjoy it, Jay?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Good." Good? Okay then. Maybe after sex Bella was the same as morning me, totally incoherent. "You're bleeding," Bella said and I looked down.

One of my wounds on my chest had split open and there was a small amount of blood there.

"So?" I countered. "You are too."

I watched Bella's face flush with embarrassment and I held her to me tighter before it all became too much for me and I fell asleep. I dreamed of Bella and I couldn't wait until I was healed and Bella was used to sex so I could teach her everything that I knew.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N- **Thank you for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Bella, no," I told her as she pushed her pelvis up against mine. Ever since we had sex Bella had gone insane. She was insatiable, not that I was complaining. The pain was both bad and good, but she didn't seem to realize that I needed time to recharge.

"Jasper," she purred, stretching my leg out and thrusting her pelvis against mine. "I'm helping you with your exercises that's all. I'm just trying to make them more enjoyable."

I decided to let it slide. She was right, she was helping me stretch out my legs and arms before I had to do some resistance therapy, but I had no doubt that when she was done she would want sex from me, but she wasn't going to get it. I was done for the day and I actually feared for my safety when I told her this fact.

Bella had her arms wrapped around my calf and my leg was fully stretched out above me. I was lying on the bed and Bella was pushing my leg towards my body, her pelvis hitting mine with every stretch. It wasn't the worst way to go through my therapy, but it wasn't the most productive. I had officially been released from bed rest and I was so fucking happy about this, but my muscles were too weak from lack of use, so I wasn't going anywhere until I gained my strength back.

Bella had been the best nurse, tending to my wounds, making sure I was completely satisfied twenty-four seven, both with the necessities and with her body. Once again, I wasn't complaining, I don't think I ever would. Bella was so hot and her big brown eyes got me every time. She was a vixen.

Now that things were settling down and Bella was slowly realizing that she was now free, she had come out of her shell more. She was never shy, not anymore, not that she overly was, but now I could tell that nothing was holding her back at all. It was good. I loved her even more with each day that passed.

"Urgh," Bella groaned as she stretched my left leg one final time, making sure to rub her pelvis up against mine once again. I wanted to groan as well, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

Bella moved away from me and massaged my leg lightly, trying to soothe my now overworked muscles before moving on to my right leg. She rested my left leg on the bed, straddling it. As her heated center touched my leg I let out a groan. Fuck, I was so screwed, literally. I looked up at Bella as she grabbed my right leg and she smiled. She fucking knew the power she had over my body, mind and soul and that was dangerous, but I trusted her with my life, so I wasn't worried. Bella started off slowly, stretching out my leg. Once I got used to it she began her thrusting again, but this time it was worse.

Every time Bella thrust forward, stretching my leg right out, she rubbed her center against my thigh, every, single, fucking, time. I knew she was getting herself off, and worse, she didn't even care. Maybe I would get a reprieve though I wasn't hopeful. Sex with Bella would make a good reward for all this painful stretching I was going through.

Bella came, I fucking knew she would. She used my leg to get herself off and I was helping her by bumping it up against her clit with every pass… Hey, I was exercising. During Bella's climax she forgot where she was and stretched my leg too far, fuck that hurt. I managed to stay quiet, but my face twisted in pain. Fuck.

Bella calmed down and realized immediately.

"Oh, Jay, I'm so sorry."

Bella pulled my leg back and kissed the base of my foot before massaging it. The pain soon faded and I was thankful. My pain had lessened considerably since leaving the hospital. Most of the wounds on my chest had healed fully, only leaving behind their scars. I didn't like to look at them, I avoided it at all costs, but I knew once I was up and about again I would have to deal with them. Bella didn't seem to mind them, but then again I was heavily scarred before the new ones were added. She probably didn't even see a difference in her mind.

The only thing giving me trouble was my face. The swelling went down and the bruising was almost gone, but my cheekbone was still fractured, so it hurt every time I spoke, smiled or ate. Unfortunately all we could do was wait for it to heal. It wasn't bad enough to be operated on and they can't plaster up your face, so I was stuck. It was okay though, I was used to it and I knew that, barring any hits to the face, it would heal with time.

"How's your chest?" Bella asked me as she studied it closely. I closed my eyes.

"It's fine."

"I need to clean the cut we accidentally re-opened," Bella said as she slid off the bed and stood up.

Accidentally split open? My first time with Bella came to the forefront of my mind. It was so perfect and so hot. To date, it was the best moment of my life, but all the days afterwards were coming in at a close second. I knew one day we would best that day and I couldn't wait for that.

Bella came back over to me and carefully rubbed the antiseptic cream on my wound. It had basically healed, but Bella was just being over cautious. I think she blamed herself for the cut re-opening. Either way, I'd let her take care of it. She was the best nurse I've ever had.

"Are you ready to stretch your arms?" Bella asked me when she was done.

My arms didn't need much. The worst were my shoulders from being tied to the chair, but I was able to move them on my own again. I would never deny Bella though, not when I got to feel her up in the process.

"Yes," I answered and she helped me sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed.

She grabbed my left arm first and began loosening it with my help and then she stretched it, allowing me to grab a handful of her breast. She always did this, I don't know why, but I wouldn't deny her. Feeling her soft, warm breast was enough for me to stretch my shoulder and elbow out further than I would have liked. Bella finished and we moved on to the next arm, repeating the process. I grabbed her other breast. I wanted to flick her nipple, but as I had no intention of going all the way with her I didn't. I would never lead her on like that. All too soon we were done and I almost re-thought my previous stance. Maybe I should have distracted her because what came next was never good.

"Come on, Jay, let's stand and walk over to the kitchen island."

I hated this part, but it was needed. I placed my bare feet on the cold floorboards. The soles of my feet flattened against the wood and it felt so foreign to me. I took a moment to get used to the feeling before I grabbed Bella's hands within my own. I gripped them tightly and used her to help me stand. It was hard and a strain, but I did it. When I stood on my own two feet they shook for a second, but I ignored it. Bella held onto my hands and took a step back. I mimicked her steps, just taking them one at a time until we had made it to the kitchen island. Bella stopped, as did I.

"Now," Bella said to me. "The counter is right there, Jay, please try and stand as long as you can and take a step if able."

Bella let go of my hands and I immediately rested them on the counter for support. Okay, I can do this. I took a couple of deep breaths as Bella moved down to the other end of the counter. I can do this, I reminded myself. Pain is just weakness leaving the body. I let go with one hand and tested my balance, it was good. I let go with my other hand and just stood there thinking strong thoughts, hoping that my body didn't betray me and collapse like it had countless times before. When I was standing on my own for thirty seconds I shuffled my feet until I was parallel to the countertop and Bella was standing directly in front of me. She was about six steps away, six painful steps.

"No shuffling," she gently reminded me. "And remember that you can reach out and grab the counter at any time."

I nodded my head and focused solely on the task at hand. I lifted my left foot and moved it forward, setting it back down and resting my weight on it. This was the hardest part. I had collapsed several times because my legs were too weak to hold me up and now it was a constant image in my mind. I was always expecting my legs to fail and that was not the right outlook to have. When I was sure my left leg was stable I stepped forward with my right and repeated the process. Four steps in and my legs were beginning to shake, but looking up and seeing my Bella standing two steps away, her pride for me shining through, I knew that I wanted to reach her and I was confident that I could.

It was slow, but I made those last two steps and held Bella in my arms, well I was technically using her to hold myself up, but apples and oranges.

"Bella," I whispered.

"You did it, Jay, you're doing so good. I'm so proud of you. Soon you'll be back to normal I just know it."

"I know," I agreed and she pulled back and looked at me.

"Really?" she asked and I frowned.

I had recently gone through a 'why me?' phase where I thought all hope was lost. I was just frustrated. I wanted to be back to normal, Royce was dead, James was in jail, and Bella was free, and I just wanted to be as strong as I was before, but it was going to be a long road. Thankfully my outlook was good and my physio doctor was impressed with my recovery speed so far. It was all thanks to Bella, I knew this.

I moved my hands off her shoulders and stood using my own strength and weight. Bella's smile grew. I hardly ever stood when I wasn't forced to, but I just had to. Once my legs were steady I confidently raised my hands and rested them on Bella's cheeks before leaning in and giving her a kiss. I had missed this so fucking much. Sure Bella and I were still the same as we were before, but there was just something about being able to initiate my advances that I had missed. Spur of the moment thoughts of grabbing Bella and kissing her and fucking her. None of it was any good though because I couldn't move and I could only initiate it when she was within arm's reach, but no longer. I was getting better and stronger with every day that passed. Bella was my drive, she was my everything and I would get better for her, for us.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Explain it to me again," I said as I walked slowly across the room and back again. My muscles were gaining strength with every step I took, so I made a point to take as many as I could. I no longer needed Bella's help to stand or walk and I missed it, though she still helped me with my exercises, well my stretches.

"It says, write an essay about an influential person or event in your life and explain how it has shaped you into the person that you are today. I think I'll write about Jane."

"Really?" I questioned, touching the window with my fingertips before turning around and walking back towards the opposite wall.

Bella was writing her admissions essay for U-Dub and I knew she had a lot of material to work with, but I never expected her to choose Jane. The therapist in me was jumping for joy though.

"Yeah, it's just, she's tied to everything and I want to be honest with them about my past. I figure if I can get it all on the table and they still admit me then it won't matter if it comes out later because they would already know. What do you think, Jay?"

"I think it's a good idea," I told her, touching the wall and turning to make my way back to the windows. "And you're right, Jane is a good person to write about. I'm proud of you, Bella."

"Is this you talking or the therapist in you?" Bella joked, but I answered anyway.

"Both."

"What are your plans? Are you going back to work?"

"Yes," I admitted as I touched the glass and stopped. I hadn't told Bella this. I was always changing my mind, but I was finally sure. I turned and walked over to her. When I was standing in front of her I spoke again. "I will be going back to work. I miss it. I miss my patients. I miss helping people."

"Do you miss Edward also?" Bella asked me and I screwed up my face. Edward, I had forgotten about him, though I did wonder how he was doing and if he had gotten closer to Jessica or not.

"Every job has its downsides, Bella, it can't all be perfect."

"Dealing drugs was perfect." She did not just say that?! "Ha! Got you."

Damn girl.

"One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack and then the joke will be on you." I walked back over to the other side of the room and started my walking again.

"Oh, Jay, baby, don't be like that." She knew I was joking and I loved that about her.

"Start writing, Isabella."

"Fuck, Jay, don't call me that. It makes me want to fuck you so bad. I know you're holding back from taking me, but why? Just do it already. I'm ready, let's do it now."

I stopped walking and turned to face her. It was true, I was now able to fuck Bella however I wanted, but I had been waiting. What for? I had no idea. Maybe Peter could analyze me, and as if he fucking read my mind there was a knock at the door.

"That sucks," Bella said, turning to face her laptop. "You cannot deny yourself forever, Jasper."

I ignored her and walked over to the door opening it wide. It was Peter, that stupid fuck.

"Jasper, good to see you up and about," he said it harshly, but I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Of course, fucker, I can't let you run our practice into the ground."

I stepped aside and Peter walked in. I closed the door behind him. I saw him look at Bella and I stepped in.

"Don't talk to her, Peter, she's busy."

"Jasper," Bella groaned.

"No, words, typing, now," I told her and she turned back to the computer and began typing.

"What's up your ass?" Peter asked me. "Because if it's Emmett I think we need to send out a search party."

Ah, it was so good to be alive… I walked back over to the other side of the room and began walking again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peter asked after he moved the arm chair so that he was facing both Bella and I and sat down.

"Rehab," I answered.

"Go fucking walk outside you fucker. You know they made parks just for this."

"That is not why they made parks."

"Oh yeah, then why did they?"

"Peter, did you come here for a reason?"

"Ooh, answering a question with a question," Bella said and I met her eyes, glaring at her until she turned around and began typing again.

"Yeah, actually, funny story." Oh god. "I was inquiring about the apartments in this building because I wanted to know how Bella could afford one and guess what?" Oh god.

"What?"

"There's an apartment for rent and the price isn't much more than I'm paying now. Sure it's a fair few floors below Bella's and the view is the worst out of all sides of the building, but I thought it might be good to be closer to you."

"This isn't my home, Peter, I have a home."

"Do you?" he asked, "because you seem to spend all of your time here and why wouldn't you? That view is spectacular."

I couldn't believe Peter was willing to pay more money to live here and all because he was jealous that Bella did. I would never understand him at times.

"What's Bella doing anyway?" Peter asked, annoyed that I didn't answer him.

"Applying to colleges," I answered, still walking from one side of the room to the other.

"Ah, sweet. Where? Are you going to move away? Are you coming back to work? I need answers, Jasper. I cannot keep track of your patients much longer, if you aren't coming back then I need to hire someone, perhaps Garrett."

"I'm coming back, Peter."

"Really? You're not jerking me off or anything?"

Jerking him off? What the fuck?

"Jerking your leg you mean?" That is what he meant right. "Peter, you have a brain please use it before you speak."

"Why? I doubt Bella's as innocent as you once claimed her to be."

"I never told you that."

"No, you didn't, but you just did. Don't blame me, Bella, Jasper was the one who said it." Peter looked to Bella, but she didn't respond, she was too busy typing. "Can she even hear me?" Peter asked offended.

"No, sometimes when she writes she gets in the zone, I don't know, but be aware that she can snap out of it at any time." I had been burned by that one before.

"Neat. So when are you coming back to work? I know we're not supposed to talk about patients, but that Edward Masen kid is a major pain in my ass, please come back and take him off my hands. I don't know how you do it."

Edward was giving Peter trouble? Why did this fact make me want to laugh out loud? Oh I knew why.

"I don't know, soon, I'm going stir crazy."

"Yeah, I can see that. Well I better get back to work, lunch is nearly over. I'll speak to you soon."

"Yeah, soon." I walked over to the door and let Peter go. A visit from Peter was always a pleasure.

I walked over to Bella and stood behind her, reading the words off the screen.

_Sisters, it's a love-hate relationship filled with jealousy, competition and pure love. Many times I screamed at my sister in frustration, but it was always out of love. I loved her with all my heart and I always wanted to be around her. Jane was older than me by six years, but the age gap never worried me, it only worried her. I was the little sister who tagged along and always got in her business. I have no doubt that she hated me at times, she even told me this in amongst other colorful words, but once again it was always out of love. We had a bond that couldn't be broken, but I didn't fully realize this until she passed away because even in death I felt connected to her. She was my big sister and she always would be._

"What do you think?" Bella asked me anxiously.

"It's a good start," I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "When it's done you're going to sweep those admission officers off their feet."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Bella, you're one of the smartest people I've ever met and they would be foolish not to see this."

"One of the smartest?" Bella asked, poking me in the ribs.

"Well of course," I playfully replied, taking a step away from her. "We all know I'm the smartest."

"That is not proven fact, Jasper," Bella said and I moved to the other side of the kitchen island to make some food.

Bella went to get up, but I spoke. "Hey now, butt in that seat, Bella, you don't have much time to write this essay so get back to it. What do you want to eat?"

"Jasper, I love you."

"Okay, as do I, but I'm not sacrificing a body limb just to satisfy your hunger, choose something else, preferably food."

"I'm so happy you're back to your old self, Jay."

"Me too. Now, food?"

I swear at times Bella thought of nothing but me. It seemed as though her brain went blank and I was the only thing occupying it. I never minded, it was a nice notion. I had never had a serious girlfriend before, not one that I loved with all my heart. Sure there was Maria, but we were never good for each other, we only brought out the worst. At the time I thought I was in love, but now I knew that I was foolish. I loved Bella more than anything. Whenever I looked at her or thought of her a smile would involuntarily break out on my face and my heart would swell so much that it hurt, but it was a good hurt. Love, it was the most powerful emotion and I never knew it until Bella gave me her heart.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?" Bella asked me.

"Of course you can."

"Are you sure about going back to work, maybe now's your chance to change your course. I have money. Why not leave your life behind and start afresh."

"Why would you say that, Bella?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"I've never thought you were suited to that job, I just think there's something better out there for you, Jasper."

Something better? Like what? I liked helping people.

"I like helping people, Bella."

"I know you do, Jay, but that's not a reason to do something that you hate."

Did I hate being a therapist? I thought hard about it, sure it was tedious at times, but I enjoyed it. I liked my patients, I liked helping them and hearing about their triumphs.

"I like my job, I really do. Maybe it isn't the best suited job for me, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I enjoy it and I do, I really do, Bella."

"Jasper, a part of me is afraid that you're just doing this job as retribution for your past."

"What about my past, Bella?"

"The fight club," Bella answered strongly, never breaking eye contact. "I think you're trying to give back what you took."

Fuck, when did she become the therapist? She was right of course, but that wasn't the whole reason.

"It's true and that's what started me on this path, but I'm still here, Bella, there's something else tying me to this job now, not just my past."

"Can you tell me about it?" Bella asked and I wondered if she only brought up this conversation so that she could ask me about the fight club.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, taking my eyes off her.

I knew we would have to hash out my past one day, but I secretly hoped that day would never come. I had never talked to anyone about this, the only person who knew what went on was Peter and that was only because he was there for some of it, but he didn't know everything, no one did.

"Tell me about it, all of it."

Well that was simple. I decided to go for the most important and probably the most shocking piece of information first.

"It was my fight club," I admitted, breathing out. "I started it up, it was mine." I didn't want to look at Bella, but I did. I expected her to be shocked, but she just looked normal. "Why doesn't this news surprise you?"

"I already knew." How the fuck did she know? I'm not even sure Peter knew it was mine. "Rose let it slip."

Rose? Rose! She knew, oh god she knew more than I thought she did. I tried to protect Rose from it all, she was only fourteen at the time, but I had failed. How did she know?

"Jasper?" Bella asked carefully.

"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Your fight club, tell me about it."

"You're not disgusted in me."

"What for?"

"For starting up a fight club to fight for money?"

"No, Jasper, you were clearly in pain and trust me when I say that I know what that does to a person. I mean, look who you're talking to."

Okay, I guess I just confess it all then.

"My girlfriend Maria died and she was the catalyst. She was killed in a car accident... She was all I had, Bella. Rose was too young, my parents never understood me, it was just me and Maria, so when she died I felt so alone. I got in a fight at school and that's when I realized that pain was good. The pain made me feel alive and the adrenalin from the fight was so exhilarating. It made my dead heart beat once more. I kept on getting into fights at school, but it wasn't enough and the consequences were never good. I knew I needed to find another way.

"I kind of stumbled onto the idea of the fight club. I was in a bar in Port Angeles when I angered some guy named Demetri. He was smaller than me, but a skilled fighter. We got forced outside and a crowd formed around us. I still remember the moment as clear as if it were yesterday. We were fighting and people were watching. Someone yelled out that they would put one hundred dollars on me to win, but of course nothing happened, they were just drunken guys watching a brawl, but it sparked the idea.

"I stopped fighting and let the idea fester in my mind. I had some money saved up and I was able to rent an abandoned building in downtown Port Angeles. It didn't need much, it had nothing at all actually. The hardest part was getting the people to come in. I approached Demetri when everything was set up and told him I would pay him one hundred dollars to fight me and he would get an extra two hundred if he won. He quickly agreed. Our first fight and there was only ten guys present, if that, and they didn't bet. I won, but I was still out one hundred dollars. Demetri seemed keen to go again so the following Friday night we did it again and this time we had fifteen spectators. This was the trend for a while until word got out.

"Three months later I had three guys and we had at least fifty spectators. Demetri stayed for a little while, but he ended up leaving and I let him. The more guys that joined, the less I had to fight. I was running it all, taking the bets, keeping track of everything, it was tough, but it kept my mind occupied. Five months in and this scrappy kid came to me begging to fight. He claimed he needed money for his sick mother. I didn't want to hire him, but he was too persistent. I ended up giving him a go and I put him with our smallest fighter, Alec. Alec was young, but he was tough. I wasn't sure how the kid would go, but I would give him one chance. I remember watching the fight and I was so amazed. The scrappy kid was so resourceful. He thought ahead and used his surroundings to help him. I knew that with time he would become just as good as me, if not better, and I wanted to train him myself. He won that night and I asked his name, his name was Peter.

"From that day on I took Peter under my wing and trained him up. I always fixed the matches so that he was up against the easier opponents, not that it ever mattered. I had a feeling he would best all of my guys. One night every one of my guys called in sick and it was only Peter and me. I couldn't call off the night, there was too much money riding on it. I told Peter we would have to fight each other and he was so ecstatic. I was confused because I didn't want to fight him at all, but he told me that it would be good because we would finally find out who was stronger. I won. I even went easy on him, much to his frustrations, but I couldn't let him win. I had to be the strongest, I needed everyone to be afraid of me and they were.

"Peter always told me that he was only in it for the money and that was the truth because the moment his mom passed away he was out and I didn't see him again for a long while. I thought he was dead, we were such good friends and he just vanished. I didn't think much on it at the time, but I had always told Peter that I was stuck, that there was no way out of the club for me. I meant it to be harmless, I just didn't want him to know that I ran the club and that I put myself through all of this willingly, that I put him through all of this. He came back months later and he had cash, I don't know how he got it. He told me he was here to save me. I remember him promising me that if I ran with him that he would help me deal with any fallout. Even then I still couldn't tell him that it was my club. He told me to run with him and I did. I left the club and I never looked back.

"No one had ever sacrificed themselves for me before. Peter was a good friend. We escaped to Seattle and I used some of the money I had made to rent a small apartment and invested the rest. Peter told me of his dream to go to college and study psychology and begged me to go with him. He wasn't so scrappy anymore, but he still lacked confidence. I decided to go with him as I knew how much it meant to him. The classes started out slow, but I slowly became engaged, though I was still only there for Peter. Peter gained confidence with time, but I never left. My family was finally happy with me, my parents were so glad I was a college kid getting a good education and they liked that I no longer came home covered in bruises.

"I was fucked up and that's why I liked my psych classes so much. When we graduated I was top of the class, I still don't know how I managed that one. After graduation we were at a crossroads, neither Peter nor I wanted to leave each other, so we decided to pool our money together and start our own practice. I guess the rest is pretty self-explanatory. I never had a good friend until Peter and although our friendship started in a bad place in my life he was my life savior. I gave him that watch at graduation," I told Bella as I grabbed her wrist and looked at it. "I had it inscribed, _my salvation, forever in your hands, you fucker_. It explained everything. Not only did Peter save me from my fight club, but he saved me from my life. He gave me direction and purpose, sure I was only following him, but it didn't matter. Peter would always be my savior, he's just…" I trailed off.

"You love him."

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, Jay, I'm sorry you had to go through all that hurt. You didn't mention it, but that's where you got all those scars?"

"Yeah." How could I forget to mention that? I guess it just wasn't as important as Peter. "One night a month we fought with weapons that were decided on by the highest bidder. I never let Peter attend those nights. I had to keep him safe."

"But who was going to keep you safe?" Bella asked sadly as she rested her hand on my scarred chest.

"No one," I answered.

"And the guy that you killed?" Bella asked softly.

"Things got out of hand and it was an accident," I admitted with a whisper. "His name was Riley. He was just a kid and we were fighting with weapons. One lapse in concentration and I pierced his heart. I know I was only protecting myself, but it was _my _fight club. Ever since that night I was careful, I even took extra punches just so that I didn't harm anyone too badly. Riley's family never knew who killed him, but I approached them afterwards and told them I was a friend. I told them all about Riley, all his good qualities. I wanted them to know that even though he was mixed up in some bad things that he was still a good guy. They thanked me and I hated it. I paid for his funeral and never saw them again. That was probably my low point. It would have been time to quit, but I couldn't. I was too addicted and the pain from killing Riley just got placed on top of the pain I already had. I was drowning, but as mentioned, Peter saved me. I owe him everything, Bella."

"Okay, he can come to the wedding then."

I knew Bella was joking, but I didn't want it to be a joke.

"We're getting married one day?" I asked.

"Of course, Jasper. If you think I'd be stupid enough to let you go then you're mistaken, you're stuck with me for life."

Stuck with Bella for life? I could deal with that.

"Thank you, Bella."

"What for? Proposing? Because that wasn't a proposal, you'll have to do that yourself."

"Thank you for listening to my story and still keeping my sorry ass around."

"Oh, Jay, I will always be here with you. We've both been through our bad times, but together we will have only good times… Well apart from that whole capture and torture thing we went through…"

Oh Bella. The love of my life was just as crazy and fucked up as me. I really believed we were soulmates, everything just seemed so easy, it just seemed right. I would ask her to marry me one day and she would say yes making me the happiest fucker on this earth. I couldn't wait.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Why is everyone always here?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

"It's because they love you," she whispered back.

I pulled away from her and looked at our company. There was Peter, my best friend, Rose, my sister, and Charlie, Bella's father. It was quite the mix of people.

"You seem to be doing well," Charlie said and I turned my attention to him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Jasper, please call me Charlie, we've been through this."

Yes, we had been through this. Didn't mean I had to call him Charlie though.

"So," Peter said, "I've got some good news."

"Oh yeah, what?" Rose asked.

"You know that apartment that was available in your building, Bella?"

"I do recall you talking about it."

"Well I applied for it and they accepted. I move in soon."

"You're renting?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, just like you," Peter said proudly.

"Why would you rent a place in the same building as Bella?" Rose asked.

"Because every awesome TV sitcom has all the people living in the same building, it's going to be so much fun," Peter said.

"He rented it because he can't be away from Jasper," Bella told everyone the truth.

"I'm not going to deny that," Peter said.

"I also have some good news," Bella said. She did? How did I not know about this?

"Really?" Charlie asked. "What is it?"

"My lease for this apartment is coming up and they've given me the chance to renew it or to let it go. I didn't know what to do. Jasper has a house and I thought we could live there-"

"What! No!" Peter yelled, jumping up. "You can't do this to me, Bella. I can't get out of my contract now. Why would you be so mean?"

"I didn't know you were renting the place. Anyway, I decided to buy the apartment. It just made more sense. I don't see myself leaving for a few years at least, especially if I get accepted to UW and financially it was just the best option."

"You're not moving?" Peter asked trying to calm down. I loved my Bella so much. Anyone who could fuck with Peter was okay in my book. "Wait, you bought this place? That's millions of dollars. How can you afford it?"

"I'm good with money, Peter," Bella answered.

"I think you're all missing the point," Charlie said.

"No, I'm not. Just when I get level with Bella she goes and buys this damn place, I can't win, ever."

"That's the point, Petey."

"Don't call me that!"

"Quiet," Charlie said firmly and everyone shut up. "You applied for college, Bella?"

"Yeah, the University of Washington. If I get accepted I'll have to start at the bottom academically and work my way up. But my grades from high school are high and Jasper is an alumni and he gave me a glowing recommendation letter. I'm hopeful, but I'm staying realistic. It's a bit of a long shot actually."

"You'll be fine," Rose said, "that school loves Jasper."

"This is good, Bella, I'm very proud of you," Charlie said, "but haven't you forgotten one major detail?"

"What? My court date? No, I haven't forgotten that. Life can't stand still just because I may end up going back to prison. I need to start my life, dad, and I finally can. Royce and James have been brought to justice, so now it's time for me to finally move on. If I do go to prison then I'll deal and I'll plan for my future on my release. They offer courses in prison, so either way I'll be able to further my education."

"You're not worried about going to prison again?" Peter asked confused.

"No, I've been there once before and I know that what I did was illegal. I need to pay for my crimes and I will. Whatever punishment the judge sees fit I will comply with. You can't just bend the rules society has set and expect to get off scot free. I always knew this day would come. I knew I would have to pay my debt back and I'm going to do that. I will walk into the court room with my head held high and I will tell them everything and hope that the odds are my favor."

"Excuse me," Charlie said, standing up. "I need to go."

"Dad," Bella called out, but he was already out the door. Okay, that was weird.

"Oh, Bella," Rose said sadly. "You're still the same as you always were. You never once backed down from what you believed in or your punishments. Jane would be very proud of you, sure she'd still think you were stupid for what you did, but she would be proud."

"Thanks, Rose, I just wish she was here with us all. I miss her every day and I know that her and Peter would have gotten on like a house on fire."

"We would have?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me more about her. I'm the only one here who hasn't met her… But only if you want to of course."

"It's fine, Peter. Jane's been gone for a long time, but she'll always be in my heart. Jane was… I don't know where to start. Jane was very strong. To those she trusted she was warm, but firm. To those she didn't like she was cold and harsh. She had a beautiful heart. She was very funny, she had a kind of dry humor, dark, it was sometimes confronting, always surprising and just Jane. Others were scared of her, but she was always so nice to me, unless I annoyed her of course. Her strength and her inability to let others in became her downfall. She was filled with so much pain and agony that it just overtook her one day, but she's at peace now and that's a good thing."

"Well if she's anything like you, Bella, then I'm sure I would have loved her."

"You would have, Pete," I said quietly. I didn't like to mention Jane often. "She was the best and you would have met your match in her."

"Well now I'm depressed," Peter said. "Let's do something fun. Bella, do you have any alcohol?"

Oh Peter, and now he was going to be living in the same building as Bella and I... Kill me now, just make it quick.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N- **To those of you who constantly review, you guys are the best of the best

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a second?" Bella asked and I stepped away from the others. We were all outside the courtroom waiting for Bella's case to be heard.

"What is it?"

Last night had been emotional. I had reassured Bella time after time in every way I could that no matter what happened today I would always stand by her side, that I would wait for her if need be. She didn't want to hear me say it, but it had to be said.

"I got accepted to the University of Washington," Bella said quietly.

"You did!" I said and she nodded her head. I picked her up in my arms and spun her around. "That is so good, Bella, I knew you would."

"Thanks, Jay, but don't tell the others okay. I don't want them to know in case I have to go to prison."

"Okay," I accepted. I knew it would kill Charlie to know that Bella was accepted, but that she couldn't attend.

"I can always defer for a year anyway," Bella said, "depending on what my sentence is… This is my second offence after all."

"Shush, Bella, don't worry about it please. I'm a witness in your case and you know I'm on your side."

"Thank you, Jay."

"Bella," Charlie said, "they're calling your case."

"Let's do this," Bella said confidently, but I could tell that she was anything but. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

We walked into the courtroom and everything started. The case was read, opening statements were heard, it was all very confusing. I tried to listen the best that I could, but I was more afraid of when it was my turn to take the stand. What if I said the wrong thing? What if Bella had to go away? I couldn't handle this, but I knew that I must.

"The defense calls Dr. Jasper Whitlock to the stand."

Shit, this was it. I numbly stood up and straightened out my tie. I took my seat and swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The questions came flying in and I tried to answer them all the best that I could.

"You are Isabella's Swan's therapist, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how is Isabella as a patient?"

"Bella is very co-operative and proactive in attending appointments. Once trust was made she had no issues in opening up and making the steps towards moving forward."

"Did she confide in you about her bosses?"

"Yes."

"And that was significant to you wasn't it? Please tell me the names of Bella's bosses."

"Royce King and James Hunter."

"And did those names mean something to you when you heard them?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did they mean?"

"They were the names of my sister's attackers."

"Tell me more about this attack on your sister."

"My sister was only seventeen when her boyfriend at the time, Royce King, raped her best friend Jane Swan, Isabella's sister, and went to rape my sister next. Something happened and they ran… My sister was left untouched."

"What happened afterwards?"

"My sister was never the same and neither was Jane. I would watch them when they were over at the house and all the life and spark they shared was just gone. Life became too much for Jane and she took her own life. That was hard on not just my sister, but me as well."

"How did Jane's death affect you?"

"Jane and I weren't close, but we talked all the time. She was always over at our place and we got to know each other. I counted her as a friend and when she died… I lost that friendship. I lost her."

"In your professional opinion, what do you make of Isabella Swan's actions after her sister's death?"

"Bella was hurting, no doubt and she felt a sense of injustice. In her mind no one was doing anything. Her sister had suffered and paid the ultimate price, but no one was doing anything, so she took it upon herself. Her hurt and pain drove her to seek justice. She was just trying to be proactive, she didn't want her grief to overtake her, she just needed to be doing something. And that's a character trait of hers."

"A character trait? Can you expand on this further?"

"Of course. I'm not supposed to say this, it's meant to be a secret, but I can't just keep it to myself. Since the kidnapping and this impending trial Bella hasn't given up on life, she's continued to move forward and make plans for her future. I've never met someone like her before. Her drive and resilience is like no other. Bella applied for the University of Washington and today she found out that she was accepted. This shows just how much Bella has left the life she once lived behind her. She set out to bring justice down on James and Royce and now that she's achieved this I do not believe she will ever go back to it."

"One more question and then I'll hand you over to the prosecutor. Please explain exactly what happened during the kidnapping and what role Isabella Swan played in it all."

I knew this would come up, I just knew it.

"I was kidnapped from the parking garage of my office building when Royce and James found out who my sister was. I was blindfolded and gagged and driven to their club. When I got there I was forced into the basement and bound to a wooden chair. They demanded that I tell them where my sister was, but I refused and I paid for that with punches and kicks to my body. Time dragged on. I was deprived of food and water. I was abused when I didn't answer their questions. The darkness and the cold were the worst though.

"Things changed three days in. Royce found out that Bella was Jane's sister and he forced her into the basement with me. He tied her to a chair, just like me. I was angry, so angry at her, because I was protecting her too. It was tough being down there, I would have rather been alone than to have her be there with me. Bella's a good soul, her intentions are good. I never wanted her to have to go through what I had to. James disappeared and all that left was Royce and occasionally his bodyguard Felix. Royce got sick of my lack of answers and he began to torture me… Bella came up with a plan to escape and we escaped, she helped me escape, and that's all I remember. If it wasn't for her I would still be down there, or dead. I owe her my life."

"No further questions, your honor."

"The prosecution has only one question for you Dr. Jasper Whitlock. What is your current relationship with Isabella Swan?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"That's not very ethical, a doctor taking advantage of his patient. No further questions."

I wanted to speak up and defend myself, but I wasn't able to. My chance was over, my job was done and I could only pray that it was enough.

Charlie was called next and his speech nearly brought me to tears.

"Isabella Swan is my daughter and I don't agree with what she did. I have been a man of the law for over twenty years. Growing up I instilled the importance of the law and why it shouldn't be broken in both my daughters. I warned them countless times that just because they were my daughters they wouldn't get a free pass. Up until a week or so ago this was my same view. I couldn't condone Bella's actions and I still can't, but I heard her speak and it changed my mind. I know for a fact that Bella feels remorse, she's not happy with what she did, but she is happy with how things turned out. She understands the law and I know she is willing to accept any punishment necessary, so I leave her fate in your hands, but please understand that this is all in the past. I've seen her make moves towards her own future and I hope that you allow her the chance to finally chase her own dreams and not be hung up on avenging her sister's attackers."

"The defense would like to call James Hunter to the stand."

James Hunter? James was here? I looked around for him and I saw two guards leading him in. He was shackled. James sat down in the stand and his eyes met mine. All I could see was sadness and remorse. The bible was brought forward and James swore to tell the truth, just like we all had.

"James Hunter, please explain all the illegal activities Isabella Swan was involved in."

Oh, this would not be good at all.

"None," James answered.

"None, she was working for you and Royce correct."

"Yes."

"Then what did she do?"

"She was tech support."

"So she didn't deal drugs?"

"No."

"Then can you explain what she was doing on the campus of the University of Washington so often?"

"I don't know, checking it out, I guess. Clearly it's been her dream to go there and now she finally can."

I couldn't believe it, James was lying for Bella. Thank you Jesus, or whoever I had to thank.

"So Isabella never touched any drugs?"

"Not since she was arrested two years ago."

Damn, he was good.

"So what did this tech support include?"

"She helped us with our computers, she helped run the club."

"And she didn't know you were dealing drugs again."

"No."

"No further questions."

The prosecution questioned James next, but he gave nothing away and he added one good gem.

"Why would I protect her?" James said. "She betrayed me for years, she is nothing to me, but I am under oath so I cannot lie to drag her down with me."

It was a total lie, we all knew it, but the judge didn't and he bought it hook, line, and sinker. James was diabolical and I was just glad that his love for Bella had him temporarily on our side, but I wasn't worried about him. I knew he would never do anything to hurt Bella. James was led away and I watched as he and Bella shared a secret look with each other. She was thanking him and he was accepting it.

Bella was called up next and a lot of it was repeating what everyone else had said. She reaffirmed Charlie's speech and said that she was remorseful and she wished that she hadn't started her quest for vengeance in the first place. She told everyone that what she did was wrong, but she was willing to accept the consequences. The prosecution asked her about the drugs, but Bella lied and backed up everything James had said.

Closing statements were made and then the judge went to his chamber. The judge was gone for less than half an hour, which was good because we didn't have much time to worry or speculate.

The court was called to order and we all held our breath.

"I have taken all the facts and statements heard today into consideration and I hereby sentence Isabella Swan to three hundred hours of community service, with a good behavior bond of two years. The conditions of your parole will stay in place and additional conditions will be added. It will also be noted that you need a new therapist. Isabella, I truly hope that you have learned from this and you have moved on. I hope I don't see you again. Case dismissed."

We won! We won! Sure Bella didn't get off scot free, but that was to be expected. All I cared about was that she was still here with me.

I jumped out of my seat and jumped over the barrier, pulling Bella away from her lawyer and into my arms. I hugged her to me tightly, before kissing her fiercely.

"Marry me," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and I could tell that she was going to protest over my proposal, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Say yes and make this the happiest day of my life," I told her.

She paused for a second.

"Yes," she said and I brought her in for another kiss.

Sure it wasn't the best proposal, but I would make sure that when I gave her the ring it would be extra special.

"Umm," Charlie said clearing his throat. "Please share Bella, Jasper."

Right, we weren't alone. I pulled back and allowed everyone their turn with Bella. I was so nervous this morning. I was dreading this day so much, but now I was so fucking happy. Bella wasn't leaving, she was staying with me and she could finally start her own life. It was better than I could ever have imagined.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N- **Thank you for taking the time to review, it really means the world to me

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jasper, you didn't have to come with me."

"I know, Bella, and I'm not coming with you. I just need to check on some things at the office. I start working again next week."

"Sure, sure."

Bella was given a new therapist and who do the courts choose? Peter Buckley, the stupid fucker. I was actually worried for Bella, but she didn't want to listen to me, so she was on her own.

We entered the offices and stopped. Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm really not going to interfere," I promised her. "I will be in my office organizing things. Come and get me when you're done."

Bella still wasn't sure. I leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss before entering my office. It was hard leaving her all alone knowing that she had Peter to deal with, but it had to be done.

"Jasper," Gina said as she came at me and brought me into a hug.

"Hi, Gina," I said as I pulled out of the hug. "Do we have to discuss boundaries again?"

"No, sir." Good. "I'm just glad you're okay, sir, what you went through was so terrible."

Gina thankfully moved back behind her desk and sat down next to Garrett.

"Garrett, good to see you again. Has Gina been showing you the ropes?"

"Yes, sir," he answered. There it was again 'sir', I needed to fix this before it became a problem.

"Please, Garrett, call me Jasper, or Dr. Whitlock in front of the clients."

"Okay, Jasper. Thank you for the job, it really means a lot to me."

"No problem, are you finding everything okay? It's not too hard?"

"No, Jasper. It's easy work, but I'm looking forward to it." Garrett's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, Garrett, you're not officially working until next week, go ahead and take it."

"Who's Citlali?" Gina asked, reading over Garrett's shoulder. Did Gina have no boundaries at all?

"It's pronounced See-tle-lee and it's my girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Gina asked. "How serious would you say it is?"

"I don't know, somewhat serious."

"I mean, if you were locked in a-"

"I'll be in my office," I interrupted them. Poor Garrett, I actually felt sorry for the kid and it made me wonder how Bella was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Here I sat in Peter Buckley's waiting room. I was early, but that wasn't new. I liked to be early to all of my appointments. I was nervous. Appointments with Jasper had been easy. We connected immediately and I had no expectations. Now I was stuck with Peter and I was sure if I pissed him off he would screw me over in some way or another. He was fiercely protective of Jasper and I'm sure he blamed me for some of the mess Jasper got caught up in, if not all of it. Jasper had offered to come with me to the first session, but I declined. I needed to do this one my own.

"Isabella Swan," Peter's assistant called out. "Dr. Peter Buckley will see you now."

Peter's assistant, Charlotte, was giving me the stink eye. What did I ever do to her? Did she and Gina talk about me? I wouldn't put it past them.

I got up and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was that this room was the complete opposite of Jasper's. It was brighter for a start and my usual armchair was no longer there. There was only one couch and one armchair and Peter was sitting in the armchair. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked at Peter but he was giving nothing away.

"You're Isabella Swan?" he said, never looking up from his tablet.

"It's Bella," I automatically corrected.

"Okay, Bella."

What kind of game was he playing here?

"You are aware that this therapy is court appointed and you must attend all appointments?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well," he said, sitting his tablet aside. "So where do you want to begin?"

"Nowhere," I answered honestly. Couldn't I just have Jasper again? I didn't care if it wasn't ethical. Anything was better than trying to figure out Peter's game.

"Okay, I'll start. Tell me about your relationship with Jasper Whitlock."

He could not be serious. I looked at him and I could tell that he was deadly serious. Now who was the one being unethical?

"I don't feel comfortable discussing my relationship with you," I said hoping he would back down, he didn't.

"Bella, I believe him to be the root of your problems, just answer these questions for me." I didn't respond. "Are you in love with Jasper?"

And then I finally realized his angle. He was afraid. He was afraid for his best friend. I would answer these questions for him, but only because I knew just how much he meant to Jasper. Plus, hopefully we could get this all out of the way and move on from the subject of Jasper and me.

"Yes, I do love him."

"And how long have you loved him for?"

"Since I was eight."

"That's not healthy behavior," he said and I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't care. "Would you say he feels the same about you?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"No?"

"No, I believe he loves me more."

"How do you figure that?" Peter asked shocked.

"He sleep talks, well it's not exactly sleep talking, but it's a point in the morning when he's completely unguarded and honest."

"I remember this."

"And he's just so sweet and caring to me in this time. I know it doesn't really make sense, but I just know that he loves me more."

"If he loves you more, then how much would you say you love him?"

"I love him with all my heart."

"Hmm," Peter said as he made a note on his tablet.

There was silence and then he spoke again. "What happened to Jasper down in that basement?"

"Peter, you know I can't answer that, only he can."

"I know. It was worth a shot."

More silence, then another question. "Why did you buy your apartment?"

"It made sense, Peter, financially."

"And how do you have 2.3 million just lying around?"

"I invest, play the stock market. Use the banks to my advantage. It's not really that hard when you're not afraid to lose your money."

"So you gamble?"

"In a way, yes."

"And how much money do you have?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that, Peter."

"Okay, then we move back to Jasper."

Back to Jasper? Hadn't we finished with that?

"Take care of him for me, okay?" Peter whispered.

"Always, Peter, forever and always."

"Good. Now let's get down to business. I want to discuss your sister's death with you."

Oh god, here we go. Peter knew all my problems and I had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to bring them all forth and help me work through them all.

Was it bad that I was actually looking forward to healing and moving forward with my life? No, I guess that was a good thing.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N- **Thank you to those of you who reviewed constantly and to those of you who reviewed at some point in time. I read and replied to each and every one of them. Without you guys this story wouldn't have turned out as it did, so thank you

Now on to the last chapter of Let's Get Ethical

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt_

"Jasper, we're so happy you're doing well," Esme said, her hand grasped firmly in Carlisle's as they sat side by side on the couch in my office.

Once their relationship had been revealed to me I had suggested a group session so that we could bring everything out into the open, so that all parties would know the other's wishes.

"Thank you for looking after me and letting me stay at your place, Carlisle," I told him.

"It's no problem, Jasper. You know that I'm happy to help."

"Now, that we've got that out of the way," I said, "tell me about your relationship. Am I right in thinking that this is a good thing?" I asked them and I could see Esme blush.

"Yes, it's a very good thing," Carlisle said. "Esme is the sweetest person I've ever met. Her heart and soul is just so pure. I'm so lucky to have found her." And I could tell that he was.

Carlisle was letting Esme hold his scarred hand, skin to skin, it was amazing to see how far he had come, how far both of them had come in such a short period of time. They were both moving forward after standing still for so long.

"And, Esme?" I prompted.

"Jasper, you taught me that not all men are horrible, but Carlisle has shown me that time after time. I only wish I had followed my instincts when we first met."

"When you first met?" I asked confused.

"I was still working at the hospital," Carlisle explained, "and Esme came in with a broken leg. We connected immediately and I confronted her about the issue of abuse, it was clear as day to me. I told her that she could get out, that I would help her."

"I just wish I had listened," Esme said sadly, "I could have saved myself so much hurt, but I was afraid. I couldn't let go of everything I knew just for the unknown."

"It doesn't matter, dear," Carlisle said, looking at Esme fondly. "We found each other again."

Their story reminded me of Bella and I. We had met and then parted ways only to meet up once again, and the second time we met up was our time. This seemed to be the same for Carlisle and Esme. It was very heartwarming to be a part of their union. I had done good and it reassured me that I was in the right profession even if it might not be the best fit for me.

* * *

><p><em>Mary Alice Brandon and Kate Denali<em>

I opened up my door and was shocked to not only see Alice, but Kate as well. What was Kate doing here?

"Don't say a word," Kate said and I kept my mouth shut for now.

"Come on in," I told them.

They entered my office and I closed the door behind them.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're better," Alice said bringing me into a tight hug. I could hear Kate scoff in the background.

"Thanks to you, Alice," I whispered in her ear and vowed to speak on it no more.

I sat down in my usual spot and Alice and Kate sat down opposite. I could instantly tell that Kate wanted to be anywhere, but here. Did I confront her now or just run this like a usual session with Alice? My impatience as to what was going on won out and I asked.

"Kate, you're joining us today?" I asked carefully, but she didn't respond. "I'm glad you're here."

Kate looked away and I shared a confused look with Alice. Why was Kate here after all this time and why hadn't Alice been kind enough to give me a heads up?

"Kate decided to come because she wants to confront her issues with anger," Alice spoke, but she winked at me.

What did that mean? Why did she wink? Was Kate here for another reason? I pulled my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose, this was too confusing, but it made me so happy. With Bella now under Peter's care I had lost my new puzzle to figure out, maybe Kate would be my new puzzle. I knew little to nothing about her, but I knew that she was damaged. I held back my smile. As long as I could show Kate that I was a good doctor and she stayed, I may just be able to help her. It would be the perfect payback for her saving mine and Bella's life, a true justice, an eye for an eye. It was good. No matter how evasive she was, I wouldn't back down until I figured Kate out and helped her.

* * *

><p><em>Emmett McCarty<em>

Friday afternoon finally, I was almost done for the day. My session with Emmett had consisted of him constantly checking on me. He just wanted to make sure that I was okay. The rest of the session consisted of Emmett talking about my sister and I did not want nor need to hear about that, but he wasn't listening.

"Jazz, you still should have called me," Emmett said and I wondered if he would ever drop it.

"How was I supposed to call you, Emmett, I was locked in a basement."

"I don't know, but I could have helped you, I just know it."

"I know you could have, Emmett, it just wasn't possible."

"But you would have called me if you could?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"What? Why?" Emmett was hurt.

"You have issues with anger, Emmett, I would have never put you in that situation, it would have turned out badly for you. I'm your therapist, Em, your life and wellbeing comes first for me."

"So you were protecting me?"

"Of course, Emmett."

"Oh." Emmett paused. "So are you coming for drinks after work tonight?"

"Sure," I answered and I didn't miss the surprise on Emmett's face. I guess I had been telling him no for a long time now. "I'll bring Bella with me."

"Really?" Emmett seemed overly excited.

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, yeah! I'm so glad to have you back Jazz-Man and I'm not talking about you being back from that hell. I'm talking about you finally being back. Bella's been good for you and I'm going to thank her when I see her tonight."

"Emmett, please be gentle with her," I told him, but I knew that it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p><em>Edward Masen<em>

**Bella Swan- **Don't kill the boy Jay.

Oh, Bella was so funny.

**J Whitlock- **I won't. Don't you have an early class today?

**Bella Swan- **Yeah, I better go. I love you.

**J Whitlock- **I love you too. I'll see you tonight.

"Dr. Whitlock," Garrett's voice came through the intercom. "Edward Masen is here."

Edward, this would be fun. Thankfully I had finally convinced his parents to move his appointment time forward. It was no longer at seven, but now at nine, more manageable that's for sure, but it still wasn't' the best way to start my Monday mornings.

"Send him in please, Garrett."

I grabbed my tablet and headed for my usual spot.

"Finally you're back," Edward said as he came into my office.

"Yes, I'm sorry my lack of presence in your life affected you so much."

My sarcasm went straight over his head, thankfully.

"Thank you."

Thank you? Oh, it was good to be back.

"So in my absence what has been happening?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward answered firmly.

Nothing, hmm.

"How are things with Jessica? Have you obtained her affection yet?"

"No, not yet, but I am close."

"And Mike?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Oh, it was so much fun to be back, so, so much fun.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Be sure to leave a review if you made it to the end

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you liked it please consider following me on Facebook or Twitter to keep up to date with my current writing endeavors. All links are on my profile page

**Oct 2015:** If you enjoyed this story and/or my writing then be sure to check out my first novel, Perfectly Scarred, which is available to download for FREE (link and info on my profile page). It would mean the world to me if you could check it out. Thank you for your support.


End file.
